


When is forever too long

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 98,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fan fic. Starts off in the past with Fergus Macleod, he is an alpha and this is his story. Will progress into Crowley time period. I suck at summaries please read. I own nothing including Crowley...unfortunately. Only some characters are mine and story plot. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CH. 1 the beginning

A babes wails filled the cottage on the outside of a small village in Scotland. After hours of pain the king and queen had their princess, "What should we name our wee lass?" the king asked his wife. "Something unique just like her." replied the queen, "Lexi", "Lexi I like it" the king felt a swell of pride as he beamed down at his daughter and heir to his throne, but there was also fear, fear his child that was just brought into this world would be an outcast, hatted by her own people. "ow' could anyone ate' such a beautiful thing?" his wife asked. "I will not let anythin' appen' ta either of ya."

  
They continued to talk on into the night, "What do ya think she will be?... Could she be an alpha?" " No only males can be alphas, she will be a beta or an omega." the king told his wife, "but if she is an omega then any alpha could claim er'." the queen said in a worried voice, " Not all alphas are bad, look at me I'm not all that bad am I?" the king laughed. "No I suppose not...either way we will find a good lad fur our lass, someone ta love er' and...", there was a knock on the door. The king opened the door to find Rowena at his door with young Fergus clinging to her dress. "ello' king Frazer...well don' jus stand there Fergus say ello." "Ello mister Frazer" Fergus chirps. "Well ello laddie...Rowena." Frazer smiles at Fergus and stiffly nods to Rowena. "I eard' Nola ad' yer pup." "Aye a wee lass, would ya like ta come in." "Aye" Rowena starts to make her way into the house only to realize Fergus was already on the bed with Nola trying to catch a peak at the child. "Fergus!" Rowena yells "ow' dare ya I did not..." "Rowena! It's fine e's just curious!" Frazer says. Nola lowers the blanket to show Fergus little Lexi. "Whats is' name?" " Her name is Lexi", "A girl? ell' I guess that's alright." Fergus says thinking about it. "Would ya like ta old' er'" Nola asks smiling at him as he tries to get as close as possible. "Aye" Fergus grins, " Okay sit down an' old' out yer arms... there ya go jus' like that." Nola placed Lexi into Fergus's awaiting arms. "shes' pretty" Just at that moment Lexi opened her eyes...dark blue eyes stared into Fergus's hazel ones. " Oh look Frazer she opened er' eyes...oh they're gorgeous." Lexi was smiling up at Fergus, and he down at her. While everyone in the room was looking at Lexi no one noticed the look on Frazer's face, Frazer knew at that moment that young Fergus, a lad he already could sense was going to become an alpha, he was going to be his daughter's mate. An alpha and his omega. "I promise ta take are' of ya furever." Fergus tells the babe in his arms.

  
After a while of visiting Rowena decided it was time to head home, Fergus had not allowed his mother to hold Lexi, whenever she had went to take her from him he would growl and wrap his arms around her, not enough to hurt her, but enough for her to know she was his. In truth Fergus knew his mother was a cruel woman and he didn't trust her with Lexi. " Fergus tell Lexi goodnight, maybe well come see er' tomorrow." Fergus sighed and gave little Lexi back to her mother, as he walked over to the woman that was his mother, he looked back at Nola and Lexi and ran back to them and kissed Lexi on the cheek, "Come on now Fergus" Rowena nags.

  
Fergus came back over to see Lexi everyday since the day she was born. He would ask to hold her and sit on the couch or bed with her in his arms. Frazer and Nola would stand back and watch how he acted towards her. Fergus would rock her and sing to her or just talk to her about this and that. Nola would have to calm the great king every time the alpha pup would nuzzle her or kiss her, but Lexi would just laugh at him. She would hold onto his hair or anything she could get her hands on and just look at him and smile. When she would get a hold of his hair, Fergus would give her a playful growl making Lexi kick and laugh. He never would let his mother hold her, but Fergus would jump at any chance to be near his little lass.

  
Their relationship interred Nola, she was not a lycan and enjoyed watching the pups interact. When Fergus would come over and Frazer was out Nola would watch them. She would sit Lexi outside in the grass while she did laundry and watch as her and Fergus played. Nola pitied the boy, his mother was not a very good mother, and so she tries to have the pup over as much as possible.

Currently Lexi sat in the grass with Fergus rolling around her laying his head in her lap Lexi grabbed fist fulls of his hair playing with him. Fergus would give her playful growls and nuzzle her. He would help her walk and overall the two would just be children.  
When Lexi was almost two and Fergus now seven, she was now walking and playing along side of him. They still would play outside while Nola was outside with them. Now though they both would roll around on the ground, Lexi would jump on Fergus and tackle him to the ground. Fergus was older now and he was beginning to show signs of a young alpha. One day Frazer had come home a little early and watched the pups with Nola. He carefully watched as Fergus continued to play with Lexi. They would roll around laughing and play fight, the great king narrowed his eyes when the young pup began to give Lexi slight growls and lay on-top of her, he was topping her, showing her dominance, showing her he owned her. Even as a young pup his inner alpha wanted to control Lexi and claim her. "Fergus!" Frazer growled, his deep voice making both pups jump and stop what they were doing. Nola took his hand and he looked down at her then back at the children. "Come let us eat."  
________________________________________________________________________  
Over the next few years Frazer and Nola watched as their wee Lexi and young Fergus became closer and closer. Fergus now eleven and Lexi now six they were truly inseparable...well almost.

  
Lexi waited for Fergus outside of the schoolhouse like she did everyday. Fergus however had other plans, he was going to play with the boys. They were walking to the woods to go drink some of the ale one of his friends had stole from his pa. As they made their way into the woods Lexi saw him and decided to follow. "Look lads Fergus decided ta grow ah pair an' ang' out wit some boys" Murdock mocks. "Your always wit dat Lexi lass" Simon retorts. "Shut up an' and' me the ale." Fergus growls reaching for the bottle but Murdock holds it out of his reach "ya sure wouldn't wan' poor Lexi ta get mad..." "I don't care wat she thinks shes jus a stupid girl" Fergus tells Murdock. Looking off then back at Fergus with that stupid smirk on his face he says "oh yea ell' ya can tell er' that yarself cuz ere' she comes." Lexi runs over to Fergus and clings to him, "Fergus why weren't ya there after school got out?" Lexi questions innocently. Fergus tries to keep his temper at bay, that is until he hears Simon and Murdock laughing now he is both embarrassed and mad, "What are ya doin' ere' Lexi..." he growls out, "I missed ya... I want ta play wit ya too." Lexi says sweetly, "No! Go home." "Please Fergus I jus.." "She can play with us Fergus." Murdock grinned mischievously. "What about a game of hide n' seek?" " Yay!" Lexi cheers jumping up and down with glee. Fergus and Simon look at Murdock questionably, "Now Lexi ya go ide' first then well come find ya" Murdock tells Lexi, "okay" Lexi agrees running off into the woods to go hide. Murdock looks to both Simon and Fergus "Alright lets go lads", "What aboot Lexi?" Fergus asks, "She'll be busy fur a while... what er' ya Fergus, afraid yer girlfrien' will be mad at ya?" Murdock mocks, "NO!" Fergus yells. Murdock walks away Simon right behind him, Fergus looks towards where Lexi had run off into the woods to go hide, then turns and follows Murdock and Simon.

  
Lexi had been hiding under a fallen tree for a long time now, she looked up to see the sun had gone down completely and it was cold, "They'll find me soon" Lexi told herself. She pulled her cloak tighter around her body and hugged her knees. After another ten minutes or so, Lexi got up and decided to go find them, she must have hid really good, "Fergus...where are ya... Fergus I'm scared...I don't want ta play anymore!" Lexi was crying now, she was cold, hungry and alone. She tried to find her way home but it was too dark, she sat on the roots of a tree and cried. Why did Fergus leave her? she asked herself.

  
Meanwhile Fergus was at home he had drunk all of the ale with Murdock and Simon and they had played all day. He was tied and was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock at the door. He knew he would have to get it, considering his mother was off doing God knows what...probably fucking some man from the pub... only to steal his money when he fell asleep. He got up and opened the door to see King Frazer on the doorstep, he had never seen his king this worried looking before.

  
Frazer was the king of the lycans, he was over 800 years old. It was said he had fought in many wars including the war with William Wallace and even one of the crusades. He was not a very tall man but where he did not have height he had strength. He was respected among not only the lycans and all the magical world, but by the humans who knew nothing of their world, who did not even know he was a king.

  
"Fergus lad do ya know where Lexi is...please tell me shes ere' wit ya" Frazer begs, Fergus then realizes what he had done. He had been having so much fun with the lads, that he forgot Lexi was still hiding in the woods. Fergus looks down in shame, "We wer playin in the woods and..."just then Fergus's mother, Rowena decided to walk up and enter the conversation, "well ello' King Frazer what can I do fur ya this lovely night?" She slurs. "Ima lookin' fur Lexi ave' ya seen er'?" Frazer asks the woman in front of him with a trace of hope in his voice. "No...Fergus I thought ya wer supposed ta pick er' up after school." Rowena questions her son. " I was playin wit Murdock an' Simon and Lexi came, so Murdock told er' ta go hide an' wed' find er'... but then we lef' ta go play sometin' else" Fergus mumbles ashamed of himself. "An' what about Lexi?!" Frazer yells causing Fergus to flinch, "I...I fur...furgot..aboot er' sir..I'm so sorry sir." "Ive got ta find er..." "I want ta elp'..." "No, yav elped' enough." Frazer says running off towards the woods yelling Lexis name. "What ave' ya done!" Rowena yells slapping Fergus across the face causing him to fall to the floor and whimper, "I didn't mean ta." Rowena drags Fergus to his room by his hair, Fergus screaming and begging all the way.

  
Frazer ran and ran looking for his wee Lexi, but couldn't find her.He knew there was only one way to find her, praying no human would see, he ripped off his tunic and kicked off his boots, last to go was his kilt. He drops to his hands and knees and grunts in pain as his nose forms into a snout with long sharp teeth, his bones break and reform into that of a giant Grey wolf. He picks up his kilt in his mouth before he takes off running looking for his daughters scent. It isn't long before he finds it, following it frantically for sometime till he sees something up ahead. Under a tree, laying on its roots is little Lexi. She is curled up into a ball, she is shivering violently her lips and fingers had a bluish tint to them, her red hair that she got from him was a mess around her. Frazer whimpers and then turns back into his human form, tieing his kilt around his waist, he scoops her up into his arms, her skin is so cold it makes him hiss, feeling this he takes off running back to his home as fast as he can.

  
When he arrives at home, Nola is waiting for them pacing frantically by the fire, "Boil some water...urry'...we ave' ta warm er' up." Nola puts some more wood on the fire and a kettle with water over the flames to boil. Frazer quickly pulls off Lexi's damp dress and wraps her in a thick fur, holding her to his chest. "What happened Frazer?" Nola asked her husband, as she poured the boiling water into the tub to warm up the cold water. Frazer placed their daughter in the tub while he told Nola what happened."Why would Fergus do that he loves Lexi" " es' a child... the lad probably jus' got caught up... I shouldn't ave' yelled at im' like I did" Frazer says shaking his head, " Go ta im' tamorro' an' talk ta im'." Nola told him taking his hand Frazer nodded his head looking up at his wife.

  
Frazer was a lucky man, his wife always knew what to say, always knew what to do. Many had been angry when he took her as his bride, she was not of lycan blood she was actually of elven blood, not that many knew it, she looked human for the most part the only way one would know she was an elf was her ears which came to a point.Nola kept her ears covered most of the time by her long black hair. Lexi had inherited some of her mothers elven traits for instance Lexi's ears were also pointed not as much as Nola's but still it showed, she also seemed to be petite like her mother as well, most lycans were a broad race with wide shoulders. Hight wise, Lexi would most likely be short like her mother and father both. The only trait yet to be known was if Lexi would get her mothers magic. Nola's magic was good and dealt allot more so with the elements than anything.

  
A while later Lexi was out of the bath, dressed in warm clothes, and in bed under several furs. Nola walked into the siting room and joined Frazer on the couch in front of the fire, "Frazer if Lexi gets the fever... then I think we should ask Rowena to elp' eal' er' with er' magic..." "No Nola, no magic especially not Rowena's kind." Frazer knew Rowena used dark magic not pure magic like his wife, Rowena was not a elf she was once a human witch who was rapped by a lycan, the said lycan bit her and left her for dead. Rowena had used her black magic to heal herself but something happened and she turned into a lycan, She found the said lycan, an alpha Frazer knew very well and killed him. Frazer hunted her down and was prepared to kill her for killing one of his friends, but when he found her she told him her story and that she was pregnant. Frazer never believed her story but he refused to kill an innocent pup, so he let her live and demanded she and her pup live under his watchful eye until he decided otherwise.

  
By the next afternoon Lexi still had not awaken, she had a fever and was in a cold sweat. Frazer had decided to go talk to Rowena, he did not want his daughter to die, and he wanted to talk to Fergus as well. He was putting on his boots when he heard a light knock at the door, he opened it to see Fergus standing there. He was wearing the same kilt and tunic from yesterday, his hair was in a mess down his shoulders, but what made Frazer see red was the dark bruise over half of Fergus's face. Fergus was looking down at his feet too afraid to meet Frazer's eyes but mumbled "King Frazer...I'm so sorry.. fur wh...what I did."Frazer saw tears coming from the boys eyes and he was fittling with his kilt. Feeling a pull at his heart, he bends down on one knee and pulls Fergus in for a hug, the action making Fergus flinch.The hug last for a little while as Fergus sobs Frazer rubs his back and gives it a pat as he pulls back to look the boy in the eye, "ow'...is sh.. she doin ... sir?" Fergus stutters out around the sobs. "She is asleep but ya can go see er' if ya want" Frazer tells him gently, "Thank ya an' I'm sorry again sir I prom..." "No need lad now go see er'." "Aye sir", Fergus runs in the direction to Lexi's room. Frazer stands up and decides to go get Nola so they can go talk to Rowena together.

  
Fergus opens the door to Lexi's room and looks inside, it was dim the only light coming from the fireplace, he climbed up into bed with Lexi and threw off his boots. Crawling over to Lexi's side, he brushed a lock of hair out of her face when his fingers touched her skin he realized she was burning up and it scared him. "Lexi... Lexi please wake up... I'm so sorry Lexi" Fergus gently shook her arm but she didn't move, he laid down beside her and cried more, eventually falling asleep.

  
Frazer and Nola returned back with Rowena, who had brought her spell book and other ingredients to preform a healing spell. Frazer was not happy about having to resort to Rowena's magic but accepted that if it would make Lexi better it was worth a try. Entering the room the three found Fergus asleep and Lexi curled up into his side, Feeling Lexi's forehead Frazer could tell Lexi still had a fever. Lifting Fergus up into his arms to move him so Rowena could preform the spell, Fergus awoke startled. "what are ya doin?" the boy asked Frazer calmly, until he saw his mother and that evil book of hers, then Fergus started to panic. "NO! Don't do magic on er', don't urt' er'!" Fergus kicked and thrashed trying to get out of Frazer's grasp,catching him off guard Frazer lost his hold on Fergus and the boy ran and pushed his mother away from Lexi.

  
Knocking Rowena to the ground Fergus snarled at his mother showing his sharp canines, shocking all of them, before Nola or Frazer could stop it Rowena used her magic and sent Fergus flying back into the wall causing him to cry out in pain, "don't ya dare growl at me boy! I am yar mother and..." "ROWENA, if ya cause arm' ta that lad again I will kill ya myself!" Frazer's voice powers over everything in the room. Nola runs over to Fergus to check him over and make sure he is okay, "Of course my king forgive me" Rowena begs, Frazer looks to his wife and tells her to take Fergus to their room and lie him on the bed, then turns back to the witch and tells her to heal his daughter. Rowena resumes where she left off, she mixes the ingredients and cuts a lock of Lexi's hair throwing it in the bowl. Rowena begins to chant the spell to heal Lexi, Frazer is sure to keep a firm gaze on her the whole time. The fireplace blazes and roars and Lexi begins to whimper but just as Frazer goes to yell at Rowena, Lexi stops and the fire goes back to normal. Frazer looks to see that the color is returning to his daughters face and he feels her forehead to see her fever is gone.

Picking up the bowl and book off of the floor Rowena stands, Frazer turns to her "That's it then?" he asks her. " Aye, that's it" Rowena chirps, "Thank ya Rowena" Frazer bows his head to the witch in gratitude, which she returns, "Alright let me get Fergus and then ell' be eaddin' ome'." She says going to walk out of the room, but is met by Nola "Fergus is asleep e' can stay ere' tonight", "No e' is not yar problem..." Rowena starts but is interrupted by Frazer "e' is not a problem, e' well stay with us tonight" Rowena could tell by his voice he was firm on this matter, "Alright then" Rowena says.

  
After Rowena had left Nola and Frazer had moved Fergus to lie beside Lexi again and put a couple more logs on the fire, blowing out the candle on the table beside the bed they left the room shutting the door behind them. It was well into the night when Fergus was awoken by his name being called, he opened his eyes to see Lexi's blue eyes looking back at him. "Fergus" she says just above a whisper. "Oh Lexi yar awake...I'm so sorry Lexi." "ya didn't come find me... I was scared and ya weren't there... I thought ya were my friend" Lexi says as her eyes start to water up and her lip trembles. "I am yar friend...I'm yar best friend...Lexi I'm so sorry..please furgive me." Fergus begs, Lexi just cries, Fergus holds her close to his chest as she cries repeating to her how sorry he is. He holds her for a while until she subsides to sniffles, then they just lay there for a little bit. Lexi starts to cough and Fergus is quick to grab the mug of water beside the bed, he lifts her head up and presses the mug to her lips. After she has drank her fill he takes a sip and places it back on the table. Fergus pulls Lexi into his lap, hissing under his breath at the pain, he didn't know whether it was from his beating last night or the spell his mother did on him earlier. Reaching into his tunic he retrieves a thistle he had picked earlier on his way over to see Lexi, handing it to her he tells her sorry once more.

  
Lexi blushed when Fergus presented her with the thistle, she took it and looked from him to the thistle before doing something Fergus never expected. Lexi kissed him, Fergus gasped but immediately fell into the kiss, he never wanted it to end. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. When Lexi pulled back she said sorry and blushed beet red looking away from Fergus, "NO! Don't say sorry." Fergus said pulling Lexi to look back at him, sharing a smile. They talked some more before sleep finally caught up with the young pups and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Ch. 2 Young wolf emerging

Five years had passed and Fergus was always there for Lexi, he had never left her side. Rowena had left years ago, she had preformed black magic and was now on the run from the witch counsel. Fergus had been left alone in the middle of the night without a word, he was now a young man of sixteen. He had a job as a tailor's apprentice, but he still made time for his Lexi. Lexi was eleven going on twenty now and had grown to be quite the rebel, Fergus was always chasing after her attempting to keep her out of trouble. She would always disobey and go against her omega nature to submit, Fergus didn't mind much but Lexi knew when he and her father meant business and would reluctantly do as they said.

  
On one particular day in late spring, Lexi had thought it be funny to run and hide from Fergus when they were walking home from his tailoring shop. Chasing after her Fergus was yelling, "Lexi come back ere' right now!", but she had other plans. Hiding behind the tree, she waited for him to get closer, covering her mouth to hide her giggling at his ongoing rant, "Lass this is not funny... come on...Lexi carol Bonde if ya don't come ere' right now so elp' me I will...". Fergus was cut off mid sentence by Lexi tackling him, falling on the ground they rolled down the hill landing in the river with a splash. Lexi sat up waist deep in the water laughing uncontrollably her face turning a shade of red, Fergus on the other hand had a red face for another reason. Looking at Lexi with a scowl on his face he said with a growl, "What was that for?...now we are soaked...its not funny!" His temper just making Lexi laugh more, she managed to choke out "No yar soaked I'm barley wet...Ya looked parched." If looks could kill she would be dead, "oh that's it!" Fergus jumped up and grabbed Lexi as she was crawling away, throwing her over his shoulder before walking out deeper into the water and throwing her in. "Not so funny now is it?" Fergus says feeling victorious... that is until he feels Lexi grab his ankles pulling him under the water as well.

  
They play in the water for a little while then Fergus says its time to head home, Lexi jumps on his back and he carries her home. When they arrive home Frazer and Nola laughed at them being wet and went onto tell them that they had been informed that all of the lycan clans were to have a meeting. They did not think it wise to bring their daughter, she was not your ordinary wolf pup. Frazer was the king and was expected to marry a suitable lycan bride and have strong pups, never had there been a half blood, nor a female heir to the throne. Nola and Frazer had met in 1504 , they fell in love and got married, they had been married one hundred and seventy years without a child and thought it to be impossible to have a child, until Lexi happened. It was the best day of their lives and also the most terrifying, they knew their daughter would be hatted by most, by all races of the magical world, so they chose to live in the human one, but Frazer was still king and had to be there when his pack needed him.

  
Frazer and Nola told Lexi and Fergus goodbye and that they would be back soon. They told Fergus to watch over Lexi and for her to behave for him, they watched as Frazer and Nola rode away on the horses, Lexi yelling "I love ya bye mama, bye papa". Fergus took hold of Lexi's hands and spun her around onto his back and took her into the house, Fergus wished he could have gone he had never seen the land of his people, but he also knew about Lexi and told himself if she couldn't go then he would rather be here with her. Sitting her down on the floor he told her to go put some dry clothes on, she went to her room and did as he said changing into a dry dress that was made of a dark blue material she knew Fergus liked.  
When she came back out Fergus smiled at her and told her he was going to go change as well, Fergus had a few clothes here, when his mother had first left Frazer and Nola had insisted on him staying with them. Of course now that they were older he was not allowed to sleep in bed with Lexi. In the beginning he slept on the couch in the sitting room, but allot of the times he would wake up and move to sleep on the floor beside Lexi's bed. Lexi had made enough fuss about him sleeping on the floor that Frazer built Fergus a cot in her room.

In the last two and a half years Fergus had moved back to living in his old house, Frazer and Nola had not liked it saying he was to young to live on his own but Fergus could feel his wolf inside of him now, especially on the full moons. His wolf was young and hard to control, it had urges, it wanted Lexi as its mate. Fergus knew Lexi was to young to be a mate to anyone yet so he told Frazer and they both agreed moving back into his own house was the best choice.

  
Quickly changing into his kilt and tunic he takes his shoes off to dry. Walking back into the sitting room he saw Lexi sitting on the couch, "ave' ya eaten yet?" Fergus asked her startling her. "No... but I'm not ery' ungry'...if ya want though mama made some meat pie." Fergus grinned "aye that sounds good...an' yar eattin' too." Fergus commands her she doesn't eat that much and he doesn't like it, he doesn't want her hungry.

  
After eating they sit on the couch and talk, telling each other jokes. Then they talk about the past and their future. It isn't long until Fergus notices Lexi's eyes starting to drupe, he scoops her up into his arms her head loddles onto his chest and he looks down and smiles.

  
Fergus places Lexi on her bed and tucks her in, as he is walking away she grabs his hand, "where are ya goin'?" she mumbles to him, "Ta sleep on the couch." he tells her. "Why?...ya can sleep with me...if ya want ta." Fergus's eyes go wide then he looks around he really shouldn't be doing this but he climbs into bed beside her, Lexi scoots over to make room for him, Fergus blows out the candle and takes off his tunic. Laying down it is a matter of minutes before Lexi is asleep again, Fergus is almost asleep himself when he feels Lexi cuddle into his side and lay her head of his chest. Looking down he gulps but wraps his arm around her smiling at her, he kisses her forehead and whispers "goodnight Lexi, I love ya."

  
It had been a week and a half and the Queen and King still had not returned, not that Fergus had minded though. He had slept with Lexi in his arms every night since they had left, he had made sure she was well feed and even drawn her a bath at night. He was trying to prove to her how good of a mate he would make her. He would treat her well and take care of her for the rest of their lives.

  
Tonight however was a different story, tonight was a full moon, his wolf would be in control tonight. Looking to Lexi he smiled, she was eating the sandwich he had made her for supper, "Lexi lass, I will ave' ta go back ta my ouse' tonight..." Lexi looked up and smiled, "Okay, I'll go pack some clothes..." she said getting off of the stool but Fergus grabbed her wrist. "No lass, ya can't stay with me, not tonight..." her face instantly fell. "Ya don't want me ta stay with ya." Fergus looked to see her eyes watering up. "Of course I do Lexi... it's jus.... it's a full moon tonight... my wolf will be out tonight lass." "I don't care Fergus I want ta stay with ya." she said burying her face into his chest and hugging him tightly.

  
Fergus gave a small groan at this, it was nearing dark and he could smell Lexi's scent strongly in the air. He could feel his wolf clawing at the surface, he wanted Lexi bad. Breathing in her scent he let out a slight growl and felt as his teeth and eyes changed, he needed to leave now! Giving her a kiss to the top of her head he pried her off of him. "Lexi ya ave' ta stay ere' I will be back as soon as it is morrnin', I promise I will come back first thing." Lexi shook her head and tightened her hold on him, "NO Fergus! Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone... Please!" She begged him beginning to cry. Fergus bit his lip as he felt another wave of the beast flood his senses, letting out a whine he dropped to his knees in pain. The wolf was going wild, he would be out any second, he wasn't going to make it home. Throwing Lexi over his shoulder he walked and threw her on her bed a little to rough before giving a loud growl as another wave came. "STAY IN HERE DO NOT COME OUT DO YA UNDERSTAND ME!" Lexi jumped at hearing him yell at her. "LEXI?!" he growled making her nod her head quickly.

  
Rushing out of the room he locked her door. He needed to do anything to keep from getting to her, who knows what the wolf would do. He let out a roar as he shifted into his wolf, crying out as his bones broke and reset. He felt his clothes rip to pieces as his body grew to the size of a small stag. When it was done he heard Lexi calling his name frantically, she was crying, she was scared and there was nothing he could do. Moving his head he looked towards her door and stood. Walking over he smelled at the room and whined, he wanted her, needed her so much it hurt. Lifting his paws he scratched at the door, desperately doing anything to get to her. "Fergus... is that ya?" he heard from the other side and looked under the door to see Lexi laying on the floor peeking at him from under it.

  
Laying down he stared back at her looking deep into her blue eyes. "Fergus?" She said in a shaky voice making him give another whine and push his snout under the door as far as he could. Feeling some of her skin touch his nose he gave a small lick, kissing her as best he could to sooth her. She gave a small giggle at it making him smile, "That was my nose." she laughed, doing it again he heard her laugh. He was happy that she wasn't scared of him, he never wanted to scare her. Closing his eyes he tried to relax as much as possible, breathing in her scent.

He was calm until he felt her move on the other side and looked under at her whining. "I'm just gettin' a blanket I'll be back." He could hear how tired she was and wished he could tell her to go lay on her bed not on the cold floor. She was back in an instant throwing a pillow on the floor before laying down and covering up. Giving a sigh he pushed his nose back under the door until he felt it touch her face again. They were quiet for a while and Fergus was sure she had fallen asleep until he felt something touch his neck, opening his eyes he saw it was her small hand. Her tiny fingers were laced into his black fur and he smiled as he felt her kiss the tip of his nose, "Goodnight Fergus." Licking her one last time the two slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. CH 3 Goodbye

Three days later Lexi was sitting on Fergus's work bench watching him make something, he wouldn't tell her what it was he only tells her to "be patient"... something she lacks. They had had a lot of fun for the past couple of days and Fergus had slept with Lexi in his arms every night, he would dread when her parents got back and he could no longer fall asleep to her scent. They were talking about a variety of things when Fergus's boss walks in, he is a kind man with a big belly and a grey beard and balding hair. "There is a man ere' that says es' da lassie uncle an' she needs ta come ave' a word wit im'." Lexi looks at Fergus who is stiffing up, but thanks the older man and takes Lexi's hand to lead her outside.

  
Outside is a tall man with long black hair dressed in a black leather kilt, black tunic and a black cloak, he looks at Lexi then to Fergus. "Ya look like yer pa young Lexi... an' ya must be Fergus, I've eard' allot aboot ya aven't' seen ya since ya were born." Fergus lifts his chin and puffs out his chest, "well I don't know ya...What do ya want with Lexi?" The man growls at Fergus "Watch yer tone boy! My name is Lucius I'm a friend of Lexi's pa, and a need to ave' a word wit er' alone, ya can come to er' house after ya get off work." Fergus didn't like this, but he could tell the man was an alpha, and a old one at that. Fergus looks down at Lexi and hugs her close, "Ya know where I am if ya need me, be careful...I'll be there as soon as I get off work." She looks up at him and mumbles "okay."

  
Fergus watches Lexi walk off with the other alpha...Lucius, holding off a low growl in his chest. He goes back into the shop and finishes the stuffed wolf he was making her, it was made of grey wool and had buttons for eyes. He planes to give it to Lexi tonight and finally tell her how he feels about her, with her fathers permission he wishes to start courting her. Fergus knows that Lexi is young but Frazer had already had a talk with him, he knew he was an alpha and Lexi was an omega. Anyways people got married young all the time in the human world, even more so in lycan culture. Although Fergus would not marry Lexi until she was fifteen, he wanted her to be his, the wolf wanted her too...and he wanted to make sure every other male knew she was his as well.

  
Later that day Fergus had left work with Lexi's wolf finished and stuffed in his pocket. He made his way to her house, when he got there however it was not what he was expecting. There outside of her house were at least a dozen men all lycans, and from what Fergus could tell all betas. Just as Fergus got to the door Lucius walked out and stopped him.

  
Lucius had told Fergus that king Frazer and Queen Nola had been killed, the meeting they were to attend a trap, all lycans there were killed. "Where is Lexi?" Fergus asks his voice breaking as a tear runs down his cheek. "She is in er' room, she wont come out and we cant get er' ta eat or drink anythin'." Fergus pushes past Lucius and goes into Lexi's room. On the bed is Lexi, she is curled into a ball, her shoulders are shaking and he can hear her sobs. He makes his way over to her and climbs on the bed, before he can react Lexi is sitting in his lap clinging to his tunic and crying. She cries and cries and Fergus just holds her , he rubs her back and rocks her until she falls asleep. He lays her down and pulls the blanket over her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

  
Fergus walks into the sitting room and sees Lucius sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch in his hands. He walks over and sits beside the lycan, Lucius hands Fergus a glass of scotch as well and they sit in silence sipping their drinks. They stay like this for sometime, until the older alpha breaks the silence, "I'm sorry about this lad I know Frazer was like a father ta ya as well." "Aye e' was." Fergus agrees looking down. "ow' is the lassie?" Lucius asks, "Shes asleep." Fergus tells him looking towards Lexis room. Lucius sees this and smiles "Ah... ya love er' don't ya lad." stating clearly, "Aye I do." There is a moment of silence before Lucius smile fades and he looks down "She's queen now...I'm sorry lad but she as' ta leave wit me...she as' ta learn..." and that's when Fergus looses it "NO!...ya cant jus take er'....she doesn't even know ya..... Shes MINE!...she..." Lucius jumps up "Calm down boy!...she is the queen..she as' ta learn ow' ta lead er' pack, just like er' pa did, he taught me all those years ago and I'll teach er'. What will ya do if she stays ere' wit ya Fergus, marry er', get er' pregnant, ya can't take care of pups...ya cant take care of er'...ya just a pup yerself." Fergus puts his head in his hands as he weeps, he knows Lucius is right... but he loves Lexi and doesn't want her to go. Lucius sees the boys grief and sits beside him, "she will be back lad, she'll come back ta ya." "Ya don't know that." Fergus moans. "Aye I do lad...cuz that lass loves ya jus' as much as ya love er'." Lucius reassures him placing his hand on Fergus's back, "Ow' long?" Lucius knows what he is asking, "Five years...maybe less." Fergus knows there is no way around it. "When do ya leave?" Lucius sighs "Tomorrow".

  
With this being said Fergus gets up and on shaking legs walks into Lexi's room. He looks down at her, the love of his life and slides into bed next to her. Fergus pulls her as close as he can to his body and holds her tight. He refuses to sleep that night, he doesn't want the only time left with her to be spent sleeping. He holds her and whispers how much he loves her in her ear, for he cannot tell her in person because he knows she will not leave if he does. Into the night he holds her listening to the storm rage on outside, he looks at her and cries, wishing they could stay like this forever.

  
Unfortunately the sun comes up and Fergus has to let his love go. She takes her time packing her belongings, trying to draw out as much time with Fergus as possible. While Lucius loads her bags onto the back of the horse Lexi and Fergus lay on her bed together one last time. Fergus holds Lexi, soothing her as she cries, he holds in his own tears, he has to be strong for his lass. When Lucius comes and tells them its time to go, Fergus and Lexi walk hand in hand outside. Fergus pulls Lexi to him and reaches into his pocket, he pulls out the wolf he made for her. Placing it in her arms he looks to her "He'll look after ya... when I'm not there." Fergus looks at it smiling a sad smile. Lexi hugs the small wolf and looks down, yet again tears come to her eyes.

  
Fergus hugs her tightly and says the word he never wanted to say, "Goodbye." Out of some last bit of courage Fergus lifts Lexi's chin and plants his lips against hers, this is their moment, but like all moments it has to end. "Please don't forget me." Lexi begs him, "Never." Fergus assures her. He watches as Lucius places her on the horse and gets on behind her, he watches as they ride away, Lexi waving back at him. When they are out of sight Fergus whispers "I love ya" and lets the tears he had been holding in fall.


	4. Ch 4 we meet again

Riding into a small village, not much had changed in the five years Lexi had been gone. More Buildings and shops, but other than that it was all the same, she saw some faces she recognized. People were finally taking notice of her, her hair now down to her hips in wide curls, her eyes a cold blue, but what was catching their attention was her clothes. Lexi no longer wore the typical dress women were expected to wear, no she chose to wear black fitted trousers, black boots, and a dark blue tunic with a belt around her waist. She had learned fast that one could not fight in a dress.

  
It was close to nightfall so Lexi decided she would stop by the pub for a pint and a bit to eat, then get a room at the inn. She turned her horse over to the barn boy and grabbed her bag, heading inside. The pub was already alive tonight, with most people going for a drink after work. Lexi found a table at the far Corner, she ordered a pint of ale with some bread and ham. The waitress took her order and said she would return soon.

  
When Lexi's food came she ate quickly and began to sip her ale, she was looking in the fire and didn't notice the man who walked in. The man was average height with dark hair down a little past his shoulders, he had Hazel eyes and had a well trimmed beard, he was wearing a red and black kilt with a white tunic, on his feet he wore a pair of boots and lacing up to his knees to help fight the cold along with a worn cloak. He closed the door behind him and looked around the pub, he started to walk towards the bar when a scent hit him that he had not smelled in what felt like an eternity. He looked to where the desirable smell was coming from, when he found the source he saw the same blood red hair he remembered from all those years ago.

  
Fergus just looked at her for a little time until he walked over and tapped her on the shoulder "Do ya mind if I join ya?" When Lexi turned around to look to see who touched her she saw a face that had slightly aged but still had that same fox grin from their childhood, the one that still held her heart. "Fergus, Fergus Macleod is that ya...by God ya ave'nt' changed at all." She got up and he immediately pulled her into a hug, breathing in a big whiff of her, "God she smelt so good" he told himself. When he let go of her he pulled back and looked at her, she was so beautiful. Lexi was smiling at him when she saw a small figure behind him holding onto his kilt. Looking behind her old friend she was met with the eyes of a young boy who held the same face as her childhood love, instantly her heart fell. "Well ello', what's yer name?" she asked the boy in a gentle voice, smiling at him. Fergus stiffened when Lexi looked to the boy, his son... "This is Gavin..my son." He told her honestly searching her eyes to see how she would react and then he saw it ... pain. Looking down he he placed his hand on the boys back "Lad, this is my very special friend, Lexi, say ello'." "Ello' Miss Lexi." the by said looking nervous, "Ah lad ya don't ave' ta call me Miss.. Lexi is fine." She told him with a kind smile, which the boy returned.

  
They talked for hours, they talked about things that had happened to both of them in their time apart from one another. Fergus had been called to war four months after Lexi had to leave. He had only been injured once when he got a arrow through his leg, it hurt Lexi's heart to know he had been in pain, but he reassured her he was 'fine an' dandy' now. Fergus was quick to tell her that he was not married and that he had had Gavin with a whore, the woman had apparently died and Gavin had shown up on his doorstep one day almost a year ago with a note. Lexi had slapped his chest when he mentioned the boy's mother's occupation in front of Gavin, he did not need to know that.

Lexi had got to see her kingdom with Lucius and many other places as well, Lucius had forced her to train everyday. "So what ya goin' ta do now?" Fergus asks, "Well, I was opein' ta fix up ma parents old house, find some work, and...", "Wait" Fergus interrupts, "Ya ar' goin' ta work, a female lycan, ya cant be serious." Fergus scoffs, not liking the idea of her working, it was unheard of, a female lycan working, it especially looked bad on the mate, a male was supposed to take care of his mate. Lexi laughs at his sulking. When the barman makes last call Fergus says goodnight not liking the idea of Lexi staying at the inn but held his tongue and told her he would see her tomorrow. He gave her a hug and lifted Gavin who had fallen asleep while they were talking into his arms. Getting a wiff of her scent they parted ways... for now.

  
Lexi woke the next morning and decided to go to her parents old cottage, the years had taken there toll on the old house, part of the house had caved in and from the looks of it the roof would need some work as well. "Might as well get started now." Lexi told herself.

  
Late into the afternoon Lexi had moved out all of the stones that had fallen on the caved in part of the house, which had happened to be her parents bedroom. She had also figured out how much slate tiles she would need for the roof, that she would buy tomorrow . She was cleaning the inside of the house when Fergus walks in. "Looks good, ya move all those stones yarself?" "Aye. Where is Gavin?" Lexi looks up at him from where she was sweeping to see him alone. "e' is at a friends ouse' fur the night. Ya should ave' waited for me ta elp' ya." Fergus scolds her. "I can take care of meself, thank ya very much." Lexi laughs. "Aye sure ya can." Fergus chuckles. "What do ya ave' left ta do." "The roof and some stuff ere' and there." Lexi told him putting up the broom. "I'll elp' ya wit the roof, ya don't need ta be up dare by yerself." "I'll be fine, I can..." "Aye I know ya can take care of yarself, I know, but I still would feel better elpin' ya." Fergus tells her, there was no changing his mind, Lexi knew that. "Fine." "It's gettin' late do ya want me ta take ya back ta the inn, we could go ta the pub an eat supper first if ya want?" Fergus asks Lexi, he really wanted to have dinner with her and talk more. "Aye we can go to the pub, but I'm stayin' ere' tonight." "What! No! ya can't stay ere' alone, plus the roof ain't done yat, what if it starts rainin'?" Fergus argues. "I'll be fine Fergus I ave' slept in the rain before and...", "NO! I'll not allow it ya might get sick." Fergus interrupts then surprises himself, "Ya can stay at my house." Lexi blushes bright red "I can't do that..." "Why not?" "Because it's imposin'." Lexi stutters out. "No it's not, ya are stayin and that's that." Fergus commands crossing his arms over his chest and lifting his chin.

Lexi looks at him and giggles "Ya know ya might be an alpha, but I'm the king, so (Lexi mocks his stance) yarself." Fergus raises his eyebrows, "Oh really" he says walking over to her and throwing her over his shoulder and walking outside. "Fergus put me down!" Lexi kicks her feet and hits his back, Fergus just laughs and sits her on his horse, grabbing the reins of her horse and then getting on behind her. Lexi sits with her arms crossed and pouts, "Thought ya were a king, kings don't pout." Lexi just turns and sticks her tongue out at him causing Fergus to laugh.

  
After Fergus and Lexi had ate supper, they were back at Fergus's cottage it was only downhill from Lexi's. Right now they were just sitting by the fireplace, Fergus was throwing some logs on the fire and they were talking of the past, and the present but what Fergus wanted to talk about most was their future together. Fergus still wanted Lexi as his mate he had never stopped loving her. Lexi wanted him too but felt he would never want her... a freak.

  
They continued talking into the night, Fergus had noticed that Lexi had not changed much, as far as her actions went she still began to rub her eyes and fidget when she was fighting off sleep. As he looks at her he also sees how much she had grown up...no longer was she this wee lass that used to cling to his tunic or hold his hand constantly, no, she is now a young maiden, and it shows. Her hair is blood red and comes down to her hips, which have begun to fill out along with her breast, that Fergus was trying to avoid staring at. Her eyes a cold blue, that he could see held both pain and hope. Her lips were full and a dark pink, all he could think about was how good they would taste, how they would feel on his own. Overall Lexi was beautiful, a bit skinny but still beautiful.

  
"Well let's get ya ready for bed." Fergus tells Lexi, leaving to go get a blanket and a pillow, when he comes back into the room Lexi has set her boots and belt by the couch that she was sitting on, hugging her knees, "What are ya doin'?" she quickly turns to look at him, thinking she has somehow offended him. "I'm sorry." she says, "No ya did nothin', I was jus' sayin' somethin' because well... yer not sleepin' on the couch." Fergus tells her pointy "Of course I am ...where ....where else am I supposed ta sleep?" Lexi asks shyly looking down. "Ya goin' ta sleep on my bed, an' I'm goin' ta sleep on the couch." Fergus says the last part quickly. "What! No! This is yer house I'm not lettin' ya sleep on the couch..." "Oh yes ya are, and I'm not lettin' up on that..." Fergus says "NO and that's that." Lexi says while snatching the blanket and pillow from from Fergus and quickly lays down on the couch. "Goodnight Fergus." "Oh no I just told ya yer not sleeping out ere'." Fergus laughs, Lexi just pretends to be asleep, "Alright then."

  
Fergus picks her up bridal style and carries her into his room throwing her onto the bed, both laughing all the way. "Fergus?" Lexi mumbles after a few minutes. "Aye?" "Why didn't ya ever marry?" Lexi asks while blushing, Fergus looks down and tries to clear his tightening throat. Lexi sees this and feels embarrassed, "I'm sorry...never mind.. I..." "No it's fine...um well I told ya ... I wouldn't forget about ya." Fergus tells her while turning beet red. "Oh, well um... I'm sorry ya had ta wait so long." Lexi says, Fergus just chuckles and replies, "I would ave' waited an eternity fur ya Lexi." Only just realizing what he said Fergus quickly gets out of bed, wishing Lexi a goodnight as he makes a break for the door, "Goodnight Fergus" Lexi smiles at him as he shuts the door.

  
The next Morning Lexi woke up feeling well rested, more than she ever had. Sleeping in Fergus's bed, she had snuggled into his covers and pillows, they smelled just like him. Dressing quickly, Lexi went out to the sitting room to find Fergus but he wasn't there. "Fergus...Fergus?" With not being able to find Fergus Lexi went back and made Fergus's bed and straightened up the rest of his home. He had changed it from the home he once shared with his mother, it had two rooms, a kitchen with a small table and a sitting room. When Lexi had finished cleaning up, Fergus was still not back, so Lexi decided to go look for Fergus.  
Lexi went to the shop where Fergus worked but he wasn't there, figuring he had other things to do. So she went to her house to start on the roof, when her and Fergus went into town yesterday she ordered the slate tiles to be delivered. When she got there however the roof was already half done and Fergus was busy putting on the other half.

"Was I really that bad of a ouse' guest?" Lexi laughs, Fergus looks down at her and smiles, quickly jumping off the roof to meet her. "No, I jus' knew tha' if I didn't do it ya would be up there doin' it yerself." Fergus says looking down at Lexi with that knowing look. "I don't know what yar talkin' about." Lexi says suppressing a giggle, "Sure ya don't" chuckles Fergus. "Well at least let me elp' ya." Fergus is quick to catch Lexi when she is climbing up the ladder, grabbing her around her waist and placing her back on the ground "Oh no ya can go clean the inside, I'll do the roof." Lexi frowns, "No I want ta elp'..." "Ya want ta elp' go get me some water." Fergus interrupts. "But..." Lexi babbles "No ...go on now" Fergus tells her, handing her his skin flask and pushing her in the direction of the river, It ran beside her house so he could watch her the whole time. He could already feel his wolf becoming possessive of her, and in a sense he felt the same way.

  
At the end of the day the roof was done and Lexi was making Fergus and Gavin supper for helping her. After school was out they had went to go get him. He had enjoyed helping them and was now warming up to her. "Okay should jus' be a wee longer an' it will be done." Lexi told Fergus who was busy making sure that the locks worked... for the seventh time. "What did ya make?" Fergus asks shutting the door, "Shepard's pie... an' toffee pudding" Lexi replies, hearing this Fergus swiftly turns around smiling from ear to ear. "Really?" "Well yeah, I figured ya used ta like it when mama made it and I didn't know when the last time ya had it was, so I'd make it for ya...Is tha alright?" Lexi says while looking down blushing. "It has been a while since I had it, thank ya, ya didn't ave' ta cook me supper..." Fergus starts sincerely, "Of course I did and I wanted ta." Lexi tells him smiling, Fergus returns her smile.

  
Taking the pie out of the oven and putting some on two plates, Lexi places one in front of Fergus and the other in front of Gavin. "Ere' ya go." "Thank ya." Gavin told her before shoving a spoonful into his mouth. She sits in front of him at the table. "Where's yers at?" Fergus is quick to ask with furrowed brows. "I made it fur ya and Gavin..." Lexi goes to tell him, but is interrupted by Fergus "No ya are goin' ta eat too." "I'm not ungry'..." Lexi tells him, but it doesn't matter, Fergus is already up fixing her a plate. "No, Fergus, it's fur ya!" Lexi tells him. "You don't eat, I don't eat." Fergus tells her, there is no room for argument. "Now sit down and eat." he commands placing a plate in front of her with more on it than his did. Lexi quickly switching their plates, Fergus just glared at her and she smiled at him, Gavin gives a small giggle at them making Fergus give out a huff as he sat down.

  
After eating Gavin had almost feel asleep so Lexi had told Fergus to go lay him on her bed. Sitting back at the table Fergus looks to Lexi, she was still eating... well somewhat, more of pushing the food around her plate. Fergus had seen this before if someone was used to not eating then they would not eat at all, eventually starving, "Ya don't eat often do ya?" hearing Fergus Lexi looks up but decides not to answer. "Lexi..." Fergus repeats when she looks up to meet his eyes he continues, "...did that alpha...Lucius... did he feed ya, did he take care of ya?" Lexi looks down and back up, Fergus's eyes were serious, he wanted a answer, "Aye, when I could kill it.." Lexi starts in a whisper, "What do ya mean when ya could kill it'?" Fergus interrupts sounding angry. "Lucius said that if I ad' ta find my own food it would teach me." Lexi says now looking at her lap fidgeting with her fingers. "What! e' is an alpha it was is' job ta take care of ya...not send an omega out on er' own ta fin food, e' wasn't even supposed ta let ya out of is' sight!" Fergus is yelling now, looking up at him Lexi noticed how his face had gone red and you could see the veins in his forehead and neck. "Fergus it's fine I..." "NO! It's not, e' told me, e' promised me e' would take care of ya, an' e' didn't!" Fergus stands and is now pacing.

  
Lexi watched Fergus pace around the small room, his shoulders tensed up, face red with protruding veins, but that's not what scared her the most, no, it was his eyes, no longer were they the dark hazel now they were the bright yellow of his wolf, showing the beast within. Lexi knew it was a full moon and Fergus's wolf was more dominate. Seeing this Lexi snapped out of her fidgeting and walked over to him, she could hear the low growl coming from him, a warning it said 'stay away', but she choose to go against it and she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

  
Meeting her eyes Fergus felt some of his anger melt away. His eyes still yellow he saw a hint of fear in her blue orbs, seeing this Fergus pulled her to him, he did not want Lexi to be afraid of him. He held her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her upper back and waist, she was so small compared to him she only came up to his mid chest, he could easily crush her if he lost control. Smelling her scent Fergus buried his nose into her neck and Lexi tensed a little, one little bite, that's all it would take and Lexi would be his, but Fergus did not want to claim Lexi like this so he just stayed there.

After a few minutes of this Fergus felt his anger come to a manageable amount and his eyes change back to their human color. "I am sorry luv, I did not mean ta scar ya." Fergus tells her feeling her relax into his embrace, reluctantly Lexi pulled back to look at him, he was less tense and hazel eyes now looked back at her. "It's fine I know ya wouldn't urt' me Fergus." They stayed like this for some time till they heard a small voice, "Papa?" Looking to her bedroom they saw Gavin standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes..."I eard' yellin'." Lexi smiled at him and walked over leaning down to his height, "Would ya both like yer toffee pudding now?" she asked him innocently, "Aye." he said excitedly. "Oh lass yer a dream." Fergus tells her with a sign.

  
Lexi pushes Fergus and Gavin to sit on the couch, while she makes their desert. She makes sure to put extra toffee on top hoping it will cheer Fergus up. Fergus watches Lexi as she is working, how could that bastard do that, omegas are very rare, only one or two in every fifty females born. They are a prize every alpha wants, hunted down at times if an alpha gets the scent of one. Omegas are claimed young because of this, and once an alpha claims his mate they rarely let them out of their sight, in fear they will be taken by a rival alpha.

  
This information is what pisses Fergus off the most about Lucius, he left Lexi by herself unprotected and unwatched, any alpha could have claimed her to be theirs. Lexi thankfully had not been claimed, she was still pure, Fergus could smell it. Just the thought of another male touching her, let alone looking at her made his blood boil. He was the only one allowed to touch her, she was his.

  
"..." Fergus looked up to see Lexi standing right in front of him, "What?" he said not hearing her, "I said are ya sure yar alright?" she asked him a look of concern on her face. Fergus straightened himself up and replied, "Of course." adding a smile, "Okay, ere' ya go." she said handing him a bowl with toffee pudding in it. "Thank ya lass." he said taking the bowl from her with a smile. Looking to see Gavin was eating his own with a big smile plastered on his face.

  
After Fergus had finished his pudding him and Lexi sat by the fire with Gavin asleep again on the couch. "Yar goin' ta make me fat if ya keep cookin' like that lass." He told her with that fox grin on his face. "Don't over exaggerate." Lexi laughed, "No seriously, thank ya fur supper I ave'n't had home cooked food in a long while." Lexi blushed and mumbled "Welcome." It was storming out now, the roof holding up though. They talked a little more, Fergus noticed Lexi's eyes start to grow heavy. He knew they all needed to sleep but he didn't want her here alone, he wanted her at least in his earshot at all times, so that he was here if something happened. What he really wanted was for her to be in his arms.

  
Reluctantly he stood, "Well it's gettin' late we best be goin' home." Lexi looked up at him and took his hand to get up, she was sad, she didn't want to be alone, but she knew he was right, and most likely wanted to sleep in his own bed. She walked over and wrapped up the remaining food to give to Fergus. "Here." she said giving it to him, "No this is yar food.." "No it's yers I made it fur ya both, now take it." Lexi told him with firm eyes, knowing she wouldn't take no for a answer Fergus took the food and told her thank you. "I'll come by tamorra ta see ya." Fergus told her hugging her, talking a big whiff of her scent to last him the night. "No problem, make sure ya lock this door good an tight now." Fergus told her as he lifted his son into his arms, "Aye I will." she replied rolling her eyes with a giggle. Fergus chuckles and tells her "Goodnight luv, I'll see ya tamorra." "Okay goodnight be careful on the way ome'." Lexi tells him "Aye." not really wanting to Fergus opens the door and leaves for the night, knowing tomorrow he would be by her side all day.

Lexi cleans the dishes before washing up and heading to bed, dreaming of the man she loves and only wishing he could ever love her back.

  
Lexi knew she was a freak, knew she was ugly. Lycan women were curvy and had more hair to their bodies. She was bare and small. She had learnt to keep her hair down at all times in Giraldus, if she didn't people would bully her about her ears. She had elf ears, they were pointed and just showed how different she was. She had heard other females many times saying how no man would ever want her, would ever love her. She was too little, too skinny, and her ears were weird, she was a freak and no one could love a freak. She loved Fergus with all her heart, but she knew he was just her friend, how could he ever want her.


	5. Ch 5 realization

As the weeks pass winter sets in, Fergus and Lexi spend their days together, she meets Fergus at the tailoring shop where he works everyday for lunch, in the evenings they have supper together. Fergus has insisted that Lexi try to stay most days at his shop while he works, he does not trust the human men in town. Lexi has caught the eye of most of them, Murdock a man Lexi and Fergus both grew up with tends to look at her in the most provocative way making Fergus's temper flare. The man has a wife and many children but still looks at Lexi unstintingly.

Fergus is sure to keep a close eye on him when he comes by the shop in need of something. As of late Fergus sends Lexi to the back of the shop when he comes in, the bastard always tries to get as close to Lexi as possible. Fergus would growl at the smell of him on her. He would lean over her making it look as if he was looking at the pictures she drew, Fergus had bought her a easel with a pad and some charcoals so she would have something to do in the shop. He enjoyed watching her draw, and would hang her work around the front of the shop. When Gavin got out of school she would help him with his lessons and then in turn he would draw with her, he was happy to see she had accepted him. The young lad had grown closer to Lexi over the weeks, often rushing to her when he first saw her.

  
One morning when Mister Wallace comes by the shop, he tells Fergus he wants him to come look at his wife's wardrobe so he can give him a price on fixing it. Fergus does not want to leave the shop in the snow but figures it will be a couple hours before Lexi arrives for lunch. So he agrees and leaves, he needs the money, he plans on proposing to her on Christmas, in just two days time and needed to finish paying off the ring he had bought her.

  
It takes a little longer than expected to work out an agreement, and Fergus knows this will give him enough money buy Lexi the beautiful ring. When Fergus enters his shop he hopes to see Lexi waiting for him, but that is not what he finds, he sees the basket Lexi normally brings lunch in sitting on his desk but there is no Lexi. On the basket is a note,

  
Fergus,  
here is some ham and cheese sandwiches and some hash for lunch.You weren't here, so I figured you  
were working on something. I have to take care of some  
things but I will see you and Gavin tonight for supper at my house. See you then.  
Love, Lexi  
P.s. Don't worry I can take care of myself.

  
Fergus is not happy, he does not want her alone, but he does not want Lexi to be mad at him either, so he plops down in his chair and eats his lunch all the while grumbling like a child that can not get his way. "Would be so much simpler ta jus' claim er', then she would ave' ta listen ta me, she would ave' ta obey me...er' alpha." Fergus grumbled to himself. He thinks about all the opportunities he has had to bite her over the weeks. He had almost done it one day, Lexi had been drawing and she had her hair up in a bun on the top of her head, her neck was open and bare to him. He walked up behind her and could feel his teeth elongating, cutting into his lip, he could smell her scent in the air, and leaned down, but at the last second stopped. His Lexi deserved better than that. She just turned around to look at him and smile. Fergus smiled and went on to compliment her latest art work.

  
At closing time, Fergus had finished the fixing Mrs. Wallace wardrobe and plans on dropping it off on his way to Lexi's house. He is quick to drop off the dresses to Mister Wallace and retrieve his payment so he can hurry up and see Lexi, he was lonely today without her, and it made his day drag on without her there to keep him and Gavin company. As he rides up to Lexi's cottage he ties his horse under the barn, lifts Gavin from the horse and goes inside, but Lexi is not there. The House is freezing, there is no fire and it is dark inside. "Lexi?" Fergus calls, no answer, he walks out to the river and Lexi isn't there either. Dropping Gavin back off at his own home, he started a fire to keep the boy warm and gave him some leftovers telling him to head straight to bed after he was done and to not leave the house.

  
Fergus searches around town but still cannot find her, he is in a panic now going back to her house he smells the air, her scent leads into the woods and he is running following it. A ways in he sees Lexi's bow and a few arrows on the ground beside it is a dead stag, it's body is barely warm meaning it was killed a while ago. "Lexi?!" Fergus shouts... nothing. He walks around and sees that some of the snow has been disturbed, like someone had fallen, bending down to inspect it Fergus sees there is a broken arrow... and blood. Smelling the blood he stiffens... Murdock. Quickly standing he sees drops of blood leading deeper into the woods and takes off following it.

  
"Leave me alone!" Fergus halts mid stride, up ahead is a sight to make him see red. Lexi is lying on the ground her tunic tore open, tears streaming down her face with Murdock on top of her. "Come on give us a taste love." Murdock slurs pushing his lips to hers, Lexi is quick to bite him, making Murdock scream, "Ya BITCH!" he raises his hand and brings the back of it down across Lexi's face. That is all it takes, Fergus clothes are ripped to shreds as he turns into his wolf, and tackles Murdock off of Lexi.

  
Murdock stares in shock at the sight in front of him, a black wolf the size of a bear is snarling at him, lips raised over long sharp teeth, fur standing up straight. His instincts kick in and he backs away from the beast grabbing his sword to defend himself. He raises his weapon just as the wolf goes for the kill, Murdock sword slices across the wolf's chest but his fate was decided for him the moment he touched the wolf's mate.  
Lexi stares in horror as the wolf she knows to be Fergus sinks his teeth into Murdock's throat, ripping and tearing flesh like paper. It only takes seconds and Murdock's screams are silenced by him choking on his own blood. Fergus drops Murdock's body to the snow and turns to Lexi. As a wolf his instincts are stronger, more animistic, more feral. He walks over to Lexi, she is tiny compared to him only coming up to the bottom of his chest when she is kneeling. He sniffs at her checking her over, her face has a well outlined red hand print the size of Murdock's hand and a bloody lip. Bruises already starting to show around her eye, wrist and neck. Self consciously she pulls her tore tunic to cover her up then Fergus does something unexpected, but something the wolf instincts are telling him to do, he licks at her swollen cheek, soothing the pain she feels. She smiles at him tiredly and he nuzzles her before helping to lift her up with his snout. Laying down in the snow, he nudges Lexi towards his back, she just looks at him till he does it again.

  
Getting the point Lexi climbs onto his back, snuggling into his warm fur. Fergus starts walking towards his home bending down to pick up his shredded clothes in his mouth. The walk is slow back to the house, Lexi is shivering and clinging to his fur as tight as she can for warmth. Arriving home it is late and the snow is falling fast, Lexi is sleeping but shivering violently. He will go back for her bow and the stag later he needs to get Lexi warm and cleaned up.

  
Slipping Lexi to the ground he sees she has stop shivering and starts to panic, changing back to his human form he picks her up into his arms, not really taking to mind that he is naked. He carries her inside, placing Lexi on his bed and throwing many furs over her. Fergus ties a kilt around his waist and runs outside to grab some already split logs to start a fire. Luckily for him he had learned a few spells from his mother one being how to quickly start a fire.

  
With the fire now roaring he goes to the bed and sees Lexi is still shivering, so he scoops her up into his arms ripping her tore tunic and damp trousers off of her, leaving her in her underwear and breast binding. He holds her to his bare chest, wrapping her in furs and sits by the fire holding her. Sitting there with her in his lap rubbing his hands up and down her back long after she has stop shivering. Fergus refuses to let her go, afraid that if he lets go something might happen.

  
Half an hour pasts by and Fergus stands with Lexi still in his arms and moves her to the bed, Laying her down and covering her up with the furs and blankets he goes to get a water basin adding some boiling water to the cold water, he dips the rag in the water and begins to clean Lexi's wounds. He wipes the blood off her face and then puts one of his tunics on her, it is huge on her but he likes seeing her in his clothes. He pushes the bed against the wall and gets in beside her. Blowing out the candle he lays down and pulls her to his chest. With the wall on her side and him on the other he knows nothing can come near her without him knowing. Laying in bed with her cuddled into his chest, Fergus realizes just how close he was to loosing her today, he knows that things are going to change, Lexi will never again be allowed out of earshot. She is his, his omega, his mate, and he her alpha, he will keep her safe. Even if he didn't have long...


	6. Ch 6 the start

Lexi awoke to a wall, sitting up far to quickly made her head feel like it was splitting into. She winced at the pain and looked around, she soon realized she was in Fergus's bedroom... in his bed... with only a big tunic on. Her face turned as red as a tomato with blush at the thought of Fergus seeing her almost naked, speaking of Fergus where was he. A note was on the beside table,

  
Lexi,  
I had to go to the shop for a little while, I should be back a little after lunch. There is a warm bath ready for you and some clothes I got from your house on the dresser. Soak in the bath for a while it has a tonic in it to help with the soreness, the door is locked and Gavin is with me so don't worry. I shall return shortly, DO NOT by any means leave this house... I Mean It!  
Love Fergus.

  
Reading the letter Lexi let out a huff, Fergus was being very controlling. Even though he was not her husband she still felt the need to obey him. She looked over and there was the bath Fergus had promised still steaming. It was nice of him to go through the trouble of heating the water, she had not had a warm bath since her parents died. On the road with Lucius they normally just bathed in creeks and rivers. Getting up out of bed Lexi unconsciously let out a whine at the soreness all over her body. Recalling the events from last night she shuddered, Murdock had followed her into the woods when she went hunting. She had killed the stag quickly and moved over to bleed it, when Murdock came up behind her.

  
He grabbed her and slammed her against a tree stunning her. Telling her how much he wanted her, he went to kiss her and she reacted by stabbing his thigh with a arrow she had in her hand. He screamed and fell to his knees, "Yar gonna get it now sweeteart'." he hissed at her, attempting to grab her, Lexi ran, she was running but her head was still spinning and he caught up to her when she stepped in a hole springing her ankle.

Murdock pushed her to the ground and straddled her thighs holding her wrists in one hand above her head, and ripping her tunic with the other. Lexi started crying when he groped her breast hard, she was scared "leave me alone!" she screamed at him, he just laughed "Come on give us a taste", and went to kiss her again, he smelled like rotten ale. When his lips forced there way onto hers she bit his lip hard, drawing blood, he screamed in pain "Ya BITCH!" raising his hand and bringing it down across her face with enough force to stun her again. That's when she heard a blood chilling growl and the next thing she knew Murdock was getting ripped off of her.

  
Everything else happened so fast. Fergus ripped Murdock to shreds, she could still hear his screams he was screaming for mercy and for God to help him. When the wolf was satisfied that Murdock had suffered enough, he threw his body to the side like a rag doll. Fergus turns to look at Lexi and she sees his snout and chest is covered in blood, the wolf walks over to her and sniffs her. The action does not make Lexi uncomfortable she knows he is checking her over but she does try and cover her chest the best she can with the torn tunic. When Lexi looks back up Fergus whines and licks at her cheek, cleaning her injury, Lexi blushes but smiles at him.

Helping her up he nudges her to his back, attempting to get on his back he helps her by pushing her with his snout. The ride home was long and she was freezing she burrowed herself into his fur, he smelled good, this and the rocking eventually put her to sleep. That is all she could remember.

  
Limping over to the vanity Lexi looked into the mirror, her face had a bad bruise to it on one side, a busted lip and looking at the rest of her body, she had bruises of blue and purple littering her body. Glancing down she took off the tunic that she knew had to be Fergus's it had his scent on it, she also removed her undergarments. Her ankle was the worst swollen and discolored. It was not sprang as she originally thought, in fact it was dislocated at the joint, Lexi gulped she knew it would have to be reset and she whimpered at the thought. She wobbled over to the tub and slid in, the water was perfect and she could feel her muscles relax.

  
When the water had turned cold Lexi decided it was time to get out. She stood and dried off with a towel she saw on the dresser, looking into the mirror again Lexi was speechless, "How would Fergus ever see her as pretty now when she looks like this" she thought to herself. Lexi looks down and her lip starts to tremble, she feels tears run down her face. Crying she began dressing in the clothes Fergus left her with only a few near falls. She brushed her hair with Fergus's brush and tied it back out of her face to dry.

  
Going into the sitting room, Lexi looked at the clock it was 1:24, Fergus and Gavin should be home soon. Limping around Lexi straightened up for him, and went to see what she could make them for lunch. Looking around for food Lexi was interrupted by the sound of the door being unlocked and opened. Fergus steps in with the basket Lexi usually brings him lunch in.

  
Looking up Fergus sees Lexi standing in the kitchen, her face is a darker bruise than yesterday, his lips set in a firm line as he walks over to her, sitting the basket on the counter. "What were ya thinkin' goin' out there by yarself, do ya realize how worried I was, what that fuck was goin' ta do ta ya, why didn't ya just tell me ya needed meat and I would ave' went and got ya some, ya know yer not..." Lexi interrupts him saying "Because I didn't want ta bother ya, it's not yer job ta take are' of me..." Fergus temper flares "It's not botherin me Lexi an' don't tell me it's not my job ta take are' of ya woman, because it is!" Ignoring her omega instincts to submit she yells right back, her own eyes have a hint of yellow to them matching his full blown yellow eyes. "Why! Why is it yer job!" Fergus is surprised by Lexi's rebellion, he knows she has always been a rebel, but to challenge an alpha, to challenge him, this just made Fergus's temper worse.

Growling loudly he grabs her by her upper arms holding her and shaking her slightly, "Because I Love Ya!" He yells and they both freeze, hearing what he just confessed. "Ya...Ya What?" Lexi whispers, too afraid that what she just heard was just her mind playing tricks on her... he couldn't possibly love her, her the freak of their race, the half blood.

  
Fergus looks her straight in the eye and repeats the three words he had always wanted to tell her, "I love ya" Lexi just stares at him looking for a lie anywhere on his face, "How?" She asks him. "What do ya mean 'how' Lexi, I've loved ya since the day ya were born." he told her sincerely, Lexi didn't know what to do, so she cried "But I'm a half-blood, a freak, ya can't love me..." Fergus grabs her face gently and wipes the tears streaming down her face away with his thumbs "Yer not a freak yer special, and I do and I always will love ya Lexi!" Then Fergus heard the words he had wanted to hear for sixteen years, "I love ya too Fergus." In that second Fergus felt time stop, the woman he loved, loves him back. Without thinking Fergus presses his lips to hers. When the kiss is broken Fergus rests his forehead on Lexi's, both eyes closed relishing in the moment.

Leaning into pull her into a hug Lexi unintentionally adds more pressure to her injured foot causing her to hiss in pain. Fergus immediately pulls back fearing he had hurt Lexi himself somehow, but sees her looking down. Fergus follows her gaze to her ankle, lifting her up onto the counter he gabs her leg and rolls up her pants leg that were way too long, he would have to remember to hem them later. The sight was not pretty.  
Lexi's ankle was blue and black, it was swollen two times it's original size. Fergus turned it to inspect it causing Lexi to whimper, the lycan race only whimper for two reasons, one being a cry of pain, and two being out of fear or sadness.

Hearing Lexi make this sound automatically makes Fergus react and become soothing and protective. Picking her up he carries her to the bedroom placing her on the bed with ease. Grabbing a cloth he goes outside to grab some snow, packing it tightly in the cloth, yelling to Gavin to stay outside, he was playing with a group of boys. Back inside he places the ice on Lexi's foot gently, Lexi flops back onto the bed biting the back of her hand to stop a cry.

  
"This will elp' numb it...I'm goin' ave' ta reset it, it's goin' ta urt'." Fergus tells her with a look of pity. "I know." Lexi mumbles out around her hand. After a few minutes Fergus dumps the melted snow in the water basin and hands her the rag, "Bite down on this and close yer eyes lass." Doing what Fergus told her to do, Lexi readied herself for what was to come. Fergus put her other leg between his knees and she looks up at him, "Don' want' ya kickin' me." he chuckles, she smiles and goes back to closing her eyes. Fergus gently grips Lexi's injured leg placing it in his lap, getting a firm hold on her lower leg in one hand and her foot in the other, Lexi hisses and tries to pull her leg out of his grasp.

  
"Never mind, it will be fine." Lexi said looking up, "Lexi.... Lay down." Fergus growled looking at her with serious eyes, Lexi looks at him and flops down on the bed letting out a puff of air. Biting his lip Fergus pulls the joint out then pushes it back in place, Lexi screams around the rag, tears coming to her eyes. With the joint back in place Fergus pulls off his shirt and wraps it around her ankle and foot, like a bandage tieing it tightly.

  
When he is done he looks up to see Lexi is curled up as tight as possible, crying. Fergus feels a pain in his chest at seeing his love in pain. He picks her up and places her in his lap, hugging her to him and just rocking her. Fergus does this till she has resided to just sniffles."Forgive me, love." Fergus tells her, kissing her forehead. Lexi feels his deep, grainy voice vibrate her body."There is nothin' ta forgive, thank ya." she says smiling up at him till she sees a deep cut across his chest, "Fergus, Whats this... are ya alright?" she asks him, he looks at his chest cussing himself for letting her see it. "Aye lass I'm fine, its nothin, don't worry about it." Lexi furrows her brows at him, "What do ya mean its nothin', its deep Fergus." "It's fine I promise..." Leaning down to kiss her lips, but Lexi pulls back making Fergus grunt in disaprovement. "No kiss till ya let me clean it up." Lexi tells him looking him straight in the eye and raising her eyebrows. Fergus makes a low growl but agrees, grumbling "stubborn woman". Lexi hops off Fergus lap to go get the whiskey, limping back into his room Fergus sees the whiskey and tenses, "What no don't waste me Craig." Lexi glares at him and he knows he wont get a kiss until he does as she says. "Fine." Dabbing the whiskey soaked rag onto his cut Fergus shouts "Fuck!" After a few minutes Lexi has cleaned the wound and it looks less red. Fergus leans down to pull Lexi to sit back in his lap and then kisses her lips, they were so soft, so perfect, and now they were all his.

  
A little later Fergus had sit Lexi on the counter and was making them all dinner... the best he could. Gavin was now playing on the floor in the sitting room. "What are ya makin'?" Lexi asked, "Deer stew", "Do ya want some elp'... wait the stag I killed?" Lexi smiled, Fergus looks at her and smiles, "Nah, I think it's time I cooked for ya. And aye the deer ya killed, I went an got it this morning." Lexi smiled at him, "Well is there anythin' I can do?" Fergus moved to stand in front of her, he put his hands on her hips, that had filled out a little more over the weeks. "Aye... ya can sit ere' and keep lookin' beautiful." He smiled at her and chuckled as her cheeks turned a deep red, planting another kiss on her lips. "Yuck." They heard Gavin say from the floor causing Fergus to laugh and Lexi to hide herself in his chest, she was so adorable.

  
Later that night, the sun had gone down and Lexi looked at Fergus while they were sitting on the couch. After Gavin had finished telling them both about his day Lexi looked to fergus, "I best be gettin' ome' Fergus." Fergus looked at Lexi with a completely serious face "Yar not goin' anywhere... I don't wan' ya alone anymore, yar..." "Where am I supposed ta stay?" Lexi asked, "ere' with me of course, look Lexi I know ya can take care of yerself, but I am not goin' ta let somethin' appen' ta ya again, it would ave' killed me if ya would ave' died." Fergus told her holding her cheek in the palm of his hand. "I don't wan' ta impose..." Lexi started to say looking down, "Yar not imposing lass I want ya ere, at all times, by my side at all times, so that way I know yar safe, an' no other MAN can go near ya...EVER." Fergus said growling out the last part. Gavin at this time had aso decided to join in and planted himself in his and Lexi's lap, "Ya can sleep in my room." he said happily. "Oh yea? And where will ya sleep?" Lexi asked him laughing. "With ya." He replied throwing his arms around her neck and hugging her. "Ya tryin' ta steal me woman lad?" Fergus laughed pulling his son off of Lexi and into his own lap to tickle him. "NOOO Pa...PA." Gavin laughed.

  
A while later Gavin had fell asleep and now the couple were sitting in each others arms. Lexi knew he meant well, but people had never been open towards her before. Fergus was very sweet and cared about her safety. He was a possessive man, but that is how their race was, men told their wives what to do. Alphas were even more possessive, especially when it came to an omega.

Omegas are rarely let out of sight of their alphas, the alpha will most of the time only let the omega go somewhere without him if she is with someone the alpha knows and trust, and they trust few with their female. "Well I need ta go ta my house and get a few things, so I'll come right back." Lexi stated getting up off of the couch, her leg barley hurt, she still had a little limp but not bad, she was going to put her boots on when Fergus grabbed her by the waist. "Yar not goin' anywhere by yerself." Fergus said firmly, "Its not that far Fergus, I.." "NO. I'm comin' wit ya." he demanded, Lexi knew there was no changing his mind.

  
At Lexi's house she went in and grabbed some clothes throwing them in a bag then halted, "Turn around." Lexi told Fergus, he furrowed his brows but did as she said. Lexi reached under her bed and pulled out a big package making sure it was securely wrapped, she placed it in her bag, reaching back under she pulled out a small box placing it in her bag as well before she tied it shut. Grabbing her sword she walked over to Fergus "Ready." Fergus looked down at her and took her bag, "I got it." Lexi complained, "No yar not even supposed ta be walkin'." with that being said he gave her that fox grin and pecked her lips, picking her up he carried her outside and sat her on his horse and tied her bag to her own. Climbing up behind Lexi he grabbed the reins of her horse, and pulled Lexi into his chest wrapping his cloak over them both, it wouldn't do much as to it had holes in it, but it would help some.

  
Once home Fergus carried Lexi and her stuff into the house sitting her on the bed. "I'm gonna go put the horses up and get some wood, why don't ya get ready fur bed." He told her, "Okay." Lexi said looking up at him, Fergus pecked her lips, he loved how he could kiss her now anytime he wants, walking out and shutting the door behind him to give her privacy. Lexi quickly washed up some and put on Fergus's tunic to wear as a nightgown, it came down to just below her knees.

  
Fergus had put up the horses in the barn and was now pacing the barn. He was nervous it was nearly midnight, nearly Christmas day, he was getting ready to propose to Lexi. He couldn't remember being this nervous in all his life, but it was time, and he wanted, no needed for Lexi to truly be his. He was afraid though, he knew he would never be able to tell her the truth, that he only had seven years left...

  
When Lexi had left Fergus lost it, he was all alone. He started to fear the worst, "What if she was hurt... if she was...dead?" One night he had gotten drunk at the local brothel, drunk was putting it lightly. He needed to know if his love was well, remembering some of his mothers black magic he went out to the crossroads and dug a small hole in the center. After a few minutes of waiting he went to leave, stumbling away cursing he heard a small laugh and turned around.

There stood a woman with white eyes and blond hair. She was a nice looking woman but Fergus knew what she was. "Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to tell me what you want Fergus Macleod?" Fergus furrowed his eyes at this, "ow' do ya know my name?" She gave him an amused smile before snapping her fingers and appearing in front of him. "You know what I am, I know many things, now what can I do for you?" Looking down and then back up he asked her what he wanted to know, "Is Lexi alive, is she alright?" The woman's eyebrows rose at this "Yes, she is quite well." Fergus gave a smile at this feeling a weight come off of his chest. "Can ya bring er' back ta me?" He asked the woman full of hope.

Looking him in the eye she shook her head, "She is out of my reach, in a land I can not enter." Fergus felt his heart fall and looked down. "Then I ave' no need of ya." he said. His eyes imminently shot back up when he heard the woman laugh, "You know the rules Fergus, you call me you have to make a deal... I don't give out answers for free." The Scotsman temper began to flare at this, "An what do I ask ya fur... three more inches ta me willy?" he yelled. The she-demon burst into a fit of laughter at this and pushed her lips to his in a hurry. Fergus was quick to shove the woman from his mouth, "There you go handsome, see you in ten years, try not to drink yourself to death." She laughed and then disappeared leaving a cursing Scott in her wake.

  
Looking down in shame Fergus grabbed some wood and made his way inside, he put some logs on the fire in the sitting room and took a breath before walking into the bedroom. There Lexi was sitting on the bed... in nothing but his tunic, it showed much of her legs, making Fergus blush. He made his way over to the fireplace in the room and threw some logs onto it to last the night.  
He stayed by the fire a little longer than needed just starring into the fire which he knew was his fate... "Fergus is everythin' alright?" Lexi whispered, afraid she had angered him in someway. Hearing the fear in her voice he turned around and smiled at her, "No, nothing at all darlin'." He walks over to her, and sits on the bed pulling her to him. Lexi snuggles into his side, but winces when Fergus squeezes her a little to tight. Fergus looked down at her seeing the bruises on her arms and legs, he opens the drawer on the side table and gets the jar of salve, opening it he takes out a glob and picks up her arm rubbing it into the skin. Getting onto one knee beside the bed and pulls her to where she is sitting on the bed in front of him, with her legs over the side. He rubs the salve into her legs, when he gets to her upper thighs he slows and looks up at her, he meets her eyes seeing nothing but love.

  
Looking over at the clock he sees it is only a minute to midnight, screwing the lid back on the jar he grabs a rag and wipes his hands off, the salve already making them numb. He opens the drawer to place the salve in and grabs a small box before closing the drawer. Taking a deep breath he grabs Lexi's hand "Lexi... I ave' loved ya since the moment I first saw ya sixteen ears' ago, ya are the most beautiful creature I've ever set eyes on. I promise ta take care of ya and only love ya forever, an' I would be eternally grateful if ya would do me the honor of becomin' my wife and mate." opening the box to present her with a beautiful gold ring with small diamonds on the band and a larger diamond in the center.

  
Looking at the ring and hearing Fergus's sweet words Lexi started to cry, never in all her life had she believed Fergus the man she had loved since before she could remember would want her as his wife and mate.. Looking into Fergus's eyes Lexi said the word he would kill to hear..."Aye."  
Hearing that one word, Fergus thought he was dreaming he lept up and lifted Lexi into his arms spinning her around the room. He slammed his lips into hers, in between sweet kisses Fergus tells her "Ah lass ya make me the luckiest man in all the world." Lexi smiles "Not nearly as much as I am." Sitting her gently back down on the bed, with shaking hands he slides the ring on her finger, kissing her again.

  
Taking off his boots and leg bindings Fergus lays with his love on the bed. They lay quiet for sometime just enjoying each others embrace when Lexi jumps up, "What is it?" Fergus asks with worry clear in his voice. Reaching under the bed, Lexi grabs a big package wrapped in brown paper. "I was so excited I almost furgot yar Christmas present" Lexi tells him excitedly. "Ya didn't ave' ta get me anythin..." Fergus tells her, "Of course I did, now hush and open it." Lexi said placing the package in his lap smiling at him.  
Fergus looks at her with a grin "Aye mam'." opening the package and holding up the fabric inside, Fergus is amazed, Lexi had given him a fur lined cloak. It was made of black suede and black fur on the inside that looked like bear, it was shiny and soft to the touch. Fergus knew that it must have cost a fortune, "Lexi ow' much did this cost, I can't possibly accept this." Fergus looked at her with a unbelieving look, "Fergus Rodrick Macleod ya will accept it an' not worry about ow' much it cost, now try it on." Lexi tells him with a matter of fact look, looking at her with wide eyes at her using his full name, Fergus does what his woman asks of him.

  
The cloak fit Fergus very well, it was heavy and warm. "Thank ya lass." Fergus tells her pulling her into a hug. "At least now I don't ave' ta worry about ya catchin' yer death outside. An' this may elp ta warm ya up as well" Lexi giggles and pulls out a bottle of Craig from under the pillow. Sitting the cloak on the chair Fergus laughs and lifts his omega into his arms and lays back down onto the bed with her on his chest, taking the bottle from her he smiles "Ya know me too well darlin'." Opening the bottle he takes a swig of the dark whiskey feeling it burn as it settled in his belly. Giving a fox grin he lifted the bottle to his female's lips, Lexi gave a unknowingly look at him before taking a sip. She imminently regretted it. Fergus gave a hearty laugh at her reaction, her face scrunched up and she gave a shake, "God that's terrible, ow' do ya drink that stuff?" "Practice luv, practice." Placing the bottle on the table he blows out the bedside candle and pulls the covers over the both of them, saying 'I love yous' and stealing passionate kisses both sleep in peace rapped tightly in each others arms.


	7. Ch. 7 useless knowledge

Within the next two weeks Fergus and Lexi had gotten everything ready for their wedding, inventions had been sent out to the few people they knew and Lexi was currently getting her wedding dress made, Fergus had wanted to pay for it like he had insisted on paying for everything else, but this was one thing Lexi would not let him pay for. The brides father was supposed to pay for the dress and the wedding but Lexi didn't have a father.

  
"Ouch." Lexi let out when the seamstress pricked her with the needle, "Sorry dearie." the older woman said. "Everythin' alright darlin'?" Fergus asked from behind the curtain attempting to move it back, "Mister Macleod ya try ta sneak ah peak at this dress one more time, I will beat ya with a broom." the seamstress told him, letting out a chuckle Fergus closes the curtain saying "Aye madam." Lexi giggles at her future husband and mate, she truly can not wait till they are married, it was only two days away. Gavin was currently playing with some other little boys, Lexi had given him a ball and hurling stick for Christmas and he and the other boys now enjoyed playing it until the sun went down.

  
After another hour of pricking and Fergus's complaining the dress was done, Lexi would pick it up on the day of the wedding. "So my bonnie lass ya goin' ta give me a hint of what yar dress looks like?" Fergus chuckles, "Nope." Lexi giggles leaning back into him and craning her neck to look up at him. Fergus lets go of one of the reins on the horse to grab her chin and hold it to kiss her. She tries to deepen the kiss and Fergus growls, his grip around her waist tightening. He continues growling but when he feels his eyes change and his canines elongate he pulls away quickly, closing his eyes to try and regain his control by taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry Fergus I didn't mean ta..." Lexi whispers, "No Lexi it's fine, two more days luv..." Fergus interrupts her, his omega to be has no reason to be sorry, he knew omegas go through matting cycles called heat. When their heat was to come, the claiming alpha's rut would coincide with their mates. Fergus and Lexi had yet to talk about her heat and they needed to. So lifting Lexi off of the horse and twisting her around to ride on his back like when they were pups, Fergus picked up a few logs and made his way into their home. "darlin' can I ask ya somethin'?"

  
"Of course ya can." Lexi told him as he set her down on the couch, Fergus smiled at her as he put the logs in the fireplace and said the spell to light the fire, sitting down on the couch with her. "Well... I think it's time...we should talk about yar.. uh.. yar eat'." Fergus said clearing his throat while both him and Lexi turned beet red. "Oh... um... alright, what about it?" Lexi mumbled looking down."Lexi lass look at me." Fergus told her gently and Lexi did as he told her to. "What did... as' anyone.. what do ya know about it lass?"

  
Lexi gulped and told him everything she knew, "I started ta go inta eat' only four months ago, but I never went into it really, Lucius gave me a tonic ta suppress it." stopping Fergus asked "What did he tell ya about it, about what appens'... on the... weddin' night?" He did not want to overwhelm his love, but he needed to know.  
Lexi started fidgeting her fingers, Fergus could smell her fear, her embarrassment, he felt so bad, he gently lifted her chin. "Love, ya know ya can tell me anythin', right?" Lexi met his eyes and nodded her head, taking a deep breath she continued, "Lucius told me that it was my matein' cycle, and that it is painful, and comes once a month, but... as far as the..um actual weddin' night act he said that my mate would tell me." Fergus listened as his future mate mumbled the information he needed to hear, but not what he wanted to hear. "So nothin'." Fergus growled out.

  
Fergus clinched his jaw at the thought of his love being so blind, Lucius had not told her about the act of mating. What if she had been claimed by another alpha, one who was cruel and rough, just the very thought of another alpha touching her, let alone looking at her made his blood boil, he could feel his fangs cutting into his lip, drawing blood. He was swiftly snapped out of his rage by something wet hitting his hand that was holding Lexi's.

  
Lexi was looking down trying not to let the tears that were building in her eyes fall. She thought Fergus was mad at her because she knew nothing, "I'm... sorry... Fergus." she said as she stood, she began to walk to their bedroom trying to get away from him, Fergus had noticed whenever she felt sad she tried to run away and hide. He had not realized he had growled at her until now. He jumped up to grab her arm, "Lexi no there is no reason fur ya ta be sorry, I am the one to be sorry love I didn't mean ta... I never should ave' growled at ya, I wasn't mad at ya, I am mad at Lucius, it was his place ta tell ya about it... I just don't want ta overwhelm ya or scar ya." Fergus tells her in a gentle voice, whipping away the tears still rolling down her cheeks, cussing himself for making her cry. "I want ya ta trust me lass." Fergus tells her closing his eyes and placing his forehead against hers.

  
"I do trust ya Fergus... I love ya." Lexi whispers to him, "I love ya too lass." Smiling at each other Fergus lifts her up wrapping her legs around his waist, he walks to the kitchen placing her on the counter. He kisses her, pulling her to him as close as possible by her hips. Kissing her harder he wipes his tongue across her lower lip, requesting permission to go further, Lexi gasps out but slowly parts her lips when she feels Fergus's thumb pulling down her chin gently,opening her mouth up to him.

  
Pushing his tongue into her mouth slowly so not to overwhelm her, he licks the roof of her mouth, groaning at the sweet taste that could only be his mate's, she tasted so good, and Fergus couldn't get enough of it. He lapped and licked at her mouth, sucking on her tongue and lips until they were swollen. Feeling a bit of courage Lexi slid her tongue into his mouth, Fergus was happy his omega was learning, he let her taste him as well, playing with her tongue a little. They continued this for a little while. Fergus squeezing her hips, he would let her play but made sure she knew he was the one in control, he was an alpha that made him the dominate one. So when she bit his tongue he made a low growl, Lexi heard him growl, it told her to 'Behave and remember her place', to emphasize this Fergus shoves his tongue deep into her mouth. The result was not one he expected, she moaned into his mouth.

  
Hearing that sound erupt from his soon to be mate, made Fergus come an inch away from loosing all control, his teeth elongated, eyes yellowed, and felt blood rush to his manhood. He growls a deep feral growl and with all the will power he has left tears himself from his love, panting, trying to gain control of the animal within. His wolf wanted Lexi and it wanted her bad, it was yelling at Fergus, 'DO IT! TAKE HER!' "Fergus I'm ..." Lexi goes to apologize thinking she had done something wrong but is quickly interrupted by Fergus "Don't ya dare be sorry luv... in two nights time I will make more of those leave yer mouth." His voice is low and his accent is more prominent, Lexi blushes something fierce at his command but nods. "Oh an' lass when was the last time ya took that tonic?" "I ran out yesterday, why?" Lexi states questionably. "Well lass I suspect by the night of our weddin' ya will be in full eat'."

This makes Fergus worry they were getting married on the night of a full moon, when the wolf was more dominate, he did not want to hurt his love and was hoping her heat would hold off till after their first night. Lexi is a virgin, he wanted to cause her as little pain as possible, unfortunately he did not think it was going to happen. Fergus could smell the heat on her, the heat running through her veins and he could see it in her eyes. Lexi's body was begging to be claimed, and in two nights time he would, and there would be nothing to stop him from claiming his prize.


	8. Ch 8 the wedding night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a sex scene in it. This includes knotting and claiming.

It was the night before the wedding and some of Lexi's friends and her cousin had arrived, Fergus didn't know any of them except for Yamish, Lexi's cousin, but he actually liked most of them. There was Lexi's cousin Yamish who he had met a couple times when they were pups, he was one year younger than Lexi, but they looked alike somewhat, they both had the same red hair and blue eyes of the Bonde clan. He was taller than Fergus and enjoyed picking at Lexi.

  
Lexi's friends that she had met years ago were friendly enough, three brothers Johnny the eldest, was he same age as Fergus and his wife, Dis was a few months older than Lexi, they were closes to Lexi. Then Bard, who was one year older than Lexi, his wife Missy, and last was Novak he was Yamish's age who Fergus didn't really care for. All brothers looked about the same with the same brown hair, thin faces and average height. All had different personalities.

Yamish and Novak were young and were the jokers, Novak liked to see how much he could flirt with Lexi before Fergus lost it. Bard was rowdy and not all that smart, but was funny. Johnny was the most mature out of them all, he looked over Lexi like a brother would, not that Yamish did not, cause he did he was very protective over her, he would not let Lexi stay the night with Fergus on their wedding night. Johnny's wife Dis was close with Lexi and Fergus liked that she had had close friends when they were apart. He enjoyed seeing her smile with her friends and he actually liked Johnny and began to see him as a friend as well.

  
At the end of the night Lexi told Fergus goodbye and snuck him a kiss when Yamish was not looking. For the last time she was out of Fergus's sight as she left with Yamish to stay at her house, which Yamish wanted to move into after the wedding. Fergus liked that idea, it would be one more person to help keep an eye on Lexi. Going home Fergus put Gavin in his bed and went to sleep in his bed alone for the last time.

  
On the day of the wedding Lexi slept in, the wedding was later that afternoon at four, Lexi's veins were on fire, it burned and was painful. Getting out of bed at noon she went to the front sitting room to see all of her friends along with Lucius and Magnus, he was a warlock and was always nice to Lexi. He was not a lycan but a human who somehow made himself immortal. Everyone bid Lexi a hello, but it was Lucius who had noticed something wrong with her, "Lexi whats wrong lass?" Walking closer he quickly realized what was wrong when he caught her smell... she was in heat. Lucius called for Magnus and the warlock took Lexi into her room, closing the door.

  
Sitting Lexi on the bed, Lucius quickly told Magnus that Lexi was in heat, she was confused and scared, she wanted Fergus, her body hurt and she needed something but didn't know what it was she needed. Magnus told her to lie down, he was going to do a spell on Lexi to temporally stop her heat until tonight when Fergus could help her through it. Lucius left Lexi in Magnus's care while he went to inform Fergus of Lexi's situation. Magnus gave Lexi a tonic for the pain and started the spell, it took a couple of minutes but Lexi felt the pain subside. Magnus told her to rest and left the room.

  
Arriving at Fergus's house Lucius knocked on the door, Fergus answered the door wearing his formal kilt and dress tunic that was unlaced. Fergus saw the seriousness on the older alphas face and quickly let him in.

Lucius told Fergus how Lexi had went into her heat and that Magnus a warlock who knew Frazer had taken care of it. "..The spell will last till tonight, Magnus will tell ya the counter spell to put er' back in eat'." Fergus wanted to yell at the alpha for everything he had put his mate through but he was too worried, worried he would hurt his Lexi. He was praying her heat would hold off for a few more days so she could get used to matting in general before he knotted her. Not to mention tonight was a full moon his wolf would be more dominate. Lucius could see the boys worry and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It will be fine lad." With that being said he made his leave.

  
By the time the wedding was moments away Lexi was well rested and extremely nervous. Dis and Missy helped her into her dress, they did her make-up and hair also. Looking into the mirror Lexi was shocked at what she saw... she was pretty, she never felt pretty before. They had left her hair down in a waterfall braid and her make-up made her eyes pop. The dress was heavily beaded and fit her well with a corset top flaring out at the waist. Lexi just hopped Fergus would like it, that he would think she was pretty.

She was sitting on the bed waiting when Gavin came into the room and ran up to her, "ello' lad. Don't ya look nice." she told him smiling, he was dressed in a formal kilt and a white tunic with his hair brushed down. "Ya look pretty. Lexi... can I ask ya a question?" he asked in a small voice flitting with the hem of his kilt, "Aye Gavin ya can always ask me anythin'." she told him holding his hands. "ell' ya an' papa are gettin' married right? Does.. does that make ya my mother?" Lexi was taken back, she didn't know what to say, she could tell he was nervous and afraid. "Gavin, I am not tryin' ta take the place of yer mother, I could never do that. An' I will not make ya call me yer mother.." Lexi told him looking at him but then he looked up to meet her eyes "Can I... call ya my ma?...I really want a mama." Lexi was shocked by this but just gave him a teary smile, "Of course ya can, if that is what ya want Gavin I would be honored ta call ya my son." Gavin just gave her a large smile and hugged her neck, "I luv ya mama." With a tear rolling down her cheek she hugged him back "I luv ya to."

  
When it was time Fergus watched as Yamish walked Lexi down the isle of the church. He saw her and his heart stopped, she was so beautiful. They got to Fergus and Yamish placed Lexi's hand in his, they turned to Lucius as he started the ceremony. They repeated their vows of love and promises to each other, Fergus promised to protect her for as long as he lived and that he would love yer long after he left this world. Then Lucius told them to exchange rings, Lexi had gotten a ring made just for Fergus, it was gold with Celtic dragons in the middle circling the band. After the rings were on Lucius bonded their hands together, and told Fergus, "Ya may kiss yer mate."

  
Fergus pulled Lexi flush against his chest and kissed her with all the love he held for her. Everyone clapped and cheered as they were pronounced Mister and Misses Fergus Macleod. Walking his wife down the isle he pulled her to him and walked her to the chairs set up for them. Kissing her again he told her how much he loved her and how he would never stop loving her. He watched as Gavin ran into her arms and hugged her neck. "Gavin, do ya know what this means?" he asked his son who just smiled and responded, "Aye I ave' a mama."

  
The rest of the night went on well, they celebrated their marriage by eating bear, potatoes and other things people had made. Fergus had pulled Lexi to dance with him, teaching her the steps, he leads her in circles around the dance floor, smiling at her bashfulness of being the center of attention. She would try to hid herself behind him or into his side.

They had cake that Lexi had smashed into Fergus's face and laughed at his little growl, but he decided to play along with his mate and put some of the icing on her as well. Leaning forward Lexi licked off some of the icing from the corner of his mouth, making Fergus growl with approval. Giving Lexi a firey kiss, Fergus went to lick her bottom lip, erupting a whine from his omega. With hearing this Fergus knew he could not control himself for much longer, so he announced his and Lexi's leave, both bidding everyone a 'Goodbye'. Gavin was staying with Yamish until they had fully mated. Fergus lifted his wife onto the horse and got on behind her, making their way towards their home.

  
Arriving home Fergus lifts his wife from the horse and carried her inside to their bedroom. Fergus had made sure to start a fire that would warm them well into the morning, sitting Lexi down on her feet, Fergus noticed she was shaking. "Lass are ya alright... yer tremblin' love." Lexi knew she could not deny what he could so plainly see, so she told him the truth, "I'm shakin'." she whispered, Fergus looked at her worriedly "By me?" Lexi quickly shook her head, "Fur what is ta come?" Fergus asked again, Lexi just nodded her head in shame, looking down, she felt weak, she loved Fergus there was no reason for her to be like this. "Do ya trust me lass?", "Aye Fergus." Lexi whispered smiling up at him, Fergus saw the fear in her eyes, so he did the only thing he knew to do. He kissed her.

  
Feeling his lips on hers Lexi relaxed some, she could do this, she wanted this, pulling his lips apart from hers just a little Fergus mumbled the words Magnus had told him against her lips. Lexi heard the words and slowly the pain returned to her body, but faded somewhat when Fergus's lips met hers again and he began to purr to her.

Fergus licked at her bottom lip asking permission, which she granted, slowly pushing his tongue into her mouth, he growled at her taste. Feeling his eyes change at the senses he was feeling, he could smell her heat and now he could taste it. His teeth elongated and he worked his tongue deeper into Lexi's mouth, craving more of her taste. Lexi soon joined him, slowly working her tongue into his mouth as well. Fergus sucked and licked at her mouth, until he needed more, the wolf needed more.

  
Deepening the kiss, Lexi was moaning into Fergus's mouth, he worked his hands to her back and began to unlace her dress. When Fergus had the dress completely unlaced he rubbed his hands up her bare back, reveling in the feel of her skin. Feeling Lexi tense up a bit Fergus decided that he would help her by guiding her hands to the pin of his kilt. Getting the hint, Lexi pulled the pin and the part of his kilt over his chest fell, all the while kissing her Fergus next guided her hands to his tunic. Lexi unlaced all of his tunic and pulled it off of his shoulders slowly letting it fall to the floor.

  
Fergus broke the kiss to get on his knees to take off Lexi's shoes, unlacing his own shoes and kicking them to the side. He stood back up to meet Lexi's eyes, her pupils were blown with her heat and Fergus growled. Slowly Fergus pushed Lexi's dress down her body, his breath catching in his throat on seeing her nude form. Unintentionally Lexi looked down and went to cover herself, but was stopped by Fergus grabbing her wrists. "Ya are so beautiful...don't ide' from me." he whispered to her, Lexi looked up to meet his eyes and blushed.

  
Trailing his hands up her arms and down her body to her breast, he cupped them in his hand, giving them a gentle squeeze. Lexi moaned, making Fergus pull her to him. He ran his hands down to her hips then around to her ass, lifting her up he wrapped her legs around his waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lexi could feel his manhood on her bottom and it made her blush.

  
Fergus layed Lexi on the bed, while he balanced himself above her. Kissing her as deep as possible he held himself above her on one elbow and his knees and ran his other hand over her body. Kissing down her jaw to her neck he brushed her hair out of the way with his nose, and begun to lick at the nape of her neck, sucking marks into her skin, marking her as his. Fergus trailed his mouth down her body to her pink nipples, where he sucked and licked at one then the other, when he was done both of her nipples were a dark pink and hard. Lexi was now letting out loader moans and gasps.

Following further south Fergus got to her womanhood, she was hairless and smooth. Looking up at Lexi, she met his eyes, there was still a hint of fear in them, "Still trust me lass?" he asked her and she nodded. With this Fergus layed down on his stomach on the bed. Keeping eye contact with her he spread her knees, and opened her up to him.

  
Lexi was blushing harder than she ever had in her whole life. Fergus looked at Lexi's eyes then racked his eyes down her body till they rested on her pink folds. Slowly he gently ran his knuckles up her slit, making her whimper and push her hips up towards his hand. Fergus chuckled but put his arm over her hips to still her, he wanted to make her feel good, but for her to understand he controlled the situation not her. Leaning forward Fergus ran his tongue up her slit, causing Lexi to moan out loudly, grinning Fergus began to lick at her, moaning himself at her taste. After he had her dripping with her juices Fergus placed a finger at her entrance and pushed in, she was tight and Lexi gasped and bucked her hips at the intrusion. "Does it feel good luv?" Fergus asked in a low voice, "AYE!" Lexi screamed, making Fergus full out smile, he continued pumping his finger in and out of her, adding a second finger to ready her for him. He licked at her clit and thrusted his fingers, when he felt her muscles flutter around his fingers he stopped and knelled over her.

  
Lexi whined when he stopped, removing his fingers and mouth from her. Staring up at him when he commands her to look at him. Fergus looks her in the eye as he removes his kilt, her eyes widen when she sees him. Fergus is a lucky man her body was completely pure and untouched, she was innocent, but not for long. Fergus hovers over her and kisses her lips. Lexi can feel his wet beard on her chin and she can taste herself on his tongue. He thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth, kissing her, and when he has created the distraction he slowly pushes himself into her.

Lexi screams out when she feels something tear inside of her. Fergus feels her stretching around him, breaking her maiden barrier, he continues to push himself into her to the hilt, hissing loudly at her tightness. When he opens his eyes to look down at her he sees her eyes are scrunched up and she is crying, he feels a pull at his heart.

  
"Shushh, love it's alright...Lexi breath, breath darlin'." Fergus told her in a loving gentle voice. She un-clenched her hands from the bed sheets and grasps Fergus shoulders and some of his hair with shaking hands. He stayed inside Lexi not moving in fear of hurting her, he kissed her neck and collar bone, nuzzling her and purring to her, soothing her. When he feels her arms wrap under his arms and grab his shoulders and some of his hair he looks at her. Her eyes are open and he looks deep into them. Lexi looks at Fergus laying on top of her, his hair is a veil around her face, blocking out the rest of the world, it is just her and him, her alpha. Lexi leans forward and licks at his cheek lightly and he growls it isn't a hard growl, it is one full of love and passion.

  
Pulling almost completely out of her, Fergus thrust himself back into her slowly, making her moan his name and dig her nails into his back, pulling his hair slightly. That is when Fergus feels the wolf begging to be let loose, he holds him back, his omega is not ready for that side of him yet. He however cannot stop the growl that escapes his throat, a low primal growl. Rocking his hips against hers, slowly and as gently as possible, Fergus sucks more marks onto her skin, he is trying to appease the wolf by marking his territory, but that is not what the wolf means. In time Lexi looses herself in the feelings Fergus is giving her, she pushes her hips up against his meeting his thrusts, she also begins to kiss and lick at his neck. Feeling brave Lexi nips at his neck then sucks his skin to create her own mark on her alpha. Fergus enjoys Lexi's playfulness and allows her to continue her assault on his neck, giving her a playful growl when she nips him. He knows that she is marking him as well but he doesn't mind.

  
Deciding to let the wolf out a little more Fergus pushes back into her with more force, hitting her sweet spot, Lexi screams, "Fergus Oh God." and Fergus cannot hold the wolf back anymore when Lexi moans and scratches her nails down his back, her muscles pulsing around his shaft. Pulling out of her Fergus grabs her hips with bruising force and flips he over onto her stomach, grabbing her ass with a loud 'smack.' Lexi lets out a surprised yelp when she feels Fergus grab her bottom, and goes to lift up off of the bed, before halting.  
Fergus sees Lexi going to move and growls at her, Lexi knows what the growl is commanding 'Lay down! Don't move!' Hearing her alpha's command she does as she is told, laying flat on her stomach. Fergus pushes her legs apart and kneels between them, lining himself up with her dripping entrance, Fergus shoves his length into her, hitting all new angles. Lexi screams his name as he grabs her hip bruising with one hand, wrapping his other arm under her neck, balancing on his elbow, and grabbing Lexi's neck gently with his hand.

  
Nudging her hair out of his way, he begins his assault on her neck, kissing and licking at the nape of her neck. He thrust his hips into her ass, hearing her gasps and moans, she is so close to her climax but he wants to hold her off, so he shifts his hips to stop hitting her sweet spot and thrust into her deeper, hitting her womb."Mine! My mate, My omega, My wife!" Fergus growls with each thrust. Lexi is whining now, whimpering, begging for something that she doesn't know. Fergus knows what she wants, what she needs, his knot.

  
Feeling the base of his cock thicken, Lexi grows more frantic, the omega completely coming through, and Fergus couldn't get enough. Thrusting becomes harder the bigger his knot becomes, but it didn't matter, Fergus was close, so was Lexi. Burying his nose into Lexi's neck he told her "Let go luv, Let go." Lexi didn't know what he meant but stopped fighting the pressure she had been holding back. White light was all Lexi could see as she comes undone around his cock, screaming his name over and over. Lexi's pussy clamped down on Fergus's cock and he felt himself climax.

  
Fergus bites down on Lexi's neck as he fills her with his seed. His teeth breaking the skin, he tastes her blood in his mouth. Lexi screamed and moaned as she felt something warm fill her up and Fergus bite her, officially claiming her as his. She thrashes in his hold until she passes out. The heat leaving her veins for now. Fergus felt his Lexi go limp under him, he had been told the claiming process did that to omegas. He kept biting her for a few moments, adding pressure until he felt satisfied his mark would be dark enough, that it would leave a scar to claim her. She would carry his mark of ownership forever on her neck, his teeth impression, and he wanted it to be dark enough that no one would question if she was claimed or not. Everyone would see she was his.

  
Knowing they would be tied together for sometime, Fergus rolled him and his love over so that they were on their sides, with Lexi's back against his chest. His knot still firmly held inside of Lexi, they would be tied together for most of the night. It was said this was for matting purposes, to hold his seed inside of her to insure the procreation of pups. This made Fergus worried he did not want his young wife to be a mother yet, they were both not ready for pups and it could be dangerous for her. They had Gavin and he was enough for now. Fergus knew if it did happen though, it would happen and they would try their hardest to care for their pups.

  
Pulling the covers over them both, Fergus wrapped his arm over Lexi's hip pulling her to him before moving it to lay across her chest holding her breast in his hand. Fergus licked at his claiming mark, soothing it, cleaning it, looking at the oval wound he felt a swell of pride in his chest, he did it, Lexi was his. Closing his eyes he whispered in her ear, "Goodnight Lexi, I love ya... My wife."


	9. Ch 9 a lesson

The next morning... well Fergus thought it was morning until he looked at the clock, 12:47 in the afternoon. They had slept half the day, but then again they were up most of the night. Looking down Fergus saw Lexi still asleep in his arms, her hair was a mess around her, he rubbed her arm and side, down her hip and thigh then back up. He loved waking up to her naked form, he could definitely get used to this. Stretching he looked over his shoulder to see the fire was out, so reluctantly he slowly slide from Lexi, he didn't want to wake her, he wanted her to sleep as long as her body needed. Looking around he found his kilt and tied it around his waist noticing it was cold in the room.

Looking back at Lexi he saw the bed sheets had blood on them, he knew this was from the claiming and him breaking her maiden barrier, proving she was a virgin, going to cover her up with an extra fur he saw she had so many bruises on her ass, hips, and wrists. She also was littered in his love marks, but the most dominate mark was on her neck, his claiming mark. Fergus rubbed his thumb over the healing wound, feeling proud of his work but worried at the same time if he was too rough with his small omega. Leaning down he sniffed at her, she smelled normal, only now he could smell himself on her, his seed and musk mixed in with her own.

  
Heading outside Fergus grabbed a few logs, first starting a fire in the bed room as quietly as possible before starting one in the sitting room. Thinking, he decided to draw a bath for him and Lexi, it would help if she was sore and Fergus would enjoy seeing her naked and wet, just the thought made blood rush to his cock. Grabbing the water bucket, Fergus went outside to the pump and filled the bucket carrying it into the house to fill the tub, he did this multiple times until the tub was almost full then he set the bucket of water over the fire letting it boil, before pouring it into the cold tub water making the water hot but not too hot. Pouring oils into the water he went to go to Lexi's side but caught his reflection in the mirror, Lexi had left a few of her own marks on him as well, his neck and chest were covered in small love marks and tiny teeth impressions, Fergus smiled to himself before going and sitting on the bed beside her.

  
"Lexi...Darlin'... wake up my love." Fergus said kissing her shoulder and neck, Lexi grumbled and burrowed herself under the furs after a few minutes she began to whine with the pain of her heat. Fergus smiled and began kissing and licking at her neck, licking his claiming mark he started to get an idea, something he had heard and wanted to try. It was said an Alpha had control over his Omega once he had claimed her, that an omega's sense to obey was more prominent.

Fergus would never make Lexi do something she truly did not want to do, but this was just playing around. So in his alpha voice Fergus repeats "Lexi get up luv." Fergus made sure not to sound angry or mean and to emphasize this he licked at her cheek and nipped her ear. Hearing her alphas command Lexi rolled over in his arms opening her eyes, Fergus was smiling at her. Lexi smiled back up at him and narrowed her eyes "mighty commandin' this morrnin' aren't we my usband'?" Lexi giggled, making Fergus give her a playful growl and attack her lips. "Aye, my wife,.... but... I've been told ...it's my right." Fergus says in between kisses. "Oh ave' ya...well what does my usband' command fur taday?" Lexi asks sarcastically, pulling out his bottom lip between her teeth, biting a little. Fergus growls at her, pulling his lip out from her hold, "Feelin' feisty taday are we lass?... We'll I know ow' ta remedy that." Fergus says grinning, "An' what wou...ahh" Lexi lets out a surprised eep as Fergus lifts her up in his arms from the bed, letting the blanket fall Lexi is completely bare in his arms, blushing fiercely. Fergus gives a hearty laugh at her current state, Lexi is as red as a tomato, hiding her face in his chest and behind her hands. "Now lass ya wouldn't ide' from me would ya?" Fergus mocks as he carries her over to the tub. "don't ya get get tired of carryin' me?" Lexi asks innocently, Fergus looks at her as if she had just asked him the color of the sky, "Are ya crazy, I love oldin' ya...plus carryin' ya means i know where ya are." Fergus tells her giving her that fox grin at the last part. Lexi simply says "Oh, alright." Making Fergus chuckle at her innocents.

  
Fergus moves Lexi to wrap her legs around his waist and hold onto his shoulders.Untying his kilt and kicking off his boots, Fergus steps into the tub, holding his arm under Lexi's ass with one arm and holding onto the rim of the tub with the other hand to help lower them into the hot water. Sitting in the tub with Lexi straddling his lap, Fergus leans back against the back of the tub and looks at Lexi, who is still trying to hide herself. "Lexi, lass, ya do know I've see everythin' now, ya don't ave' ta ide' from me." Fergus smiles taking her wrist and tries to pull her arms away from her breast, but Lexi curls up, "I know but... I...I Just...I don't know?" Fergus pulls her arms away with more force and holds her arms behind her back with one of his hands. "I enjoy seein' ya naked darlin', so don't ide' from me, ya are perfect, an' more than I could ever ask for." Fergus tells his embarrassed mate, he gently cups her tit with his free hand, pulling her red nipple a bit between his knuckles, the little buds were still red and raw from his assault last night.

  
Lexi moans at his actions, lifting her up against his chest he pulls her other nipple into his mouth, suckling at it. Fergus slides her back down, kissing up her chest to her neck, he licks at her claiming mark, making Lexi hiss, Fergus looks to her in fear he hurt her, seeing she is fine he continues lapping at the mark to clean it, he can still taste a tinge of blood on her skin. Lexi wants to touch Fergus so she tries to pull her hands from his grasp, resorting in a growl from Fergus telling her to 'Stop'. Lexi stops struggling and lets Fergus control the situation, He laps and nips at other parts of her neck moving to her jaw and lips. Kissing her lips he pinches her ass cheek making her gasp and Fergus takes this chance to push his tongue deep in her mouth. Lexi moans and pushes her chest against Fergus's, who groans and guides her hands to his chest slowly moving them down to his cock. Lexi blushes at this and looks to the side, away from Fergus's gaze, seeing this Fergus gives a soft smile and grabs her chin, turning her face to look at him. "Luv... look at me... we can sow down if ya want ta."

  
Lexi looks down feeling weak and embarrassed, "I'm sorry Fergus...I..I can try arded'..ta.." Fergus stops her by kissing her lightly then pulls back to look at her, "Lexi, I will not push ya inta doin' somethin' ya don't want ta do." Lexi's eyes start to burn at the tears she is trying to hold back, "I do want ta Fergus...I Just don't know...how... I don't want ta do somethin' wrong." she whispers out. "Darlin' yer not goin' ta do anythin' I won't like." Fergus tells her with a loving grin, Lexi smiles at him lightly, blushing she stutters out "Can.. ya te..teach me?" Fergus just smiles and kisses her lips "Of course lass... slowly.". Lexi knows she is the luckiest girl in the world for having Fergus as her mate, kissing his cheek she then wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him.

  
They stay like this for a while until Fergus grins to himself and lifts up just to grab the sponge and bath oil, holding Lexi's back as she is startled by his movements, "It's alright luv... close yer eyes lass and relax." Fergus mumbles into her neck. Lexi does as her alpha tells her to relaxing as much as she can against his chest. Fergus fells her relax a little but can tell she is still tense, "Relax baby... breath." Hearing another one of his pet names for her she melts into Fergus's chest, closing her eyes she listens to his heart and runs her fingers through his chest hair, matching her breathing with his. Felling her completely relax Fergus dunks the sponge underwater and pours some of the bath oil onto the sponge. Slowly Fergus moves Lexi's hair to the side, and rubs the sponge over her back in small circles. Lexi jumps when Fergus first rubs her back with the sponge then lets out a deep breath.  
Fergus smiles at his wife's sigh and continues rubbing the sponge over her back then moves up to her shoulders, untangling the knots under her skin. Fergus grabs her wrist to lift her arm and Lexi goes to lean up, "lay down." Fergus tells her using his alpha voice, Lexi quickly obeys. Lifting her arm Fergus washes one then the other, then moves to her legs, rubbing the sponge into her thighs up to her ass. By this time Lexi is molasses in his arms making Fergus prideful, he slips his hand under her ass and the other around her back lifting her and turning her to where her back is against his chest, and his cock is semi-hard between her legs resting against her womanhood.

  
Fergus adds more oil to the sponge and then begins washing her front. Starting at her shoulders he rubs down across her collar bone, then down to her breast, giving them more attention. He caresses her nipples into hard peaks with his knuckles making her moan and wither in his hold. Fergus is not yet through with her yet though so he washes her stomach and thighs then comes time for her most famine part. Pouring oil straight into his palm he begins to rub her outer folds and inner thighs making Lexi gasp and buck her hips against his hand. Fergus chuckles at this and moves to kiss her neck and shoulder, rubbing everywhere around but not once touching her entrance or clit. Fergus decides to tease his mate and see how much it takes until his omega comes out.

  
Rubbing her folds Fergus moves to her inner thighs and messages them, making the blood flow to her sensitive nub. Incoherently moving his hand he grabs her breast in his hand to message there as well, Lexi is moaning and withering in his touch. "Hold still my luv... Tell me what ya want." Fergus whispers in her ear licking at the slight point at the top, Lexi fells his deep voice rumbling against her back and neck, "Anythin'." "Oh no luv ya got ta be more specific than that.... what do ya want." Fergus tells her adding more pressure to her breast. Lexi cant think, Fergus has her right where he wants her and she can fell her wolf begging to be claimed by her alpha again, to feel him, to.. that was it "Touch." Lexi whispers out, Fergus hears and grins working her body more towards her breaking point, "Touch what luv?" Fergus growls out, Lexi moans and stutterers out, "Ya... Touch ya." Fergus growls approvingly and takes her hand in one of his, while continuing his assault with his other hand on her neither regions. He leads her hand down to his hard cock, wrapping her hand firmly around him with his hand on top to reassure her. Fergus hears Lexi moan and he growls at feeling his mate hold him for the first time, he slowly moves her hand to stroke his shaft. Up and down she pumps him slowly, Fergus can feel her hands shaking he knows she is scared, and so he kisses her neck, sucking at her skin, praising her in between, "Feels so good luv... Good gurl."

  
Lexi continued to pump Fergus's cock feeling him grind his hips into her backside, she was just getting the hang of it when Fergus pulled her hand away, "Did I do somethin' wrong?" Lexi asks her voice filled with worry. "No luv that felt bloody wonderful, but if ya continue that I wont last long'." Fergus told her with a laugh. "Oh" Lexi giggled feeling proud of herself. Fergus smiles then turns her around to face him again, deciding to finish bathing her while he regains his control he tilts her back dipping her head under the water. "What was that for?" Lexi laughs sputtering water. Fergus laughs "So I can wash yer air'?" he tells her grabbing the oil for hair. "Ya don't ave' ta do this Fergus. I can take..." Fergus's face gets serious "Woman if ya tell me ya can take care of yerself one more time, ya wont be able ta sit down fur a week. It is my job ta take care of ya, and I enjoy takin' care of ya, ell' I've been takin' care of ya since the moment ya were born... so why should I stop now." Fergus looked at her and Lexi knew there was no arguing this. So Lexi just stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms. "Well at least let me wash ye." Lexi says grabbing the sponge, "Oh no now I can take care of..." Fergus never got to finish his rant because Lexi had pushed his head making him slide under the water.

  
He shoots back up out of the water coughing, Lexi is of course laughing so hard she cant breath. Fergus wipes off his face and looks at Lexi with squinted eyes... making her laugh more. "Ya think that is funny do ya... fine ya can sit right ere'...on me ... and don't ya dare move." Fergus tells her in his alpha voice he picks her up and slowly slides her on his still hard cock. Both Lexi and Fergus Moan out when she is impaled by him, Lexi tenses up and cuddles into Fergus's chest. Fergus looks down and sees that Lexi is not moving, he feels her tense around him and cusses himself, "Lexi I'm so sorry... I should not..." Lexi looks up slowly and puts her finger on his lips, "It's OK Fergus... I'm Fine." Fergus searches his wife's face but then meets her eyes and sees nothing but love. Lexi leans forward and places her lips on his in a soft kiss before leaning back quickly, too quickly for Fergus. "Oh sorry." Lexi says leaning back and looking down, "Sorry fur what darlin'?" Fergus asks confused, "well... ya said not ta ..move." Lexi repeats.

  
Fergus looks dumbfounded for a second before remembering what he had told her. "Never mind that lass..." "No I ave' ta, yer my alpha, I ave' ta obey ya." Lexi told her husband, while keeping her head down. Fergus knew what he had done, Lexi being an omega had to obey Fergus, her alpha, it was in her blood. Allot of alphas used this to their advantage, they would force their omega into acts of sex against their will, they would rape them and command them to do things they didn't want to do. All they could do was cry and do as their alpha told them to do.

  
Being a alpha made one possessive and dominate in general even more so when it came to their mate. An omega would either do as they are commanded or be punished. Frazer had told Fergus he was an alpha at a young age, he had worked with him to control his urges, especially when it came to Lexi. The wolf had wanted her from the start, the first couple of times he went through a full moon as an alpha Frazer had to lock him away, keep him away from Lexi. He refused to become one of the alphas Frazer had told him about, ones that beat and rapped their mates. Fergus would be better for his Lexi.  
Lifting her chin Fergus kissed Lexi then leaned back to start washing Lexi's hair.

Fergus worked a thick lather into Lexi's hair then dipped her back to rinse it. Once he pulled her back towards him he felt her tense around his cock and growled. Lexi smiled and then looked at him "Can I move now?" Lexi asked innocently, "Oh aye lass sorry." Fergus laughed. Lexi giggled and picked up the sponge pouring oil onto it, seeing this Fergus tensed, "Lass ya really don't ave' ta do this." Lexi looked at him and smiled "Aye I do and I want to, its my job ta take care of ya now too Fergus..please." Fergus just looked at her eyes for any lie, his own mother never wanted to take care of him why would Lexi, all he could see was love and sincerity, so he nodded. Fergus leaned back against the tub and watched Lexi carefully for any signs of disgust.

  
Lexi went to lift the sponge to his skin but stopped, Fergus saw this and was waiting for her to say she change her mind, "Close yer eyes" Lexi told him softly, "Why?" was all Fergus asked, "Ta relax like ya told me... don't ya trust me?" Lexi asked him with a hint of sadness in her eyes, Fergus felt a pain in his heart, of course he trusted Lexi, so he slowly closed his eyes. Lexi rubbed the sponge gently on his chest in small circles just like he had her. She moved to his shoulders, Fergus had so many knots but eventually Lexi worked them all out.

He was relaxed now and he had gone soft inside her. She washed his arms and stomach, then went to move so she could wash his legs and Fergus grabbed her waist questionably "I've got ta wash yer legs." Lexi says smiling at him sweetly, Fergus slowly releases her waist and groans as she gets off his semi-soft cock. Washing Fergus's legs, she tells him to turn around so she can wash his back. Doing as his woman asks of him he turns and allows Lexi to finish bathing him. She washes his back and then gets all of the knots out of his back as well making Fergus groan and sigh.

  
Turning back around Fergus lays Lexi on his chest with her knees bent resting on his thighs. They lay in the tub for a while longer until the water is cold, lifting Lexi into his arms Fergus stands, stepping out of the tub he first wraps Lexi in a towel then walks over and sits on the chair with Lexi in his arms. Lexi lays on Fergus's chest listening to his heartbeat, and enjoying the warmth of not only the fire but from Fergus as well. "Fergus can I ask ya somethin'?" Lexi asks nervous, "Anythin' my luv." He says looking down at her smiling. "Well... um.. ow'.. many women ave' ya.. ya know.. made love ta?" Lexi asks with nervousness and sadness that she was trying to hide. Fergus could tell she was dreading the answer, but she deserved to know, so he pulled her closer to him and looked her in the eye "Seven, all whores who valued only a coin, an' it wasn' makin' luv darlin' it was a simple fuck.... do ya understand lass?"

  
Lexi thinks about what Fergus said, she understood what he meant but she just didn't like the thought of him being with other women. "Aye" Lexi sighed. Fergus knew she was jealous but she had no reason to be, "Lexi, ya understand that they meant nothin' don't ya?" He asks her lifting her chin so she is looking at him. "Aye. I just don't understand the difference between makin' love and... fuckin' as ya put it." Fergus stared into her eyes for some time, he decided he was going to prove those whores meant nothing to him and show her what the difference was. Fergus quickly stood with Lexi in his arms and made his way over to the bed.

  
Laying her down on the bed Fergus looked at her and said "This is fuckin'." as he ripped the towel from her. Lexi gasped but was silenced immediately by Fergus's mouth on hers, he grouped her breast making Lexi moan, Fergus forced his tongue into his wife's mouth. Lexi gripped Fergus's shoulders digging her nails into his back before Fergus grabs her wrists and holds them beside her head under his own.

Pulling back Fergus tells her using his alpha voice "If I urt' ya, ya tell me to stop, do ya understand me." Lexi hears the seriousness in his voice, she looks him in the eye and nods. Fergus growls and slams his lips to Lexi's with a bruising force, pushing his tongue back into her mouth. Moving her hands he holds them over her head in one of his, with his free hand he begins to grope at her breast, pinching her nipple between his knuckles. Lexi hisses around his mouth, making Fergus open his eyes to look at her, her face shows no pain so he continues his lesson. Moving his hand to her ass he squeezes hard, and moves himself between her legs, without taking his mouth from hers. He slides his hand to her pussy and begins to rub at her, she is already wet and so he rubs at her nub.

  
Lexi moans and bucks her hips into his hand, Fergus feels this and quickly slaps her thigh with his hand "Don't move." Fergus growls at her, Lexi gasps loudly at this but nods her head. When Fergus knows he has made his point he returns to rubbing her cunt slipping a finger into her, again Lexi bucks her hips into his hand wanting more and again she is met with a slap to her thigh making her scream out. Fergus pulls his finger out of her and growls at her, "Fine ya cant old' still... then I'll make ya old' still." with this he grabs his kilt from the floor and quickly ties it around her wrist, sliding her up he then ties the kilt to the headboard. Pulling on it he checks to make sure it's secure, then he looks down at Lexi, he sees uncertainty on her face, "Ya still alright luv... we can stop..." "No I'm alright Fergus, I promise... don't stop please." Lexi begs him. Fergus groans "Oh lass ya really don't want ta beg me... I may not be able to old' back."

  
Lexi grins mischievously at this, looking Fergus in the eye she lowers her voice " Please Fergus... fuck me my alpha." At this Fergus looses all control over the wolf he had. A growl erupts from Fergus throat one Lexi has never heard before, it is pure animal, pure beast. Fergus slams into his omegas pussy, Lexi screams at the feeling of being stretched by his cock. The wolf gives her no time to adjust before thrusting almost the whole way out before slamming back into her, he grunts and growls as he fucks her. Thrusting in and out as fast and as hard as he can. Lexi is moaning and screaming his name as she reaches her climax but he pays her no mind. Long gone is her loving husband now there is only her possessive alpha, who is showing her no mercy. Fergus flips her onto her stomach and slams back into her. He straddles her thighs and stares down as his cock disappears into his mate. Grabbing an ass cheek in each hand he squeezes and digs his nails into her skin, breaking the skin.

  
Lexi is thrusted against the bed with each slam of Fergus's hips. She is nothing but a rag doll now, she is fucked to the point of passing out. Just as she feels herself loosing consciousness she feels a sharp pain on her backside. The wolf sees his mates body slack, he will not allow her to sleep, she will feel her alpha claim her, swiftly he brings the palm of his hand down across her ass cheek. "AHHH!" Lexi screams out flinching away from him. The wolf does not like her trying to escape and growls loudly at her bringing his hand down on her again. Lexi hears this and stills feeling his hand slap her backside again she cant hold back the cry that leaves her lips. Lexi looks over her shoulder at Fergus and sees his eyes are a bright yellow and his teeth are elongated to sharp canines. Growling the wolf lays atop of his mate, holding her down with all his weight, proving his dominance over her, the growl screams one thing... "MINE!"

Continuing to thrust in and out of her he feels his knot grow inside of her and moves his hand under her to rub circles at her clit. Feeling Fergus's cock fill her up and his fingers rub circles on her sensitive nub Lexi is thrown into another blinding orgasm, Lexi spasms under her alpha as she feels his knot reach full size inside her. One final thrust and Fergus lets out a feral growl before sinking his teeth into her neck. Fergus grips Lexi's hip bone with enough pressure to bruise as he pumps stream after stream of his hot seed into her womb.

  
The wolf gives one final growl around her neck "Mine!" it commands her. Lexi knows in order to calm Fergus down she must first calm down the wolf so she appeals to his possessive nature, "Aye yers." Feeling the wolf purr around the hold on her throat, he rips his kilt, setting Lexi's wrists free and rolls them onto their sides to rest while his knot deflates. The wolf lazily goes to work at cleaning his omegas mark, lapping at the blood rolling down her neck. He does this until he is satisfied the mark is clean and the pain soothed. The wolf nuzzles her and purrs to her, showing her affection. Listening he can hear Lexi's deep breaths and knows she is asleep. Contempt with the fact his mate is safe and sated in his arms the wolf joins his mate in sleep. Holding her tight to him with his mouth on top of her claiming mark.


	10. Ch 10 a hunting trip

Fergus groans when he wakes up, his eyes suddenly shoot open when he remembers what happened. He took Lexi hard, perhaps too hard, he remembered her screaming and crying out, the wolf had taken over and he couldn't control himself. Feeling around he quickly realized Lexi was not in bed beside him, and he panicked. What if he had hurt her and she was now afraid of him. Jumping out of bed Fergus grabs his kilt from the head of the bed only to realize it is torn, "The fuck." Making due he ties it around his waist and runs out into the sitting room "Lexi!" Looking around the room Fergus sees that the candles are lite around the house and he smells food being cooked... but Lexi isn't in the room. "Lexi lass where are ya!" Fergus yells as he opens the door to go outside in search of her. "Lexi..." "Fergus?" Hearing Lexi's voice Fergus turns towards the source, she is coming his way from the barn, carrying an arm full of fire wood, she is wearing a dress, which is strange for her, but that is not what caught his attention... she was limping slightly. Fergus jogs over to her and takes the wood from her arms into his own. "What were ya doin' out ere' by yerself at night darlin'... ya know yer not supposed ta be by yerself... I was worried sick when I woke up an' ya weren't there." Lexi looks up at him and smiles "I was gettin' some wood an' cooked supper fur ya... ya worry too much my luv."

  
Grabbing her hand he starts to make his way into the house. "Whats wrong luv yer limping?" Fergus looks down at her with a worried look, "I'm fine." When they are in the house Fergus gets a better look at her than he had outside in the darkness. Her red hair is in curls down her back and she is wearing a dark green dress, with long loose sleeves, the dress has a low v-cut neck line that shows just a hint of her cleavage. Sitting in front of the fireplace Fergus puts a log onto the fire, while Lexi goes to the stove to stir a pot. Fergus can smell the food from where he is, stew by the smell of it. Walking over to her he wraps his arms around her waist from behind, "Luv?" Fergus asks, "Aye?" Lexi replies. "Why are ya urt' did I do this?" Fergus asks in a low voice, Lexi just keeps her back to him "I said I was fine Fergus." She assures him lovingly. Fergus doesn't believe her and lifts her up to sit on the counter, but sees her stiffen when he sits her down. Furring his brows he goes to hold her hands and sees red marks around her wrist, he rubs his fingers over them lightly then begins to worry what else had he done to her. Looking her up and down he sees her neck has a red stain to it and goes to move her hair out of the way when she pushes his hand out of the way "It's fine Fergus." He doesn't listen though just moves her hands and brushes back her hair to reveal a very angry looking bite mark on her neck. It is swollen and the imprint is deep, there is a red stain around the wound from blood.

  
Fergus feels his blood boil, he did this, he hurt her, "I'm so sorry darlin' I..." Lexi grabs his face to make him look at her "I said it was fine Fergus, it..." Fergus points towards her neck and wrist "This is not OK Lexi... is there anythin' anywhere else?" before Lexi can even answer Fergus is lifting her into his arms and taking her over to the couch. Sitting on the couch Fergus sits Lexi on his lap and begins to pull up her dress to look for other areas he had hurt her. On her thigh is a full red outline of his hand, along with on her ass are claw marks, her hip has bruises on it and over her whole body are love marks. Fergus is busy looking her over when Lexi tries to sit up in his hold, "Fergus it's fine.. leave it alone.." Fergus isn't listening just self brooding and mumbling to himself how much of a fool he is and how he can't believe he lost control of his wolf.

After a few minutes of him completely ignoring her Lexi feels her temper flare, "Fergus! You listen to me right now!" This gets his attention but maybe not in the best way "Woman don't yell at me..." he goes to growl at her but Lexi just narrows her eyes at him "Oh aye I will yell at ya! Cuz yer not listenin' ta me... It is fine.." Fergus attempts to interrupt her but Lexi just covers his mouth with her hand making Fergus growl more and cut his eyes at her. "...like I was sayin' it is fine... I like the marks, I like the pain, when I feel it it make me think of ya. Don't be mad luv, It felt really good, I enjoyed it." Lexi looked at Fergus with so much love that Fergus knew she was telling the truth. "mmmmm" Lexi smiled as Fergus removed her hand from his mouth, "I Love ya lass." Lexi threw herself into his chest and hugged him "I Love ya too Fergus."

Over the next few months the newly wedded couple's life went smoothly. Fergus would go to work in the mornings and Lexi would go to the shop at noon for lunch everyday, after lunch Fergus would make Lexi stay at the shop with him, then the y would pick Gavin up from the schoolhouse and go home together. Today was different, Yamish was picking Lexi up after they ate lunch to go hunting. Fergus was very apprehensive about Lexi going somewhere without him, even more so about her going hunting again after the Murdock incident. On the up side Yamish would be with her, "Do not let er' out of yer sight..." Yamish rolls his eyes at Fergus, he had gave him the same talk three times now, "Aye Fergus I know, yave' told me a million times now." "I'm serious Yamish... promise me ya won't let nothin' appen' ta er'." Yamish walked up ta his new brother and slapped his hand on his shoulder, "I promise she'll be fine... as long as the little devil listens." Fergus chuckles at this his Lexi liked to test her limits with him but even more so with Yamish.

  
Sneaking behind Yamish, Lexi smashed a ball of snow onto his head. Fergus saw Lexi sneaking up behind her cousin and had to hold back a chuckle, Yamish let out a yelp as the cold snow went down his face and neck. Yamish glared daggers at Fergus, Gavin and Lexi as they all were laughing hysterically, turning heel Yamish growled at Lexi before attempting to grab her, Lexi was quick to hide behind her alpha. Fergus smirked at his omegas playful nature, Yamish was currently trying to reach around him to grab Lexi, "He can't save' ya, Ima beat ya black and blue ya little shit." Yamish said with a playful growl making Gavin go to his mother's aid and try his hardest to tackle Yamish. Fergus sighed and turned around lifting Lexi and Gavin to sit on the counter, "Lexi my luv stop pestering' yar cousin... and Yamish don't think I won't do anythin' ta save' me mate." Fergus says turning to Yamish with a grin and grabbing the back of his neck with a smack. Fergus squeezes the pressure points on his neck making Yamish tense, "Alright alright." Gavin again laughing as his father made his point.

  
Lexi sticks her tongue out at her little cousin and Fergus quickly kisses her sucking her tongue into his mouth. "Gross." Yamish and Gavin both hiss looking away, Fergus chuckles and pulls away from Lexi, "Alright come on Lex." Yamish nags, Lexi hops off of the bench and hugs Fergus "Be careful luv." He mumbles into her neck, "Aye my luv I will." "Don't worry papa I'll protect mama." Gavin said hopping onto his fathers back. Lexi laughs and gives her husband a quick peck and a light lick to the cheek before holding her son's hand and following Yamish out of the shop.

  
The cousins were currently riding their horses into the woods, Lexi wished Fergus could have came too but he had a big order to finish by tomorrow. Fergus had promised to come next time, it was late spring and they were hoping to get a few ducks for later, but what Lexi really wanted to bag was a bear she could have the hide ready for a new fur by winter. When they got deep enough into the woods they tied off their horses and walked to a brush that would hide them from the hunt. This was only Gavin's second hunt and he was very excited. He had just turned five a week ago and Fergus had gotten him a bow and a few arrows made. Gavin was only half lycan but had begun to show signs of a young beta.

  
After a hour they had not bagged a single thing, Lexi and Yamish were getting inpatient with the young pup way past bored, "We need ta split up.." Lexi started but was cut off "Hell no, yer usband's not skinin' me." Lexi rolled her eyes, but then said something that she knew he couldn't deny, "If we don't then were gonna be stuck eatten' pork and chicken..." Lexi just stared at him with brows raised, as lycans they craved something more than just farm range meat, the needed the wild blood meat, Yamish looked at her and was about to give in but started to think of the cons... like not having a head. "Come on Yamish, think of that fresh ram or a juicy rabbit..." Yamish groans "But what if Fergus finds out?" Lexi scoffed "E' won't." "I don't know Lex..." Lexi sets her brows and pulls the one card he can not put down..." Fine then as yer king I demand ya do as I say." Yamish's brow knots and he lets out a low growl, "Fine!" With a smile of victory they split up in search of food. Lexi takes Gavin and starts up the mountain thinking perhaps she could get a ram, Yamish goes deeper into the forest following the tracks of a few rabbits.


	11. Ch 11 the Rival

Fergus finishes the order and gets the shop straightened up a little before his usual time and looks to the clock, he still had about three hours till dusk and they were not home from the hunt yet perhaps he could join them after all. Grabbing his bow and a few arrows he makes his way into the woods. He sees their horses tied to a log by the creek and ties his up along with it, they must be close by he thinks. Fergus follows their tracks to a brush but sees they aren't there, thinking they must have moved on he follows the other tracks deeper into the woods. After about ten minutes of walking he meets Yamish's scent and looks around to see the edge of him sticking out behind a rock.

Going to sit beside the young alpha Fergus startles him, "Fergus what are ya doin' ere'." Fergus gives him a look of confusion at his reaction before stating "I got done early so I decided to join ya." Leaning up he attempts to look behind Yamish to see Lexi and Gavin beside him but is blocked by Yamish also leaning forward, then back when he tries again. Fergus tires of his game and pushes on the boys chest with his arm looking beside him, Lexi is not there nor his son. Fergus stares at Yamish "Where is Lexi and my pup?"

  
Yamish stiffens "Lexi who?" he chokes out, Fergus grabs the front of Yamish's tunic in his fist "Where is my mate and child Yamish?!" Fergus yells, Yamish just stutters out looking down, "We uh.. kind of um.. split up." Fergus sees red "WHAT!" he growls "What do ya mean ya split up.. I told ya ta watch er' ta not let er' out of yer sight." "I know but she used the king card." Yamish says quickly, Fergus stands pulling Yamish up with him. "I don't care if she is king, cuz I'm er' husband that makes me king an' I told ya not to let er' out of yer bloody sight! She is an omega she does not get ta go off on er' own...Ever!" Yamish and Fergus are so caught up in their own argument that they do not hear the people walk up behind them until they speak. "An omega.... now that's somethin' I might be interested in...what do ya think lads?"

  
Fergus and Yamish both look over to see four men standing feet away from them. All lycans and from what they could tell all older than them. The men all wear dirty trousers and tunics, their hair was short aside from the one in the front who had talked, he was a alpha for sure, the others betas. Overall they looked rough, dirty and wild. Fergus let go of Yamish and both turned to face the men, the alpha stepped closer "Well looks like we found ourselves some other lycans... didn't know their were any in this area, and both alphas... I'll be damned." Fergus raises his chin and straightens up puffing out his chest, "What are ya lot doin' in this area?" He asks the alpha, who looks at him "Lookin' fur new territory, some fun, ya know ow' it is." The man gives Fergus a smirk, "Well sorry ta ruin yer party but this is our territory. So piss off." Fergus tells him with a firm tone. "Oh I think ya ave' it wrong boy... see we were walkin' by when we eard ya both talkin' about that omega... an' it's been a long time since I've ad' me a good rut." The man looks at Fergus with an evil grin, showing off his rotting teeth.

  
Fergus immediately stiffens "Ya will not touch er'!" He growls out with great venom in his voice. "Ah so I take it she is yers." Fergus steps forward, "Thats right!" The alpha just grins "Not fur long." At this Fergus leaps forward to attack the man who threatens to take his mate from him. The other alpha is older though and faster, he grabs Fergus and shoves him behind him, "Boys." Fergus is held back by the other betas just as Yamish attacks, who also gets thrown back. The betas hold onto them one holding Yamish and the other two Fergus, Yamish almost slips out of the beta's grasp before he pulls a knife and holds it to his throat, Yamish stills and the others quickly do the same to Fergus. Fergus can feel the cool metal on his throat, but that doesn't stop his struggling. The older alpha laughs as he walks over towards the group to stand in front of Fergus's face, "Now boys what did ya honestly think ya were gonna do we are much older than ya both... ya know I can smell er' on ya... she smells delicious." He says smelling Fergus's chest, Fergus spits in his face making the man growl, the alpha wipes off his face and turns back to Fergus punching him in the gut. Fergus lets out a groan and drops to his knees. The beta pulls back his hair and places the knife at his throat again. The alpha laughs and walks away some, "Well it's been fun boys but I got me an omega ta claim... ave' fun lads."  
With this the man runs off to find Lexi.

Fergus lets out a blood chilling growl, "NOOOO!" Fergus struggles in the men's hold trying to get free. One of the betas holding him comes around to kick him in the groin making Fergus double over on the ground. They continue their assault on him kicking and punching, Fergus is groaning in pain and trying to escape to no avail. After a few minutes Yamish is on the ground beside him both getting the hell beat out of them. But all stops when they hear a scream, Lexi's scream, the betas laugh and joke about what their alpha is most likely doing to the omega.

Fergus feels his eyes shift and his teeth elongate, the betas stop laughing when they hear a low growl, looking down they watch in horror as Fergus shifts to his wolf. His clothes ripping around his body as it reforms into that of a big black wolf. Two of the betas go to attack the wolf but Fergus is quick and bites down on his neck killing him instantly. The other men look at him in terror and Yamish grabs one of the men's knives and stabs him in the chest. Seeing this the last of the three run off, Yamish looks to the wolf who nods his head and huffs in the direction of the fleeing beta. Yamish understands Fergus's command and nods before running after the beta. Fergus on the other hand takes off running towards the scream he heard, praying he isn't too late.

  
Lexi is running away from the alpha who came up to her and Gavin while she was hunting. He had grabbed her neck and shoved her up against the mountain side, he had told her that his betas where currently 'taking care' of Fergus and Yamish and that she was his now. With that he had attempted to kiss her and Gavin shoved him away snarling at him. Before she could do anything he had slapped Gavin knocking him to the ground. The man was back on her in an instant, "E' isn't yer pup, ya ave' yet ta be bred.. we'll be changin' that." He smirked, she kneed him in the groin making him double over, Lexi went to run to Gavin but he was quick and grabbed her ankle making her slip on the stone that was wet from the rain, she fell to the rock on her face, he then climbed on top of her and ripped the back of her shirt open, Gavin went to attack the man again "Gavin NO RUN!!" Lexi yelled. The pup stared at his mother crying "MAMA!?" before she yelled again "GAVIN NOW!!" and he obediently did as she said running to look for his father. Bending down to her face a grabbed her chin and roughly turned her neck to look at him over her shoulder "Go ahead luv put up a fight I do luv a challenge..."With this being said he uses his other hand to tear Lexi's pants. She is terrified now and screams in fear, "Fergus!!" " That's it omega scream so your alpha hears and knows your not his anymore, that I'm your alpha now." Lexi bites his hand holding her face, she bites as hard as she can and feels his bone break between her teeth. He screams in pain and goes to pull away but not before Lexi shakes her head, completely biting off his thumb. The man falls backwards holding where his thumb used to be, Lexi feels blood cover the side of her face but stands up to run away. The alpha grabs his knife "Come back ere' ya bitch!" he chases after her.

  
Lexi runs towards home hoping to find Gavin, Fergus and Yamish on the way, she is running as fast as she can while holding onto her clothes that are now falling down her body. She glances behind her to see the alpha is gaining on her and runs faster, at this point she knows she won't be able to out run him. A loud growl comes from in front of her and Lexi looks to see Fergus's wolf running towards her, the wolf lets out a mix between a growl and a howl and Lexi understands, it tells her "Get Down!" she does what her alpha wolf says and falls to the ground just as he jumps over her and slams into the other alpha, knocking him backwards. Fergus snarls at the rival alpha who is laughing, "Yer more fun than I thought ya would be." He says as he looks at Fergus, "But I tire of this game, the bitch is mine." He growls out as he also shifts into a wolf, a brown wolf as big as Fergus. Lexi watches as the two wolves snarl at each other, Fergus barks back at her "Get back." Lexi looks at him and takes a little too long for his liking "NOW!" at this Lexi scoots back towards a tree as fast as she can.

  
She watches as the brown wolf begins to circle Fergus, he growls and snarls showing his teeth. Fergus stays where he is holding still but following the alpha with his eyes, he is waiting and it doesn't take long, the brown wolf attacks attempting to bite Fergus's neck, but he is fast and turns to dodge the attack and slash at his face with his claws, making contact. Fergus's claws slice into the side of the wolf's face tearing his skin. The other wolf growls and bites at Fergus's hind leg, sinking his teeth into his thigh. Fergus lets out a cry as he is bit, but quickly bites the back of the alphas neck. The tumble to the grown both going for the kill, they bite and slash when Fergus hits him across the face stunning him long enough to bite his neck. He shakes his head from side to side tearing out his throat, the brown wolf cries out and whines but to no avail. Within seconds he is dead, Fergus drops his body to the ground and lets out a loud howl.

Turning to his mate the wolf goes over to her, she goes to get up but he growls "Don't Move!" Lexi whimpers but stays where she is, the wolf comes up to her and begins to sniff at her, he snarls when he sees her torn clothes making Lexi curl in on herself more.  
Yamish runs into the clearing with Gavin right behind him to see a brown wolf dead on the ground and a black wolf near Lexi. When he is closer he knows that the black wolf is Fergus, he goes to walk up to them when Fergus turns to him and growls "TAKE GAVIN AND GO HOME!" it says, Yamish gives Lexi a look of pity before turning heel and jogging home.

Turning back to his mate Fergus growls and begins to shift back into his human form, once back Fergus stands and walks over to the dead wolf lifting his torn tunic from the ground beside him and tying it around his waist. Looking back towards Lexi he feels his anger raging inside of him. Felling the rain grow more heavy he walks back over to his omega, she looks up at him and he growls making her eyes shoot back down. Bending down he lifts her and throws her over his shoulder, "Fergus.." she whispers, but Fergus is not in the mood for talking "DON'T!" he snarls letting his teeth show and Lexi quiets in his hold. The walk home is silent and long, reaching their horses Fergus sits her on his rather roughly before siting behind her, he grabs the reins to her horse and rides home.

  
Arriving home Fergus rides the horses into the barn, pulling Lexi off and throwing her back over his shoulder. She gives out a huff at being thrown around but stays quiet, Fergus takes her into the house going straight for the bedroom and throwing her on the bed. He lights a few candles in the room with his magic and turns to go to the tub, seeing the water cold he grabs the bucket and walks out of the room. Lexi gets out of the bed and follows him, Fergus hears her behind him and turns on heel, "Get yer ass back in that fuckin' room!" he yells making Lexi jump. "No Fergus talk ta me." Lexi begs, Fergus growls his wolf coming out again "Woman don't tell me 'no'!" Lexi whimpers but holds her ground "Fergus..." "NO! Lexi, you were told not ta go off on yer own, ya know yer not supposed ta be alone... but like always ya don't fuckin' listen! Well ya know what, now I'm gonna be a real alpha... ya refuse ta listen ta me, ya get punished!"

Fergus growls at her and throws the bucket to the floor before grabbing her and dragging her over to the couch. Fergus sits on the couch and pulls Lexi to lay across his lap on her stomach, she hits and kicks at him trying to get away. Fergus snatches the rag from around his waist and ties her hands together, with one quick tug he rips the remaining of her trousers and underwear off her ass and pulls them down her legs.

  
Lexi is yelling at him to stop but he won't instead he rips off her underwear and shoves it in her mouth to gag her. Raising his hand he brings it down on her ass hard, he continues spanking her until her ass is raw and red. He should feel terrible but the wolf is out and wants to prove his point, slapping her ass one last time Lexi screams around the gag. Fergus stands and throws her on the couch on her stomach, he pulls her torn pants down her legs and spreads her legs, getting between them Fergus lines himself up with her entrance, she is dry but Fergus gives a feral growl making her body react to her alpha's command and let out a gush of slick to aid him before he slams into her. Lexi screams at the sudden intrusion, he had not readied her at all, Fergus growls as he feels how tight she is around his cock.

Giving her no time to adjust he pulls back and rams back into her holding her down with one hand on the back of her neck the other holding her hip. He thrusts in and out of her, grunting and groaning, his thrust get sloppy as he feels his climax coming near. With one final thrust he buries himself to the hilt inside of her and growls "MINE!" as he fills her with his seed.

  
Pulling out of her when he is sure every last drop of his cum is in her, marking her as his, he feels the wolf slowly retreat. Fergus feels a pain in his heart as he gets off of her and looks down at her, he sees her face is layed flat on the couch eyes shut tight and tears are streaming down her face. He looks her up and down, her ass is red and raw and her body is shaking with sobs. Uniting her wrist Fergus tries to swallow the knot in his throat enough to talk to her, "Lexi?" Lexi moves to curl up into a ball on the couch slowly through the pain. She doesn't answer him and won't look at him, "Lass... I... I'm.." Lexi just hides her face under the cushion and whispers hoarsely "go away...please just go away." Fergus slowly walks into the bed room and wraps a towel around his waist before grabbing the bucket and going outside to get some water to boil for the bath. Once outside Fergus drops to his knees and sobs...what has he done.

  
Fergus had drawn a bath with all new water for Lexi, he had went and got some lavender and sage to add to the water. The sage would help with the pain he knew he had caused her and the lavender would help her sleep. Walking up to her, she was still in the same position she was when he left her, curled up as tight as possible. Only now Fergus could tell she was sleeping, she was breathing deeply but every few seconds she would hiccup from her sobbing. Fergus felt tears touch his eyes again as he bent down to pick her up into his arms and she flinched away from him. She was afraid of him "no please...no more, I'll listen.. I promise."

Fergus felt his throat tighten and managed to choke out, "Its alright luv...I'm..I'm just put..ting ya inta the bath." Walking into the bedroom he went over to the tub and slowly sat her in. She bit her lip as her raw backside met the water, her eyes watering up. Once in the tub Lexi curled away from Fergus's touch again, she waited for him to get into the bath with her but he didn't. Instead he grabbed a washcloth and a bar of soap and walked towards the door turning back to choke out "I'm.... s...so sorry Lexi." before shutting the door behind him.

  
Fergus left to go bathe in the river beside the house so that Lexi could bathe in peace. He slowly washed all of the alpha's blood from his body and hissed as he cleaned the bite and scratch marks he had left. Sitting on the rocks near the river he looked up at the moon in the sky, just a week till the full moon, till Lexi went into heat. Would she even want him then? Would she trust him to touch her? Fergus let out a groan of frustration and buried his face in his palms.

  
Lexi washed her body tenderly, she could not wash herself down there, it hurt too much. She slid under the water to wet her hair, pouring the oil for her hair in her palm she realized she had not had to wash her own hair since they were married, nor had she had to bathe herself, Fergus had washed her himself every night. He would rub her skin and work out all the knots as she washed her hair, thinking of him made Lexi cry more. She knew it was her fault she should have listened, should have been a proper omega and obeyed her alphas commands. Lexi sighed and washed her hair and rinsed it, then leaned back against the tub.

  
When Fergus gets back home he locks the door and slowly makes his way to the bedroom. He knocks softly on the door before walking into the room, when he looks over he sees Lexi is asleep in the tub. Walking over he grabs a towel and picks her up wrapping her in the towel. The lavender must have done it's job because she doesn't wake up as he lays her on the bed, he dries her off and rolls her over onto her stomach. Fergus gently rubs a salve into her bottom hoping that it will ease the pain. He really did feel terrible, and he would work hard to make it up to her. Putting up the salve back in the dresser, Fergus stands from the bed to pull the covers over his sleeping wife. Fergus goes to walk away from her to sleep on the couch when he feels something grab his hand, looking down Fergus sees that Lexi had wrapped her hand around her his left ring finger. He glanced over to see her lidded eyes on his hand, she was spinning his wedding band, kneeling on one knee he went to rub her cheek but she flinched. Fergus began to pull back his hand but Lexi let go of his finger to grab his hand and pull it back to her face. "please don't leave me." she whimpered with a trembling lip, gently Fergus caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckle, "never my luv." he told her with a sad smile and a tear rolling down his cheek.

Lexi pulled on his hand and he took the hint and slowly got into bed with her, he made sure not to get too close to her but she just curled into his side and layed her cheek on his chest. She quickly fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, while Fergus layed awake rubbing his hand up and down her back, thanking whichever dinette was giving him a second chance.


	12. CH 12 Forgivness

The next morning Fergus got up early and decided to cook his love a hearty breakfast. In the kitchen he prepared eggs, bacon, hash, and bread. He also had got them some milk and bought Lexi a bouquet of flowers when he went into town. With the food done and table set he went into their bedroom flowers in hand to wake his mate.

Walking over to the bed Lexi stirred in her sleep, moving the blanket from her backside. Fergus was met with the sight of a deep red area of skin, some areas even a slight purple. Looking down in shame he walks over to her and takes a knee beside the bed, he puts a stray lock of hair behind her ear, smiling to himself at the slight point of her ear. Lexi had laughed so hard the first time Fergus had took the point of her ear into his mouth, she had told him that they were very sensitive.

With a small smile Fergus caressed the side of her face and neck, "Lexi my love, it's time to wake up darlin'." Lexi's eyes fluttered open to meet his own, she gave him a grin before stretching and yawning making Fergus chuckle. Lexi went to sit up and winced at the pain of her backside, Fergus saw this and felt his heart ache, slowly she sat up and looked down as she remembered the events from last night.

  
Fergus slowly pulled his hidden arm from behind his back revealing the flowers he had bought for her. Lexi gasped at the flowers and gave a big smile, looking at them then Fergus she pulled the front of his tunic and pressed her lips against his own. His lips were soft and he let her control the kiss, something he had never done before, but he was afraid of overwhelming her. When Lexi broke the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him, he was shocked by this he didn't expect she would want him to touch her. Overjoyed he placed the flowers on the bed beside her and then wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her tightly to him. "I'm so sorry lass, I..." Fergus chokes out but is interrupted by Lexi placing her lips on his again, he lightly licks her bottom lip, asking permission to go further. At first she doesn't grant him access and Fergus goes to remove his tongue but then feels Lexi part her lips, giving him what he so desires. Fergus slowly pushes his tongue into her mouth, groaning at her taste, he had become addicted to her taste and indulged in it daily. Since there marriage he had bedded Lexi everyday, sometimes multiple times a day, but he would not today, he did not want to hurt her again.

  
With this in mind Fergus pulled back ending the kiss, Lexi whined at the lost of his touch and he had to restrain himself from taking her then and there. Taking a deep breath he looked up, "Come luv I made breakfast." she accepted his withdraw for now and smiled back at him. Fergus stood and went into the next room so she could change, she came out wearing her light blue dress Fergus had made for her after their marriage, he enjoyed her wearing dresses and tried to talk her into wearing them more often. Lexi was hesitant on the dresses at first but then started to wear them more often, although she still preferred her usual trousers and tunic. She sat at the table while Fergus made her a plate and sat it in front of her. She smiled at his effort he had fixed all of her favorites and had even got her milk that he knew she loved.

  
"Thank ya fur the wonderful meal Fergus." Lexi told Fergus as they finished eating with a smile. "Yar welcome luv." He told her, Lexi took both of their plates to the sink to be washed and Fergus came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, he buried his nose into her neck and breathed in her scent. With a sigh he mumbled "I ave' ta go ta work." into her neck, he did not want to go but knew it was how he took care of his family. "Will ya come fur lunch taday?" he asked her hopeful, Lexi giggled, "Of course I will." Fergus smiled at this and kissed her neck before pulling back, Lexi turned in his arms and gave him a deep kiss, making Fergus growl out of frustration. This was going to be a challenge, but he had to restrain himself for Lexi's sake.

  
Fergus left for work telling Lexi the same thing he told her everyday when he left, "Lock the door and don't let anyone in, I love ya lass see ya at lunch." Lexi rolled her eyes "Aye Fergus I know, I love ya too bye." Fergus gives her a quick peck "Bye luv." She locks the door behind him and goes to start cleaning the house. As she is cleaning she thinks about her husbands actions this morning, he had avoided and pulled away whenever they had begun to get intimate. She wanted his touch, it was getting close to her heat and she needed him. She smiled to herself, when she went to visit him for lunch Lexi would test her alphas self control.

  
Finishing her chores and fixing her mate some lunch she made her way towards town. Reaching the edge of town Lexi looked up from the horse to see Fergus waiting outside of his shop watching her like he did everyday. He did not trust any of the townsmen around his mate, so he would always wait for her, watching her come into town, he would smoke his pipe and walk to her when she got close enough. Fergus would get stares and he had overheard the chatter about how possessive he was over his wife, one group of women at the market had once asked Lexi if he beat her, if he locked her up, if he rapped her. Fergus had of course overheard and wanted to give the old hags a piece of his mind but Lexi just dragged him away, paying for their groceries and dragging him home, listening to his jabbering all the way.

She had now reached his shop, he lifted her from her horse and sat her on the ground. Fergus tied the horse up beside his own and lead Lexi inside, Lexi sat the basket on the desk and gave Fergus his lunch. Fergus sat in his chair and ate lunch as Lexi sat on the desk in front of him, "Why aren't ya eating as well?" he asks her. Lexi just shrugs her shoulders, "Not ungry." Fergus tares his sandwich in half and gives it to her, "Eat." he commands gently. "Fergus I'm not ungry'." she whines, "Lexi..now."Fergus growls,  Lexi obeys her alpha and eats the sandwich.

  
After their meal Fergus leans forward to get some drink when Lexi kisses him, she wraps her arms around his neck as she deepens the kiss. Fergus slides his tongue into her mouth and groans at her taste, lapping at her mouth he hears her let out a moan and he quickly pulls back. "Lass... no we can't." Lexi whines "Why not, don't ya want me?" Fergus groans "Of course I want ya luv, I want ya somethin' bad, but I don't want ta urt' ya again." the omega slides into his lap straddling him, "Ya won't." Fergus throws his head back, he can feel her rubbing against his already hard member, "Lexi... no d..darlin'." He stutters out not so convincingly. Lexi decides to push the subject more by kissing and licking at his neck, sliding her hand to her front and untying the laces of her dress. Fergus looks down to see that Lexi has bared her breast to him, erupting a loud groan from his chest. "Yer killin' me dove." he says as he slams his lips to hers with bruising force.

  
They are lost in each others kiss when they hear the bell of the door, Fergus curses, "SHIT!...I forgot ta lock the door fur lunch."..."Mister Macleod, are ya ere'." Lexi looks down at her nakedness before hiding under the desk. Fergus looks down at her before looking up at the woman entering his shop, "Aye in the back." A middle aged woman walks into the back of the shop, Fergus knows her well he does allot of work for her and her family and knows he can't afford to turn her away. "Ello' Mrs. Griffin, what can i do fur ya taday?" Fergus asks in a grainy voice. The woman sits in the chair in front of the desk and pulls out a sheet of paper, and Fergus groans under his breath knowing this is going to be a while.

  
Lexi hears the woman sit in the chair and start explaining the order to Fergus, then Lexi remembers something she had overheard some men talking about one time when she was with Lucius. So slowly she lifts Fergus's kilt to reveal his hard cock standing at attention. Fergus feels Lexi lift his kilt and stiffens, under the desk Lexi wraps her hand around his member, he moves his hand under the desk to grab her hand. She has to hold in a giggle as her alpha tries to get her to stop, she quiet enjoys the power she has over him right now. Lexi then begins to move her hand up and down his shaft, Fergus has to clear his throat to hold in his moan. Lexi decides to push him some more so she does what she had heard the men talking about, she wraps her lips around the head of his cock, Fergus is listening to Mrs. Griffin when he feels his mate take him into her mouth, "AYE!" Fergus yells out making Griffin knot her brows in confusion, "Aye , I can do that." Fergus says trying to cover up his outburst.

  
Lexi giggles around his cock at his reaction, she begins to take more of him into her mouth, and pulls back up repeating the action, she bobs her head as she sucks on him. Above the desk Fergus is a mess, it is taking all of his control not to moan out loud at what he is feeling Lexi do to him. He strokes the side of her face and pets her head letting her know he is enjoying it. He can feel himself getting close to his climax as she takes him deep into her throat so he tries to hurry the meeting with Mrs. Griffin along, "Alright well give me aboot a week an' I should ave' it done fur ya." Mrs. Griffin stands and shakes Fergus's hand "Are ya well Mister Macleod, yer sweating and red in the face." Fergus straightens up as much as possible, "Aye I'm fine I'll let ya know when it's done." The woman just grins and gives him a firm nod before leaving, when Fergus hears the bell on the door ring he is quick to pull back and snatch Lexi up onto his lap.

"Ya think yer funny torturing me like that do ya?" Fergus playfully growls out at Lexi who is giggling uncontrollably. "Did ya like it?" she asks blushing and looking down, "Oh aye luv it was amazin', where did ya learn that?" Lexi looks at him smiling and then blushes more, "Well... I ..um eard'... some men talkin' aboot it when I was with Lucius." Fergus laughs at her embarrassment and kisses her, He slides his tongue into her mouth and begins to grope her breast, trailing kisses and nips to her neck he sucks marks into her skin, making sure everyone knows she is his.  
Fergus slides his hand under her skirt and pushes her underwear to the side as he rubs at her wet folds, sliding a finger into her entrance he pumps it in and out of her listening to her moan out his name making him grin.

Lifting her onto the desk Fergus stands and leans over her as he lays her down on her back. Keeping his mouth on hers he pushes her dress up and slides himself inside of her in one slow thrust. Both moan into each others mouth as she is filled with his cock, Fergus begins to move his hips into hers, thrusting in and out of her. Moving one of his hands to grab her breast he pulls at her nipple and licks her neck, nipping at her sweet spot just above her pulse point. Leaning back Fergus looks down at his wife, she is spread out on his desk her hair is a halo around her head, eyes shut tight, face in bliss, her dress a bundle at her hips, her breasts are bouncing with each smack of his hips, Fergus has never seen anything more beautiful in all his life.

  
Grabbing her hips with both hands Fergus holds her to the desk as he pounds into her. Lexi is close now, he can feel her fluttering around his cock and her thighs tightening around his waist, he moves his hand to her clit and rubs circles on her sensitive nub, within seconds Lexi is screaming his name as her body is racked by her orgasm. Fergus follows swift as his own release comes like a fret train, he pumps stream after stream into his mate, filling her to the brink with his seed. Giving one last thrust Fergus stills and lays down on top of her, peppering her chest and neck with light kisses.

They lay there holding each other until again the bell rings, "Fur fucks sake." Fergus growls into Lexis neck, making her giggle, "Oi Fergus where are ya at?" Realizing it is only Yamish Fergus relaxes, "Stay in there fur a minute, don't come back ere'..." Fergus yells but to no luck as Gavin is already walking into the room, "Papa.." ".. fur the luv of all things oly'...really ere'...ya are gross." Yamish groans as he covers his eyes turning him and Gavin away. Lexi lets out a shriek of embarrassment and tries to cover herself as much as possible, Fergus growls and covers her with his body, "Yamish take Gavin and go in there fur a minute." Fergus yells.

  
When Yamish and Gavin are out of the room Fergus pulls out of Lexi with a wet pop, his seed flowing out of her like a river down her thigh and ass, he begins to wipe her off with his hand rubbing it into her skin to cover her in his scent. He pulls down his kilt and then helps her redress when he sees her shaking hands, lacing up her dress and lifting her he sits back down in the chair and holds Lexi in his lap, her head is resting on his shoulder with her face buried in his neck, her knees are pulled up and, her arm is draped over his chest clinging to his tunic like she always does. "Alright ya can come in ere' now." Fergus yells, Yamish comes in the room with his hand over his eyes "Are ya descent?" Fergus rolls his eyes "Aye." He walks in and sits at the chair in front of the desk placing a bag on the desk "What's this?" "Some of the game we got yesterda. I already cleaned it and smoked it." Yamish says around his pipe that he was trying to light. "I elped' im'." Gavin said looking proud of himself.  
"Thank ya." Fergus tells him with a firm nod, "Yer welcome." Yamish replies.

Gavin had left to go play with the boys leaving Lexi to have to listen to the two men yap on about this and that for a while, she is twirling a strand of Fergus's hair around her finger when sleep finally catches up with her. Fergus feels Lexi snuggle herself into him more and her breathing becomes deep and slow. "wear er' out did ya." Yamish chuckles making Fergus glare at him. He looks up at the clock and sees it's time to lock up for the night, so lifting Lexi into his arms he throws water on the fire and him and Yamish leave the shop.


	13. Ch 13 Swimming

Once home Fergus holds Lexi to him as he grabs the bag of meat from the horse. Walking inside Fergus sees that the house is spotless like it had been ever since they were married, before his house would go a week or two without getting cleaned, but now it had that woman's touch. Sitting the bag on the counter he went and sat on the couch with Lexi in his arms, "I know yer awake lass." Fergus chuckles and then full out laughs when Lexi begins to make snoring noises. Moving her head so she can look at him she gives him a sleepy grin. "Did ya ave' a good nap?" "Aye, ya and Yamish's gosipin' musta put me right ta sleep." Lexi giggles, "We don't gossip." Fergus scoffs making Lexi laugh. "Let's go swimmin'." Lexi says excitedly all of a sudden, "Ya want ta go swimmin'." Fergus says with raised brows, "Aye..." "I don't know luv the water is still cold ya could get sick." Fergus says pointly. "I don't care.... Please?" Fergus was about to tell her no before she poked out her lower lip in a pout, then he knew he could not resist her. "Fine... but I am takin' a bath while where down there...go grab the soap and some towels." Before he can finish Lexi is off his lap running towards the bedroom cheering. Fergus just gives a chuckle and a shake of his head before getting up and following her.

  
Once at the river Lexi is quick to get out of Fergus's grasp and jump into the river. Fergus laughs until Lexi doesn't come up from under the water, "Lexi?" Walking over to the edge of the pool he leaned over to look for Lexi, "Lass?" Just then Lexi sprouts out of the water and grabs him, pulling him into the water. Fergus stands in the water and just cuts his eyes at his laughing wife, "I can't believe I fell for that ol' trick." He growls to himself "I can't either, I always used ta get ya with that one." Lexi laughs, "Now our clothes are wet." Fergus states taking off his tunic, "Wash clothes and ourselves two birds with one stone." Lexi says with a shrug of her shoulders. Fergus takes off his kilt and is now completely naked in the water, swimming over to Lexi he grabs her waist and begins to unlace her dress. Pulling the dress off of her body he throws it to sit on the rocks, and pulls his wife to his chest. His mate is naked and wet in his arms and Fergus can already feel his member coming to life.

  
Lexi is struggling in her alphas arms trying to get out of his hold and Fergus won't let her so she uses his weakness against him, running her hand to his side she tickles him. Fergus begins to laugh and moves his arms to block her attack, in the process Lexi kicks away from him. Fergus gives a playful growl as Lexi begins to swim away, jumping after her he almost grabs her before she goes under water. When he goes under to find her he doesn't see her and comes up, as soon as he opens his eyes, he receives a splash to the face. "Yer gonna get it now." He says as he tries to catch her.

  
Once Fergus has finally caught his fish of a mate he carries her over to the ledge, grabbing the soap and sponge he begins his routine of washing her. He scrubs her down before washing her hair. In return Lexi bathes her lover as well, he purrs as she messages his scalp, making Lexi hum in approval. Once both are clean they cling to each other and just enjoy the feel of the water. Fergus began peppering kisses up Lexi's shoulders and neck, earning a low purr from his female. Lexi opened her neck for him making Fergus chuckle, he loved how easily he could make her come undone. Placing a hand on her lower back he pushed her hips closer against his, Lexi could feel his hard member dig into her thigh. Moving his lips to her mouth he kissed her with vigor, working her closer to submission, moving them over to the rock side he backed Lexi up against the smooth mountain side. Once she was trapped in his hold Fergus pressed up against her, one hand on the small of her back the other on the scruff on her neck bracing her, with her moaning and eyes closed in bliss, Fergus slowly slide his length into her making Lexi moan loudly.

  
Fergus growls as she stretches to accommodate his girth. Burying his face into her neck he licked and nipped at her, thrusting in and out of her with the help of the water Lexi was soon lost in the feel of her alpha inside of her. Fergus was growling with each thrust of his hips and he could feel her flutter around his cock and knew she was close to her climax. Pushing her lower back closer to his abdomen, now hitting her sweet spot, within seconds Lexi is clamping down around him screaming his name, sending Fergus to his own climax. Biting down around her neck he holds her still to stop her withering as he fills her with his seed. Knowing she is full of his cum he holds her to him as they catch their breaths, Fergus purring contempt, "Yer purrin' again me luv." Lexi giggles, "I da not purr." Fergus growls into her neck "Aye ya do." Lexi mocks and earning herself another bite to her shoulder.

  
Once out of the water and wrapped in towels Fergus grabs their damp clothes and carries Lexi bridal style to the house. When they arrive Fergus lays his wife in bed before drying off and getting dressed. When both are dressed they go into the kitchen to prepare supper. When Lexi is done and super is on the table she hears the boys come in just in time. Gavin runs over to the table and sits down while Fergus gives his wife a kiss, pulling her to the table as well. The small family laugh and talk as they finish eating supper. Gavin listens and laughs at his parents stories of when they were young and finally falls asleep.

  
Lifting Gavin into his arms Fergus lays his son down in bed and joins his wife in their own bed, he blows out the candle and pulls Lexi to him. Lexi giggles as he takes one of her nipples into his mouth, giving it a quick tug between his teeth. Fergus had not allowed Lexi to sleep with clothes on since their wedding night, they both slept completely nude with Fergus having a firm hold on her somewhere, whether it be her breast, wrist, hip, or ass.

One night Lexi had got up to go get a drink of water and some wood for the fire when Fergus had woken to find her not in the bed beside him. He had immediately begun to panic, he jumped out of bed not even bothering to put anything on and went in search of his wife. He went to the sitting room and called her name, "Lexi....Lass?" With no answer Fergus ran outside completely naked in the snow, "Lexi! Answer me luv!" "Fergus I'm right ere'."Lexi says to the right of him. Turning Fergus sees Lexi with wood and a bucket of water in her hands, she is wearing his tunic and his boots. "Fergus yer naked out ere' aren't ya cold..." running up to her he pulls her into his arms "Darlin' ya gave me a fright, I woke up an' ya weren't there, what are ya doin', ya know yer not supposed ta be out ere' by yerself..." "I was jus' gettin' some water an' some wood fur the fire, I was thirsty..." "Why didn't ya wake me luv I would ave' got ya some... ya know I don 't want ya out by yerself." Lexi just looks up at him innocently "I didn't want ta wake ya, I knew ya were tired from work." Fergus smiles at her and then shivers, grabbing the bucket of water and the logs he turns to her, "Come luv lets go in the ouse before ya get sick." Lexi rolls her eyes, "Me get sick yer the one out ere' butt naked."

  
Ever since that day Fergus had always kept a mug of water on the bedside table at all times. He held onto Lexi every night when she would move he would wake up, opening his eyes just enough to look at her, to make sure she was OK and beside him. Lexi had laughed at him once when she caught him looking at her, "What are ya doin' Fergus?" "Nothin' luv, go back ta sleep." he told her quickly. The truth was he was nervous about something taking her from him, afraid of loosing her, of not being able to protect his mate. That was an alphas job to protect his mate, one that couldn't was looked down on, a failure. Now with what had happened with the other alpha, Fergus was more possessive than he was before. Fergus would no longer allow Lexi to go hunting without him and she could only go somewhere with him or Yamish. Lexi had not liked her new rules as a wife but knew she was an omega and she had to obey her alpha's commands, but that didn't mean she had to make it easy for him.


	14. Ch 14 thinking

Fergus and Lexi had lived seven years together without anymore trouble from the outside world. Fergus now twenty-eight and Lexi now twenty-three, Lexi had yet to have any pups, she and Fergus had tried and tried but she still had not conceived. Fergus had found Lexi crying her eyes out one day when she went to go wash clothes outside, she had finished the clothes and was curled in on herself sobbing. Fergus had hurried over to her and asked her what was wrong, but she tried to brush it off, "Luv tell me what's wrong." he told her gently "It's nothin'." Lexi said with a shake of her head refusing to look at him. Fergus growls, "Lexi." "I'm fine." she chokes out, now Fergus is starting to get frustrated, so in his alpha voice he growls "Lexi I command ya ta tell me whats wrong...now!" Lexi whimpers at her alphas fierce growl, Fergus can smell her fear so he holds her face in his hands and makes her look at him. Wiping her tears away with his thumbs "Tell me what's wrong darlin' so I can elp'."

  
Lexi hears the sincerity in his voice the love he had for her, so taking a deep breath she opens her eyes, "I'm broken..." she says just above a whisper "Yer not broken luv yer perfect, I luv ya." Fergus told her smiling. "Why?... I'm not perfect, I can't even give ya pups... what if I can never give ya...a ..a family " she says with a sob. Fergus pulls her to his chest and sits her on his lap he rocks her in his arms but she still sobs so he does the only thing he knows that will calm her something her father and mother used to do when they were pups, he starts to sing...

  
"O my Luvs like a red, red rose  
That's newly sprung in June  
O my Luvs like the melody  
That's sweetly play'd in tune.

As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,  
So deep in luve am I  
And I will luv thee still, my dear,  
Till all the seas gang dry

Till all the seas gang dry, my luv,  
And the rocks melt wi' the sun  
I will luv thee still, my dear,  
While the sands o' life shall run."

When Fergus was done singing Lexi had resided to sniffles and she now had her face buried into his neck. Fergus looked down at his love and smiled at her before lifting her into his arms and taking her to their room, locking the door behind them and laying her on the bed. Crawling on top of her, Fergus licked and nipped at her neck making Lexi giggle and try to get out of his hold. Fergus bites down on her neck to hold her in place as he begins to strip her of her clothing, he knew she was sad but in their culture everything was sex, sadness was fixed with sex, anger was taken out with sex, and frustrations were fixed with sex. Mating was a way that all emotions came out. That you released the tensions and it was just the two mates.

  
Fergus had used this to his advantage a few times before when Lexi had misbehaved or went against his commands. He tries to avoid loosing his temper with her, afraid he may hurt her like the time after the hunting accident. Other times like this it was easy and slow, he showed his mate how much she means to him. Kissing down her neck to her breast he sucked at her nipple, pulling it between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue until they were hardened peaks. Lexi moaned and gasped at his actions drawing a low growl from him, "Fergus please." He smirked at this, he loved when he had his mate begging for him, "Aye my luv?" he replied running his fingers up and down her pink folds. Lexi threw her head back "Please do somethin'." Fergus kissed down her stomach to her thighs, licking and nipping at her inner leg "What do ya want luv?" He asked her with that fox grin on his face looking at his fingers get covered in her slick. "Anythin'..." Lexi moaned but Fergus just clicked his tongue "Ah ah ah luv, tell daddy what ya want." Lexi groans as she feels his deep raspy voice send vibrations to her core. "Ya! I need ya!" she screams bucking her hips to his knuckles, Fergus quickly wraps his arm around her waist to still her movements, "Details darlin'." he says as he nips closer to her sex blowing cool air over her already swollen folds. Lexi moans loudly "I need ya in me... please Fergus... I need me alpha!" Hearing her use his title he feels his wolf scratching at the surface and pushes two fingers into her waiting sex making her arch her back off of the bed.  
"AHHH Fergus!" she screams as he curls his fingers hitting her sweet spot, Quickly attaching his mouth to her clit Fergus sucks and bites at her sensitive nub. With his fingers and mouth both working her she is thrown head first into an orgasm, spasming as he continues his assault. Fergus raises up and thrusts himself into his woman, feeling her still throbbing from her climax. She sobs as he snaps his hips into her pelvic bone at a slow pace. Grunting with each thrust Fergus feels himself coming near his climax , burying his nose into her neck he bites down on her claiming mark that he had kept dark and prominent on her neck over the years. Sucking her skin between his teeth as he begins to hit the sweet spot Lexi always screams for. Within seconds Fergus feels Lexi clamp down around his cock and scream his name, "Fergus oh God... Fergus!" Fergus is quick to follow his love, teeth clamping down on the nape of her neck he growls out around her skin. Pushing in as deep as possible he spills his seed into her womb, hoping this may help his mate to conceive.

  
Giving one last thrust he releases his hold on her neck to look up at her, resting on his elbows he looks at his wife. Her eyes are lidded and she is looking at her hand playing with his hair, Fergus chuckles at her acts "Are ya alright luv, did I urt ya?" He asks looking at her neck that is a deep purple, Lexi looks up to meet his eyes "No my luv." Fergus sees her deep in thought, a hint of sadness in her face as she gives him a fake smile. "What is it darlin'?" He asked truly concerned if he had done something wrong, "Nothin' I'm fine...what do ya want fur supper?" Lexi asks attempting to move from under him. "Oh no luv, tell me whats wrong." He told her grabbing her chin to forcing her to look at him "It's nothin'..." "Lexi Carol!" Fergus growls "I just... want ..a..a.. baby." she says in a voice Fergus just could hear. Her eyes are cast down and she has a tear rolling down her cheek, "We will ave' a pup luv... it.. it is just.. goin' ta take.. some time." Fergus tells her as he rolls them over and pulls her close to him. Lexi buries her face into his chest and cries silently, Fergus knows she is crying he can feel her tears on his chest and can feel the slight shaking of her body.

  
Laying here with her Fergus feels useless, his mate is sad and crying and there is nothing he can do or say to help her feel better. He knows he is lying to her, truely they do not have time, even if he was to get her pregnant now, he would never know his pup. Rocking her and rubbing her back Fergus resorts to the only thing left he could do... he lets his wolf take over. Hearing his mates whimpers and cries the wolf's instincts kick in, Fergus continues rubbing and petting her head and back. He purrs to her and nuzzles the top of her head, hearing his purring Lexi looks up at him under her lashes, her crying has slowed and she feels calm and safe. Fergus's eyes are yellow but his face is not rough it shows nothing but love. "Go ta sleep darlin'." He says in a deep gentle voice, but Lexi knows that it is not a suggestion, so laying her head back on his chest she lets his purring and strong heartbeat lore her to sleep.

  
When Lexi awakens she is on the bed alone surrounded in blankets. It is dark in the room but there is a ray of light coming into the room from the siting room, she can hear some rumbling about in the room and decides to go investigate. Slipping on one of Fergus's tunics Lexi walks towards the next room but stops when she sees him with his back to her doing something on the counter. Smiling Lexi begins to tiptoe over to him hoping to scare him a little, getting ready to grab him she hears "I know yer there lass." Fergus chuckles without turning, "How?" Lexi whines, "I can smell ya." he tells her, wrapping his arms around her he lifts her into his arms to sit her on the counter in front of where he was cutting potatoes. "What do I smell like?" She asks curiously looking up at him, Fergus looks at her and chuckles, "Me mixed with yer own scent." Lexi cocks her head "Ya?" Fergus grabs her hips pulling her to him, and buries his face in her neck, "Why do ya think I cover ya in me seed." He whispers huskily into her ear making her shiver and blush a beet red.  
After they had ate the stew Fergus had made they decided to go on a walk, it was a beautiful starry night and the moon almost full, lite up the sky. It was the end of Autumn and winter would soon set in. Fergus had wrapped Lexi in his fur cloak she had given him all those years ago, they walked hand in hand down to the river and sat on one of the small boulders. Resting her head on his shoulder they sat in silence just enjoying each others company for a time.

  
Fergus was afraid, he only had two days left, two days left with his love. He had never told her nor anyone about his deal. He had instead wanted to live his life in peace with his family. He and Lexi had been together for almost eight years, they had their ups and downs like any marriage but over all were happy. He had given her everything he could, spent as much time with her as he could. Their son Gavin had grown to be a strong young man and was now thirteen. He had went out with Yamish for two days of fishing and would be back on the day of his death. Fergus had everything planned out, he had put money aside for his wife and son, had made sure the house was kept up and had closed his shop for the next two days so he could spend as much time with his Lexi as possible.

  
Feeling tears come to his eyes Fergus decided it was time to head back home. Arriving back home he grabbed some wood and went to put it on the fire and placing a pot of water over it, drawing a bath for them both. Lexi was sitting on the couch when he went over to her and lifted her into his arms taking her to their room. He stripped his mate down and then lowered them into the hot water. He took care and washed her slowly. When the water had turned cold he lifted her and placed her on the bed, rubbing oils into her skin. When he was done he layed with her in bed, she was sleeping peacefully on his chest. Rubbing her back Fergus thought back on their life together, it was such a short time, when they could have had forever...


	15. CH 15 his last day

On his last day Fergus awoke early, Gavin and Yamish had come home the night before with a ton of fish. Cooking his family a hearty breakfast he went to wake them. Walking into his room he was met with a beautiful sight, his wife layed in their bed curled up into the blankets. He took a knee beside the bed and just looked at her, she was so beautiful. He rubbed his knuckles over her cheek, pushing back a strand of hair behind pointed ears with a sad smile. Seeing her stir he put on his mask, hiding his sadness from his love. "Fe..Fergus?" She yawned as she smiled up at him, "Come luv I've made breakfast." he told her and pulled her up to sit on the bed. With them all sitting at the table eating Fergus just looked at them both. How he would miss them.

  
Throughout the day the family had enjoyed each others company. They had talked and laughed, and even went on a small walk together. When night came Fergus had asked for Lexi to make his favorite thing, Ham with potatoes, cabbage and toffee pudding for desert. When he was done he had went and got some wood for the fire asking Gavin to help him. "I am proud of ya Gavin, ya are a man now. I want ya ta promise me that ya will always elp' look afta yer ma, don't let er' do anythin' stupid. Take care of yerself and follow yer eart' but fur the luv of God, don't start smokin' it's a disgustin' abbit'." He looked at his father with a confused look but nodded his head and promised him what he asked.

  
Walking back into the house he put the logs on the fire and hugged his son telling him he loved him. Watching his son go to his room to sleep for the night he looked over to see his Lexi washing dishes. Walking over to her he lifted her from the floor into his arms, "Fergus.. What are ya doin' I ave' ta finish the dishes." She laughed, "Furget the dishes luv, come ta bed with me." He carried her into their bedroom and locked the door behind them. Stripping them of clothing he layed her on the bed. He stood above her just looking at her for some time before crawling on top of her and pulling the covers up over his shoulders.

  
He kissed her lips with vigor, trailing his mouth down he licked and nipped at her neck. Taking his time he kissed at her body, memorizing every part. Getting to her womanly folds he settled himself between her legs and licked up her slit. Lexi moaned out and withered under him edging him on. He lapped and sucked at her sex like a starved man, drinking down all she had to offer him. When he had her screaming his name he slowly kissed back up her body, once again claiming her lips. Pushing himself into her tight embrace he let out a moan of his own. He thrusted his hips into her pelvis and sucked marks into her skin. When he felt his climax coming he moved his hips to hit her sweet spot and had her screaming his name. Biting down on her neck he spilled himself inside of her and groaned as he rolled over pulling her to lay on top of him.

  
He layed there with her in his arms stroking her back most of the night. She had fallen asleep and was currently purring in her sleep making Fergus smile. Looking to the clock he sighed, it was quarter till twelve. Hugging Lexi to him once more he kissed the top of her head and got up out of bed. Covering her with the furs he put on his kilt and tunic, sliding on his boots he turned back to his wife. Kneeling beside the bed he kissed her lips and mumbled his goodbyes. "I Luv ya so much Lexi. Ya ave' made me the happiest man in the world... an...and I am so..sorry. Please furgive me." With tears streaming down his face he stood and made his way outside.

  
Hearing a terrifying growl Fergus looked to see a huge wolf like creature staring at him. Beside it stroking it's burnt fur was a woman with white eyes and blond hair. She was smiling at him "Time to come home Fergus...Alistair is going to have much fun with you." she said with a laugh. Fergus closed his eyes and thought of his love and then heard a snap. The hound was on him in an instant tearing and ripping flesh from bone. It was the worst pain he felt in his life. He tried to hold in his screams but couldn't.  
Lexi had woken up to screams, Fergus's screams. She looked to see him not in bed beside her and jumped out of bed throwing on one of his tunic's before running to the screams. "FERGUS!?" Up ahead she saw something that made all the blood leave her face. Running towards the body on the ground she fell beside it. Looking down she cried, "FERGUS!? NO! Don't leave me! PLEASE. Wake up." Her husband layed bloody by her side. He was looking at her crying and shaking, she took his hand and felt him squeeze it lightly. "Fur..Furgive m..me...I...luv..ya." he whispered out choking on blood, she felt his hand loosen from her own. "NO! Fergus please!" By this time Yamish was by her side. "Oh my God!" Seeing Gavin come running Yamish yelled for him to go back in the house.

  
Lexi layed by his body crying, when the priest got there and the local mortician they could not get her to move. Yamish had to pry her from her husband's body. She begged and cried for him to let her go, but he just held her in his arms. She sobbed and screamed as they took away Fergus's body. She hit and bit at Yamish as he dragged her back to her house. He layed her on her bed and left her to go tell Gavin the news of his fathers death.

Two days had passed and Lucius and the others had arrived. Lexi had not left her bed, she was still wearing Fergus's tunic and covered in his blood. She constantly cried and screamed for her alpha who could no longer be there when she needed him. She would not eat, wouldn't sleep. Lucius and Magnus were the first to come to her side. The old alpha had taken her by her shoulders and tried to talk to her, to calm her down but she didn't. "She's in shock Lucius." Magnus told him. Lexi continued to cry and shake. Placing his hand on her forehead Magnus mumbled a spell and Lexi slowly fell into a deep slumber. When she awoke she felt dead inside. Lucius was sitting beside her bed, "Lexi, Dis and Missy are goin' to come and give ya a bath... and then we ave' ta go ta the funeral..." Lexi felt a wave of tears slide down her face. "Do ya understand me lass?" He said looking into her dead eyes. Lexi nodded and watched as he stood and left the room.

  
Dis and Missy had entered the room and pulled Fergus's tunic off of her body leaving her bare. They helped her over and into the bath which was warm. Not once did she meet their eyes, she was dead inside. She cried silently as the two female betas washed and groomed their friend. They dressed her in a black dress and brushed her hair before putting it in a simple braid. Helping her to stand they brought her out to the front of the house and Lucius put her on her horse.

  
Once they arrive at the grave sight, Lucius again lifts Lexi down from the horse and lifts her face to look him in the eye, "Lexi lass, I know yer sad, I know yer urttin' but ya ave' ta be strong fur Gavin... alright." She gives a small nod at this and then Lucius leads her to her seat in the front row beside Gavin and Yamish. Lucius goes to the front and stands at the alter. Lexi glances up but sees a large wooden casket and feels her breath catch in her throat. She closes her eyes and feels her lip begin to tremble... until she feels something grab her hand. Looking at it she sees it is a hand, Gavin's hand. She looks up to see Gavin looking at her, he gives her a sad smile and kisses her cheek.

  
They all sit and listen as Lucius leads the ceremony, he talks about a many of things. How Fergus was a good man, a good father, a great friend, and an loved husband. He says how much he will be missed and how he may be gone but never forgotten. When it comes time Yamish gives his speech and tells funny stories about Fergus, "...Ya never messed wit Fergus's Woman. She was his, and he hers. He loved ya so much Lexi." When the ceremony was over Lexi watched as everyone placed a simple rose on his grave, then came time for her. She slowly walked up and placed a single thistle on his grave. The memories of the first thistle he had ever given her flooding her mind. When she reached her seat she watched as they lowered his coffin into the ground and them began to bury him and no longer could she hold back her sobs.


	16. Ch 16 All is lost

It had been four years since Lexi was labeled a widow. She had grew dreary and lonely, but she had Gavin, she had her and Fergus's son. He was now a man of seventeen, how he looked like his father. He was taller than Fergus was and slim. He was smart and strong and could be just as sarcastic as his father was. He had quit school when his father died to get a job, Lexi had not liked it and raised Cain but he had made up his mind. He had been gone almost a year now, every couple of months he would come back and visit his mother and uncle. That was the life he choose, the life of a trade ship Captain. He sailed from Europe to America bringing goods to other lands. He had brought his mother new things to try and a hairpiece that the natives of America had made. It was made of beautiful feathers and beads carved from shiny and colorful stones.

  
Lexi was currently sitting by her husband's grave, just talking to him about this and that. She told him about how Gavin was doing and would read him the letters that he sent. She would tell him how much he had grown and how he would have been so proud of him. Most of all she would tell him how much she missed him and how she was sorry. Lexi had blamed herself for his death, if she had woken earlier than she could had helped fight the animal off of her husband. She could see his tattered body every time she closed her eyes. The first year she would wake up screaming and would beg for her Fergus to come back to her, but he would never come.

  
When the sun was beginning to set Lexi stood and went to her husband's gravestone, a Celtic cross with a wolf head carved into the center. On the base was written,

  
Fergus Rodrick Macleod  
October 31, 1663 - November 12, 1691  
A loving Father and Husband

  
kissing the cold stone, Lexi felt a tear roll down her cheek. Pulling back she slowly walked back towards their house that no longer felt like home. It was cold and empty.  
Later that night her and Yamish were eating supper, Yamish would come eat with her every night, if he didn't then she would go without eating. He had scowled her for it a number of times, Lexi would go weeks without eating and he would tell her to think of what Fergus would say. Lexi would then eat but Yamish would always wish he had not said his name, whenever Lexi heard her husbands name she would cry. Yamish felt bad for his cousin that he considered a sister, she was so alone, but at least she had Gavin. They two lycans were interrupted by a knock at the door, this was strange, people normally stayed away from them. Yamish went to the door to find a man dressed in fine clothing standing there. He was an older man with short grey hair and a shaved face. "Can I elp' ya?" Yamish asked the man with a firm tone. "I am looking for a Mrs. Macleod, is she here?"

  
Hearing her name Lexi went to the door and saw the man look at her. "I am Mrs. Macleod, can I elp' ya with somethin'?" she asked in a small voice. The man just bowed to her and handed her a letter before leaving. Lexi and Yamish looked to each other before walking back into the house and closing the door. "What is it?" He asked as she opened the letter and began to read.  
Mrs. Macleod,  
I regret to inform you that your son Captain Gavin Macleod perished in a hurricane Tuesday August 17. No remains have been found....

That was all Lexi read before she lost her breath and blackness consumed her. "Lexi!.." Yamish yelled as her body fell to the floor.  
Waking three days later Lexi dressed in black as she was lead to the graveyard. Sitting beside Yamish he held her hand as Lucius gave a speech about her son. She felt nothing, heard nothing she was dead. Looking up she was met with her husband's headstone and beside it a smaller one belonging to her son. There was no body to bury, no remains only a simple stone. She cried silently and felt as it began to rain, the cold seeping into her bones. Yamish lifted her up and lead her back to her house. Friends filled the small house as they mourned the loss of another lycan. People tried to talk to Lexi but she couldn't hear them, couldn't respond. Walking to her room she curled up on her bed a bed that had once held so many happy memories and sobbed.


	17. CH 18 how it is

Lucius had thought it was best for the young Queen to go back to her people. He and Yamish had packed up both her and his homes and loaded them up on a carriage to take them all to Giraldus. When they were done they went to find her. Yamish knew where she would be, she would be where she always was... by her family. Lexi was laying on the ground where she knew just below layed her love. It was raining and her clothes were soaked through. She was shivering and crying making her look even more like a ghost. She had grown pale and thin, her face now hollowed out and dark circles around her eyes that were once such a royal blue now only looked cold and grey.

  
Lifting his cousin into his arms Yamish carried her away from the only happiness she had ever had. Laying her on the small bundle of furs and blankets he and Lucius shook the reins of the horses and Lexi felt them start in a trot. She cried and cried as she watched her only home become smaller and smaller. Holding onto a small wolf made of grey wool she had gotten all those years ago. Thinking back to the words her love once told her, "He'll look after ya... when I'm not there." Laying down she feel asleep pretending he was with her once again.  
By that night they were at the portal to take them to Giraldus. Lexi layed on the furs lifeless while the portal was being opened.

When they went through it she looked up to see the same stone walls she had seen as a pup. The same ones she had seen as a prison then now would hold her again, only this time she could not escape to be with the man she loved. Yamish had lifted her into his arms and took her up to her room, he layed her on her bed and watched as she just curled up and sobbed. He prayed that God would have mercy on his cousin, she had been through so much at such a young age and he just wanted her to be happy.... But God must not have heard his prayers....

 

It had been a year since they had came back to Giraldus and Lexi had only gotten worse. She was lost and alone. She would go to the pub and drink her sorrows away, Yamish would find her passed out most nights and carry her home. She had attempted to kill herself on more than one occasion, but would never succeed before she was stopped by Lucius or Yamish. Lucius had attempted to remarry Lexi, he had made her meet with a alpha she had known a little as a pup. Rodge a strong alpha, he was ten years older than Lexi and was the captain of the only trade ship to and from Giraldus. When Lucius had told Lexi of the offer she imminently went hay wire. "Fuck ya! I will not marry another! Fergus is my mate, No one else...'' "Dammit Lexi, Fergus is dead and e' aint coming back!" Lucius had yelled but was silenced by a hard slap to his right cheek. "Fuck you!" she hissed and with that Lexi was gone.

 "Hey!" Crowley yells making the eldest Winchester look at him with a confused look, "You're back?" "I'm invested... currently." He smirks. Hearing a bark and growls he looks down to his hound, "Stay!" Dean looks at him, "You can control them?" Pointing to the hound currently waiting to attack the other man he tells him "Not that one... Brought my own... mine's bigger." He says patting his hound on the back and chuckling. "SICK EM' BOY!" he yells and watches as his hound attacks the other before teleporting out to wait by the boys car. Once they come running out with the demon Brady he looks to dean with a smirk, "I'll wadger ya a thousand my pup wins." and laughs while getting in the backseat of the car.

  
They had taken Brady to a allay and with no other choice he gave Crowley the information he needed. "Pestilence will be here." he said handing Crowley the sheet of paper. Handing the paper to dean he steps aside to let Sam kill him. "You're just going to let them kill me?" "I'm giving you the easy way out, trust me I know..." "You don't know shit Crowley."Crowley looks at the other demon with raised brows. "Oh what don't I know?" Brady just smirks "Lexi..." In an instant he has his hand wrapped around the demon's throat, "I have killed people for saying that name to me..." "She's your wife, She has red hair, blue eyes, small... beautiful piece of ass." Dean and Sam both look to each other before looking back to the demons. "Wait Lexi... Our Lexi... she is your wife?"Crowley looks to the hunters and growls, "Your Lexi?" "Well not ours we just know her... she is your wife?" Dropping Brady he walks over to the boys in plaid. "Where is she? How do you know her?..."  
"I don't know where she is right now...I can text her." Dean says pulling out his phone "Call her! Tell me where she is!" Crowley says his face turning red as his temper flares. "I can't call her.." Dean says throwing his arms out. "WHY!?" Crowley yells his eyes turning red. They all are interrupted when Brady starts laughing "Oh this is too good. You don't know, do you... He can't call her because she can't talk." He laughs and Crowley knots his brows "Why?" "Alastir tortured her for years... he had her screaming so much she lost her voice." He told him as he laughed. Snapping his fingers he watched as the demon began choking up blood and walked away for Sam to kill him.


	18. CH 18 grey eyes

Crowley had followed the two hunters back to Bobby's house and hopefully to see his wife again. Dean had texted her and got no response so he messaged Yamish and he said they would open the portal to allow them into Giraldus. When the portal opened Crowley had been the first one through and seen the land he never got the chance to see. A huge castle made of dark stones surrounded by hills, a forest and a body of water on one side. Seeing the hunters walk ahead the guards opened the doors and allowed them entrance.

Walking inside Crowley was reminded of the past times, old wood, stone, rugs and leather. In front of him was a grand staircase, rooms to both sides of the hall he could see a room with tables and a throne made of wood, to the right of the staircase and to the left a room with a hallway in it. "This can not be possible....Fergus Macleod?" Looking back to the staircase Crowley saw Lucius, he had not changed at all. He still wore his black kilt, tunic and cloak. His hair was long and he had a slight beard. He made his way down the stairs to the men and strode in front of him.

  
"Dean, Sam I take it the both of ya are as well as can be expected..." Lucius started but was cut off by Crowley "Enough! Where is Lexi? You told me she was dead and now I hear from a bloody demon that she is alive. Not to mention that these two lumberjacks know her... was I going to be the last to know!" He yelled making Lucius raise his brows, "Well I would ave' tried ta get up with ya if I knew ow'. And if ya do recall last time ya did not leave ere' on good terms." "You told me my wife and child had died... HOW was I supposed to react." "Well this is getting awkward.. where is Lex?" Dean asked looking to Lucius. Looking to the four men in the room he shook his head, "I do not know... try the library."

  
Crowley had went off in search of the library, he had told the others to stay away that he would see his wife alone. Reaching the room he thought to be the library he looked around the large room and stopped when he was met with a head of red hair. She was sitting in the corner reading a book, she was smaller than he remembered and pale. Walking up to her slowly he felt nervous, something he had not felt in years. Standing behind her he tapped her shoulder, "Mind if I join you?" He watched as she dropped the book she was reading and slowly turned to face the voice she knew so well.

  
Shocked grey eyes met his hazel ones, her eyes went wide then he watched as they rolled back and she began to fall. Crowley had caught her before she could fall and had lifted her into his arms. She was very light and weighed nothing, he asked one of the staff where her bedroom was and then made his way to her chambers.

  
Lexi's chambers were in the royal wing of the castle along with Yamish's and Lucius's. The room was at the end of the hall, it had a huge wooden door with many Celtic carvings in it. Looking around the room Crowley imminently noticed how large the room was. In the middle of the room was a circle fireplace that was already lit giving the room light. Over in the right back corner of the room was a massive canopy bed with curtains all around it. The bed itself was carved wood and the bedding was red and black, he noticed it was against the wall on the side Lexi had always slept on and smiled. By the fireplace were a few couches and tables, along with a bookcase and wardrobe on the left side of the room.

Opening a door that was made into the bookcase Crowley saw that it lead to a grand bathroom, with a huge tub and shower. On the side of the room with the bed was a row of curtains that held a balcony behind them. He saw many of his old things around the room, some of his books, his sword was hung on the wall next to Lexi's and on top of the table beside the bed was the drawing of him and Lexi on their wedding day. What he did not like was the amount of empty rum bottles around the room. That was something he and his mate would have to talk about.

  
Crowley had layed his wife in bed and was busy looking her room over when he heard the door open. Looking towards the door he watched as Lucius, Magnus and a older man with red hair walked in. Looking at his face he knew it to be no other than Yamish. Lycan men stopped aging at forty and women at thirty, Lexi being half elf looked to still be twenty. "Yamish?" The red haired man walked up to stand in front of him and nodded. "It's been a lang time ...Fergus." He said with a stiff face before he looked towards his cousin and walked over to her.

Crowley watched carefully as the younger alpha reached out and felt Lexi's pulse point. "What are you doing?" Crowley asked and Yamish walked back over to him. "Just making sure she is okay..." Clinching his jaw Crowley glared at him. "Do you actually think I would hurt my wife..." "I don't know what ya would do. I don't know if yer Fergus. I don't know if yer Crowley and I don't want a fuckin' demon near er'..." Feeling his eyes change he growled at Yamish, "You can't keep me away from her. I am not going to hurt her... She is my wife and I love her."

  
Yamish smirked at this, "I know that Fergus luved my cousin, that he was er' alpha and she his omega. But yer not a lycan anymore, aye maybe there is a little of the wolf blood running through yer veins but overall the demon is in control and demon's can't luv. So yes I can keep ya away from er..." With this two guards came in and grabbed him, Crowley struggled but found he couldn't use his powers. "Ya can't use yer powers mate, Magnus is making sure of that. Don't worry we're going ta fix ya up, then maybe ya can see Lexi." The two guards had chained his hands and feet and put a black bag over his head. Crowley had not screamed or yelled because he didn't want to wake Lexi, did not want her to see him like this. They had took him down to what he guessed was the dungeons it was dark and cold, actually reminded him somewhat of hell. When he was sat in a chair they removed the bag from his head and he looked to see a devils trap painted on the ceiling. Everyone except Lucius had left the room.

  
"What the fuck is this... what do you actually think you are going to be able to do. I am not going to hurt Lexi!" Crowley shouted. "Dammit Fergus look at this from my point of view. Lexi was tortured for years by that demon Alastir, I thought she was dead and then those two boys find her one day chained up in some old factory..." Lucius told him leaning against the door. "How exactly did that fuck get my wife to begin with.... you all were supposed to take care of her..." Crowley growled his face turning red. At this Lucius also saw red, "NO Fergus NO! Ya were supposed ta take care of her. No one told ya ta sell yer soul and ta leave er. It was yer responsibility as a alpha ta take care of yer omega and ya didn't..." Feeling his eyes turn red he pulled on his chains and the room began to shake. "I made a mistake!.. DO you actually believe I wanted to leave my wife! I LOVE HER! I never stopped loving her!" Walking over the older alpha stood right in front of him, "And that may be so Fergus, but you are a demon. She was tortured by demons, I want the best for Lexi and I want you to know what is best for yer mate, not wife, MATE. And I don't understand ow' ya can love er if demons can't feel."

  
Throwing himself back in the chair he looked at him, "And what is that, what are you going to do Lucius, I am a demon, there is nothing I can do about it. NO normally I don't feel but I do when it comes to her, I feel for her." "Aye Fergus no matter what I do ya will always be a demon but I can make yer alpha come back as well, and I know fur a fact he would never let anyone or anythin' urt' that gurl. She needs an alpha Fergus, Lexi is not the same as she once was. She needs the guidance of her alpha again, she is lost and alone and she needs you." Crowley tilted his head upwards and looked Lucius straight in the eyes, "What do I need to do."


	19. Ch 19 scars

Waking up Crowley found himself back in Lexi's room. The sun was shinning through some of the curtains onto his face. Raising his head he looked to the bed to see Lexi asleep curled up into the covers. Looking around the room he saw that he was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire that was nothing more than coals now. On the side table he saw a folded piece of paper sitting on top of a book. Grabbing the paper her read.

  
Fergus,  
Everything should be fine now. Magnus said that the spell would make you feel for just Lexi, overall your still a demon. You passed out after the spell was cast and Yamish brought you back up here. Don't be ill with the lad, he was just doing what was best for his cousin, he has been through a lot with her.  
Magnus has also placed a sleeping spell on Lexi, I take it you know the counter.  
On the table is a book, "Alfa agus Omega chuid" read it. It has some old tricks in it, trust me you are going to need it.  
Good luck, Lucius.

  
Throwing the paper down he growled, "Good luck" what was that supposed to mean. He didn't need some book to tell him how to control his omega. His omega, he didn't think of her just as his wife anymore she was his female, his omega... and he her alpha ... the spell worked. He felt it, the clawing of his alpha, he had not felt his wolf since he died. It felt strange now, he could feel the wolf but he could also feel the demon. They both were in him and in a way he felt whole, strong, there was only one thing that was missing. Looking over at his mate he stood.

  
Walking over he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her, she was smaller. Her body and face had grown thin, she had tattoos down both arms and was dressed in all black. Her hair now only down to her mid-back. But what got him the most was her eyes, when she looked at him yesterday they were grey not blue. They had once been such a bright royal blue and were now only a cold dull grey, there was no life in them.

Snapping his fingers he started the water in the tub. Pulling the covers the rest of the way off of her he leaned down and sniffed at her. She still smelled the same only now he could smell alcohol on her as well, there was no traces of his own smell and growled. Looking at her he said the counter spell 'evigilare faciatis' and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

  
"Don't faint on me again luv." he told her with a smirk as she looked at him in shock. Hearing his voice she began to back away from him. He crawled after her until her back hit the wall and she could go no farther. "Come now darling, aren't you happy to see me." he said smiling at her. She was scarred and he could smell it, he watched as she curled in on herself and buried her face in her knees and shook. "Lexi luv don't be afraid... it's me... Fergus." He felt bad he didn't want to scare his mate.

He watched as she looked up to him again and mouthed his name but no sound came out. When he gave her a soft smile and nodded she slowly reached her shaking hand out and brushed her fingertips down his cheek. Feeling he was real she jumped into his arms knocking him backwards on the bed. "Uff." He hugged her close and rocked her as he felt her shake with sobs, "No my luv, Don't cry, I am here and I am never leaving you again."

  
He had sat up with Lexi in his lap and held her close to him. She was so small compared to him and it just made him more protective. Leaning back he cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. Holding her face he brought his forward and pressed her lips to his. They were just as soft as he remembered and couldn't help the sigh that left him. Moving his thumb to her chin he slowly pulled down and gently rolled his tongue into her mouth. He gave a low growl at her taste, the taste he had missed so much. He lapped and sucked at her mouth until he needed more. Pulling back he grabbed the hem of her shirt in both hands before bringing it over her head. Lexi had attempted to stop him but when she heard him growl she could not fight him, it was his right as her alpha to her body. She was wearing a black lace bra that made blood rush to his cock. Moving her to sit sideways on his lap he stripped her of the rest of her clothing, leaving her bare before his eyes.

  
Lexi had went to cover herself but with a growl from her alpha she stopped and watched as he stripped himself. Once they were both nude he went to the bathroom and stepped into the hot water. Sinking down he held Lexi to his chest, siting her in his lap once they are in the water. With him staring at her Lexi again burrowed herself into him, attempting to hide her body. "Lexi don't hide from me, it has been too long luv and I need to see you." Grabbing her wrists he pulls them behind her and holds them in one of his hands. Looking down at her he knots his brows, Lexi had scars covering her chest and stomach. Lifting her he looks over her shoulder at her back to see scars that he can easily recognize as lash marks. Lucius had told him she had been tortured but it was hard to believe until he saw the proof before his own eyes. Running his fingers across the light scars he felt her tremble and looked to her face to see her crying.

  
"Lexi my love please don't cry, what's wrong?" He felt his heart ache at seeing her cry and needed to know what was wrong. She cried and curled up in his arms looking anywhere but his face. "Lexi look at me." Still she did not move, so grabbing her chin he forced her to look him in the eye. "You tell me what's wrong." Seeing her lip tremble he watched as she touched her throat, "I will understand you, you..." turning to him she mouthed the word 'ugly' "What's ugly dove.." then she pointed to her scars and then herself. "No no no luv, you are not ugly. You are beautiful." but to his dismay she just shook her head quickly and cried more.

Hugging her close he kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hand up and down her body. "You are not ugly my luv, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever layed eyes on and I am very old now... you trusted me all those years ago Lexi, I need you to trust me now. I love you so very much, and I am so sorry this happened to you. I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you like a proper alpha but I can promise you that I will always be there now, I will never leave you again and I will prove to you I can be a good mate."  
Listening to his sweet words made her cry more but this time they were tears of joy. She had thought she would never see him again and now they were together.

Straddling his lap she looked up at him and pressed her lips to his. Crowley purred as they kissed, he had his woman again, she was his and nothing not even Lucifer himself would separate them a second time.

Grabbing her hips he held her to him as he worked her mouth. He rolled his tongue in and out and mapped out the territory he could never forget. Feeling his cock come to life he slowly ended the kiss. He wanted her so bad but there was something he wanted done first and knew a certain pidgin in a trench coat could most likely help.


	20. Ch 20 stories

After he washed her body and her hair he quickly washed himself and lifted them from the tub. Once she had dried she dressed in a plain pair of black pants and a black long sleeved shirt, both fit her body showing off how skinny she was. That was one thing he planned on fixing as soon as possible, he had always had a time getting her to eat and knew from her figure she had yet again been not eating. Her red hair was brushed out and left to dry down her back. "Luv do you think Yamish or Lucius may have some clothes I could borrow?" Picking up a small pad of paper she quickly wrote down something and handed him the pad.

  
'Pants or Kilt?'

  
"Pants preferably dove." He told her with a smile and watched as she left the room. Listening he heard a woman screaming and then Yamish, "God dammit Lexi... ow' may times do I ave' ta tell ya ta knock....OW!" Looking out the crack of the door he saw a woman running out of Yamish's room she was lacing up the front of her dress and then he saw Lexi coming back in the room followed by Yamish who had a sheet wrapped around his waist and was rubbing the side of his head. "Oi those are my clothes." Seeing Crowley standing in the room with a towel around his waist he nodded "Oh.... Fergus ow' are ya taday?" Crowley took the clothes from Lexi and began walking back into the bathroom, "Fine." Lexi looked to both men with knotted brows before pointing to the door, "What?" Gesturing to his sheet she pointed to the door again and he waved his hand at her, "Yes mother!" Yamish said in a sarcastic voice before going to his room to dress.

  
When Crowley walked out of the bathroom he was fully dressed in a pair of black slacks and black t-shirt. Putting on his shoes and getting his belt, wallet and watch from his dirty clothes he placed his dirty clothes in a basket with Lexi's. Turning back to Lexi she stood on the balcony looking out over the land. Walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "Come luv." Pulling her she stopped when he looked back at her, she was holding her hand out to him. Placing his palm under her hand she dropped a gold ring into his hand and handed him the pad. Looking at the ring he saw it was his wedding band and looked to the pad.

  
'You don't have to wear it. I just thought you should have it.'

  
Knotting his brows he looked back up to her, "Why would you think I wouldn't want to wear it?"

  
'I don't know... I just didn't know if you would want to.'

  
Placing the ring back on his finger he smiled at it before pulling her to him, "Don't ever think I would not want to show the world I am yours." She nodded and hugged him before they both made their way out of the room. Walking down the halls they made their way down to a large sitting room on the second floor. It had many couches and bean bag chairs in it and on one wall had a huge TV with tons of game systems and movies. In the back of the room he saw it led to another room, a kitchen with a overly large dining room table.

  
Looking in the room Crowley imminently saw familiar faces sitting around the table. Lucius, Yamish, Johnny, Bard, Dis, Missy, Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Castiel. One little girl who looked to be about four ran up to Lexi, "Aunt Lexi, Aunt Lexi.." she laughed and ran into Lexi's arms. Lexi was quick to scoop the girl into her arms and sit her on her hip. Hearing this everyone looked to them, Dis smiled and walked up to them, "Come now Sarah ya can not be jumpin' all over Lexi, she still is not ealed'." "Aye mama." Holding out her arms she took her daughter from Lexi and smiled to Crowley, "ello' Fergus." "Fergus...Nice ta ave' ya drop by after three undred years." Johnny laughed from the table making him chuckle.

  
"Come now ya lot let the boy breath." Lucius said, Lexi pulled him to the table and Crowley sat at the head of the table and quickly pulled Lexi to sit in his lap when she went to walk away. Dis sat two plates in front of them filled with eggs, bacon, blood sausage, hash, and toast. Missy then sat two glasses in front of them filled with what he guessed was orange juice. He nodded his head to them in a silent thanks and then began to wrap his arm around Lexi's lap. "Fergus good thing ya came back, now Lexi is all yers. Maybe ya will ave' more luck gettin' er' ta eat and behave." Yamish said giving Lexi a cocky grin, looking at his mate he raised his brows, "Eat." Lexi groaned and picked up a piece of bacon to nibble on. The lycans talked while they all ate and Lucius told him that he would leave Lexi to show him around the grounds and that they would all talk later that day.

  
After all of the lycans left the table he and Lexi were left siting at the table with the hunters and their pet angel. "So... Lexi I got something for you." Dean said as he reached into his coat pocket. Lexi cocked her head to the side and Crowley couldn't help the small growl in his throat. He watched carefully as the hunter pulled out a bag of gummy bears. Lexi gave a large smile at this and gave him a thumbs up. Crowley just cut his eyes at the oldest Winchester, "What? She likes them." Dean said shrugging his shoulders, "She needs to eat real food not candy." the demon said as he looked down at his wife and took the candy, "You eat that plate of food then you can have them." Lexi gave a huff then picked up her toast and began eating. "Look anyway, we got Pestilences ring now all we need is Death's. But the thing is Pestilence told me it didn't matter it was already done... whatever that means. We need to find Death before we can do anything else."

  
Lexi was listening to the men talk when she pulled out her pad and wrote down something. Handing the pad to Crowley he read aloud,  
'There is a factory in Indiana that makes flu vaccines, but it is not really the vaccine it is the Croatian virus. They are going to ship out in two days to every state in America.'

  
Hearing this they all look even more distraught." So now we need to get Death's ring and stop the shipment." Sam said, "Well Death is gong to be in Chicago in two days as well, there is a huge storm that will wipe them off the map." Crowley said. "Do you two have anything good to share." Bobby said looking to the couple, taking the pad Lexi wrote something down and handed it to him. After he had read it he shook his head and chuckled, "Something that is not about who won the Superbowl Lexi." the older man said which just made Dean hit his head on the table and pull out his wallet. Lexi gave a fox grin as he handed her a fifty dollar bill, "I hate you." Dean said making Lexi smile and pocket her winnings. Crowley gave a chuckle and shook his head.

  
Once they all had left Crowley had stopped Castiel and walked into the next room to ask him something. He had told Lexi to sit at the table and wait for him, he was asking the angel if he could heal Lexi's scars and make her voice come back. "No I have hardly anymore grace left in me, but I may know someone who can, give me till the end of the day to find him." Crowley had held in his smart remark and agreed. He went back into the room to see his wife just looking into her lap. She looked so sad to him, not the Lexi he remembered. "Lexi my luv are you ready to give me the grand tour." hearing his voice she nodded and took his hand leading him out of the room.

  
At the end of the day Lexi had shown him the whole castle and some of the grounds. They had talked about a many of things. Crowley had told her about his deal and how he had went to hell, how he had lived on through the centuries and how he had came back looking for her but was told she was dead. He still recalled that day, he had finally got up with Lucius and he had in turn told him that Gavin and Lexi had died within five years of his own death. He had cursed them all to hell for letting his love die and had went to kill them himself before they did a spell sending him back to the human world. He had drank away his sorrows and had tortured souls for a week straight until Lilith came and got him. When he pulled himself together he got a headstone made for her and had it placed beside his own. It was made of white marble and he had had a thistle carved into the stone along with the words

  
Lexi Bonde Macleod  
November 29, 1668 - December 25, 1696  
A Loving Mother and Wife

  
Crowley had went to visit his wife's grave every chance he got, he knew her body was not there but it was the only thing he had. Even now thinking of that day made him sad.  
Lexi had told him what had happened as well, she told him how she ran away and that Alastir had kidnapped her and took her to hell. He had tortured her for many years and that she had lost count. When Dean and Sam had found her she was almost dead, and sometimes she had prayed they had let her die. When she was better she was found by Lucius and he had invited the boys to come back to the castle. They had remained friends ever since and she would help them hunt. She had also told him how she had never went into heat after he died, she admitted to him that she had attempted to take her life on more than one occasion and how Lucius wanted her to remarry.

  
Crowley had felt his eyes turn when she told him about Lucius attempting to remarry her. Lexi had of course saw and at first she looked hesitant making Crowley look away from her but then she surprised him. She climbed in his lap and cupped his chin. Meeting his red eyes she smiled and wrote on her pad,

  
'Red suites your better.'

  
He had smiled at her words and lifted his knees making her slide forward and kiss him. Wanting more he had lifted her into his arms and carried her back to their chambers. He had layed her on the bed and began kissing her again. Licking at her bottom lip she slowly parted her lips giving him access to her mouth. He licked and lapped at her mouth and then slowly pushed his hand under her shirt. His hands traveled up her belly to her lace bra, Pushing his hand under the material he felt her shiver and grinned. Just as he was about to undo her bra he heard someone clearing their throat and jumped up into protection mode.

  
Lexi had panicked when she heard someone in their room and then was pushed behind Fergus. Looking over his shoulder she saw two men in their room, one she knew was Cas the other she didn't know. "Well we can come back later if you two are busy." the unknown one said. He was dressed in a tight pair of black jeans and had a grey v- neck shirt on. "No, Balthazar I am sure Crowley would like you to heal his wife now." Lexi curled up at this and hid behind him. Feeling this Crowley turned around and grabbed her face. "Lexi luv this is Castiel's friend he is going to heal you so you can talk again." Lexi shook her head and backed away from him to the far side of the bed. He knew she was afraid, Lucius had told him she didn't like to be around strangers or have people touch her.

  
Balthazar walked over to her and sat on the bed, "My dear I am not going to hurt you. I promise, it will not hurt, it may feel a little uncomfortable but it won't hurt." Lexi looked to the man then back to Fergus, she was afraid and nervous. Looking down she slowly made her way back over to her mate. Crowley had pulled her into his lap and held her to him. When the angel had reached out to touch her she curled inward, seeing this Crowley did the one thing he knew would calm her, he purred. Hearing him purr she untensed and felt the man press his fingers to her throat. She felt a pressure in her neck and closed her eyes and tried to focus on Fergus's heartbeat. After a few minutes she felt the feeling move to the rest of her body and felt uneasy. When she started to hurt she felt herself slowly black out.


	21. Ch 21 old feelings

When she awoke she was laying in bed under the covers. She was wearing one of Fergus's old tunics and a pair of underwear. Looking around the room she looked at the time and saw that it was around mid day. She had went to get up and instantly got light headed, falling to the floor. Before she could register what was going on a pair of hands were lifting her up and laying her back on the bed. "Lexi darling you are too weak to be walking around like that." Looking at where the voice came from she saw it was Fergus and reached out for him. He saw her hand coming towards him then he heard it a soft whine. Leaning down he heard it again, Lexi was whining. Laying down next to her he pulled her to him and heard her grunt as she cuddled up into his side. He held her and pet her head, trying to calm her. "It's okay luv."

  
Her body hurt and she felt weak, "Fergus.." she whimpered out. Hearing her voice she startled herself and him. Crowley gave a big smile at hearing his name come from her lips. "I am here. It's alright." Standing he quickly made his way to the door and asked one of the staff to bring up some food for Lexi. Lexi had whimpered when he left her side and curled in on herself. Hearing his female's calls he ran back over to her side. He was worried, the angel had told him she would need rest and that there was a lot of damage to fix but that she would be okay. She seemed to be in pain and he was nervous, he had to leave to go help Dean find death in an hour and did not want to leave her side.

  
When the maid brought up her food Crowley had helped her eat. She was too weak to eat on her own and he didn't mind helping her. Once she was fed he layed beside her and purred to her, it was no time and she was back asleep. Seeing she was asleep he pulled himself from her and stood. Covering her up he went and left the room to go help Dean. He felt off, like he should not be leaving her. His wolf was raging inside of him and he knew he would need to make this quick.

  
As soon as he had found the location of Death and told Dean he had went back to his love. She was asleep in bed but she was whining and whimpering in her sleep. Snapping his fingers he turned on the shower and locked their door. He stripped himself of his clothing and then went to Lexi, pulling the tunic over her head and her underwear down her legs he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the shower. He had wrapped her legs around his waist and held her to him as he put her under the water. He let the hot water run down her body attempting to help ease her discomfort. Quickly washing her he brought her back over to the bed. Hovering over her he felt her pulse point. "Fergus.." she whimpered making his attention snap to her, "Yes luv?" when his mouth was by hers she leaned up and kissed him.

  
He could not hold back from joining in on the kiss. He groaned as he forced his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. They kissed for a time till he leaned back "No luv...we can't.... you're sick." he stuttered out as Lexi attacked his lips. He could feel the wolf coming out and was scared he was going to hurt her. "Le..lexi no I'll hurt ya." Moving to his neck Lexi licked and nipped at his throat and gave a feral whine. Hearing that whine leave her throat and feeling her attack his neck Crowley could no longer hold back the alpha wolf. He attacked her lips with a hunger, pushing his against hers with a bruising force. He felt as blood rushed to his cock and his eyes changed. Felt as his canines elongated and cut into his lip. Lexi was withering under him whining, whimpering doing anything to get him to touch her and it didn't take long.

  
Crowley trailed kisses down her neck and chest to her breast. He sucked one nipple into his mouth while his hand worked the other one. Alternating he bit and sucked both to hardened red peaks. He sucked marks into her skin and bit at her mounds leaving bruises in his wake. Trailing further south he met her woman hood and kissed a trail down. Spreading her legs he layed between them and licked up her slit with the flat of his tongue making her moan loudly. He smiled at hearing her sounds and then went to work on her pink lips. He licked and lapped at her, drinking down her juices. He was moaning at the taste he had been deprived of for so long. It riled him on even more when his hopes were confirmed, Lexi was still just his, she had never been touch by another male he could taste it.

  
Hearing her screaming he brought his finger up to join his mouth. Pressing the digit against her entrance he pushed in and watched it disappeared within her. Lexi bucked her hips at the intrusion and moaned his name. She was very tight and he knew he would have to loosen her up before they could mate, so he slowly added another finger. Curling his fingers just right and sucking on her nub she was quick to spasm in her first orgasm. Licking up the extra juices he crawled back up her body. He pushed his lips to hers and worked his tongue into her mouth making her taste herself on his mouth. When he had created the distraction he sheathed himself into her. He could not help the loud moan that left his mouth on being inside his mate again.

Feeling her tense he stayed still, buried to the hilt inside of her, he gave her time to adjust. Crowley was a large man almost eleven inches and at least three around, he did not want to hurt his small omega.  
When he thought she was ready he pulled out slowly and rolled his hips back into hers. Lexi moaned as he thrusted his hips against her own. Grabbing her hands in his own he held them down by her head as he rutted her. The room was filled with the sounds of their love making, skin hitting skin, moaning, grunting, growls and purrs. Feeling his knot growing Crowley pushed his cock into her small body and felt as his knot locked behind her pelvic bone. When this was done Lexi was thrown into another blinding orgasm, Crowley cried out as he spilled his seed into her womb. Her pussy milking him of all he had. Without warning he sunk his teeth into her neck, breaking her thin skin he bit down as he filled her past full. Wither it was from the orgasms or the claiming Lexi could no longer stay awake her body wore out she went limp under him.

  
He feels as his omega goes limp under him, he bites hard, marking her as his once again. When he is done he unlocks his jaws from her neck and pulls back to look at her. His mate is fast asleep under him, he can see the many marks he has left on her and lifting some he looks down at her belly to see a bulge in her lower abdomen. Crowley knows this to be his knot and all the seed he had filled her with. Slipping his arms under her lower back and neck Crowley flips them so that Lexi is spread out over his chest, his knot still holding them together. He does not know why he had knotted her at first, but then takes the time to smell the air. Lexi had went into heat somehow.... reaching for her cell phone on the table Crowley sees why. It was February the 20th, he had lost track of days the full moon was tonight, she had went into heat and that is why both of their wolves were so prominent, they knew they needed to mate. Crowley thought perhaps since they had been apart for so long that he had not been able to tell she had went into heat at first... but his wolf... he was gentle with Lexi. The alpha had taken care of his omega, he had been slow and easy with her, had not hurt her.

  
Acknowledging this Crowley began to purr to his mate. He rubbed her back and pet her head and neck. He licked at the claiming mark, lapping up the blood running down her shoulder. Once he was satisfied the wound was cleaned and soothed he placed a kiss over the mark. Slowly he felt himself grow tired, and Crowley drifted off to sleep with his mate in his arms, knowing she was his and she was safe.


	22. Ch 22 Competition

In the end it took three days to break Lexi of her heat. Crowley had made love to his wife every time her body began to hurt with her heat. His cock stayed buried into his wife the whole time, they had not left the bed in two days. It was not until the second day when her heat was at it's highest that Crowley took her from behind. His full weight on her back, he held her down, restrained her as he knotted her. He had marked her whole body, sucked hickies into her skin, bit her, he had rubbed his cum into her skin to scent her, he had fed it to her but most of all, he filled her womb with it. The mates were currently cuddled up to each other on the bed. Lexi layed on her stomach with Crowley laying partially over her.

Crowley was tracing random patterns onto her hip and ass as she slept, purring to her when she would stir. He was contempt along with his wolf, his mate was covered in his seed, it was rubbed into every part of her skin. He could smell it on her breath and what made him the proudest was the small river constantly running out of her hole. Lexi soon began to wake. The first thing she noticed was Fergus covering her, she felt as he played with her hair and skin. The second thing she noticed was how dirty she felt, she was sticky along with the bed. Both covered in Fergus's seed and her slick. She could feel it caked into her hair, grateful that he ran his fingers through it, otherwise she knew it would be worse. That's all she could smell, now that her heat was over she wanted a bath and clean sheets... and possibly a tooth brush. She rolled over in his hold to look at him. Crowley smiled at her in the dim room, he crawled up her body to kiss her swollen lips. "Sleep well luv?" Crowley asked her in a deep grainy voice. "Aye best I ave' in a long time." She responded making Crowley chuckle, "And how do you feel? Did I hurt you?" Lexi just smiled at him, "No my luv, I feel perfect... sore but perfect." "Good. How about we go take a bath." He said as he got up lifting Lexi into his arms. "A bath sounds great." Carrying her into the bathroom Lexi sees that the tub is already full with steaming water and bubbles.

Settling down into the water they both sigh at the warm water making their muscles relax. Crowley pulls Lexi to him to curl up into his lap as he lays back against the tub. He closes his eyes and relaxes, thinking about it he realizes he had not felt this relaxed in a long long time. His female was in his lap, she was completely claimed, he had fully scented and filled her with his seed.

After a while Crowley began to wash her, cleaning her body and hair before she in return cleaned him. They soaked in the tub until the water became cold then Crowley lifted her out.

The next week went by fast, Sam had let Lucifer in thinking he could then jump in the pit but failed. In the end Dean had went to the graveyard where Michael and Lucifer were supposed to fight. Bobby and Cas had met them all there as well to help Sam bet the devil. Lexi had wanted to go to help her friends but Crowley had made sure he and his female were as far away as possible. Dean had called an hour later saying that Sam and Michael had both went into the pit, Sam had won control and jumped in dragging their brother Adam who was Michael's new vessel in. They had learned later on from Bobby that Lucifer had killed Cas and him but somehow Cas and him had been brought back and he had all his grace back again. Dean had left to do what Sam had asked he had went back to Lisa, leaving the hunting life behind. Lexi had been sad when Dean told her Sam was gone but knew he did it to save everyone.

On one day Crowley had woken her up and told her he had somethings to do and that he would be back soon. Lexi had panicked when he said he was leaving but he had calmed her and promised that he was doing this for them both. Giving her a deep kiss he left through a portal leaving Lexi alone again. It had been three days since Crowley had left and Lexi was worried sick. He had called her once but could only talk for a minute, he told her to not worry and that he would be home soon.

Currently Lexi sat at the pub drinking and playing cards with all her friends. Crowley had made Yamish promise not to let her go out without him there as well. Lexi chuckled at her cousin's current state he sat at the other side of the table with a female beta in his lap, he had been drinking and she could tell he was tipsy. Johnny and Dis's daughter, Sarah was with her grandmother so they had joined along in drinking as well. Bard and Missy were here and Novak who kept telling her dirty jokes. Then there was someone who Lexi was if-y about, Rodge. She had kept her distance from the captain ever since Lucius had tried to get them to marry but he always showed up when they were doing something. Walking back into the castle Crowley had went to his and Lexi's chambers expecting her to be there, it was nightfall and he had not seen anyone in the den. Opening the door he smiled, "Lexi luv I'm back." his smile fell when he saw the room empty. He looked around the castle for her but couldn't find her, he had went to Yamish's room to find them both gone. Already feeling his temper flaring he asked a staff member if she knew where his wife was, "Ya might want ta check the pub my lord they always seem to ang' around there." Holding in his growl he nodded to the woman and went to the pub.

Throwing open the door Crowley was met with a strong wave of music, laughter, and smoke accompanied by the smell of alcohol. He gave a growl as he looked around for her. Spotting blood red hair he walked over to her. At the table were all the others he knew along with one he didn't. He could tell he was an alpha and he was sitting right beside Lexi. "Ya ave' ta be cheatin' lass that's the third and' in a row." the man said as Lexi laughed and reached forward to take the small pile of money. "I guess I'm just lucky." Lexi slurred. Crowley could tell she was drunk by the way she was talking and watched as she went to take another sip of what looked like ale.

Reaching forward he grabbed the mug from her hand "What the fu...Fergus?!" She had went to no doubt yell at whoever took her drink but stopped when she saw him. He gave a growl as he slammed the mug back on the table, "What are you doing?" he growled, "Jus angin' out... what's wrong?" She mumbled out just about as he was going to start his list he felt someone shove his shoulder. "Oi what's yer problem mate? Is this fuck botherin' ya lass?" The other alpha said. Crowley looked to the man, he was standing behind him a little taller than himself and just as broad. He had brown hair that was cut short and he wore a Green and red tartan kilt with a white tunic. Overall he thought the man to look like a wessle. "You should mind your own business... mate." Crowley said shoving the man back down into his chair. The man growled and Lexi saw Crowley's neck tense, "Fergus this is Rodge, Rodge this is my husband." Lexi tried to reason with the two alphas, but Crowley did not feel like hearing it. Taking Lexi's upper arm he began to pull her towards the door, "Come on Lexi it's time to go home." Crowley growled commanding. Lexi obediently gave her friends a sad goodnight before beginning to follow Crowley.

The couple were only a few feet from the table when Crowley felt Lexi stop suddenly, "LEXI what did I say?" Crowley growled and then stopped when he turned to see Rodge holding Lexi's arm. "Ya can't just come back after three undred years and start telling the lass what ta do.... she can stay if she wants ta." Rodge growled at Crowley. Hearing his words and seeing his hand on his woman Crowley lost it and instantly punched the alpha in the face, knocking him back into the table. Exiting the the pub wife in hand Crowley lost his hold on Lexi when he was tackled to the ground from behind. "Fergus!!" He heard Lexi yell, turning to look at her he felt as Rodge's fist collided with his jaw.

Dazing him a bit Rodge rolled Crowley to his back and began to hit Crowley repeatedly. Crowley watched as Lexi ran over and grabbed the other alpha's arm halting his assault on him. "Rodge stop it." Lexi was quickly thrown to the ground hard by Rodge making her yelp and hold her side. This was all it took for the wolf to come out in Crowley. He gave blood chilling roar as his teeth elongated and his eyes turned red, throwing the other alpha off of him. Crowley pounced on him and began to repetitively punch his face, he felt as the man's cheek bone cracked beneath his fist. He knew the man was unconscious but the wolf was enraged that the other male dare touch his female. Crowley was pulled off of Rodge by Yamish, Bard and Johnny, who held him on his back on the ground and tried to calm him. "Calm down man.. Fergus.. Fergus yer scearin' Lex, calm down!!" Yamish yelled making him lower his growls and look over to his omega. Lexi was on the ground holding her hand to her side with Dis and Missy petting her trying to sooth her. Seeing the fear in his mate's face Crowley took deep breaths and felt as his wolf calmed down enough to not fight anymore but felt the demon enraged, the demon wanted to kill.

Shaking off their hands Crowley stood and walked over to Lexi, bending down to gently scoop her into his arms. She was shaking and whimpering slightly, so he adjusted her to where her legs where wrapped around his waist, he held one hand under her ass and pushed her head to lay on his shoulder before moving it to help hold her up as well. Walking away Crowley saw that they had drawn a crowd and glanced at Rodge still laying unconscious on the ground, snarling slightly at the male Crowley felt Lexi tense. "Shh.. Luv it's alright." Crowley purred softly to her.

Carrying her back to their room Crowley shut and locked the door behind him. Walking over into the bathroom Crowley started the water to fill the tub and then made his way over to the counter, sitting her on it he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Lexi looked at his face to see his eyes still held that red tint, his face had a bruise on the left side and his nose was bleeding. Lexi looked beside her and grabbed a rag, wetting it in the sink she raised it to his face. Crowley turned his face away from her when she went to clean it, "No Lexi, I'm fine..." "No yer not yer bleedin'." She whispered trying to grab his face. Crowley gave a slight growl as she moved her hand to him but it stopped when she cupped his cheek in her hand. Her touch always did calm him. Crowley let her clean his face, after he pulled off her clothes, taking a knee to pull off her boots and then his own. Once they were undressed he looked at her side, the area was bruised, Lexi hissed when he pushed around it. He lifted her and cut off the water to the tub before sinking into the hot water. His body was already sore but he knew he would be healed within a few minutes, letting out a sigh he looked down to Lexi, who had still not met his eyes. "Dove... Why were you out at the pub without me? And sitting next to him?" Crowley asked he still had a slight growl to his voice especially when mentioning Rodge. "Ya were gone so I went ta go ang' out wit Johnny and them... Rodge.." "DO NOT say his name, I do not want to hear his name pass your lips." Crowley snarled when he heard his omega say another alpha's name. "...HE came later, and I didn't tell im' ta sit next ta me e' just did...ya know I'm gonna ave' ta say is' name he does all the traddin' with Giraldus. I work with im'." Crowley gave a growl at this. "You are not to be in a room alone with him unless I am also there and if I see him touch you again I will kill him, slowly." Lexi could tell he was completely serious. "Aye Fergus." The wolf was slowly calming hearing her obedience.

Crowley purred as he pulled her to him and began to stroke her neck and back. Running his hand from the back of her skull to the scruff of her neck and then down her back. Grabbing the sponge Crowley washed his wife thoroughly, completely erasing any trace of the other alpha's scent on her. He had to stop himself in the middle when Lexi let out a hiss, he was scrubbing her skin too hard, his wolf was coming out again at the thought of another male touching her. He knew Rodge wanted her, he could smell the rut on him. He wanted to take Lexi from him and this made Crowley think... what else had he done when he was gone."Lexi...has Rodge ever touched you before? Tell me the truth." Hearing her alpha's command Lexi looked down, "Before e' used ta try and touch my back or my leg... little things like that... then Yamish said something ta im' about it." Lexi admitted in a whisper, Crowley felt his wolf coming back again... tonight was going to be a long night, "What did Lucius do?" Crowley growled, "Rod...." Crowley's growl made Lexi stop herself from saying his name "He was the one Lucius tried ta get me ta...marry." Lexi said in a scared voice. "WHAT!?" Crowley roared and moved Lexi off of him to get out of the tub.

Lexi imminently got out of the tub and chased after Crowley, who was tying a kilt around his waist. "Fergus... No come back...Where are ya goin'?" Crowley turned to her and growled "You stay in this room, DO NOT leave." With that he slammed the door to their room locking it behind him. "Fergus!!" Lexi screamed and flopped on the bed letting out a annoyed huff.

She had cleaned the room and finally started working on her and Fergus's nest. A nest was very important to an omega it was a place where they felt safe and comfortable. When Fergus had first made Lexi move in with him he went out and bought her plenty of blankets and furs to make their first nest. Now looking down at the one she was currently working on she gave a slight growl. She had never made another nest when Fergus died, she had not seem the point in it. Now that she was making one, she couldn't seem to get it right. Flopping back onto the bed she started to think, what was wrong. Then she shot up, she needed more blankets and pillows. The only problem was that Fergus had locked her in the room, so how was she supposed to go get them. She knew a way, she had been locked away in this room before... the balcony. Dressing quickly, she left off the shoes, it was easier to climb without them. Getting out her rope that she had used many times to escape, Lexi threw it over the side of the balcony. Pulling on the rope, she made sure it was tight and then hopped over the balcony, sliding down the rope. Half way down she panicked when she saw Fergus and Lucius in one of the windows. Quickly sliding down to the ground, she prayed they didn't see her. Fergus would not be very forgiving if he caught her disobeying his command.

Making her way back into the castle, Lexi went to the linen closet and grabbed all the pillows, furs and blankets she could carry. Knowing she could not walk to her room from inside the castle she carried her treasure back outside to the rope. She layed a sheet down on the ground and put the other things in the middle before tying the sheet into a sack and tying the rope around it. She would pull it up after she got back up there. Taking hold of the rope Lexi started the climb back up to their balcony.


	23. CH 23 Discipline

Lucius listened calmly to Fergus's rant. The young alpha had barged into his study roaring about Lexi. Lucius had knew he would find out about the propitiation to remarry Lexi. "Fergus ya were gone, she needed someone ta take care of er'. The two of ya did not ave' pups and their needed ta be an heir ta the throne...." "So you thought to marry my mate off to another alpha! To let her breed with another!" Crowley growled "She refused Fergus, she would not marry another, when I told er' she ad' ta I found er' the next day in er' room... she ad' ung' erself'. After a while she was breathin' again. Never again did I ask it of er'." Crowley felt the breath get knocked out of him when Lucius had told him Lexi had hung herself. Sitting in the chair, he put his face in his hands. He knew she had tried to take her life, she had told him, but to hear it in detail was completely different.

  
Leaning back in his chair Lucius looked to the window, there was Lexi, no doubt climbing down that rope of hers, leaving their room. Lucius looked back to the boy in front of him, he felt sorry for him, in a way. "Ya need ta learn ta control yer omega Fergus." Crowley's head shot up at this, "Are you suggesting that I can't handle my woman?" he said with a low growl. "I'm sayin' that ya don't know where yer woman is at, at this moment in time." Lucius said with a smirk across his face. "Yes I do, I locked her in our room..." Crowley started in a cocky voice but was cut off by laughter. "Ya think we aven't' tried that a million times.... go check yer room... see ow' well ya cant control yer omega. And read that damn book maybe ya can get some tricks from it." Crowley was now embarrassed and mad as hell and makes his way to his chambers. "She better damn well be there, if not then all hell is breaking loose."

  
Throwing open the door to their room Crowley walks in to find what Lucius said to be true, Lexi was not there. "Damnit Lexi." Pacing the room Crowley thinks, how the fuck did she get out, I locked the door and I had the key. Looking over he sees that the balcony door is open, walking out onto it he sees a rope tied to one of the pillars, looking down he notes that the rope falls the whole way to the ground. Feeling his blood boil Crowley walks over and grabs one of the bottles of whiskey and sits in the chair by the fireplace. He will wait for her to get back, then she is going to learn to obey her alpha's command, his command. Remembering the book Lucius gave him, Crowley pulls it out and looks at it. It is old, written in Gaelic are the words "Alfa agus Omega chuid", Alpha and his Omega. Giving a snarl Crowley opens the book and begins to read.

  
It wasn't long before Crowley could hear Lexi making her way back up the rope. When she climbed over the railing Crowley stood and began to walk to the balcony. He stayed silent and watched her, much like a predator does it's prey. He watched as she began to pull the rope back up, he noted that she was having a hard time pulling up the rope, there must be something attached. When she had pulled it up, he saw a big white bulge. Lexi untied the rope and began to carry it into the room, only to bump into Crowley when she went to go through the door. "Fergus?" Lexi whispered, Crowley growled a very deep low growl that Lexi could feel in her chest. "Where the fuck have you been? I thought I made it very clear... to NOT LEAVE THIS BLOODY ROOM!" Lexi trembled as he roared. "I ...I went ta go get stuff ta...ma..make a nest." she whimpered out, lifting the pile in her hands.

  
"You couldn't wait till I got back so I could have got it for you! Let me explain something to you. Lucius has told me how disobedient you have been, how you don't listen, how you run off whenever you want...without any supervision. how you go off and get drunk, and how you party with other males. This will no longer happen. You are not to be anywhere without me with you. No more running off, no more drinking. See luv, Lucius has given me this book, you know we didn't grow up around others of our own race, and your pa was the only one to ever teach me about being an alpha. We were young when they died so he never got to finish teaching me. So this book explains stuff to me that I didn't know. And I know you know what a proper omega is like because you have lived here with others. You are wild and everyone thinks you are out of control... and then that gets thrown back at me. I will no longer be looked at LIKE A BLOODY FOOL! You will follow my rules and you will obey...." Crowley yelled.

  
Lexi could no longer hold back her temper. "Ya can't just come back an' start tellin' me what ta do...." She screamed throwing the nesting supplies to the floor. "I WILL TELL YOU WHAT TO DO! I am your alpha and you will submit to me!" Crowley roared. "NO I WON'T!" She screamed. Feeling the wolf come completely out Crowley was quick to grab Lexi by the scruff of her neck and drag her to the bed. Lexi kicked at him and hit him, making Crowley take her hands in his other hand and hold them above her head. Throwing her on the bed, she began to crawl away from him. Crowley pounced on her and pinned her to the mattress, holding her hands above her head. Taking out a knife he cut away her shirt and bra, snapping his fingers he pinned he to the bed. Lexi was cussing him now, screaming for him to let her go, "I'm gonna kick yer ass now let me go!" Crowley laughed at this and moved off of her back to ripe her pants and underwear down her legs. Crowley again snapped his fingers and pinned her legs to the bed and looked at her.

  
Lexi was completely defenseless, she could only thrash in her invisible bindings. Continuing to cuss and snarl at her alpha, Crowley gagged her. She watched as he ripped his belt out of the loops of his pants. "Now luv are you going to be a good omega and submit to your alpha?" Crowley asked in a calm voice. He could make out the plain muffled 'fuck you' around the gag in her mouth. So he made a tisking sound with his tongue before bringing the belt down on her ass, making her yelp. This went on for some time Crowley had spanked her with his belt and with his hand. Her ass was now fully red and some parts were raw. "I will ask again are you going to submit?" He waited for an answer but none came so again he brought his hand down on her cheek. "AYE!" Lexi screamed around the gag. Crowley smiled to himself, he had tortured in hell he knew how to break people, he untied the cloth from her mouth then snapped his fingers unbinding her from the bed, leaving her hands and feet still tied together.

  
Crowley sat on the bed and stood Lexi in front of him, she was completely nude, and he could see slight tears running down her face. He felt his heart ache at the sight but shook his head, he had to stay strong, he had to show her he was the boss, he was in control. "Lexi?" Crowley said in a clear voice "Look at me." Lexi slowly raised her eyes to look at him. "Do you understand why I'm doing this?" "Aye." she whispered. "Very good, now get on your knees for daddy." Lexi slowly sunk to her knees to kneel in front of him, Crowley pushed her head down gently to lay on his lap, and began to pet her head. "Good gurl." When Lexi went to lift her head from his lap he smacked her ass with the belt softly making her jump, "Stay." Petting her for a few more minutes Crowley then lifted her chin to look at him. "Alright luv I want you to show your alpha how good you can suck his cock." Crowley untied his kilt and pulled it to the side to reveal his semi-hard cock. Lexi looked at him then obediently wrapped her lips around the head of his member. She began to suck and bob her head and then heard Crowley begin to moan and grunt. "Good bloody gurl." She took him deep into her throat, hollowing out her cheeks to suck hard on him. Feeling Crowley hold the back of her head he fisted his hand into her hair and began to move her head to the tempo he wanted. He fucked her mouth till Lexi could feel her jaw and lips start to hurt. She had stayed like this for a hour, just sucking and lapping at his cock, she had watery eyes from where he had gagged her with it, her knees were sore, and over all she couldn't think anymore. All she knew was to keep her mouth open and suck, Crowley had done it he had broken her.

When his legs started to tense and his gunts turned into slight growls she felt him push her head down, with his cock deep in her throat he cummed. She felt as he pumped stream after stream of hot seed into her mouth, heard him roar. When he pulled out he looked down to Lexi "swallow". It took two big gulps to drink down his big load, she felt as it slid down her throat and settle in her stomach.

  
He scooped her up and layed her back on the bed "Don't fight your omega nature. Let it control you, that means listening to me and obeying my commands. You must submit...fully." Crowley said in a serious voice. Taking a deep breath Lexi felt the light scratch of her omega she was purring to her, 'Trust him, he is our alpha, submit' Looking to Crowley she felt her eyes slowly change to yellow.

  
Crowley watched as his wife's eyes turned to yellow, then something different happened, the yellow moved away to only the rim of her pupils, leaving the rest of her eye the cold blue. Slowly the yellow turned to gold, Crowley watched in awe and felt his own eyes change as well. Looking into her eyes he heard the words he never thought he would hear...."I submit." Crowley felt a satisfied growl of his wolf leave his throat. His omega submitted to him, she was fully giving him control. Feeling his wolf take over he, nuzzled into her neck, smelling her. She had done it, she had let her omega take over. Crowley knew she was still his wife, just as he was a demon but still her husband.

  
"Alright luv you need to make the nest." He wants her to have the nest, to feel safe. What he is about to do to her tonight should be in their nest. "Come now luv, I will help you." Crowley tells her getting up to grab the supplies. Taking them back over to the bed, he begins to help Lexi make their nest. When it is done Lexi gives a light purr at her work. The bed is surrounded in pillows, furs and blankets. They line the edge of the bed and make it look cozy and inviting. Crowley hears her purr and knows she is done, looking around he smiles at her work, it looks much like the one they had all those years ago. He gives a chuckle when Lexi lays down and burrows herself into the nest.

  
Giving her a lick to the side of her face, he nudged her to lay on her back before him. Laying before him on her back Lexi met her alpha's gaze, his eyes were warm and inviting. Crowley hovered over her for a time, he was looking her over, studying her, her hair was a halo around her head, eyes looking at him under her lashes, chin dipped down in respect. Her body layed flat on the bed with her arms laying flat beside her, waiting for permission to touch him, her knees were bent and layed against his hips. Crowley gave a slight growl and moved his hand to her legs, he pushed her legs to lay flat on the bed, trailing his hand slowly back up her body. He moved to her face and stroked the side of her cheek, down to her neck and to her collar bone. Curious eyes watched him, waiting for an order. Stroking her soft skin he smiled to himself, tonight was going to be a long night.

  
He moved his hand to her breast, she had the most perfect breast, they were not huge, they fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Holding her teat in his hand he gave a small squeeze, making Lexi jump. Crowley gave a small growl at her movement, his omega got the point quickly, stilling her movements. Circling her nipple with the tip of his finger, he brought it to a hardened peak. Repeating his actions on her other breast, he heard his omega let out a whine. She wanted to touch him, nuzzling her neck he purred to her, giving her permission. Lexi's hands slowly rubbed up his shoulders then to his back. She is slow at first, testing her limits, deciding to try, she pushes her luck. She licks at his neck and shoulder, swiping her tongue at his ear, nipping at his earlobe. Crowley purrs at his female's actions, feeling her nip his ear he gives a playful growl, letting her know he will allow her to play. Crowley knows it is an omegas instinct to be playful and will not break her of that.

Wanting to taste her himself he licks at her skin, sucking marks into her pale skin. Moving down he takes her pink nipple into his mouth, suckling at one then the other. Lexi moans at his actions, leaning into him, Crowley gives a slight growl and gets on top of her. Spreading her legs with his hand, he runs his knuckles up her slit, his omega is already dripping for her alpha. Caressing her body, he looks into her eyes as he kisses down her body. Pushing her legs further apart so that he can lay between them, Crowley looks to her swollen lips. Taking his time he runs his fingers over the sensitive skin lightly, barely touching her. Lexi whines at his actions, wanting more than he is giving her, Crowley gives a growl, telling her to be patient. He wants her to know he controls this, they mate at his pace not hers.  
Sucking marks into her inner thighs, he blows cool air over her dripping sex. Lexi is withering, a mess, the need to mate so intense that she can no longer think. Crowley gives a satisfied smirk and then pushes his finger slowly into her hole, making Lexi moan loudly. He pumps his finger in and out of her and looks up at her, "You do not cum, until I give you permission, Do you understand?" Lexi looks to him and nods, "Words Lexi." Crowley growls, he wants to hear her say it, to hear her admit he is fully in control, "Aye." She screams, "Good gurl."  
Adding his mouth, he begins to lick and lap at her juices, drinking her down, sucking her nub into his mouth, Lexi screams. Adding another finger and curling them upwards he feels Lexi's muscles start to throb, "NO Lexi....not yet." She is whining now, the need to cum only intensifying with every curl of his fingers. This is what he wants to have her fully submissive to him, to have her so high on sex that she is at his mercy.

Removing his fingers and mouth from her, Crowley kneels above her. Grabbing her hips he flips her over onto her stomach. Lexi whines at the loss of his touch, she goes to lift her hips and Crowley immanently holds her down with his hand on her lower back, straddling her thighs. Running his hand up her slit he spreads her slick upwards, coating her anus in it. Lexi stills at this, Crowley can smell the fear coming off of her in waves.

  
Leaning over her, he braces on one of his elbows and his knees, purring beside her ear, "Shhh it's all right, relax luv." Crowley rubbed her some more, she was still shaking so Crowley slowly eased himself into her pussy. Lexi whimpered at the intrusion, stretching to accommodate his girth. Crowley pushed in completely, when he was fully in her he stilled. Giving her time to adjust, bending down he licked at her back and neck.

Tracing the outline of her claiming mark with his tongue. When he felt her relax some he began to pump his hips into the fleshy mounds of her ass. Slowly he moves his hand to slit, scooping up some of her slick he rubs it into her other hole. Lubing her up, he grips her ass with his hand, rubbing her tight hole with the pad of his thumb, he slowly pushes his finger in. Lexi whimpers at the new feeling, "Relax darling.... you have to relax." Doing what he says she relaxes her body, putting all her trust in her alpha's hand. Holding her hip with his free hand to still her withering he works her until her anus is relaxed.

  
Again Crowley could feel her pussy beginning to milk his cock, "Not yet." "Fergus I can't." Lexi whined. "Yes you can do not cum until I tell you to." Crowley says in his alpha voice. Feeling his own climax building he begins to tighten his grip on her. Growling deep in his throat, he groans and grunts with every thrust of his cock. "MINE! MY WIFE! MY MATE! MY OMEGA!" Pushing in as deep as he can he gives Lexi permission, "Now." He growls. Lexi instantly spasms around his cock, milking his seed from him. Crowley roars loudly as he fills her with his seed. "Fergus! Ahhh." Lexi screamed. Crowley moaned as the last of his cum filled her womb. Giving a few more thrust he pulls out of her with a wet pop.

  
Rolling to lay beside of her Crowley pulls her to lay beside of him. Lexi's eyes are closed and she has a small smile on her face. "Don't fall asleep on me yet little lamb... I'm not done with you yet, just taking a break." Crowley told her nuzzling his face into her neck, nipping her ear slightly for effaces. Lexi slowly opens her eyes to look at her mate. Crowley gave a small growl at the sight that met his eyes, her eyes still had the gold ring around her pupils. His wolf imminently becoming aroused knowing his omega was still in control. Kissing her lips with a bruising force, he pushes his tongue into her mouth. When he has her distracted he pushes his finger back into her anus. Lexi jumps at the feeling and tenses, "Ah ah ah relax, don't tense luv, you have to trust me." Crowley purrs into her ear.

  
After a while she relaxes into his touch and begins to moan slightly. Getting back on top of her, he again adds more of her slick, he knows the more lubed up she is the less this will hurt her. Placing the head of his cock against her hole, he removes his finger from her, leaning down over her, he holds both of her hands down by her head. He purrs to her, hoping it will help ease her trembling. He licks at her cheek and slowly pushes in, Lexi lets out a whimper as he enters her. She is shaking and he can smell her fear, "Shh it's okay...it's okay." he says in a gentle voice, purring again. Continuing to push in she lets out a cry, "Fergus stop... please stop.... it urts." Crowley shuts his eyes and growls as she begs him to stop. He knows he is hurting her, he pushes in the whole way, his balls resting against her clit. Lexi is crying beneath him, he can hear her sobs, and it breaks his heart.

  
Holding completely still, he allows her the much needed time to adjust to the stretch. "Shh, my good gurl, such a good little gurl for daddy. Relax baby, the pain will pass." he purrs to her, nuzzling her cheek. After a while Lexi's cries subside, taking his chance he slowly pulls out till only the tip of his member is left inside of her. Lexi trembles when he pulls out, sheathing himself inside of her again, she whines and bites her lower lip. Crowley repeats this action many times, as slow as possible. By the sixth thrust her body has accepted the intrusion and has relaxed her inner muscles. "You alright luv?" Crowley asks in a loving voice, "Aye Fergus." Lexi says in a small voice. Nudging her hair out of the way with his nose he licks at her shoulder and neck. Peppering her skin with kisses. Crowley groans as he thrusts his hips, she was so tight it made his cock pulse out more fluid to aid her.

  
He takes his time, making sure to cause her the least amount of pain as possible. Moving to hold her hands in one of his, he brings his other hand to grab her breast. Lexi moans at the new feelings, this is all new to her, Fergus had never taken her like this before. She decided that after the pain had passed it actually felt really good. Crowley grinned and let out pleased growls as his omega began to enjoy the experience as well. Feeling his climax grow he moved his hand to her clit, rubbing circles over the sensitive nub. It wasn't long until he and Lexi were both moaning through their orgasms. Crowley filled her ass with his hot load, biting her neck as she thrashed beneath him. When he was done he stayed in her for a few minutes more, just kissing and licking at any skin he could reach.

  
Pulling out of her very slowly he looked down between her legs to see a small river of his seed coming forth from both of her holes. Crowley had done it he had filled all of her holes with his cum. He had completely claimed her whole body as his own. Running his hand up her slit she trembled, she was sore and very sensitive to any touch.

Scooping the leaking seed into his hand he began to rub it into her skin. He rubbed her neck, ass, and chest with the white cream. When her whole body had been scented he layed beside her and pulled her to him. Laying with her back against his chest, Crowley knew his omega was asleep. Her breathing was deep and calm, she was fully sated now and her body wore out. Crowley made sure to keep her legs closed, he did not want all of the precious liquid to seep out of her. Pulling the covers over them both he kissed her cheek and Crowley himself fell into a slumber as the sun began to rise.


	24. Ch 24 Hellish News

The next day Crowley had woken and lifted Lexi into his arms, he carried her into the bathroom and held her as they took a shower. He had been surprised to see her eyes still held the gold ring around her pupils. Once they were clean he looked over her small body. She still had a bruise on her side and it was swollen making him think it was broken. Taking a bandage he wrapped it around her body, surprisingly she had not complained. After they were dressed he looked to her,"Come luv let us go eat." Lexi had smiled and thought he was taking her downstairs but he hugged her to him and teleported. It was a strange experience, it felt as though they were flying for a second before she again felt ground beneath her feet.

Looking around she saw they were in an ally wrapping his hand around her waist he led her out into the open. When she looked around she saw many buildings and people. He pulled her towards a small cafe' like place and sat them at a small table outside. Within a minute there was a woman by them with a pad and paper. "Bonjour, Monsieur, mademoiselle, ce que je peux vous obtenir ce morrning" Lexi looked lost for a moment and then saw Fergus smile at her and then look to the woman, "Bonjour, nous aimerions deux de vos scones aux myrtilles à la crème et deux verres de jus d'orange " Hearing her husband speak french she raised her brows.

Watching the woman walk away he turned back to his wife, "Well well well so he speaks french now." She laughed. Crowley smirked at this and took her hand, "Lexi luv I have something to tell you, With Lucifer being in the pit I went back to hell. That is where I was the past few days. There was a war and I well... I more or less took the position as king." Lexi knotted her brows at him, "You went ta war without tellin' me... What is wrong with ya? If I would ave' done somethin..." Crowley looked at her baffled, "Wait, you're not angry I am the new king of hell your mad because I didn't tell you I went to war." Lexi just cut her eyes at him "Ya are lucky we are in public Fergus Rodrick Macleod." Crowley couldn't help the chuckle that passed his lips, he always did think it was cute when she got angry. Just as she was about to retort the waitress came back with their food.

  
Lexi had loved the scones, Crowley knew she would, she always did love fruit and sweets. After they had eaten he paid the bill and walked with her down the street. She was looking around at the new sights smiling when he sat her on a bench. "Lexi I love you so very much. I always imagined what it would be like to go new places with you, and now we can. I will take you all over the world darling, I promise to show you new things, new places." Lexi smiled at him and nuzzled into his chest making him smile and wrap his arm around her when her now again blue orbs met his he smiled, "So now what? What are we goin' ta do?" she asked. "Well, I am taking you to go get some new clothes that are not miles to big then I have to go down to hell and I want you to come with me. Before you can say anything I promise no one will hurt you, you will stay by my side and everyone will see my beautiful queen." Lexi bit at her lip but nodded.

  
Crowley had taken her into a shop with tons of different types of clothes and other things. He had looked things over and picked out something for her. Leading her to a dressing room he handed her the clothing and told her to put it on. Lexi had knotted her brows when she stripped and lifted his choice of clothing. It was a white lace dress, it was short and had long loose sleeves that hung off her shoulders. It came up to her mid thigh and felt light as a feather. But there was a problem, looking out of the curtain she looked for her husband who currently had an arm full of clothes.

"Fergus..." Raising his head he looked over to his wife and walked over to her "I can't wear this?" she told him, "Why not?" "ya can see my bra..." Before she could finish he had pulled out a white strapless lace bra and handed it to her. Groaning she went back behind the curtain and took off her bra, when she lifted the bra he had gave her she saw something fall to the floor. Bending down she lifted a pair of see through matching white underwear. The look she gave him she knew he could feel it when she heard him chuckle.

  
After she was done Crowley had paid for all of the clothes he had picked out for her. He had bought her tons of dresses, a few pairs of pants, blouses, jackets, coats, underwear and bras and even a few lingerie. He had also got her shoes to match with each outfit including the one she was wearing now.

Looking down as they walked out of the shop he couldn't help the light growl that left his throat. Lexi was dressed in a short white lace dress that showed off her beautiful legs, her shoes were white lace up high heels that made her come up to his nose, her red hair was in wide curls down her back and he had bought her a necklace with a red ruby in the center. Walking into another shop he went to the woman at the front counter and talked to her. Lexi watched until he came back to her and smiled, he led her over to the counter and turned to her, "I am going to go drop off the bags and take care of some things, this woman is going to take care of you. I promise I will be back soon, just let her do her work luv." He kissed her and told her he loved her before walking out the door.  
When he had left the woman beckoned her over to one of the chairs and she sat in it.

She started with washing Lexi's hair and putting products in it, she trimmed it and then styled it. When she was done she went to the counter and started on her make up. After a while she spun Lexi around and she looked in the mirror, her hair was in big curls down her back and her make up was very pretty. Her eyes were outlined in black and she had goldish blackish eye shadow. Her cheeks had a light pink blush on them and her eyebrows were filled in. The woman had next started on her nails and toenails. She painted them black and then put gems on them. When she was finished Crowley walked back into the shop wearing a black suit, black dress shirt and a red tie. His shoes were shinned and he was smiling as he walked up to her.

  
"ello' little lamb, you look beautiful darling, but then again you always do." Crowley told her. She blushed and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He paid for her services then led her outside. Once he had pulled her into an alleyway he hugged her tightly and they were gone.


	25. CH 25 Trials

When she looked up they were in a large dark room, the room had a large bed and a desk with sofas and a fireplace. The walls were dark stone along with the floor and there were three doors in the room. Crowley hugged his wife and then pulled back, "Well luv this is my chambers... in hell, While I am here in hell if you are not with me then you will stay in here." Lexi gave a irritated look at this making Crowley smirk, "Oh luv don't pout, I promise I will get you things to keep busy." Taking her hand he led her out of one door to a dark hallway. Walking through the hall Lexi looked to see many black eyed demons, one had looked her up and down making Crowley growl at him and wrap his arm around her waist possessively.

  
At the end of the hall there was two large doors, without moving Crowley opened the doors and Lexi looked to see a room full of demons all standing around, in the back of the room was a black throne. The throne itself had skulls carved into it and had a red cushion on the seat and back. Pulling his female with him Crowley made his way for his throne, demons back out of the way and bowed their heads to the couple most looking at Lexi with curious eyes. Reaching the chair Crowley sat down and pulled Lexi to sit on his lap, he wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her bare thigh, showing everyone she was his. Looking to her he saw she had her head tilted downward and she was scanning the room timidly. Squeezing her leg she looked to him and he could tell she was nervous.

  
Looking up he met one of the demon's eyes, a man he had worked with as a crossroads demon, Marcus. Nodding his head Marcus snapped his fingers and in walked two demons holding onto another. Dragging him they through him to the ground before the couple. Lexi watched as one after another demons were sentenced for their crimes of rebellion against her husband. She had stayed silent the entire time and watched as they were either killed or sent to 'the rack'. There were fourteen people in all sentenced that day, all guilty.

After it was all said and done one stepped forward, he looked to be about twenty and was wearing a suit, he bowed his head and then looked up to Crowley. "What is it Spencer?" The man's eyes went to Lexi for a second and then back to Crowley, " I was just going to ask the question that most are wondering, who is this woman?" Crowley smirked at this and looked to Lexi, "This is Lexi, my wife..." he was interrupted by loud chattering, "When did this happen? She is not even a demon?"

  
Crowley's eyes went red at this and something in the air changed making everyone grow silent. "AS I WAS SAYING, This is my wife, Lexi. No she is not a demon and she is not human. We have been married for three hundred and twenty six years. And she is your queen. You will respect her and obey her commands. If any demon so much as looks at her wrong I will make the rack look like heaven itself, Do I make my self clear?!" Lexi had sat quietly through it all and held her head down, He knew she didn't like being the center of attention she never had. Hearing a loud "Yes Sir." he nodded his head and all began to leave the room, "Marcus not you." Crowley said making Lexi look towards the man he was addressing. He was a older man, he looked to be in his early sixties, he had white hair that was brushed neatly and he wore a black suit as well. He walked over to them and bowed his head.

  
Crowley stood, sitting Lexi on her feet and looked to the man, "Lexi this is a good friend of mine, Marcus this is my wife Lexi." Lexi looked to the man and smiled, "ello' Mister Marcus." The demon gave her a warm smile, "Oh you don't have to call me Mister, madam, Marcus is just fine. I have heard a lot about you Miss Lexi." Lexi smiled and looked to her husband, "Mostly good I ope'." "Ah yes all good."

  
Lexi walked around the room while the two men talked. It was a large room and had a large desk filled with papers on it. The room itself was made out of the same dark stone as the rest of the places she had seen and was lite by torches on the walls. She was just walking around when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She jumped and let out a little yelp at being scared but then Crowley buried his nose in her neck and nuzzled her. "Sorry luv, didn't mean to frighten you. So what do you think so far, I am sorry the trials took so long." Lexi turned in his embrace and hugged him, "It's okay, I ave' had ta sit through longer ones than that. I like Marcus he seems nice."

Bending down a bit Crowley lifted her into his arms and carried her to sit on his lap on the throne. "Ah yes he is one of the only demons I trust, I have known him since I got here. What trials have you had to do?"  
"Well I had ta start goin' ta them when I was young, I would watch as Lucius and Magnus decided things and when I turned 13 I made my first decision. I still remember that one Magnus had scolded Lucius for letting it be my first one but he said it was best ta get the hardest one over first." Lacing his fingers with hers he cocked his head to the side, "What was it about?" Taking a deep breath Lexi's face grew serious. "There was a alpha in Giraldus that was charged with the kidnappin' and rape of a nine year old omega. I was scared to death because I wasn't much older at the time. Well anyway e' swore e' adn't been the one ta do it and said e' ad' proof, so I allowed him ta call up whoever it was and it was is' wife. She was a beta and not a very friendly one at that, she was one of the ones all the time tellin' me it was my fault me parents got killed. She gave her statement and then came the parents of the little girl. I knew them well her father is the main doctor at Giraldus, Quill and her mother a swear is a saint. They both had said they had seen the alpha lookin' at their daughter over the past few weeks and that one night they eard' a window break, when they went in the room the girl was gone."

  
Crowley listened to his wife tell him the story and could feel his blood boiling, "So they didn't see him do it, What happened?" "Well, no they didn't see it appen', nor did they see him do it. Now the little girl Mara, she was found in the woods. It gave me nightmares for weeks..." "Wait you saw it?" Crowley asked panicked, he didn't like the fact his luv had to see something like that so young. "Aye me, Yamish and Lucius were called out to elp' look for er'. Now everyone thought she was dead, and she almost was, but only me, Lucius and Magnus knew she was alive. I knew the bastard did it, he was a sick man, Lucius had never allowed him around me, he saw me once and cut out a piece of my hair for my scent. Anyway, Mara told me he did it, she cried and cried but I knew she wasn't lying her mother was very religious and she swore to God that he did it. So I found him guilty for it, but here's the thing, his wife knew about it, she knew what he was goin' to do to that girl and she let it happen so for that I convicted her too." Crowley felt overwhelmed by her story, that bastard could have gotten her as well. "What did you do with them?" Lexi let out a heavy breath at this and looked him in the eye, "I had them both publicly beheaded, as a warrnin' ta any other who ever thought about doin' somethin' like that."

  
"You did the merciful thing luv, I would have done worse. That little girl Mara, what happened to her?" Lexi smiled at this and nodded, "She got better, she married when she was fourteen, her and her usband', Airic moved to Ireland a couple years ago but they come back to visit every good while. She can't ave' pups but they took in his brothers kids after they died, five boys and one girl." Crowley chuckled at this, "Sounds like they have their hands full." Lexi giggled "Oh they do... when ya meet their youngest ya will see. Ta be warned he is only four but he thinks we are gettin' married when he gets older than me." Lexi laughed and Crowley gave his own chuckle at this, "I will just have to win you away from him then." He quiet enjoyed this, he had not had anyone to talk to like this since he died. Which to be fair he had only ever talked this deeply with Lexi, ever since they were pups he had been open around her and her him.


	26. Ch 26 ranking

It had been almost a year since Crowley and Lexi had found each other again. Things had been easy so far the couple had managed to run both kingdoms with only little problem. Rodge had continued his advances on Lexi making Crowley extremely possessive. Lexi layed on the bed in her and Crowley's room in hell asleep while he was busy looking over papers at his desk. Looking over he saw as she burrowed herself deeper into the covers and smiled. He had went over tons of paperwork already and still had alot to do but found himself starring at his still nude wife. He had went and got him and Lexi a pizza for lunch and he had made her eat two slices before she finally began to drift off. She had stayed in the bed all day so far, last night Crowley had to discipline her. He always thought it was fascinating how the lycan race worked.

  
There were alphas like himself who were every two out of ten males born. Alphas were the dominate ones, they held higher rank over every other lycan. Frazer was the king and he was a alpha he held the highest rank. Now that Crowley was in Giraldus he was king alpha followed by Yamish then Lucius. They all followed Lucius the most because he was the oldest, Lexi had told him once that Lucius was the first one her father turned, no one knew who turned Frazer. Most said he was the child of a wolf and a woman, but it was just a rumor. The older lines of lycans held the most animal in their blood. Lexi was Frazer's only child if she would have been full blood lycan she would have the most beast in her blood out of all lycans today. He had found over the years though that with both Elf and Lycan in her blood she was wild still.

  
Betas were the middle rank and most common out of males and females. They followed alphas orders most of the time and are layed back. Betas can not change at will, only when they are very mad or on full moons.

  
Lastly there are omegas, they can only be female and are two out of every fifty born. They are playful creatures and innocent to a fault. They are childlike and require constant attention and love. They were clingy and kind, and all alphas wanted one as their own. It was only alphas that could mate with omegas, this being because they also needed discipline and rules. Most said that their main purpose is to breed but Crowley had never liked that thought. He saw more for his Lexi than just something to breed with, as much as would enjoy putting a pup in her. No he loved Lexi, she was his best friend and he always enjoyed her company. He would play with her and give her constant attention. He had always liked holding her and had been by her side since the day she was born.

  
He had learnt much from that book Lucius had given him although he would never admit he read it. Some things he knew others he didn't. He had seen something in there about collaring, he could hear Lexi's rants now, but he had to admit it caught his attention. Crowley was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by a phone ringing. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his own to see it wasn't his, reaching into his other pocket he pulled out Lexi's phone and answered it. "Ello'." "Fergus.. it's Yamish where is Lexi?" "She is asleep." he heard the younger alpha let out a sigh, "Okay she is with ya at least. Look tell er' she needs ta get back ere' as soon as possible." Knotting his brows Crowley grew concerned, "Why? What's wrong?" "Rodge says he aint bringin' in the next shipment till e' talks ta Lexi personally. The bastard is throwin' a fit and refuses ta do anythin', e' is sittin' in the throne room waitin' fur er'." Crowley growled at the mention of the other alpha and was about to say something until he heard Yamish yell, "Aye ya ya fuckin' twat... don't push me Rodge....Oh that is it..." Crowley heard a rumbling before someone else came on the line. "Ah Fergus ya may want ta get Lexi back ere' or them two are gonna kill each other...Oi ya two no bittin'." He heard Johnny say and then the phone hung up.

  
Jumping up he ran over to Lexi and woke her up. "Lexi wake up luv, we have to go." Lexi looked up at him and jumped up, "What's wrong?" Crowley lifted his wife and hugged her close. "Rodge is throwing a fit and refuses to bring in the next shipment and now him and Yamish are fighting." Lexi gave a slight growl which shocked him, he had never heard her growl. He didn't say anything and just snapped his fingers dressing her then telepoted them to Giraldus.

  
When they arrived in the thrown room Crowley imminently ran up and helped Johnny pull the two alphas apart. Yamish pulled and thrashed in his arms attempting to get away but Crowley just held him. The two were steady cussing each other till they heard a loud whistle. Seeing their queen all stopped. Crowley thought his wife looked very intimidating and he couldn't help the low growl in his throat. Her hair was bright red and her eyes hard. "What the fuck is goin' on ere'! We leave fur how long?" she asked looking to her husband, "About thirty minutes." she nodded her head to him, "We leave fur thirty minutes and all hell breaks loose. Rodge what is the problem?" The other alpha shook Johnny off of him and began to walk over to Lexi but not before Crowley could teleport in front of him and growl. The two stood nose to nose growling loudly before Lexi moved over to her husband and gently took his arm attempting to calm her alpha.

  
When he had stood to the side Rodge looked her up and down. "We need ta talk yer ighness'...alone." He told her looking to Crowley at the last part. The demon gave a hearty laugh at this "Your cute wessle." "Ya think I'm jokin' prick." Crowley smirked at this, "Oh I know you are joking if you think for one second that I am going to let you anywhere near MY female alone." Rodge began to growl before he was cut off by Lexi, "No Rodge ya tell me what the problem is right ere', ya didn't ave' a problem startin' ere'." Looking to her he cut his eyes, "Fine, I eard a rumor goin' around that the port at midway rock as' been overrun by blue men." Crowley began to laugh at this, "Really blue men, fucking mermaids that's what you are going with." Lexi gave him a look making him stop and look at her questionably, "What are you going to tell me they are real." Lexi took his hand and then looked to Rodge, "Get your ship ready and ya are ta sail behind us we will leave tonight, ya when we return, understood?" Rodge looked at her hand holding Crowley's before nodding and walking off.

  
Once he was gone Lexi turned to the group, "Lex, there is no way that Magore would break our treaty, somethin' as' ta be wrong." Lexi nodded and then looked to him, "Johnny I am goin' ta need ya and bard with me on this. Yamish ya stay ere' and look after everythin' for me." Instantly Crowley reacted, he spun her around to look at him. "No! You are not going off, if those creatures are real then you are not going to go after them." Seeing this everyone in the room left the couple, shutting the door behind them. "Fergus I ave' ta Magore is not goin' ta speak with anyone else, I know him and this is not like him." "Who is Magore!?" "He is the king of the blue men, they all must follow his law. Trust me I will be fine..." "NO! LEXI! I will not let you go into danger. If your are going then I am coming too." Lexi let out a huff at this "Fergus!" Crowley saw red at this, "Woman do not start with me, did you not learn your lesson last night." Last night Lexi had yet again gotten fucked into the mattress for disobeying him. "This is not the time Fergus!"

  
Giving a loud growl he dragged her over to the throne and bent her over the arm. She went to protest but found her hands and legs unable to move. Her hands were held in front of her while her legs stood spread apart on the floor. Crowley had lifted her blue sweater dress up and ripped her panties and leggings down her legs to her boots. "Fergus no!" Giving a growl he slapped her ass hard enough to bruise and began undoing his pants. "You do not tell me no! You are the omega, I am the alpha, I make the rules you follow them. When are you going to get that in your head." With no warning he shoved his length into her hard. Lexi screamed out at being stretched. Crowley held her hips as he thrusted his pelvis into her ass. Lexi cried out as he fucked her, he was holding her hips so hard she knew they would be bruised and he was rutting her just as hard.

Reaching up he wrapped his hand around her hair and held onto her as he fucked her. When he felt her pussy beginning to milk his cock he changed angles making her whimper. "Ah ah pet, you want to cum, beg." Lexi whimpered making him full out smile, "Come on luv, beg daddy, submit." "Please! Please let me cum...I SUBMIT." Lexi cried, hearing her submit he changed angles and moved his hand to her front to rub against her clit. Within seconds they both were crying out in their orgasms.

  
Crowley growled as he pulled out of her with a wet pop. He looked back as a river of his seed flowed from her. Getting an idea he gave a fox grin and snapped his fingers. Looking at the object in his hand he smirked and bit his lower lip as he pushed the metal plug into her pussy. Lexi jumped at the intrusion, seeing this Crowley rubbed her ass cheek as he felt the plug lock in place. "There you go luv, now I don't have to worry about all my seed leaking out of you." He pulled her panties and leggings back up her body and then snapped his fingers freeing her. When she turned around he smirked, "Now dove be a good gurl and clean off daddy's cock." Dropping to her knees she licked the small amount of cum dripping from his shaft and then sucked on the head of his semi-hard member. When she was done he pulled her up and fastened his pants before snapping them upstairs to pack for their trip.


	27. Ch 27 Blue men

Lexi was nervous, she had to find a way to make it so he didn't come. Female mermaids were dangerous, if a couple were to go around them they would use their magic and make the male fall out of love with the woman. After he would go to the she-fish she would drown him in front of his wife. They were vile creatures nothing like the cartoon she had seen Sarah watching one day of a red haired mermaid that was beautiful and nice. No she couldn't let him go. Getting an idea she turned to him, "Fergus can you go back to hell real quick and get my bathing suit while I go tell Yamish bye... please I really need it." Crowley looked to his wife with an annoyed look and was about to deny until she gave him a sad face, her lip was pouting out and her eyes were big. "Fine I will be right back."

  
As soon as he teleported away Lexi went to work on drawing a devils trap on the bottom of their rug. He was going to be so angry at her and she did not even want to think about what her punishment would be but she had to keep him safe. Grabbing her bag and turning the rug over she quickly stood and ran out of the room. She didn't lock the door that way a little later someone would let him out, he would not be able to teleport onto the ship. Magnus had gave him a spell to let him enter the castle but only the castle. When she reached the end of the hall she heard it and couldn't help from giving a whimper at his fierce growl, "LEXI YOU COME LET ME OUT OF THIS BLOODY TRAP! WOMAN YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO WALK FOR A WEEK!..." She quickly put in her headphones and blasted music before he could command her using his alpha voice.

Finding Johnny and Bard they left to go talk to Magore and find out what was going on. She watched as the castle became smaller and smaller the further away the ship got.  
Crowley was fuming as he stood in the trap. His eyes were bright red and he was sure his face matched. Picking up his phone out of his pocket he dialed her number, after a few seconds he heard a ring and looked to see her phone on the bed. "Damn woman, doesn't fucking listen worth shit! She is going to get it! " Looking through his contacts he found the number he was looking for and called it. "Ello'?" "Yamish come to my room NOW!" Crowley growled and heard a sigh "Come on man, I just started... " "YAMISH NOW!" Throwing his phone on the bed he tried to calm himself. It was only a mater of minutes before the red head came into his room. "What?" he said looking at him, "...I thought ya went with Lexi?" Crowley growled at this, "I was supposed to but your bloody cousin never fucking listens and drew a devil's trap on the bottom of the rug." "Ah." Yamish nodded and walked over to the rug, lifting up the corner he took out his knife and scrapped away the line. As soon as he felt the force go away he was storming out of the room. "They are already gone mate." Looking out of the window to the docks he saw the ship gone and growled.

  
By the next night they were at Midway rock, Lexi looked out to see a ship that was half sunken and crashed into the rocks. Looking to the brothers she gave them a uncertain look before taking off her shirt and shoes. "Drop anchor ere' and don't go any closer ta the rocks, stay away from the sides and if ya ear' somethin' don't get curious." They both nodded to her and watched as she went to the side and stood on them. Looking over into the waves she drunk down the potion Magnus gave her and dived into the freezing water. As soon as she hit the water she felt her body change and was able to breath under the water. Looking around she saw nothing but remains of the sunken ship.

Taking a deep breath she began the swim down. The deeper she got the colder the water was and the darker it got. Feeling something changed she looked around and saw nothing, continueing to swim to where she knew there castle was she was quickly hit over the head and felt herself loose consciousness.

  
Waking up she found herself in the main room of the undersea castle. Magore was staring at her and she quickly met his black eyes. "Queen Lexi I am glad to see you have awakened." Looking around Lexi saw at least sixty of his wives sitting around him. All Mermaids looked about the same, Most had long hair that was either white or greenish grey. There teeth were sharp and deformed, there skin looked like that of a dead man. Their tails came in different colors but were dull looking and had sharp ends. Over all Lexi thought them to be horrid looking creatures, above water they were beautiful below it showed a reflection of their evil soul. "Magore, it is nice ta see ya again..." She tried to start off kind knowing she was in their territory. "DO NOT play coy with me shewolf." Lexi looked down then quickly met his eyes again, "Fine, I thought we had a treaty, what is this I ear' of ya attacking my ship?" The male laughed at this making Lexi feel like her ears were bleeding. "What would you expect me to do when one of my wives has been stolen by your men?"

  
Lexi looked dumbfounded for a moment, "Magore I can assure ya..." In an instant the man was in her face, "I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES!" "Magore I promise ya if one of my people did take her I will find out, but ya ave' ta believe me, ya know I would never order somethin' like that. I hounered our treaty." At hearing this Magore back up and began to rub his hand through his hair. "I believe you Lexi. I am just worried for her. What would you wish me to do?" His voice still held much venom making Lexi nervous. "Either ya or one of yer wives come back with me ta Giraldus and I will search the ship with ya present." Looking up Magore nodded stiffly and called one of his wives over, Lexi knew her well, she was the first wife and his most trusted, Ageala. "Let it me know Lexi, I will want justice for this crime." Lexi nodded at this and the three left to go back up to the ship.

  
They had made their way back to Giraldus quickly and it did not surprise her that Fergus was out waiting on the docks. His eyes glowed bright red and she could tell by his stance she was in deep shit. Walking off the ship he made his way over to her while Johnny went and brought everyone else to her. Looking up she met his eyes and then looked behind him to see all of Rodge's crew coming to the docks along with Lucius, Yamish and Magnus. Crolwey looked behind him then back to her, "We will talk about this later." Lexi couldn't help the whimper that left her throat.

  
Once Rodge was near her she felt her eyes change. Looking to the crew she growled. Seeing water splash beside her she looked over to see Magore and Ageala sitting on the dock. The female held a babe in her arms and was currently breastfeeding it. Crowley's eyes widened when he saw the two creatures sit on the deck. The female met his eyes and gave a evil smile making Lexi growl and Magore look to his wife. He quickly shouted something in their native tongue making the females eyes shoot back down. "Lexi I do not believe I have met your male." Looking up she met her husbands eyes, "Fergus this is King Magore, Magore this is my mate Fergus Macleod." Magore looked to him and raised his chin, "Ah a demon... and a lycan as well. Interesting match, you shall have to bring this one to my kingdom one day dear Lexi." Lexi nodded her head and turned to look at Rodge before boarding his ship.

  
"Oi What the hell are you doing on my ship?" the alpha said beginning to run after Lexi but not before Magore could grab him. He had him laying on the dock with a spear to his neck in an instant. Crowley followed Lexi on the ship, "What are you doing?" Without looking back to him she began looking around the ship. "One of Rodge's men took one of Magore's wives." Walking down to the bottom of the ship Lexi saw a crate with a tarp over it. Pointing to the box, Crowley snapped his fingers and the box opened. In the box was a large glass tank and inside a small female blue men. Lexi ran over to the tank and opened the lid. "Zaley it's okay, Magore is outside waiting fur ya ta take ya ome'." The girl was young but Lexi had met her once. She quickly nodded to her but hissed when she saw Fergus. He knotted his brows at the thing in the tank. She looked just like the legends said... ugly. "It's alright this is my mate Fergus, he will not arm' ya."Lexi told her and again the woman nodded.

  
With Lexi's help they wrapped the girl up in a wet blanket and Crowley carried her back outside to her husband. Seeing his wife Magore grew tense and took her from Crowley as soon as he could. Holding his wife in his arms Lexi went over to them. "I need ta know which one did it Zaley, which one took ya?" the girl shakenly looked over the men and whispered something to her husband in their tongue. When the king looked up Lexi saw his anger. "The one with the scar." Lexi turned to met one of the beta's eyes and he began to run. Crowley teleported in front of the man and dragged him back to the fish. Magore lowered his wife into the water and Lexi looked to her husband and nodded. Crowley chuckled as he threw the man in the water and they all watched as Magore ripped him to pieces leaving nothing but blood in the water. When he was done the sea king came back to the dock, "We are even Lexi. Thank you." Lexi nodded to him and watched as the three swam away. Turning around Lexi did not get to do anything as she was quickly teleported away with Crowley.


	28. Ch 28 breaking

Crowley was looking up at the ceiling in his room in hell, he was laying on their bed naked and wrapped up at the waist by a black silk sheet. He let out a sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose thinking back to the last six days.

  
When he had brought him and Lexi back to their room he had instantly tore her clothes off her body. Throwing her on the bed he quickly jumped on her and pinned her down as he hooked the Velcro cuffs to her wrists making her growl. If there was one thing Lexi hated it was being locked up and he knew this. Once he had her secured to the bed he flipped her over onto her back to look at her. He had made sure the cuffs were longer so that she could move around at least on the bed. "What the fuck...Let me go!" Crowley gave a laugh at this, "Oh no luv you will not be going anywhere for the next week." Lexi's eyes widened at this "Ya can't keep me ere' for a week..." Crowley's eyes went red at this and he grabbed her chin, "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO RELIES I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH YOU!" Lexi snarled at him as she bucked her hips attempting to move him off of her.

  
"I got something made for you luv... something I read about in that book." reaching over to the bed side table he lifted a metal collar, it was made of silver and had the pattern of Celtic knots as the chain. In the center was a small lock with a key hole. Lexi snarled when she saw the collar and began to thrash under him, "NO!" Holding her down he put the collar around her neck and locked it in place. Snapping his fingers he sent the key to a safe place where she would not find in and smiled down at her. Her eyes were that of her wolf and held much anger.

When he had went to stroke the side of her face she took the opportunity to bite his hand, drawing blood. "Ahh, Fuck!" Looking down at his hand he saw blood welling up around a clear oval and stared daggers at his mate. "You have done it now little lamb." Flipping her over onto her stomach he tied the cuffs at the end of the bed to her ankles and walked over to a wardrobe in their room.

  
Lexi was thrashing in her bindings attempting to get out when she heard the sound of the wardrobe being opened. Crowley looked over the contents of the closet before picking out two objects and walking back over to his wife. First he tied a black blindfold around her eyes and then stepped back to look at her. "You will count out twenty. If you do not then they will not stop until you count up to twenty." Before Lexi had time to object she felt a sting on her backside and screamed out. She knew what it was automatically, the whip. "Count." Taking in a sharp breath she screamed as it was brought down again, quickly she gasped out "One." Crowley grinned at this "Good gurl." This went on for nineteen more lashes she felt tears make there way down her cheeks and felt the sting of her raw backside. She layed her face flat on the bed as she heard him walk away.

  
What Lexi couldn't see was the look on her mate's face, Crowley enjoyed torturing others... but not his wife, not his mate. He despised hurting her, but she needed to learn and this was how it was done. He had spanked her before had punished her back then and over time she had learned to obey. He told himself it was because they were apart for so long, that she was wild because she had no alpha to control her.

  
Placing the whip back up he took out the next object and walked over to his wife. When he looked down at her he sighed her ass was raw, areas purple and red. Undoing the bindings around her ankles he rolled her to her side and bent her knees. Undressing he got on the bed behind her and poured lube onto the small plug before pushing it into her ass making her cry out. He held her hip as he slide the plug in place and then layed down behind her and rubbed his fingers over her folds. She was dry but he gave a feral growl and felt a gush of slick come out at his command. Once she was prepared he slid his length into her, hissing at her tightness. Lexi moaned and whimpered as he fucked her. He held onto her breast and hip as he smacked his pelvis into her raw ass. When he felt his climax coming he held her tight and rubbed her clit making her cum with him.

  
That was six days ago. Lexi was now curled up on the bed, her wrist still tied to the bed and the collar locked around her neck. As he layed there Crowley rolled over to look at his omega. Her hair was a mess and her body covered in bruises and hickeys. Her lips were swollen and red, her nipples raw and he knew her pussy was swollen as well. She was utterly exhausted, he had made her climax again and again until she would pass out. Her body would no doubt be sore for many days to come but he had done it. Lexi had screamed her submissiveness for him to hear. She had no longer fought him and had obeyed his commands. Her heat had come in the middle of his week long lesson making her omega come out even more. Undoing the cuffs around her wrist he looked to see them red, she had not been allowed to take them off, not allowed to leave the bed for a week now.

  
Bringing them to his lips he pressed light kisses to them and saw as her eyes began to flutter open. "Fe..fergus?" He gave her a small grin and pulled her to him, "Good morning darling." he told her as he kissed her forehead. When he felt her nuzzle his chest he smiled and lifted her bridal style into his arms. Carrying her to the bathroom he sat her in the tub, watching as she winced at the hot water meeting her sore body. She looked up to him questionably when he did not get in after her, "I am going to take a shower, you soak in the hot water for a bit. I have a meeting to go to in a bit but it won't take long." Lexi nodded and leaned back against the side of the tub. Crowley smiled as he looked down at his love then stepped in the shower to quickly wash up.


	29. Ch 29 Bones

When he was clean and dressed Crowley went to his mate to give her a quick peck before disappearing. He did not tell Lexi but the meeting he had was with Bobby Singer. The man had been trying to find different ways to get his soul back for over three months now. Appearing in the dingy living room he looked to see the man standing there. Looking he saw himself to be in a devils trap and sighed. "Let me guess, I want my soul back idget... frid' not...but I'm slury and I got a beard gimmie...blah blah blah, homes fun, insult... witty retort from yours truly... the bottom line is you get bupkisk, are we done because I have my beautiful wife to get back to." Bobby smirked "We aint even gettin' started." Crowley soon was thrown a phone. "See I remembered what Lucius called you by, Fergus. And I have known Lexi for a couple of years now and I had always heard people call her Macleod. So did some research and found out all about you, sold our soul for three inches below the belt." Crowley growled at this "So you got a glimmer behind the curtain... and?" "And now I know where yer planted."

  
When the man nodded to the phone Crowley put his ear to it, "Hi-ya Crowley." "Dean been a long time, we should get together." "Sure we'll have to do that, when I get back..." "Back?" "Yea me and Sammy have gone international... in fact we're in your neck of the woods...did you really used to wear a skirt?" Crowley stiffened at this, "A Kilt... I had very athletic calves. What's the game?" "Dominoes...in fact we just dug yours up." Looking to Bobby he growled, "This is ridiculous... the whole burning bones thing, it's a myth..." "I know an employee of yours who would disagree." In an instant he was walking up to the boys in plaid. In front of them was a pile of bones, his bones.

  
When they saw him they lite a lighter and stopped him, "Ah ah ah. Give Bobby back his soul." Crowley growled and snapped his fingers returning the mans soul. "As he went to pick up his skeleton Dean looked to him, "So I was wondering if this is your body here, how did everyone know who you were, how did Lexi know who you were?" When he stood holding the bag he looked to the oldest Winchester, "The body I am in now is a reincarnation of my former self.... now if you excuses me I think I have had enough of you humans for one day."

  
Arriving back in hell he was fuming. He went straight for the closet and put the bag holding his body in a hidden place. He was so angry he did not even see Lexi come up behind him. "Fer..." Turning around he walked right into her knocking her to the ground and almost tripping. "Dammit Lexi..." he growled out and glared down to see her looking at the ground. Hearing him growl at her she quickly stood and went to go to the bathroom. When he saw her lip tremble and begin to make her way to the bathroom he realized what he had done. "Lex.." the door shut right in his face and he heard a soft cry coming from the other side. Pressing his forehead to the door he sighed, "Lexi darling open the door. I'm sorry I growled... I just... I had a rough day. Lexi please open the door."

He could easily teleport into the room but knew this was his fault. After a few minutes the door unlocked and he took a deep breath before opening the door and going inside.  
Scanning the dark room he saw Lexi sitting on the floor behind the door. Her knees were pulled up and she was looking at the floor. Walking over he sat beside her pulled her into his side. They sat in silence for some time until he broke it. "I'm sorry dove." Lexi climbed into his lap and hugged him tightly, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Do ya want ta talk about it?" She whispered into his chest and he smiled, He was about to begin and then heard a low rumble and cussed himself when he realized he had not fed her all day, "How about we talk about it over supper darling."

  
Looking around Lexi saw they were now standing and she was dressed in a long dark blue dress. She didn't know the place they were at so she looked to her husband, "Where are we?" Crowley smiled down at his wife and led her out into the open pebble street, "Welcome to Rome my luv." Lexi smiled as she looked around at the old stone buildings and cobblestone roads. They walked down the street to a large building with warm lights coming from inside. Looking up she was met with the words, 'La Campana' looking back to Fergus he grinned, "The bell." Lexi nodded and leaned into him as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her inside.

  
When they left the restaurant Lexi was smiling and had her head on his shoulder. Diner was amazing, He had ordered them roasted tomatoes and fresh bread to share as an appetizer. Then for diner he had gotten her Shrimp fra diavolo, and he had ordered Veal marsala for himself. Lexi had enjoyed the the food and thought it interesting that Fergus could also speak Italian. They walked down the lightly lite road over a small bridge and stopped to look out over the city.

Crowley hugged her close and lifted her to sit on the ledge and stood between her knees. Lifting her chin he pressed his mouth to hers. He was deepening the kiss when there was a flash of light. When they boke the kiss Crowley put Lexi behind him and looked to the man. He was a older man who just smiled at them and then handed them a picture. Crowley quickly tried to hand the man money but he just waved his hand and walked away waving at them. Looking at the picture Lexi smiled.

  
They had spent the rest of the night looking at different things in the city, Crowley had shown her the Colosseum and had even took her to see the Vatican even though he would only get so close. Lexi had giggled when he would go up the steps but not enter the holy place. "What?" He said looking at her, "Nothin' just funny." she said giggling. "And what is so funny luv." Hugging him they began to walk away, "Well if ya think about it we were raised catholic and this is supposed to be the most holiness place on earth but Rome was built off of betrayal, the worst sin of all." Crowley chuckled at this, "Yes it is quiet the contradiction. The Vatican also performs tons of exorcisms a year but yet has the highest crime rate in the world." Lexi raised her brows at this, "Are there many demons in Rome?" she asked innocently making him smile at her, "No not really, a lot of the time it is just people who think they are possessed but really have just seen the exorcist movie too many times." Lexi giggled at this "Yea, Yamish told me about that movie but I didn't want to watch it, Yamish told me he would never eat pea soup again." Lexi said giggling at the last part making Crowley join her.

  
Once they had reached a bench he sat on it and pulled her with him. When he looked down he saw her shivering and shrugged off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Lexi burrowed herself into his side, "So what appened' today?" Taking a deep breath he began, "Well Bobby Singer summoned me to get me to give him his soul back. And again I refused but he had me this time, apparently Sam is out of the cage and he and Dean went to Scotland. They dug up my bones and threatened to burn them if didn't give the damn Yankee back his soul." Lexi tensed at this, "What would ave' appened if they burned them?" Crowley did not want to tell her, he did not want to worry her but he would not lie to her, "I would have died... permanently." Lexi's face held nothing but worry and he saw small tears welling up in her eyes, "Where are they now, ya ave' ta hide them Fergus I can't loose ya again...I ..." Pulling her into his lap he held her and rubbed her back, "Hush darling, it's alright they are safe but I need to find a better place to put them. Do not worry I am not going anywhere. Have faith in your alpha." Lexi nodded and nuzzled her face into his neck "I think I know a place ya could put them. Only I know about it and only I can enter it."


	30. Ch 30 Drunk times and texts

Once they were home in hell Crowley grabbed the bag and teleported them back to their chambers in Giraldus. Letting go of Lexi he watched as she went to the bookcase and climbed up to stand on the next shelf. Sitting down the bag he quickly went to her, "Careful little lamb." Once she was up two shelves she pulled on a small blue book with the Bonde crest engraved in the spine and heard a click. Crowley lifted her down and into his arms, he slowly slide her down and kissed her lips tenderly. He gave a slight growl when she bit his bottom lip making her smile and lick at it. Pulling back she walked to the wall and pushed, Crowley watched as the section moved back and saw a small tunnel with a stairway going down. Walking in Lexi grabbed a torch of of the wall and smiled at him, "Ya mind?" He smirked before the torch caught fire.

  
Lifting the bag he went to walk in but was stopped by a force, "Ya are goin' ta ave' ta old' my and', only Bonde blood can enter here." He nodded at her and took her hand before they made their way downward. The stairway was long and opened up to a cave like place. Lexi walked forward and placed the torch in a long looking pit making the room fill with light. Looking around he saw it was a large looking room, there was a small waterfall and it fell into a steaming spring.

Lexi quickly pulled him to a pillar that was carved out and had a hole with a bowl in it. Inside the bowl was a knife carved from stone, Lexi lifted the knife and cut a small slit into her palm, "Lexi, NO!" She looked to him with a small smile before squeezing her hand over the bowl letting her blood drip into the bottom. When she was done she handed him the knife "Yer gonna ave' ta do the same thing." Taking the knife he followed her and let his blood mix with her own, "Fuil mo chuid fola" When she said the old Gaelic words the blood slowly evaporated and she let go of his hand.

  
"There ya go now ya can come down here when ever ya want." Lexi told him with a smile. Now that he was able to move freely he walked around the room, there were many things in the room. Old tombs and a trunk he knew well. Looking to Lexi and back to the trunk he bent down to open it. Inside were all of their old things including his and her wedding attire. He couldn't help the large smile from coming over his face when he lifted her dress into his hands. He remembered that night so well, it had kept him company over the centuries. "ow' things ave' changed since then." Lexi said from where she sat on the floor beside the trunk. "Yes they have." Looking back into the trunk he saw something fur and pulled it out. He chuckled when he lifted the cloak Lexi had given him for Christmas all those years ago. Lexi all of a sudden let out a laugh and pulled out something from the bottom of the trunk, it was a old bottle of Craig. Seeing this Crowley raised his brows and took the bottle, this bottle would be over three hundred years old. Opening it he took a whiff and even his eyes watered. "Good lord." Thinking he smirked and looked to his wife. "What do ya say luv... how about a wild night for old times sake." Lexi laughed and moved the clothing back into the trunk and straddled his lap. "Aye I think we deserve to act a couple hundred years younger." Crowley laughed at this and opened the bottle and smiled at his wife before taking a gulp.

  
Lexi laughed and stumbled against Fergus as he attempted to show her different dances she had missed over the years. "Okay my lovely lass.. ya have to place this hand here and follow my lead." They both awkwardly moved about the room and then Crowley fell backwards pulling Lexi to fall of his chest. They laughed loudly at this.

Reaching up he stroked the side of her face with his hand and watched her lean into it. How he had missed her. "I love you Lexi Macleod." She smiled at him, "And I luv ya Fergus Macleod." They just layed there for some time, holding one another, "Fergus..." "Yes darling?" Lexi cuddled up closer to him, "I miss Gavin." Crowley sighed at this, "Me too luv..." "It was my fault he died...I let im' go." Sitting up he pulled Lexi back to look in his eyes, "No baby girl, it was not your fault, Gavin was a grown man, old enough to make his own decisions. Lexi ya listen to me, your parents, me, Gavin none of our deaths were your fault. Do you understand me? Don't you ever think, not in a million years Lexi that it was your fault." Lexi had tears running down her cheeks now but she nodded her head and he leaned in to tenderly kiss her lips.

  
Waking up Crowley automatically felt to make sure his wife was in his arms. Looking down he saw her sleeping on his chest with a smile on her face. He gave a grin before looking around the room to see they were still in the cave below their chambers. They were laying on his old fur cloak on the ground and were naked with another fur thrown over them. He didn't remember much from from last night only that he and Lexi hand gotten drunk. He remembered making love to her... many times and remembered them laughing.

Slowly easing Lexi off of him he layed her on the furs and stood. He covered her back up and watched as she burrowed herself into the black fur. It was quite cold in the room but he quickly dressed and wrote a note to Lexi for when she woke. Snapping his fingers he disappeared.

  
When Lexi woke up she found herself in the cave laying naked on the furs. Looking around she saw that Fergus was no where to be seen but saw a note laying on the floor beside her head.

  
Lexi,  
I have to go handled some stupid demons. I'm sorry to have to leave you but I will be back soon. Go eat something and stay around Yamish, I love you.  
Your Devil, Fergus.

  
Doing as her alpha said she went and got dressed in a simple pair of black pants and long sleeved shirt before heading downstairs to go eat and find her cousin.

  
Later on in the day Fergus was still not back so her, Johnny, Bard, Novak and Yamish had took the small boats out and decided to go fishing. Lexi currently sat in a boat with Novak and Bard while Yamish and Johnny sat in another. She had to sit with the two smaller men so that the boat wouldn't be overweight. Yamish had made sure Lexi was bundled up in a fur to keep her warm on the cold lake. That was the last thing he needed was for her to get sick and Fergus to come yelling at him. They had caught many fish and decided to go in for the day. Once they were back up to the castle they went up the steps to the deck that went into the the den.

  
It was nightfall when Crowley got back to the castle, he had sorted out some rouge demons and had met with Castiel. He had made a deal with the angle to look for purgatory a couple of months ago. They were to find it and split the souls fifty fifty. Crowley knew the more souls the more power and he liked power. Going to their room first he found Lexi was not there and went to the den. Dis and Missy were cooking in the kitchen and smiled at him when he walked in, "Ello' Fergus.... Lexi is on the deck." He smiled and nodded at them before heading out onto the deck. He heard everyone laughing and walked out to see Johnny and Yamish cleaning fish. Novak was currently teasing Lexi with a eel, "Come on Lex touch it.." Lexi was holding up a chair in defense, "Novak I swear ta the almighty if ya touch me with that I will fillet ya." Novak laughed until the eel slipped out of his hand and started slithering on the ground. Lexi was on top of the couch in an instant.

Crowley rolled his eyes and picked up the eel before throwing it back in the bucket of water. "Yay my hero... when ya go wash yer ands'." Lexi laughed making him chuckle and quickly go wash his hands before sitting beside her on the outside furniture.

  
He instantly pulled her into his lap and smelled her, most of the time he could tell where she had been or what she had done simply by smelling her. He caught the smell of the lake on her and judging by the fish he knew they had went fishing. "So darling did you have fun today?" "Aye what did ya do mo fhear céile?" (My husband) He gave a soft grin at her speaking Gaelic to him, they always did back then. "Oh nothing much, had to deal with a few demons and had a meeting." Lexi smiled at this and just cuddled up into his chest. The others had carried in the fish to be cooked leaving the couple out there alone. It was a cold night and he could smell snow on the air but it was nice by the fire pit. Once they were called in to supper Crowley stood and carried his wife inside to eat.

  
A week later Lexi was sitting on their bed in hell just reading the last of the harry potter books when her phone started to ring. Looking to it she saw it was a text from Dean,

  
Lex, look I know your probably still mad at me but we need your help. Believe it or not there is a bunch of Faries, Elves and a evil ass leprechaun that we are trying to deal with. The only way we can send the dicks back are by this old Gaelic spell... we were hoping you could come translate and say it. Only someone of Celtic blood can do the spell.

  
Reading the message Lexi bit at her bottom lip. Crowley was out 'studying monsters' at the moment and wasn't there for her to ask. Finally she decided to just call him. The phone rung and rung but he didn't pick up. Taking her phone she texted dean back,

  
I don't know Dean. Fergus is not here and I really don't need him mad at me again.

  
After a few seconds he texted back,

  
Lexi people are going to die.

  
Screaming under her breath she told him to text her the address and went to get dressed. Once she was dressed in something other than Fergus's dress shirt she made her way to the door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door out into the hallway of hell. Looking around she called for one demon she knew she could trust. "Marcus?" In a second the older looking man was standing in front of her, "Yes my lady?" Lexi smiled at the man, "I'm sorry to ave' ta bother ya... I was wonderin' if ya could take me to Crowley?" Oh how she hated using his demon name she much preferred Fergus but she knew when addressing his demons she was to call him Crowley. Marcus just smiled at her, "You are no bother at all my dear and I would gladly take you to your husband." Lexi smiled and took his hand that he had held out for her and they teleported away.

  
When she felt ground beneath her feet she looked around to see she was in a white room in front of her was a door. She thought the place was creepy it had green lights and she could smell nothing but blood. Taking her chances she walked through the door to find her mate standing in what looked like a surgical room with three bodies layed out around the room. One was on a table and he had his hand in their stomach. "Ew." Crowley looked up quickly hearing her voice. "Lexi what are you doing here, How did you get here?" He watched as his wife just walked around the room and looked at all the stuff with a disgusted look on her face sticking her tongue out when she saw a pile of organs. " Dean texted me, he needs me to go do this spell to get rid of a leprechaun. Marcus brought me... What are ya doin'?"

  
Crowley let out a growl at Dean texting her. "And why can't that bloody hunter do the spell himself? I am trying to figure out how to get into purgatory." He watched as she sat on one of the clean tables and looked to the body. "The spell is in Gaelic and only someone of Celtic blood can read the spell. purgatory hmm... well ya need ta ask a alpha monster or that new eve person. Only they will know, Why purgatory?" Crowley cocked his head at this, walking over to his female he looked her in the eye, "And what do you know of purgatory my luv?" Lexi was busy picking lent off of his suit, "Well I know it is where monsters go when they die, we are the only ones that go to either heaven or hell. I've eard that it is a wasteland. Why do ya want to find it?"

She was so innocent but she surprised him every now and then, he sometimes took her for granted. Sometimes forgot what she was. She was the only creature in existence that was from two lines of royalty from two different magical races. "I want the souls, souls are power. Lexi why are lycans they only ones that go to heaven or hell? Why don't we go to purgatory?" Lexi smiled at this. "Because papa wasn't created by this eve woman, he was created by God just like humans."

  
This shocked Crowley he never knew she knew where their race started out. "Do you know how your father was created... Where he came from?" Lexi smiled at this and lifted the apron from his head and layed it on the counter. "Of course.." "And you never thought to share this information." Lexi just shrugged her shoulders, "Ya never asked. I tell ya what we will talk about it later. After I go elp' the boys." Crowley cut his eyes at this, "I don't want you near them, they're not exactly the happiest with me right now. I am making them hunt down alpha's for me. And I am kind of telling them I have Sam's soul." Lexi crosses her arms at this, "Ow' come ya lot can't just get along?" Caging her in between his hands he leans forward and licks up her throat, "Because, darling' I don't play nice... you know that." He sucked her skin into his mouth for emphasize and bit down hard. Lexi gave a whine at this, Crowley smiled and released his hold.

Pulling back he looked at the dark mark he had created, it was right on the front of her throat, a dark purple mark with his teeth impression forming a darker mark around it. Feeling his cock stiffen he pulled out his phone. Holding it to his ear he told Yamish to go help the Winchesters and told him their location. Lexi cocked her head to the side but was quickly teleported away to their bedroom with his mate.


	31. Ch 31 History lesson

Rolling over off of her Crowley looked at his wife, she was still laying on her back and was now covered in marks matching the one he had gave her on her neck. Pulling her into his side he lifted her to lay on his chest some. "Now luv, inform me how our race came to be." Lexi lifted her head and rested her chin on her elbow. "Well papa was born from a young woman when she was 14. Her name was Leagsaidh hence why my name is Lexi. Well she was a virgin and was out in the forest one night on a full moon. A dire wolf found her and supposedly she begged for her life and the wolf mated her. Now the woman gave birth to a normal boy until the night of a full moon when she and the boy turned into a wolf. The wolf that had mated her was there waiting for her. He could only speak with them on full moons but after three years the woman died and my father was left alone. His father, the wolf heard him crying and went to find him clinging to his mothers body. She had been killed by the villagers and they were about to kill my pa until the wolf got there and killed them. He took his son and raised him alone. The wolf lived for twenty years and got to see my pa become a man."

  
He listened closely as his wife told the story, "So he was raised like a wolf pup for most of his life. What happened after the wolf died?" Lexi laughed at this, "Ya are like a child at story time. Aye he was raised like a wolf, Well papa lived on his own but then got lonely. So one night when he was a wolf he went and bit a young man, that man was Lucius. After that he turned four more within a weeks time, three males and one female." "What were their names?" This is when Lexi grew anxious, "One was Angus and his twin sister Mere, Galdin and Quill..... Angus was yer father." Crowley stiffened at this, he had never heard anything of his father, he didn't even know his name until now. "Why... why didn't you ever tell me?" Lexi looked to her mate his face wasn't mad it was a mix of confusion and hurt. "I didn't know ow'... Lucius told me about im'. I... I can show ya a picture of him if ya want?" Crowley looked to see his omega was full of regret, so he just grinned and nodded.

  
Once they were dressed he had teleported them back to Giraldus. She had led him to the Library and went to the back. Lifting one of the big old books off of the shelves she placed it on one of the tables. They had lite a lantern to help see in the dark room. Sitting beside her Crowley watched as she flipped to a page and turned the book to him some and pointed at a picture. It was a old drawing of six people. Two he easily recognized as Lucius and Frazer, Frazer was in the middle smiling with his arm thrown around two other males one was Lucius to his left and another man to the right. Looking at the man he saw himself, the man was smiling also.

He had long hair that had braids at the sides. His face resembled his own, and he was dressed in a kilt and a war vest with a sword strapped to his back, the sword that Frazer had given him when he was a young boy. "Ya look just like im'." Lexi told him with a soft smile. Crowley looked at the picture for some time Lexi pointed out the others including a woman that Lucius had his arm wrapped around, his aunt. "Mere was Lucius mate, the first omega."

  
After a while he finally asked the question that she knew was coming, "What happened to him Lexi, What happened to my father?" Lexi took a deep breath and took his hand pulling him behind her through the halls. They went down to where the dungeons were but instead of going through the doors to the dungeons they went through another one. Lexi lite the torches and made the room light up. In the room was many old tombs walking past them he saw Lexi's parents, his aunts and beside hers two smaller tombs. At the end was a stone tomb reading

  
Angus Macleod  
May 1, 1080 - February 28, 1663  
Captain of the guards,  
A good man and friend

  
Crowley stared at the words written in stone. "He died nine months before I was born, How?" Lexi looked down then back up to him, "Lexi tell me, I need to know." Lexi took a deep breath, "Yer mother killed im'. Lucius told me she said he rapped her, but no one ever believed it. My pa went ta go kill er' for killin' his friend... but she was pregnant with ya."Crowley knotted his brows at this, "She wasn't a lycan before?" Lexi shook her head, "No she was just a human witch, no one knows how she turned into a lycan. Papa told er' she could live but she would live under his watch until he decided otherwise.... pa was there when ya were born, he named ya." Lexi laughed at the last part making him chuckle, "What made him choose Fergus of all names, it sounds like a fungal disease." Lexi laughed at this "I like yer name, well, the Dire wolf that was his father, his name was Fearghas, so you got Fergus for short." Crowley laughed at this, "So you are telling me that you and I are named after the two people who started our race." Lexi just smiled at this and gave a big nod.

  
Hearing whimpers Crowley turned to look at his wife. She was curled up on the small bed of the camper he had hide them in for little over a week now. Things had not went the way he planned. Castiel had betrayed him taking all of the souls of purgatory for himself. The damn angel had tried to kill him but luckily he had met with the archangel Raphael and he had saved him. Now Castiel had claimed himself the new God and was currently wiping out any who disobeyed him.

Crowley had quickly went to Lexi and packed them a few clothes before lifting her into his arms and going away. So now they were in a dingy camper that he had bought with the money he had on him. He did not want to go back to Giraldus, did not want Castiel to follow him there. He had warded the RV with every symbol he knew to protect he and his mate.

  
Lexi had been asleep for most of the night and he had awoken first thing in the morning to keep watch. Now he sat in front of the TV watching the old statistic channels while she slept in the bed made for only one. Luckily they had always slept cuddled up to each other or there would be no way they would both fit on the lumpy thing. Even their old hay beds from the sixteen hundreds were more comfortable than that thing. When he and Lexi had been married he had saved up to get a feather bed for them to share instead of hay. "Hello Crowley." He heard Castiel say from behind him and stilled "You look stressed." Meeting the angels eyes he looked down, "Bollocks."

  
"So the jig is up, you found me." "I never lost you...these scratches there all useless." Looking around his eyes filtered to Lexi for a second, she was hidden beneath the covers and he hoped the angel wouldn't find her. "Still can't blame a girl for trying. Fancy a drink before ya smite me?" "No." "Ya like ta bend em' right over do you. Let's go." Spreading his arms out he waited, he would die if it meant keeping Lexi safe but nothing happened. "I am not going to kill you Crowley I have plans for you." Now he looked at him, "What was that?" "Here's our new arrangement I let you and Lexi live, you return to your post as king of hell..." "But?" "But I choose where each soul goes.. I control the flow and you take what I give you." Crowley smirked at this and walked to refill his glass and stand in front of Lexi, "So I take it you get to keep the lion's share...What you're saying is hell is being downsized..." "I would have done away with it completely, but I need a threat to hold over my enemies and we need to keep their cage." "Right.. I gather this is not a negotiation?" "No." "Then I graciously accept...boss."

  
He watched as the angel came closer and then leaned down to pull the covers from Lexi. He could not help the growl that passed his throat as much as he tried to hold it in. Castiel looked to him before bending down and touching Lexi's forehead. He tensed at first but then watched as she relaxed and smiled in her sleep."What did you do?"

Crowley asked as the angle stood. "She was suffering from a night terror. Tell me Crowley married for all this time, why no children?" Crowley tightened his jaw at this and balled up his fist enough to hear his knuckles crack. "She never conceived, why do you care?" The angle looked down when the demon's knuckles cracked, "That is what she was having a nightmare of, I was just curious....I'll be in touch." And with that he was gone.

  
As soon as he was gone Crowley packed their bag and went to his wife. Kneeling beside the bed he brushed a strand of hair back from her face, tucking it behind pointed ears. What Castiel had said worried him, he knew she wanted a child, she always had wanted children. When she was just a pup she would sit beside him as they fished and talk about how many children they would have. He could remember it easily, "Fergus when were married can we ave' pups too?" He looked at her from where they sat on the rocks and smiled, "Aye, as many as ya want." "Yay!" Later that day Fergus had went and bought her a small doll with the money he had made that week. He remembered how she had carried that thing with her everywhere. She told everyone it was their baby, and would make him hold it. Crowley smiled as the memory played in his head, but slowly the smile faded. They had given up hope of having pups of their own, he remembered how hurt she was, she hated herself, seen herself as less of a woman. Hiding the sadness on his face he lifted her into his arms and teleported them back to hell.

  
He had layed her on the bed and then went to get her something to eat. Once he had made sure she was eating he told her he would be back soon he just had to go check some things. Later on when he got back he was working on some paperwork on his desk with Lexi sitting on the floor by the fire, she was busy playing with Growley. His hound loved Lexi, and she spoiled him rotten. The large beast was currently laying his head in her lap while she rubbed him. He smiled when he remembered her birthday was coming up. It was in a matter of weeks but he knew what he wanted to get her. Suddenly he felt it, someone was summoning him, the Winchesters. "Come darlin'." He walked over to her and lifted her up, he refused to leave her alone right now, not with the 'new' God all about.

  
When they arrive they all are shocked to see Lexi with him. Looking down she sees they had drawn a trap for Fergus and rolls her eyes as she rubs away part of the trap. "Really ya men.. and all yer drama. I am tellin' ya our lives could be a TV show." Bobby chuckles at this, "Nice to see you too Lex...there is some deer stew on the stove." Lexi perks up at this and walks to the kitchen. Crowley lets out a deep sigh at this, "Are you kidding me my new boss would strike me down if he found out I was conspiring with you lot..." "Wait what new boss?" Sam asked "Castiel ya giraffe." "He's your boss.." Bobby started, "He's everybody's boss.What do you think he is going to do when he finds out we have been conspiring...you do want to conspire don't you?" "No we want you to just stand there and look pretty." He lifted his brows at this, "Listening." "We need a spell to bind death." "Bind, enslave death, they will both mash us like peas." Crowley argued and watched as Bobby walked up."Look do you really want Cas running the universe." At this Crowley sighed, "Lexi time ta go sweetheart!" he yelled. When she was back by his side he nodded to the three men, "I'll be in touch."

  
By the end of the night Crowley had found the spell to bind death. He was about to send it to the boys when Lexi walked in holding a dish, "Here send this to the boys as well, if they are binding death then maybe this will help ease his mood." He knotted his brows and took the lid off to see a large piece of toffee pudding. "Where's mine?" Lexi sat in his lap and hugged his neck, ''Oh don't worry, yers is downstairs, although ya might want ta get it before Yamish finds it." He quickly snapped his fingers sending the boys the spell and a note attached to the pudding,  
Lexi said to give this to death, Bye forever you fools. Kisses C.


	32. Ch 32 Bad food

Things had only gotten worse when Castiel had ultimately lost control. Now they all had to deal with the leviathan. Crowley hated the lot of them, and their leader of sorts Dick Roman, well his name suited him. He had attempted to work with the pac-man like creature only to be insulted by them. No now he was yet again working with the Winchesters to get rid of the filth.

He and Lexi currently sat in a small cabin with the hunters. He wanted her to stay either in Hell or Giraldus but she insisted on being with him. He knew she was getting restless, he had not been able to take her out in a while. With only a week till her Birthday he needed to go check on her present. Taking his chances he went and asked Bobby if she could stay with them while he went out. "Of course she is fine." Pointing at Dean he cut his eyes, "If something happens to her I will never let any of you die." "Fergus be nice." He heard Lexi say from behind him and felt as she wrapped her arms around his middle. "Yea be nice, come on Lexi let's go get a bite to eat." Dean said with a grin. Kissing her lips he held her chin with his thumb, "I will be back soon, stay by them. I love you." "Love ya too." and with that she licked at his lips making him chuckle.

  
They had all went to the diner to eat, Dean had got a burger of course but he had also got one for the road as well which was different. Lexi had got them to stop by a general store on the way back. Rushing inside she got a bag of gummy bears and a Slurpee. She had quickly ate all of the bears and was working on her extra large Slurpee, she loved Slurpee especially the red ones. Once back at the cabin they were all sitting around the table when she clutched at her stomach. "Lexi what's wrong?" she heard Sam ask without responding she rushed to the bathroom to empty her stomach in the toilet. Bobby knocked on the door and then opened it to see her hunched over the toilet. Handing her a wet rag and a glass of water she looked up at him. "Damn kid ya don't look too good." Bending down he felt her forehead, "Your burning up. Come on let's get you on the couch."

  
Laying her on the couch and throwing a blanket over her, he told Sam to go get him a wet rag. Placing it on her forehead he looked to Dean. "Somebody needs to call Crowley." Dean was busy eating his third burger, "I'm not really worried about it." Sam knotted his brows at his brothers, He had always been protective over Lexi something wasn't right. Walking over he snatched the burger from him, "Hey!" Looking at the burger he squeezed it to see this grey slim come out of the middle of it. "I think you pissed off my sandwich...that's in me." Dean said as he watched the slime come out.

Picking up Lexi's phone Sam called Crowley... "Yes darling?" "Not Lexi... look you need to get here fast, Lexi's sick..." "WHAT DID YOU BLOCKHEADS DO?" they all turned to see Crowley back and him making his way over to Lexi. Kneeling beside her he felt her forehead and cheeks, "She is burning up, WHAT HAPPENED!" he said as he looked towards the boys with red eyes. "Whaoo, man cool it, we don't know she was fine until we ate. Look something is up with dean too, his sandwich has this grey stuff in it." Sam lifted the plate and handed it to the demon.  
Lifting the plate he smelled the food and gagged, "What is that? Did Lexi eat that?" Sam shook his head, "No she had chicken tenders..." "Ya know she didn't get sick till she ate that Slurpee." Bobby interrupted and walked over to the cup on the table. Quickly Crowley went and sniffed at the red drink, taking his chances he took a sip and spit it back in the cup. "That's disgusting, something is in that drink." "If I wasn't so chilled out right now I'd puke." Dean said smiling making Sam shake his head.

  
Crowley had taken Lexi back home to their chambers in hell. She was trembling and covered in a cold sweat. Looking down at her he could tell she was very sick. Pacing the room he thought of what to do. He would not trust any human doctor with her, but he remembered her telling him of a doctor in Giraldus. So lifting her once again he heard her give a whine at being moved, "I know dove, I'm sorry. I am taking you to the doctor, hold on baby girl." Teleporting to the den in Giraldus everyone looked to him, "ello' Fergus... What's wrong with Lexi?" Lucius was the first to ask, jumping up when he noticed her "She's sick she needs a doctor quick." Lucius nods at this, "Alright sit ere I'm goin' ta go get Quill." pulling out a chair for him and Lexi before running out the door.

Crowley quickly took the seat and cradled Lexi in his lap. Looking down at her he heard an obnoxious chuckle and looked up to see Rodge. "Find something funny there Captain?" Crowley asked with a low growl."Don't test im' Rodge." Yamish said from where he sat beside Crowley currently looking his cousin over. "Oh nothin' of importance, just notcin' ow' ya can't even take care of yer own female." A loud growl met everyone's ears and Crowley stared at the man with bright red eyes. He was standing and handing Lexi to Yamish when Lucius and a older man walked in, "That is enough lads, Rodge ya will do well ta remember that Fergus is yer king. Come now Fergus we need ta get Lexi ta the medical wing."

  
Once In the room Fergus had layed Lexi on the bed and covered her up because she was shaking so bad. "Fer...fergu...s I..m...Co..ld." Leaning down he nuzzled her face, "I know darling, the doctor is going to fix ya up I promise." He stood back up when he saw the Doctor and Lucius walk back in. The doctor was a older man , he had grey in his beard and hair that was black. His face and hands were covered in scars and looking he also saw the man had a wooden leg. He wore a simple black kilt and white tunic and was putting a stethoscope in his ears as he made his way over to them. "Alright lassie what ave' ya done this time? ello' lad, Quill Doly, Can ya tell me started all this?" Crowley shook the man's hand "Fergus Macleod, she drank something that I am thinking was infected by those leviathan." He watched as the man smiled, "I know who ya are lad, ya look just like yer pa." His smile fell when Crowley mentioned the leviathan. "Ah aye I've eard' of those beasts, alright well I am goin' ta check er' over."

  
Crowley watched closely as the doctor checked her heart, lungs, stomach, and temperature. Quill shook his head at her temperature, "She is too hot. I am going ta have ta get er' put in a ice bath." Crowley stiffened at this but nodded his head, he knew the doctor knew what he was doing. The nurses came in and filled the tub in the next room with cold water and poured buckets of ice in it. Lexi was in and out of consciousness now making him worry. Quill stepped out of the room so that he could get Lexi undressed and into the cold bath. When he lifted her into his arms and made his way over into the bathroom Lexi saw the ice bath and began to panic, "NO! NO!" She kicked and squirmed in his hold and held onto him with all her might, "Lexi stop you have to get in the bath...." "NOOO!" Leaning down to put her in the tub she held onto his neck, "NO!" She cried into his neck, thinking he knew there was only one way she was getting in the tub and groaned.

  
Shuffling of his clothes he left his boxers on as he stepped into the freezing water. Lexi was still clinging to him and shaking violently, "Calm down, it's alright, look I'm getting in with you." He huffed and tensed as he lowered them down into the ice water. "Fuck!" He still had to hold Lexi tight to him when her body touched the water. She cried and shook as he held her in the water. After a while he saw her shaking but sleeping, most of the ice had melted now.

A nurse walked in and went to her, Taking her temperature she told him they could get out. Stepping out of the tub he quickly wrapped her in a towel, he didn't know wither it was him or her shaking by now, he was so cold but he could wait. Laying her on the bed he covered her in a thin sheet before putting his clothes back on. He was still shaking when Quill came back in. "Should I be worried about ya gettin' hypothermia now as well?" Crowley shook his head, "It was the only..way.. she would..ge..get in." Quill smirked before throwing a blanket over his shoulders, "Well yer lips are blue so cover up."Looking back to Lexi Quill started an IV on her and then left the room, telling Crowley he would be back to check on her soon.


	33. Ch 33 Birthday

Lexi had slowly gotten better with the toxins leaving her body. Quill had kept her pumped full of antibiotics and Motrin to stop her fevers. They had been told that Bobby had been killed by Dick making Lexi sad, Crowley knew he was her friend. Luckily he had got to move her to their room in the castle when she was almost better. Quill had guessed that like the vampires, the stuff in the food would kill lycans. He had told Crowley he thought it was because she was half elf that it only made her sick not killed her.

  
He had only left her side for minutes at a time or when she was sleeping, he had found out that Castiel was back sort of and Meg was helping them and that they had found a way to kill Dick. There was a certain spell to be used and that they needed his blood to perform the spell. It wasn't but later that day that he was summoned and trapped by Dick Roman himself to discuss a deal. Dick had know about the spell and told Crowley that if he gave the Winchesters the wrong blood that he could have Canada when they took over. It had taken them all night to work through the agreement making him apprehensive, he did not like being away from Lexi for that long. Especially with her Birthday being the next day. In turn he had given the Winchesters his blood and had also found out about Dick having the prophet Kevin Tran.

  
When he had given them his blood he went to quickly retrieve Lexi's gift before going back to Giraldus. Lexi was asleep when he walked into their room. Smiling he went to her bed and placed the small creature by her side. Feeling something move by her stomach Lexi woke up to see her mate and smiled at him before feeling it again and looking down. When she saw what was by her side she gave a big smile. It was a small Hell hound puppy, it's fur was black with patches of red matching it's eyes and the big bow tied around it's neck. "Happy Birthday my luv." Lexi lifted the pup into her arms and cuddled it, "Aw she's so cute, thank you Fergus." Crowley chuckled at this, "She is a hell hound she is not supposed to be cute." Lexi gave him a look, "She is adorable aren't ya Juliet..." Kicking off his shoes he crawled in bed beside her, "Juliet, you are naming a killing machine after a girl from Shakespear?" Lexi giggled at this, "Well if ya think about it, she started a huge family war causing people to die." Crowley raised his brows at this, "Touche'."

  
He smiled and watched as the pup nuzzled and licked at Lexi making her laugh and giggle. "Now ya need to call Growley ere' so e' can met er'." He gave a chuckle as he snapped his fingers summoning the larger hound. "At seeing Lexi he ran over but stopped when he saw the pup in her lap. Crowley couldn't help but give a laugh at his hound, "I don't think he knows what to think about his new competition. They both watched as the male sniffed at the female pup. Lexi patted on the bed and Growley jumped up to lay beside his master and mistress. When he was on the bed Lexi and Crowley laughed as Juliet went to walk over to Growley only for him to get up and go behind Crowley. "Come on now mate, are you afraid of a little pup." Crowley said making Growley look at him and then go lay on the bed. As soon as he layed down Juliet was climbing on him, pawing at his face. "Growley ya be nice. She just likes ya." Growley gave a huff when the pup began licking at his snout and nose.

  
After a while Crowley looked to the hounds who had grown closer, "Growley go show Juliet around hell, you watch over her now, don't let nothing happen to her, got it?" The male barked and then disappeared with Juliet. "Will they be alright?" Crowley laughed at his wife's innocents, "Oh yes luv, I think our Growley already sees Juliet as his mate. Hell hounds mate for life darling, he will not let anything happen to her, males are very protective of their mates." Lexi smiled at this, all in all she had found hell hounds to be a lot like them. Leaning forward Crowley smelled at his own mate, she smelled better, he could tell she wasn't sick anymore and smiled. He had not mated her since she got sick in fear of hurting her but now he needed her bad.

  
Lexi licked at his neck when he came closer to her making him give a approving growl. Pulling his old tunic over her head he saw she was naked underneath and gave a low growl. Kneeling in front of her bent knees he grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her down to lay on her back before him.

Undoing his shirt and tie he lowered himself to hover above her on his forearms. Sucking her nipple into his mouth she whimpered and arched her back. Running his hand down her side he moved his mouth up her neck to her mouth. Pushing his lips to hers he licked at her bottom lip making her open her mouth to him. He rolled his tongue in and out of her mouth, shoving in deep in her throat as her noises picked up. She was whining now, she tugged on her hands that had held down by her head. Smirking he released her hands and felt as they rubbed their way down his chest and abdomen to his belt buckle. Lexi quickly undid his belt and pants and reached her hands into his boxers. Grabbing his member he unintentionally bucked his hips in her hand and groaned. Quickly leaning up he kicked off his remaining clothes and layed back on top of her. He moaned as she pumped his cock and fondle his balls with her hand.  
Rolling over he pulled Lexi on top of him and held her to him. He continue to suck at her neck and mouth, biting marks into her pale skin.

When he pulled his mouth back and went to create another mark she leaned up and crawled down his body. He watched curiously as she went down to his cock and wrapped her mouth around him. He couldn't help but thrown his head back as she took him in her mouth. "Ahh... bloody hell luv." Lexi grinned at this and continued to suck on his member. Holding her breath she took him deep, feeling his length slide down deep into her throat. "Fuck!" It always surprised Crowley when she did that, he never thought it to be possible, she was so tiny and he was very well endowed, he didn't think he could fit in her small throat. "Holy hell darling." Lexi smiled as she let his length slowly slide back out before going back down. She did this over and over again, hollowing out her cheeks to suck hard on him. When she felt him tense he tried to get her to stop pulled on her arms but she just grined and took him again deep in her throat, forcing him to climax hard. "God! AH!" he growled as he bucked his hips, petting her head. When he was done he looked down to her, "Ya going to be a good gurl and swallow daddy's load." He bit his lip as he watched her drink down his seed. "Good gurl."

  
Rolling them back over he then went to please her while he regained his energy. Lexi was surprised when he went to lay between her legs. She watched as he smirked before throwing her legs over his shoulders and licking up her slit. "Mmmm, my little lamb is already wet from sucking daddy's cock." She was dripping and he just smiled before lapping it up. She tasted so good to him, like ambrosia. She moaned as he licked at her clit, sliding his tongue into her hole. "Ahh." "That's a good gurl scream for me." To emphasize this he slide a finger into her hole making her scream his name. He continued this for some time, he was pumping three fingers into her while sucking her clit. He felt her muscles milk his fingers and grinned as he curled them upwards sending her into a hard orgasm.

  
Flipping her over he knelled behind her and lifted her hips to make her balance on her knees with her face flat on the bed. Smacking her ass he grabbed his cock and ran it between her folds, coating himself in her slick before shoving into her. Lexi screamed as she was filled, Grabbing her hips he held onto her as he pounded his hips into her ass. Fisting his hands in her backside he looked down and watched as his cock disappeared into her.

"Ahh...Fergus." Smiling he sped up to a inhuman speed. He fucked her fast and hard and it was no time till she was screaming into the mattress. Feeling her tighten around him he shoved in deep and cummed, filling her with his seed. He groaned as he climaxed, holding her hips tightly, enough to bruise. "Good gurl, ahh such a good omega." When he was done he pulled out with a wet pop and layed them both down on the bed. Lexi layed on her stomach with him partially over her. He pulled the covers over them and they both drifted off to sleep.

  
The next day Crowley again had to leave Lexi. The hardy boys were going to kill Dick today. He got there just after Dean and Castiel had been sent to purgatory with Dick. He informed the youngest Winchester that he had the prophet Kevin and that he also had the angel tablet. "You got what you wanted – Dick's dead, saved the world. So I want one little prophet. Sorry, moose. Wish I could help. You certainly got a lot on your plate right now. It looks like you are well and truly... on your own." Crowley told him before disappearing. He got his demons to take Kevin away and went to pick up Lexi for lunch.


	34. Ch 34 evil feelings and the change

Things had been going good for a little bit Crowley had been told by Kevin there was another tablet a demon tablet. Forcing him to read it the boy had told him that there was a way to open the gates of hell to let every demon into earth. Keeping him in a room with two demons to watch over him Crowley stays in contact with his men through a cell phone while Kevin casts the spell, however, Kevin betrayed him and cast a different spell, this one to destroy demons and he escaped with the tablet. Crowley was furious, he instantly sent out demons to hunt the boy down.

Going home he looked to see Lexi not on the bed where he left her listening he heard the sound of the shower. Stopping into the bathroom he quickly removed his clothing and got into the shower with her. "Fergus? Ya startled me luv." She giggled and smiled at him but cocked her head when she saw his stern face, "What's wrong?" Making his way over to her he grabbed her hips and turned her around. Pressing her up against the shower wall he pinned her and pressed his front to her back. "Fergus what.." "Hush." he growled to her as he took his length in his hand and rubbed it over her slit.

  
Growling deep he felt a gush of slick cover his hand and cock. Spreading it upward he lubed her up before beginning to enter her ass, "Fergus no.." Covering her mouth with his other hand he pushed in, grunting at her tightness. Lexi was screaming around his hand. Attempting to push on him with her hands he grabbed them in one of his own before holding them above her head. Waiting he let her adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in. He rutted her with vigor, slamming his hips into her backside. Moving his hand down to her throat he held her still.

She was panting and whimpering with each thrust. Crowley was growling and grunting with every pump he made, feeling his climax coming he nudged her hair out of his way with his nose. Moving his hand holding hers down he rubbed at her clit forcing her to her orgasm. She screamed and moaned, pushing in deep he bit her neck. With his teeth breaking skin, he tasted blood in his mouth. Claiming her body he filled her ass with his load, moaning around his hold on her neck.

  
Feeling the demon back away he heard Lexi sobbing quietly. Unlocking his jaws he puled back to see a very angry looking bite mark on her neck, dark and flowing with blood. Looking at her he realized what he had done and felt a knot in his throat. He slowly slide out of her and felt her tremble, letting go of her throat he rubbed his hands down her sides, "Lexi.." she didn't say anything or even look at him as she limped out of the shower.

Looking down at the blood running down the drain he stumbled backwards to rest against the black stone. "What had he done." Feeling his anger again at hurting his mate he balled up his fist and punched at the wall, breaking the stone to pieces. He could still taste her blood in his mouth and throat and it made him sick. She had not done anything, had welcomed him home with a smile like she did everyday an he had what... rapped her. He remembered her telling him no and he didn't stop, he knew he was hurting her but he couldn't stop, couldn't stop the demon. Sliding down he sat on the stone floor of the shower and cried, what had he done...

  
When he had stepped out of the shower he tied a towel around his waist and walked over to the sink. Looking up at his reflection he felt nothing but disgust. He brushed his teeth and finished drying off before going into the bedroom. He looked up to see Lexi laying on the bed with Juliet laying beside her where he normally slept and Growley laying at the end of the bed. The male hound met his eyes as entered the room. Seeing it was him he layed his head back down, the male was very protective over his mistress and mate. Juliet had grown fast like all hell hounds, she was now almost full grown. Crowley knew his hound was excited about that, when she was full grown he would be able to mate her, for now he only watched over the female much like he had Lexi when they were young. Crowley had been ready to mate her when he was fifteen but Lexi was only ten at the time, so he waited.

  
Walking over to the closet he reached in one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of burgundy pajama pants and slid them on, he didn't think Lexi would want to see him nude right now... or any time soon. Taking a deep breath he made the walk of shame over to the large bed. Juliet moved when she saw her master coming over and her and Growley went to lay beside the fire. Looking down at his small omega he again felt the knot in his throat. Her neck was red and swollen, her body shaking and around her eyes were red and puffy. Closing his eyes he snapped his fingers and made some medical supplies appear.

Sitting on the bed he saw her snap awake, "Shh, it's alright luv. Here take this it will help with the pain... I caused you. I am so sorry Lexi. I...I understand if you hate me and I couldn't blame ya...I." He didn't even realize he was crying again until Lexi reached up and brushed away his tears. Leaning up slowly through the pain in her shoulder she hugged him. "Fergus Rodrick Macleod don't ya ever think for one second that I could ever ate' ya." Crowley couldn't help his tears from falling. No one ever loved him except for Lexi, she had always been there for him and he her. She was all he had, she was his only family. She continued to love him even when he hurt her and he made mistakes, she was there telling him it was okay.

  
They held each other for a while, Crowley had sobbed into her neck and she just nuzzled him and kept telling him it was alright. After he had helped her take the medicine and bandaged her neck and shoulder they layed in bed under the covers. Lexi layed with her head on his chest and her legs tangled in with his. They talked about old times, sharing memories and smiles and just as Lexi was drifting off Crowley heard her soft voice, "Fergus?" "Yes my love?" "Can ya sing ta me?" He smiled and then started the soft song,

  
Through a market, I wandered an' I prayed  
That I'd find me a woman I might marry some day.  
Well, I never dreamed when I prayed that prayer  
That the woman I longed for was standin' there.

When she eld' me in er' arms that night,  
I held er' close, an' I held er' tight.  
And I swore that day forth, I'd love er' all of me life.  
When she held me in er' arms that night.

She smelled of the sweetest lilac skin.  
An' I admit it now it drew me in  
Oh, her voice cast a spell I could not disobey.  
Every word was a river that swept me away.

Oh, the market became a more beautiful place:  
The flowers more fragrant, an' the clothing all lace.  
An' er' eyes, oh, er' eyes! They begged me to stay  
An' all these years later, I've not regretted a day.

  
By the time Crowley had finished the song Lexi was fast asleep in his arms, her breaths were deep and she was smiling slightly. He kissed the top of her head and whispered to her right before he fell asleep, "I love ya lass, I truly do."

  
Well the time had come that the couple had been looking forward to but also dreading. The blood red moon was only two days away. All lycans changed during a blood red moon, they only happened once every fifty years and they had never been through one together. Crowley had currently been busy looking for Kevin and the tablet. Every time he got close it turned up to be nothing and it was making him frustrated. Now he had to worry about this, he was nervous. He had not transformed into his wolf since before he died and Lexi had only turned once in her life, he had never been around her in her wolf form. He was worried how his wolf was going to react around her, how the alpha would treat his omega female. Not to mention that Lexi would be in heat for the first two days of the week long change.

  
Lexi walked in to see the king of the damned sitting on his throne with his chin in his hand. He was looking off telling her he was worried. "Fergus?..." Hearing her soft voice he snapped out of his trance to look at her and smile, "Come here my luv." Holding his arms out for her she climbed up into his lap and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

Wrapping his arms around her he breathed in her scent and sighed, her scent always calmed him. "What do you say we go out tonight?" She was busy playing with the tuffs of his hair on the back of his neck and then started to message the back of his neck and shoulders, "Where do ya want ta go?" Crowley purred when she rubbed his tense muscles, "mmm dove ya better stop or your going to put me to sleep. Come lets go get ready."

  
Surprising her Crowley had picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a red blouse and a leather jacket for her with black boots. His own outfit looked about the same he was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, black t-shirt and a leather jacket. Pulling her to him he snapped his fingers and they were in a large city. Looking around Lexi smiled "Where are we?" Taking her hand he led her to a bike. Lexi raised her brows when she saw the bike and looked to her husband. "I figured I would give you the proper tour of Los Angeles."

Smiling at her he put a helmet on her head and then his own before straddling the black Harley. Lexi sat on behind him and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. Smirking he kicked the bike into a start making Lexi jump at the loud engine. Lifting his feet he drove off. They had went around the city, Crowley had shown her many things and then they ate at a place called the hard rock cafe'.

  
Over the next two days Crowley had gotten everything ready before the week long change. On the day of the blood red moon they were in Giraldus, Lucius had pulled Crowley to the side. "Fergus, I know yer worried about tonight, but it will be alright. There is a cave about three leagues west, it is away from where everyone normally stays. Take Lexi there, it is igher' up in the mountains so other alpha's won't catch er' scent as bad. I will try ta keep most away as best I can. Make sure she gets enough to eat before tonight. Everythin' will be fine...trust yer alpha." Crowley nodded to the alpha thanking him and quickly went to get him and Lexi some breakfast. He filled their trays with tons of food and some juice before going back to their room. Lexi had begun to feel the pains of her heat and was not up for moving to much.

  
Forcing her to eat a lot of the food he left her to sleep while he packed their bags. Most wolves changed back to their human form in the woods when the week was up. He did not want his Lexi walking back to the castle naked. He packed them both a change of clothes and some bread just in case along with a blanket and his knife. Looking to the clock he saw it was already 4:47, "Fuck." he cursed as he realized there was only a few hours left. They would change somewhere around seven and he wanted to start his way to the cave Lucius had told him about before they changed, that way it would be harder for anyone to find her scent.

  
Walking to Lexi he shook her arm to wake her. "Come luv, lets take a quick shower before we leave." Hearing her grumble at having to move he stripped her of her clothing and then himself before caring her to the shower. He washed them both, attempting to get as much as their scents off as possible. When they were both clean he went and dried her off before dressing her in a pair of black pants and a black long sleeve shirt. Glancing at the clock he saw it was 5:38. So quickly dressing himself he grabbed his old cloak and picked Lexi up into his arms, throwing the bag over his shoulder on the way out.

  
Making his way out of the castle and into the stables he hears someone calling his name. "Fergus!" Looking back he sees Yamish calling his name. "Fergus ... look when Lexi is out of eat' come find me alright. Most of the time our wee group angs' out by the river." Crowley nods to him "Will do, here hold her real quick." he says placing Lexi in Yamish's arms so he can tie the bag to the horse and get it ready. When he is done he gets onto the horse, it had been a long time since he had rode a horse and was unstable at first but then it slowly came back. Holding his arms out for Lexi, Yamish gives her back to her husband. He arranges her to sit sideways in front of him with her head leaning against his chest, wrapping his cloak around the both of them. "Be careful." Yamish tells him, Crowley nods to him "You to. See you in a couple of days." And with a light kick to the horse they were off.

  
By 6:45 he and Lexi were close to their destination, only about a league or so away. Lexi was whimpering now, with only minutes to the change even he himself could feel his body adjusting to the wolf. The horse knew as well, he had begun to jump and throw a fit, he knew they could no longer ride him, he did not want it bucking them. Dismounting the horse Crowley lifted Lexi and the bag into his arms. With them off Crowley gave the beast a swift slap to the back and watched as it took off back towards the castle.

Moving onward Crowley had noticed it had begun to snow and now worried more. He had only gotten a little way more before he groaned in pain, the change sending him to his knees. Placing Lexi on the ground he quickly covered her in his cloak. He was changing he could feel it coming. Quickly removing his shoes, he shoved them in the bag.

  
Lexi was whimpering loudly now. He knew the change would hurt her more, alphas could change at will along with most betas but omegas couldn't. Feeling another wave of pain hit he crouched over her, "Shh it.. it will be alright luv." He groaned through gritted teeth, attempting to sooth her as much as he could. He groaned loudly and clinched his fists as he felt his bones break and reset. Clothes tore as his body grew to the size of a bear. Black fur sprouted out covering his body and his nose grew out to a snout with long sharp teeth. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his two black paws then his head moved down. He was still on top of Lexi and she was now screaming in pain. "AHH!! Fergus it urts'! Make it stop. Please!" He gave a whimper as she begged him to help her. Looking at her face he saw tears running down her cheeks into the snow.

  
Instantly the wolf pushed the fur cloak aside and layed on top of her. Warming her with his own body. He whimpered and licked at her, soothing her as best he could. Sucking in air as he heard her bones break and reset. She screamed in agony for it to be over, Crowley held her tight and purred to her. Warming her with his fur as her clothes ripped away leaving her bare in the snow. He watched as her body reformed, watched as she grew long red and white fur over her skin. Hearing her screams turn to slight whimpers he licked at her snout. After a few minutes her eyes fluttered open to reveal the same ones she had as a human, they were cold blue with the gold rings around her pupils. "Fe...Fergus?" he heard her voice whisper lightly in his mind. "I'm here luv, I'm here." He purred to her continuing to lick at her snout and lips. When she turned her head to look at him he smiled as best he could in his wolf form before laying his head on top of hers.

  
They layed there like this for a short while until Crowley's head went up, his ears moving slightly. Lexi watched him closely before he jumped up off of her. He still stood over her while he continued to listen. Then Lexi heard it too... howls, other wolves were turning and they were about a league away from them. Crowley nudged her to stand and he picked up their things in his mouth and turned back to his mate. She was still a lot smaller than him, about the size of a doe, but she was pretty. Crowley gave a pleased growl as he looked at her. She had a long coat of red and white fur and her eyes stuck out beautifully against it. Trotting back over to her he stopped he could smell her heat strongly and growled. The sound instantly making Lexi curl in and lower herself to the ground. It took all he had not to mate her that second but he needed to get them to the cave. So shaking himself he went over and nudged her back up. "Luv grab the cloak and come on we have to go now." Doing as her alpha commands she follows him in a run towards their cave.

  
When they arrive Crowley huffs to her to let him go in first. Walking around he assures the cave is empty and barks to Lexi to come in. When she come in he grabs the cloak from her and throws it to the ground in the corner of the cave. Barking to her to lay down he watches as she does as she is told. Laying down on her stomach with her head laying flat on the cloak she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Taking the hint he slowly walks up to her, sniffing at her and giving her a light lick to her cheek. Going behind her he mounts her.

  
The two days of her heat passed like this, Crowley mated her. He had been a true alpha, holding her down beneath him growling when she went to move but still soothing her after every rut. When her heat was over Crowley felt her sleeping under him once again. She would be tired and sore for the next day, but he knew she would also be ready to play and run. When his knot was deflated he eased out of her slowly hearing her whimper. Licking at her he left the cave to go find them both something to eat.

  
Staying close by the cave he caught the scent of a rabbit and followed it. Moving slowly behind it he stopped when he saw the little creature in front of him hopping in the snow. About to pounce the hare heard him and bolted, running after it he made sharp turns and finally caught it, biting down on the animals neck to kill it quickly. Taking it back to the cave he saw Lexi was still sleeping and so he went to work skinning the animal with his teeth, he knew she would not eat it with fur on it. She soon smelled the fresh meat and woke up, Crowley saw her laying on the fur cloak looking at him. Carrying the piece of meat to her he laid it in front of her and waited for her to start eating.

  
After a few minutes she did nothing only nudged it towards him, he growled and pushed it back to her . Going to lay beside her on the fur he layed his head down and waited for her to eat. Growling at her again she got the point and began to naw on the meat. After a few minutes she had ate half of the rabbit and then layed her head down so he would eat. Giving a huff he ate the remaining half.

After the mates had eaten Crowley looked to Lexi, she had blood on her mouth and he let out an amused huff before setting to work licking her clean. Lexi protested at first but he just threw a paw over her shoulder to still her. When she was clean he stood, nudging her side for her to join him. They gathered their things before leaving to go find their friends. Lexi was still sore so Crowley sat a slow pace nuzzling her cheek.


	35. Ch 35 Rodge advances

Within a few hours they had returned back to the castle grounds, going to the river Crowley quickly found Yamish's sent. They were edging the river when he saw the others up ahead. Arriving at the group Yamish was the first to pounce on Lexi knocking her to the ground and making her yelp in pain. Crowley gave a slight snap at first but then saw him nuzzle and whimper to her, apologizing. Helping her up he looked up to see Lucius, Johnny, Dis, Bard, Novak, Missy, and little Sarah all lounging around.

The little pup went to go run over to them but was stopped by her father picking her up by the scruff of her neck and handing her to her mother. Crowley layed there stuff in the pile with the others bags before going to lay beside Lexi and Yamish who were currently rolling around fighting. All of the wolves had a dark brown coat except for Yamish who shared his cousins red coat.

  
Lucius shook his head and let out a huff as he watched the two royal lycans brawl. Crowley made sure to watch carefully as they rolled around, most of the time Yamish would get the upper hand being larger than Lexi but every once and a while Lexi would get a hold of his hind leg, biting down on it and earning a small yelp of her own from her little cousin. When he saw things were getting a little too rough Crowley leaned over and pulled Lexi to him by the scruff of her neck, laying his head over her neck to show her that was enough. Yamish on the other hand was not done and instead made it a game of smacking Lexi with his tail or nipping at her paws. She would try to play as much as possible with Crowley laying on her, but it was hard.

  
When Crowley was almost asleep he felt his mate attempting to get away and woke up. Giving her a small growl he heard her whimper and sighed she was thirsty, Yamish jumped up and nudged Lexi. Crowley got the point, taking his head off of her, she licked at his cheek before running off with Yamish, Novak, Missy and Bard. Crowley slowly laid his head back down and went off to sleep with the rest of them.

  
Waking up he saw that only Lucius was left of their little group. Standing up and stretching he looked around, it was mid day and they still were not back. Waking Lucius the two alphas went in search of their pack. It wasn't long before they found them, the lycans were strode out in a small opening beside the river. Novak was wrestling in the snow with Bard and Johnny, Yamish had apparently found himself a new female to bother, a young beta by the looks of it, she had a light brown coat. Missy and Dis were laying in the snow by each other, just lounging about like most females do.

Looking around he did not see Lexi at first until he looked over a little ways, she was playing with Sarah, letting the pup climb on her and bite at her ears. Lucius gave a small huff of laughter before making his way over in another direction, most likely to go check on the other lycans.

  
Crowley slowly made his way over to his mate and niece of sorts. Deciding to sneak up on them he crouched down and crawled over to the two. When he was close enough he pounced, landing on top of Lexi. Sarah gave a cheerful bark as Lexi yelped out of surprise. Crowley bite on her ear shaking his head a little, Lexi rolled over under him and began to bite at his neck and ears as well. Sarah thought it was all a great fun so she joined in and went to her aunt's defense, climbing on Crowley and biting at his neck, giving him small growls. The little group played some more before Dis came over and picked her daughter up into her mouth, caring her away to go nap, much to the pups disappointment.

  
When it was just the two of them Crowley began to lick at her fur, grooming her, and just showing her affection. Lexi liked the attention and curled up under him, with her belly up. When he was done he went to pull away but was stopped by her biting at his snout, he enjoyed his omega's playful nature and decided to play along for a time. When they had had enough they just layed curled up against one another. Wolves are not a very active race, the seem to just enjoy playing and sleeping. One thing that they also love to do is hunt, with a howl from Crowley the group assembled to go hunt. Dis and Missy stayed back, Dis had to watch over Sarah who was too young to keep up with the pack on a hunt and most had found out by now that Missy was with child. Their husbands would bring them back something to eat, he knew Lexi would not want to stay with the other females. In a way he could understand they were mothers and had much to talk about but she did not. He did not want her saddened by the thought of her never being a mother so he nudged her to come with him.

  
The pack had found a heard of moose in a field and were now circling in on them, Crowley had made sure to keep Lexi by his side. When he gave the signal they attacked. The other males kept to the sides while Crowley went for the kill, after Crowley, Johnny and Bard took down the first one Lexi, Yamish and Novak went for the second one. They had almost caught up to it when they were sideswiped by other lycans. Crowley and the two others looked up when they heard the commotion, up ahead Crowley saw as three other males attempted to take his packs kill. What he didn't know was that Lexi was not having it and snapped at them. The other males did not like this and went to attack her, Yamish and Novak were instantly protecting their queen and friend.

  
Forgetting about their kill Crowley, Johnny and Bard left to go help the others. When they got closer they saw others had joined in and were attacking them. Sensing danger Crowley barked for Lexi to run shoving her off into another direction. There were more than ten lycans now all fighting, he knew everyone was more on edge, more animistic while during the blood red moon but something told him this went deeper.

Looking around he spotted the reason... Rodge. This was his little group he had started this, no doubt on purpose, he had had it out for him ever since that night at the pub. Moving to go attack the rival alpha Rodge saw him coming and barked out a command, two other wolves were quickly attacking Crowley. With a howl he watched as Rodge looked over to see Lexi running away like Crowley had told her. Crowley snarled as the other alpha ran after his mate.

  
Hearing a loud howl they all looked to see Lucius arriving at the fight. The oldest alpha charged in ripping one of the lycans off of Crowley. With only one left it was easy for him to take the other lycan. Crowley bit down on his neck and threw him to the ground, making the younger and smaller wolf yelp and limp away with his tail between his legs. When he was clear Crowley bolted after his mate and that alpha, he was going to settle this once and all.

  
It wasn't long before he found them and when he did he had never felt so much anger in all his life. Rodge was on top of Lexi biting her neck and snout making her yelp and whimper in pain. His little omega was fighting back as much as she could, she was snapping at him and snarling but he didn't stop, he was trying to mount her, he was trying to mate her. With a roar Crowley tackled the alpha to the ground. No longer trying to settle this peacefully Crowley was going to kill him. Rodge was also a alpha and would fight for his chance to claim the omega, to mate Lexi. The two alphas as big as bears wrestled in the snow, both trying to kill the other one, and claim the prize.

Crowley bit at any flesh he could shaking his head back and forth to rip flesh from bone. Rodge yelped and in return sunk his teeth into Crowley's hind leg, tearing away muscle. He threw him away a bit into a tree.

  
Lexi watched in horror as the two males fought. She tensed when she saw her love get thrown and on instinct attacked. Sinking her teeth into the side on Rodge's face puncturing his eye in the process. Rodge yelped as his eye was destroyed and bucked Lexi into a bolder causing her to release her hold on him. Knowing her mistake it was too late as Rodge bite down on neck hard, she couldn't breath, he was crushing her windpipe. Out of breath she blacked out.  
Coming back to his senses Crowley looked and felt his heart stop as Rodge bit Lexi's throat and she went limp in his hold. When he was done Rodge tossed Lexi to the side like a piece of meat, landing in the snow she didn't move, she didn't make a sound. Then Crowley went wild, charging at the alpha he clamped down on the back of his neck and pulled him to the ground. Shaking and tearing he felt as the alpha's skin ripped from his body. He would not stop, Crowley tore the alpha to pieces, blood covered the snow and there were pieces of him everywhere.

  
When the rest of the lycans arrived at the scene they saw Crowley finally release the remains of Rodge out of his jaws, dropping the corpse to the ground. Crowley slowly made his way over to Lexi, she wasn't moving. He layed by her body and whimpered as he nudged her face, watching as it just rolled back to the snow. Crowley could not stop the tears from rolling down his cheek, the small cries and sad howls that left his throat. Covering her body with his own he sobbed, He pushed her head up to open her windpipe and then licked at her face. She was covered in cuts and scratches, both of their fur drenched in blood. Nuzzling her he continued to lap at her snout, forcing her mouth open he heard a gasp as she sucked in air. Crowley's ears perked up at this, she was alive.

  
He purred to her and licked at any part of her he could coaxing her to wake up.... and after a few moments he could breath again. He watched as blue eyes fluttered open to look into his own. "Lexi?" He called out to her making her lick lightly at his nose. "I'm sorry...." he heard her voice ring in his head, it was very weak sounding. "No luv, you did nothing don't be sorry. I'm sorry I didn't protect you better." Crowley said looking down in shame. Lexi just slowly moved her head on lay on his paws licking at him, "Ya did Fergus... I'm alive, without ya who knows what he would ave' done. I luv ya."

  
Laying his head gently beside hers he licked at her, "I luv you to darling, more than you will ever know." Seeing the couple together the others left them alone to go deal with the others. Only Lucius was left, walking over to the mates he looked over both of their wounds. Crowley had a deep tear on his top hind leg and both were littered with bites and scratches. Looking over to the remains of Rodge he felt his own anger rise, never did he think him to do something like this. There was definitely going to be a lot of others to get mad over his death, he was a well known man. Nudging Crowley gently, he slowly and no doubt painfully looked to him. Nodding towards the river he finally made him understand and watched as the young alpha stood on shaking legs.

  
Crowley tried as hard as he could to look unfazed and strong for his love but was failing miserably. When he was fully up he leaned down to help nudge her up, but Lexi was weak and in a lot of pain. Lucius and Crowley both watched as she tried to get up and fell back to the ground with a whine. Leaning down Crowley nuzzled his mate and whimpered. Knowing they both were in extreme pain, even if Crowley was trying to hide it, they would not make it to the castle. Lucius knew what he had to do, nudging Crowley to lay back down beside his mate he looked to them both before taking off.

  
Only stopping to go tell the other males to go back to Crowley and Lexi Lucius quickly ran back to the castle. Pushing open the doors he ran up to the library to where he hopped Magnus was. Thankfully he was right. Magnus was startled when Lucius came busting through the door. "Lucius what is it?" Magnus said knowing the wolf to be his friend. Lucius quickly bit the front of Magnus's robe and began to pull him in the way of the door. Magnus gave a look but followed him out to the stables. Glad for the fact Magnus had known him for so long it was easy to tell the wizard to get the carriage and some horses. With Lucius leading him, he rode the carriage to where ever the old lycan was leading him.

  
When they got to the clearing Magnus was imminently out of the carriage and by his friends side. The scene look like one from a horror movie, with blood and body parts everywhere. There was the pack of lycans desperately trying to aid their friends. Lucius now saw that Lexi had become unconscious and it was taking all Crowley could to stay awake as well. He knew the only reason the young king had not passed out as well was because of his worry for his mate. "My God Lucius what happened?" Magnus asked rubbing Lexi's head and looking over the couple. Lucius just threw his head in the way of the corpse. "We have to get them to the castle imminently." Magnus said looking at the pair.

  
Yamish was whimpering now, he was scared he was going to loose his family. In a blink of a eye Magnus was throwing a blanket over the two. With quick words from Magnus everyone watched as the two wolves turned back into their human form. Without the fur to hide their flesh their wounds showed clearly now. Crowley had lost consciousness now, he no longer had the energy to stay awake. Both were loosing blood fast and needed medical attention quickly. "Lucius we will get them to the infirmary go get Quill and bring him back to the castle at once." Magnus told the lycan and watched as he bolted away.

  
With the two of them back human it was easy for Magnus to lay them in the back of the carriage. The other lycans could just watch as their friends were taken away, not knowing if they would make it.

  
Back at the castle they had layed the couple in separate rooms and Magnus had hooked them both up to an IV and heart monitor. By the time he was done Quill, Audria and Lucius came in, with a wave of his hand all were turned back into their human selves. Handing them both just a simple kilt and dress to cover themselves in. "Lucius what appened'?" Quill asked as he peeked into each room. "Rodge an' a group of others attacked them, e' was tryin' to claim Lexi an' Fergus an' im' got inta it. Fergus killed im'." All looked in shock as Lucius informed them of the recent events.

  
Quill went and looked at each, deciding that Lexi was worse off he went to work on her with the help of Audria a nurse, while Lucius and Magnus worked on Crowley. In the end Crowley had torn a big chunk of his thigh away from the bone, ripping his artery in the process he had lost over half of his blood. They had sewn it back together and stitched up the rest of his gashes. He had many broken ribs and a hairline fracture in his leg. Lucius knew he would be healed in no time being a demon. As far as Lexi went Rodge had almost completely crushed her windpipe and it was slowly suffocating her. Quill had put a hose down her throat to help her breath until it was healed. She like Crowley had many gashes and broken bones, including eight broken ribs and had in turn torn a whole in her lung. They had successfully gotten both of them stable and on very strong pain medicine.

  
Lucius had left to go tell the others what had happened and how their king and queen was fairing. Leaving the rest of them to look after the young couple. Magnus knew that when Crowley awakened he would want to see his wife and would cause himself great harm trying to get to her so he stayed in the room with him to wait for him to wake up. Quill had said he would keep an eye on Lexi, Magnus and Lucius had asked him if he wished to be returned back into a lycan for the remaining of the blood red moon but he declined, saying his place was here with the wounded. Audria had went off to bed with dawn only an hour or so away.


	36. Ch 36 tales

When Lucius returned he took Magnus's place watching over Crowley, he knew that he had a better chance calming the alpha king's temper when he would be told Lexi's condition. It was late into the next night when he awoke, not knowing where he was Crowley began to feel around for his mate panicking when she was not beside him nor in the same room as him. Lucius quickly woke when he heard Crowley's heart monitor begin to beep faster. "Lexi!" He tried to scream but it came out very dry sounding. Lucius had to hold him down when he tried to sit up and began pulling on the cords hooked to him. "Fergus, Fergus stop lad, calm down. It's alright." Lucius said holding down his shoulders, "Where's Lexi, I want to see my Lexi!" Crowley shouted. Still thrashing.

  
Lucius could not blame the young man, he knew he was worried about his wife. He was the same way with his wife, all those years ago. He was one of the few who did not judge Crowley for the way he treated his mate, he was just as controlling and possessive over his Mara, never letting his female out of his sight. "Fergus ya ave' ta calm down. I will tell ya about Lexi but ya ave' ta calm down." He made sure to keep his voice soft and calm to help ease the boy's worry. Slowly he calmed enough that Lucius could stop holding him down, his fists were still clinched and he was shaking slightly. "Where is Lexi? Is she alright? I want to see her." Sitting down Lucius looked to him, "She is safe. She is in the room right beside this one. Quill as' er' stable, he as' stitched er' up an' as' put a hose down er' throat ta elp' er' breath...." "What! She can't breath on her own?" He said with wide eyes. Lucius sighed at this, "Fergus, Rodge almost completely crushed er' windpipe an' punctured her lung."

  
Hearing this Crowley began to go into shock, his heart rate rising and his breathing becoming more rapid. "Is she in pain?" He choked out. Lucius shook his head, "No Fergus she is asleep, we ave' er' on a high pain medicine the same as yerself." he said gesturing to the his leg. Looking down Crowley slowly lifted the covers to see his leg sewn together, it wasn't pretty, it didn't hurt only felt uncomfortable. Looking up he met the older alpha's eyes, "I want to see her. I want to see my mate." Lucius sighed but nodded. I will get a bed set up in er' room fur ya. I will also get Magnus ta get ya something ta eat..." "No, I'm not hungry."

  
Crowley was sitting in bed when a knock came to the door, "Yes." he said in a voice filled with worry. The nurse Audria brought in a hot tub of water, rag and soap before leaving. Crowley bathed himself letting out a loud groan when he got to his wounds, bitting his lip he tasted blood in his mouth. When he was done the water was left a redish color. About that time Lucius came back into the room, "Alright lad I put ya a bed right beside ers'." Crowley nodded and went to get up before he was stopped. "Oh no Fergus wait fur us ta elp' ya." He was about to refuse before Audric and Quill made there way into the room. "Ya try ta move like that again laddie an' I will put ya back ta sleep." Quill said unhooking his IV for a short time. Helping him up Lucius held Crowley on one side while Magnus held the other and they slowly limped with him into Lexi's room. Lifting him onto the bed Quill quickly hooked his IV back up and all men but Lucius left the room.

  
Crowley turned his head to look at his wife and felt all the blood leave his face. She was sound asleep, hoses hooked all to her and bruises and cuts covered her body. She looked so helpless to him, so small and fragile and... broken. He felt as a tear ran down his face, reaching out he gently rubbed the side of her face with his knuckles. "I'm so sorry Lexi." he said in a sob. "Ya quit that boy. Ya know damn well she would not want ya ere' balmin' yerself." Lucius said, "But it is. I didn't protect her..." Grabbing his shoulder with bruising force Lucius forced him to look at him, "YA DID Fergus. She is alive because of ya! Be grateful she will live. AYE, it will take time, but she will eal'. Fergus ya listen ta me, ya did not fail as an alpha. Ya kept yer mate alive, which is more than I ever did."

Not realizing what he just said Lucius closed his eyes and sat in the chair by the bed.  
"What?" Crowley said looking at the man in front of him. Lucius sighed and rubbed his face. "I ave' not spoken of my mate in over five hundred years Fergus. But I suppose if anyone should know it's ya. Mere she was yer fathers sister. When Frazer turned yer father I begged im' ta turn er'. It took a lot of convencin' but finally e' did it. She ated' me fur turnin' er' inta a monster. She was only thirteen but yer pa ad' ta hold er' off a me, boy did she get me good ta. I did everythin' I could ta get er' ta love me. Picked er' flowers, ell' I even sang ta er'. Finally one day I gave up, thought she would never truly want me.

Well one day I was walkin' by er' an' yer pa's hut an' eard er' screamin', bustin' in the door I saw one of the other alphas tryin' ta rape er', she ad' went inta eat'. Yer pa was out on a mission wit Frazer and Quill an' no one knew she was an omega. Now I killed the lycan and she was in pain, ya personally know ow' omegas are when there in eat'. She was beggin' fur me ta elp er but I refused. I would not claim er' if she was not my mate. I made er a hot bath an' two days later she was out of eat'. We grew closer after that, she trusted me and respected me fur not takin' advantage of er'. One day I finally asked yer pa fur er' and', we married a week later. We were married fur five hundred an' eleven years, we lived in peace an' we even ad' two pups, yer cousins, Falelan our oldest and Elise. Well one day a rival pack that ad' broken off from us years ago came back, their leader Galdin thought e' would be a better king than Frazer. We fought an' one night when we were sleepin' Galdin broke inta our ouse'. He tied me ta a chair an killed my whole family. I failed ta protect my mate an' pups. I didn't think yer pa would ever furgive me... but e' did, e' dragged me away from their graves."

  
Crowley listened to the man who was his uncle tell his story. "How did you go on?" " I elped' Frazer an yer pa massacre their pack. I don't think they ever found all of Galdin's body. After that I begged yer pa ta kill me, I didn't see a reason ta live anymore. But e' refused said Mere would never furgive im' if e' killed me I hated im' fur it, I cursed im' ta the pits of hell, hit im', but e' wouldn't budge just kept on telling me it was goin' ta be okay. So I live on, waiting ta see them again... and I will one day and no doubt yer pa will be there waitin' ta tell me 'I told ya so'. I elp' look after ya, just like I know e' is elpin' ta look after my own pups so listen ta me when I say it will be okay." Crowley didn't know what to say so he just looked at his own mate. Lucius stood and gave him a pat to the shoulder "Trust me, goodnight lad." with that Crowley watched the only other family he had leave.

  
Over the next three days Lexi had yet to wake up, Quill had told him it was most likely the medicine. Crowley never left her side, by the end of first day he was completely healed. Yamish had been by to visit them along with the rest of their friends, all told him that it would be alright, but the longer Lexi stayed unconscious the more he lost hope. He had bathed her, it was the one thing he could do. Johnny had brought him some books to read and little Sarah had one day dropped off one of her coloring books and crayons when he was asleep. He had read to Lexi telling her stories that he knew she would love, ones with dragons and romance.

  
Apparently when others had heard what Rodge did they were furious. He had hurt their queen and king, had sunk as low as to try and rape Lexi. The images of him trying to mount her and him hurting her hunted Crowley night and day. Nightmares of him successfully claiming her pledged his dreams, he would have to watch as the other alpha mated his wife, she would scream and sob for Crowley to help her but he couldn't move. This had caused him to become more aggressive and possessive over her, when someone would enter the room he would snarl showing teeth. Growl when others touched his mate, all understood the great kings distress and would not get too close when visiting them.

  
On one day in early December Crowley had been reading Lexi a book and stroking her hand when he felt her squeeze his hand. It wasn't strong he barely felt it but instantly dropped the book and looked to her. Her eyes were fluttering open and she started to cough pulling at the hose down her throat."No no luv don't try to talk, leave it be. It's alright my luv, shhh." He purred to her and stroked her face as he saw her begin to cry, "QUILL!" Crowley shouted within a few seconds the doctor ran into the room. "What is it ladd.... Lexi lassie no don't move. Calm down lass." He began moving to her side to grabbing a needle and a vile out of the drawer. Filling the syringe he ripped the sheet away from her body stabbing her leg with the needle. "What is that!" Crowley demanded but watched as his mate became still, her heart rate monitor going back to normal. Pulling the needle out Quill held his hand over her leg messaging the area, "It is a sedative, she was gon' inta cardiac arrest." "WHAT why?" "Lassie was probably scared, I am goin' ta take the hose out an' see if she can breath on er' own, that way when she wakes up in a couple of minutes she won't freak out again." Crowley just looked to her and nodded.

  
Getting a nurse in the room to help him Quill told Crowley to look away, "Trust me lad this is not pretty." Taking a deep breath he did as the doctor told him to do. After a few seconds he heard as her heart monitor rise again and went to look, "It's alright laddie, er' body is just not likin' bein' gagged." Quill said stopping Crowley from looking. "Alright lad ya can look, er' breathin' is normal so I think she will be fine. I will get the nurse ta bring er' some ice cream fur when she wakes up, it will elp' with the soreness in er' throat, try ta get er' ta eat it." Crowley nodded and watched the doctor leave.

  
Like Quill had said Lexi awoke in a mere minutes after he left. She was less frantic with the tube out of her mouth. She had tried to talk but was to sore to say anything. She cried and tried to nuzzle into Crowley as much as possible, something was wrong he knew it, could feel it. When the nurse came in Lexi jumped and tried to hide herself behind Crowley as much as possible. She wouldn't even let the nurse take her temperature, Crowley himself had to pry her away from his side to put the thermometer in her mouth. As soon as her temperature was read she instantly burrowed herself back into him. "Lexi look at me luv, what's wrong, you tell me what's wrong." Crowley told her in a gentle but commanding voice. She didn't move just trembled and held onto him as tight as she could.


	37. Ch 37 Demon arising

Over the next few weeks Lexi had stayed by his side. She was always holding onto him and would cry if he left her side. Crowley had asked her time and time again what was wrong but she never answered. She was mostly healed but was still very weak and needed help doing somethings. The couple now sat behind Sam and Dean and two others at a auction. Lexi had not said much only held onto Crowley and looked down, looking at his mate Crowley furrowed his brows. The auction had went completely against Crowley's favor, Kevin's mother had offered up her soul for the tablet and Kevin and won. Ultimately he had got the tablet and learned that they planned to seal the gates of hell permanently. He was unable to get Kevin but had warned the boy "I know we're not mates, Kevin, but one word of advice... run. Run far and run fast. Cause the Winchesters ....well, they have a habit of using people up and watching them die bloody." Before the Winchesters could do anything he had grabbed Lexi and teleported them back home.

  
Things had only got more hectic from there, it had been a constant game of cat and mouse. Both Crowley and he Winchesters wee trying to get a hold of Kevin and the tablets. Crowley had captured the angle Samandiriel and was torturing him to find out anything he could use. He had learned the name of future prophets. Unfortunately none of them could translate the tablet so he kidnapped Kevin again. With a bit more torturing he had got him to read the tablets, learning that one, there are more word of God tablets and two, the gates really can be sealed. He could not get much out of it until Castiel came and brought the lumberjacks. He had went to smite Crowley but he quickly grabbed the tablet and went to leave. But of course the bloody angel had intervened and broke the tablet in half.

  
Now the king of hell sat at his desk fuming. He was pouring yet another glass of Craig when Lexi came out of the bathroom. She looked at him and walked over standing in front of him. "Fergus... what's wrong?" she asked innocently looking at him with her big doe eyes. Crowley chuckled at this, but it wasn't a light chuckle or a happy one it was one full of anger and annoyance. "What's wrong... what's wrong is those bloody Winchesters have completed two of the three trials to close the gates of hell forever. They have the angel tablet and the prophet. The fucking knight of hell Abadon is back and oh yes... I am here unable to do anything WITH YOU ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS!"

Lexi felt her eyes burn at this and her chest hurt, she could tell by the sound of his voice he was drunk but his words still hurt, "I...I'm sorry..." Crowley stood at his and began to pace the room drink in hand. "Yes luv I know your sorry. You are always sorry, all you've been doing for the past eight weeks is crying or hanging onto me like a leech. I have done everything in my power to make you happy and nothing.... I have bought you stuff, took you places and yet still you are unhappy. Well I am so sorry I can't give you what you want Lexi! I can't give you a child, I can't, I can give you everything else but that, and it isn't my fault.... you are the one that can't have children not me, I had a child, so don't get mad at me for your problems."

  
Lexi felt her heart break at hearing those words pass his lips. "Now if you excuses me I have a little hell to raise. Why don't you try to give me something nice to come home to." Without looking at her Crowley left to go deal with the Winchesters. As soon as he vanished Lexi fell to the ground, her chest felt like it was being stabbed repetitively. She knew it was coming, she had seen it when she was in a coma. That was the reason she was so sad, she foresaw her mate no longer wanting her, saw his love for her fade away. She had never felt so much pain in all her life, she sobbed and screamed till it felt as though her lungs were cracking. The realization that he blamed her for them not being able to have children hurt her so bad. She had always blamed herself but she never thought he did.

  
After a while she pried herself off of the floor and went to the closet. Grabbing a black duffle bag Lexi slowly and painfully packed a few change of clothes, a little money that she knew he wouldn't miss and the picture of them from Rome. Lexi was hick-upping with her sobs as she took the bag and looked over the room. She had never felt so alone in all her life, when her parents died she had Fergus. Hell even when he died she always felt as though one day she would see him again now she had no one. Fergus didn't want her, no one did. Lexi had made up her mind, she would not bother Fergus with her existence any longer, she would leave. So that he could be happy. That was all she ever wanted or needed was for him to be happy.

  
Calling for Juliet she looked down at the hound, "Juliet can ya take me ta the human world please?" The hound whined but did as her mistress asked and teleported them to a place in the country. Looking around Lexi saw many eighteen wheeler and mac trucks. Above her head was a neon sign, "Gale's Truck stop." Feeling more tears run down her face she hugged the hounds neck, "Thank ya Juliet for being such a good friend. I love ya so very much, ya and Growley but ya ave' ta go." The hound nuzzled into her shoulder at this and gave a loud whine. "No Juliet ya can't stay with me, ya ave' ta go. Take care of Crowley fur me. Please." Pulling back Lexi cried, "Go on now, go ome'." The hound didn't move at first just followed Lexi as she began to walk away and whined. "NO Juliet GO!" Curling in on herself at hearing her mistress yell at her she sat and watched as she walked away. Lexi didn't look back as she walked down the cold dark road. When she was a ways away she heard a loud sad howl and cried.

  
It had all been a trick, Dean had slapped a pair of handcuffs on him when he got close enough. Finding himself unable to snap out of them he looked to the boys, "Is this a joke!" "Your the third trial Crowley." Sam had told him before they dragged him and threw him in the trunk of their car. When he looked around he saw them to be in a old abandoned church. He was chained to a chair by his ankles, hands and neck. There was a devils trap painted on the floor and carved into his restraints making it impossible for him to move.

  
There plan had been to inject him with human blood and 'cure' him from being a demon. While sitting there he had thought back to what he had last said to Lexi. He hated himself for what he said to her, he didn't know what came over him, the demon had been taking over more and more now. All he knew was that he needed to get home to her fast. He was a couple of doses in when it was time for another dose, when Sam walked over to him he bit him drawing blood in his mouth. He groaned as the youngest Winchester punched him and walked out. Spitting the blood into his hands he called out to any demon to come help him.

  
When nightfall came he smiled and mocked at the man as the room began to shake cracking the devils trap. He smiled in victory as Abadon came into the room, she quickly threw Sam to the wall and walked to stand in front of him. "You know what I find the most shocking about time traveling through a closet into the year 2013, is that someone decided it would be a good idea to make you king." Punching him in the face she knocked him to the ground in the chair. "You know what that boy is trying to do right, he is trying to shut the gates of hell." Crouching down to his level she smirked, "Right now you and I are going to talk about a change..." Crowley growled at this "You little whore, I AM YOUR KING!"

  
At that moment Sam threw holy oil and a match on her setting her ablaze. They watched as she smoked out of the church. Sitting him back up Sam went to give him the next injection, "Seriously? Me, seriously? We just shared a foxhole, you and I. We beat back the Tet Offensive, outrun the...the Rape of Nanking, together! And still you're gonna do me like this?! Band of Brothers? The Pacific? None of this means anything to you? All those motels, you never once watched HBO, not once? Girls? You're my Marnie, Moose. A..and Hannah...she just..she needs to be loved. She deserves it. Don't we all ...you, me ....we deserve to be loved. I deserve to be loved! I just want to be loved." Sam looked to him, "Crowley you are loved... Lexi loves you. I wish I had someone that loved me as much as she loves you." The demon looked down at this.

  
Crowley felt a lump in his throat as he thought of Lexi.. he could feel her pain, he felt his chest hurt like his heart was literally breaking. "I'd like.. to ask you..ah..a favor... Sam, When you were confessing back there...what did you say? ... I only ask because, given my history... it raises the question... were do I start..to even look for forgiveness?" Sam looked down at the broken man before him, "How bout' we start with this?" he said gesturing to the syringe, tilting his neck he let the boy inject the blood.

  
Crowley listened as Sam said the spell to finish to trail... and turn him human. Just as he was about to fed him his blood Dean burst in. He told his younger brother that if he did this he would die. Pulling him in for a hug, he pulled him away from him. The three watched as his arms faded but then Sam screamed and dropped to his knees, "Dean you need to get him to a hospital, Now." Crowley told them in a light voice. He listen as they rushed him to the car, then he felt it something bad.

  
Crowley had been held captive for over three weeks now. Dean had thrown him in the trunk and then moved him to what looked like a dungeon. They had asked him about names of demons on earth but he refused. Crowley was pissed, with them pumping him full of human blood. They human blood had almost replaced all of his demon blood but the Lycan blood in him had quickly overpowered the human blood. With his alpha wolf in charge he was constantly thinking of his mate. She had now been alone for almost a month, her heat had came and gone without him there. He had forced Dean to call her but the hunter said there was no answer.

  
Kevin had died and Sam was gone. Dean and Castiel had tried to bargain with him saying he would give him some blood but he quickly refused. " I don't want fuckin' blood I want to go home to my BLOODY WIFE!" Dean, Castiel and him left to go to one of his sources, she was a tracker and he knew she would be able to find Sam. Cecily insisted on meeting Crowley alone in a warded room, making Castiel unable to listen in. Cecily updates Crowley on the high points of the weeks he's missed. She admits Hell is in chaos, and that Abadon has not yet taken over. She also admits that she is not totally loyal to Crowley but that she is playing both sides. She then locates the Impala for Crowley. Then comes time for what Crowley wanted to know most, "How is Lexi?" at this Cecily knots her brows, "I don't know, no one has seen her." Crowley clinches his jaw. He knew no one could enter their chambers, he had warded them from all creatures.

  
As soon as he had helped the boys kick out Gadreel from Sam, Dean had set him free. Just as Sam had started to come to Abadon had appeared. Crowley had quickly told the three to leave, "This don't make us square, I see you again..." "Yes I know, I'm dead, I love you too." Hearing the red head come in the room he turned around to face them, "Crowley, Bring me his head." Crowley just smirked as the demons did nothing. "It's a campaign. Hearts and minds, that's what's important. See, the demons have a choice ... take orders from the world's angriest ginger ...and that's saying something or join my team, where everyone gets a say, a virgin, and all the entrails they can eat. So, think on this, lads. Spread the word ...vote Crowley." Snapping his fingers he quickly went to hell to find his mate.


	38. Ch 38 Lost...

Appearing back in the room Crowley instantly freezes, the room looks just like it did when he left. The bed is made, the room is clean and the fireplace is not lit making the room cold. Taking his chances he takes a deep breath, "Lexi...luv?" There was no answer, looking around he saw her cell phone on his desk and beside it a note with his name on it. Sitting at the desk he snatched up the letter he feels something fall to his lap, looking down he sees her wedding ring. Letting out a choke of air he reads,

  
Dear Fergus,  
I'm so sorry. I know I have been a terrible mate. I only hope one day you can forgive me. Give this to someone who makes you happy and deserves you. You will make a great king just as you have made a great husband. I'm sorry I could never give you a family, I hope you find someone who can. I wish you all the happiness in the world. I love you and I'm sorry again.  
Always, Your Lexi

  
Crowley lets out a sob as he reads the paper. What had he done, his Lexi was gone. She thought she did not deserve him, how she ever was so wrong. Dropping the letter he lifts her rings with shaking fingers and squeezes them into his palm. "Growley, Juliet." He said as he summoned their hounds. Within a second the two were in the room pouncing on him. He petted the two hounds that were pretty much his and Lexi's children, children just the word reminded him of what he had done. "Where's mama?" Juliet whined at this making Growley nuzzle her. "Alright Juliet I need to know what happened." With this he cupped the female's face and stared into her eyes to see what she saw.

  
Crowley watched as the hell hound's memory showed before him. He watched as Lexi told the hound to take her away. She was so sad, so broken. She had forced herself to send her beloved hound away. Watched as she walked away down the cold, dark road crying. Coming back to the current time he felt more tears come to his eyes. Looking to the two he stood, "Find mama, find Lexi." the two were gone with a command from their master. He knew Juliet felt terrible and sending her out to find her mistress even after she had told her to leave confused the young hound but ultimately she would listen to Crowley. The two hounds could tell he was alpha and his commands went over Lexi's.

  
Crowley had went everywhere looking for his Lexi. He went back to Giraldus to meet with Lucius and Yamish, "Oi Where the fuck ave' ya been... I ave' been callin' ya both non-stop. Where is Lexi?" Yamish started as he made his way over to his brother and slapped him on the shoulder. Crowley closed his eyes at this, "She isn't here then." "No... ya don't know where she is?" Looking down he shook his head. He quickly filled them in on what had happened.

  
"We got ta find er'." Crowley rubbed his hands over his face and into his hair, "I have my hounds and some of my demons looking for her. I am going to go put out a search for her." He said as he stood. "Alright I'll call a few allies as well... don't worry Fergus we'll find er'." Lucius said as he and Magnus walked away. Snapping his fingers he was back in the mortal world and quickly summoned Marcus. "Crowley... good to see you. That damned women is running a muck in hell." He shook his friends hand and looked to him, "Marcus I need you to put the word out find Lexi. I want all monsters, loyal demons, everyone looking for her. I will pay whatever for her, offer any reward... I want my wife back." The white haired man nodded, "Consider it done." before they both disappeared in search of their queen.

  
It was the middle of the night and Crowley sat in their bedroom in Giraldus. He was sitting in the armchair staring into the fire. He was in just his simple pair of pajama pants and was hugging Lexi's pillow to him, breathing in her scent. It had been two months now since he had seen his Lexi. He had dark circles around his eyes and his beard was unkempt. He knew she was alive he could feel it, but she was in pain. He had been able to kick the habit of the blood injections with the help of Sam and Dean. The two brothers were helping him look for Lexi along with Castiel. There was not a race of this earth that was not helping look for the lost queen. Taking a sip of the strong whiskey he felt as it burned it's way down his throat.

  
Closing his eyes he thought of his love, he tried as hard as he could to think of the happy memories but the possibilities of what was happening to her always won. Standing he paced the room, drinking down another sip he lost his temper, chunking the glass into the fire. The flames roared as the remaining whiskey burned, "Where are you luv?"

  
The next morning he dressed and made his way to where he heard a meeting of demons was being held. Dean had gotten the first blade from Cain to kill Abbadon. Crowley had a hunch that if he went to the meeting that something might be said about Lexi.

Teleporting away he found himself into a hotel room with a large conference table. Unfortunately the demons were not on his side but Abbadon's, "You betrayed me! No one in the history of torture has been tortured with torture like the torture you'll be tortured with!" Walking over to the red head he growled in his throat, "Now Crowley I know you helped the Winchesters get their hands on the first blade, yes?" She wanted him to help her get rid of the Winchesters and then they could 'deal with each other'.  
Standing in front of her he met her eyes, "To be clear I will not be joining you ever, except at your death scene where I shall burst into song. Goodbye, you have no hold over me."

The she-demon smirked at this, "Oh no?" she said as she threw him a phone. Looking at the phone all color left his face and his heart stopped, there was Lexi hanging by her hands that were chained. The room was dark but he could see she was covered in blood. Looking up he met the bitch's gaze, she was holding a phone to her ear and smirked at Crowley, "Continue." She told the person in the phone and looked back at the phone in his hands. Crowley's gaze snapped to the screen when he heard a whip and Lexi screaming.

  
Choking on the lump in his throat he looked back up, "Alright you've made your point enough!" he growled. Smiling she put the phone back to her ear, "That's enough for now." Hanging up she gestured to the chair in front of her. Sitting he looked at her with so much hatred he knew she could feel it. "Now Crowley how about that compromise, you get the boys here and I tell you were your little wife is." He looked down as he thought, he knew she would kill him and lexi as soon as the boys were dead but he had to do it. "Fine. You tell me where Lexi is so I know she is safe then I call the boys." She smirked at this and got up, "Deal." She walked over to a table and looked away from him, "She is in an old warehouse in Libby, Montana, just off of the highway, you can't miss it." With the information he was about to leave when she turned around and shot him. "Ahhh."

  
Falling to the chair he put pressure of the wound, "Oh you will not be able to disappear, old trick I learned from Grandpa Winchester. So Crowley how about calling the boys." She gave him an evil smirk before throwing him the phone. Calling Dean he told him the secret word he had heard them use informing him it was a trap. Waiting he thought to his love, Abbadon had had her the whole time. "You know Crowley, me and Lexi go way back... I remember when Alastir first picked her up. Oo he had so much fun with her, and knowing that you two had never got along to begin with just makes it funnier. Did you know that he and Lilith knew she was your wife, well you know Lilith, she wasn't going to share her little pet... Hell Lexi almost died multiple times but it was always Azazel that brought her back from the brink of death. I think he actually felt sorry for her. He went to tell you tons of times but daddy wouldn't let him." Crowley listened as she told him about Lexi's past. Everyone around him knew and nothing was done.

  
The bitch continued to taught him, "I wonder if she will survive this time, I mean she was close to death when I found her." "And what do you mean?" Abbadon laughed at this, "Well she was a crying mess, so frail looking ... if the myths about you lycan's are true then she is close to death anyway." Tightening his jaw he looked to her, "And what myth would that be?" Sitting down she cocked her head at him, "The one about if a mate betrays another mate then the pain of loosing the other will slowly kill them. Kinda like wolves in the wild... but of course you knew that right?" Looking at him her smile widened, "You didn't know... ha, well I am taking it you must have fucked something up... At first I told her if she called for you to come help her the pain would stop but she refused, said that you wouldn't come anyway, that she would never sell you out." Crowley's breath caught at this, she actually believed he no longer loved her. All she had to do was call out for him and he would have been able to save her... but she believed he didn't want her, that he wouldn't save her.

  
Dean couldn't come sooner, the hunter had quickly came in and killed the two demon guards and then the queen bitch, Abbadon. Crowley watched as he brutally stabbed the she-demon over and over again. Sam had came in and pulled his brother off of her and got him to drop the blade, regaining his control. Dean had given Crowley a knife so that he could get the devils trap engraved bullet out of his chest. Once it was out he quickly went to go save his wife. Praying he wasn't too late.


	39. Ch 39 found

Appearing outside of the abandoned warehouse he looked over the building to see every warding symbol ever. He saw there were two demons outside guarding the place and no doubt held more inside. Taking out his angel blade he made his way over to the two. Killing them quickly and quietly he went inside. He had killed at least twenty demons before he made his way to a door with a chain wrapped around the handle.

  
Taking a deep breath he braced himself for what he might find. Snapping his fingers he made the doors open and looked in the room. The room was dark and cold, he could see a table in the middle of the room with different torture devices on it. The floor was wet with water and blood but what made his heart stop was the small figure laying on the floor in the corner. There was a chain going up to the ceiling that was connected to her wrist. He quickly ran over to her and fell to his knees beside her. She wasn't moving and she was barely breathing. Her small body was covered in gashes, bruises and blood. Her clothes were torn, covered in dirt and blood and falling off of her. Some of her bones were noticeably broken and were clearly showing as she was so skinny and malnourished.

  
Lifting her some he layed her upper half in his lap and cradled her head in his arm. He brushed some of her dirty red hair out of her face. Her eyes were sunken in with dark circles around them and her cheeks were hollow. He felt as tears rolled down his cheeks into his beard, she didn't even look like herself anymore. Bending down he kissed at her forehead and nuzzled her, she was so cold. She was dying right in front of him, her body was weak and tired and she was giving up. He held her in his arms and wept, "Lexi... Lexi... Please wake up, PLEASE! Don't leave me luv. Please come back to me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lexi." Hearing nothing he looses himself to his wolf. Wrapping the chain around his knuckles he snaps the metal easily. Shrugging off his coat he wraps her in it to both warm her and cover her near nudity. Standing he holds her close, "It's going to be alright darling, hold on." he tells her before telepoting away.

  
Looking up he sees they are in Giraldus, walking through the castle he quickly took her to the medical wing telling two staff on the way to go get Lucius, Yamish and Quill. It was only a minute before the three men came running into the room. Crowley sat in the chair holding Lexi tight to him. He was trying to warm her up and coax her to not give up, to come back to him. Walking over to him Quill went to look over Lexi but Crowley growled when the man got close to his mate. Quill heard this and stopped looking to Lucius. The older alpha went over to the mates, he knew the young king was being protective over his injured mate. In his mind right now anyone but him was a threat to his omega, especially other men. "Fergus ya ave' ta let Quill elp' Lexi. Ya know e' is not goin' ta urt' er'. She needs elp' lad... or she will die." He watched as the man closed his eyes and nuzzled the broken woman in his arms but nodded.

  
Standing he gently layed Lexi on the bed, but stayed standing by her side. Quill slowly went over to her before going and grabbing things left and right. He started Lexi on an IV with pain medicine and antibiotics. When three nurses came in the doctor looked to his king, "Alright lad ya need ta go into the next room with Lucius and Yamish..."

Crowley tensed at this, "No..I am staying with Lexi." At this time the other two alphas came over and grabbed his arms, "Fergus come lad, she will be alright but ya ave' ta let Quill do is' job. He will keep us updated, won't ya Quill?" The doctor nodded at this and slowly the two dragged him out of the room.

  
It took hours, Crowley paced the room as he, Lucius, Yamish and now Magnus waited for word on Lexi. He was covered in her blood, making it all he could smell with every breath he took. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the three nurses coming out, all were pushing carts with bloody equipment on it. Finally the doctor walked out and Crowley was the first to walk over and stand in front of him. The man looked tired and grief ridden making the king weary and afraid. Quill quickly looked over to the other three men, "I need ta talk ta Fergus alone." Yamish was about to say something but not before Lucius and Magnus nodded and dragged him out behind them. Hearing the door shut Quill gestured to the chairs for him and Crowley to sit in.

  
Once sitting the doctor looked to the alpha. "Fergus, Lexi is in serious condition lad. Her back is torn to shreds, her body tattered and broken. Most of her bones were either broken or dislocated. Her lung on the right side was re-punctured and completely collapsed. She is severally malnourished and...." the doctor stopped at this "What? Tell me." Taking a deep breath the doctor rubbed his face before looking Crowley in the eye, "And she was...raped son." It felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest. Standing he walked over to the fireplace and leaned against the carved mantle, she had been raped, his wife, his mate. Quill looked to the lost man before starting again, "She needs you now more than ever lad. She is giving up, ultimately she has comatose herself.... Fergus if this continues... she won't last the week."

  
After the doctor had left Crowley slowly made his way into the room. Looking over he saw his Lexi, she had hoses hooked all to her and casts over her left arm and both lower legs. Bandages covered most of her body and a thick blanket was thrown over her. She was so broken to him, so small looking on the large bed. He could see her chest moving barely as she took in small breaths and could hear the small slow beeping of her heart monitor. Moving a chair as close to the bed as he could he looked over the body he once knew so well. He felt a great rage in him at the thought of another person touching her but most of all he felt a hatred for himself. This was his fault, he had hurt her more than any other. None of this would have happened if he would not have done what he did. His mate was dying and it was his fault.

  
Crowley had stayed by her side, he never left her. He couldn't sleep wouldn't eat. When someone would come to see her he would growl but never talk to anyone. Lucius and Yamish stood outside of the room one day watching the couple. "I don't understand he won't do anythin' but sit by er' bed, he won't even go check on ell'..." Yamish said quietly with knotted brows, "Fergus is lost. e' can not do anythin' but watch as his Lexi slowly dies before him. In the end I believe if she dies e' will go as well."

  
It had been six days, six long days and Lexi had not made any signs of life. Crowley had sat by her, he would stroke her hair or any part of her he could and cry. He would talk to her, begging her to come back to him but she never would. His beard had grown long and was unkempt. His clothes still covered in her blood. He had placed her rings back on her fingers only for them to fall off from how skinny she was. The world moved around him without him even taking notice. One more day, that was all she had left. She already looked dead, her hair had lost it's shine and had dulled in color, her skin was pale white.

  
"Lexi, please come back to me. Please just come back. You can't.... die luv, you can't... please. I promise I will be better... I promise. And if you want me to I'll...leave. If you don't want to be with me anymore... I'll go. I will do anything you want but please don't die." He sobbed as he layed his head beside her own. Hearing his phone ring he looked to the screen to see a text from Sam,

  
How's Lexi?

  
Crowley growled at the text, Sam if it hadn't have been for him and his brother he could have went back to Lexi in time. Hell he wouldn't have even been able to leave if it wasn't for him having to posses him and help free him from his own...mind...Lexi. If he could posses Lexi he could go into her mind and bring her back. He felt like such an idiot, why hadn't he thought of this before. Pulling the blanket up he looked to the pentagram on her thigh. Using his powers he burnt her skin and made the mark go away. Snapping his fingers he locked the door. "Alright darling, Everything is going to be all right." Taking a deep breath he expelled himself from his own body and went into Lexi.

  
Looking around Crowley found himself in Scotland, he knew this place well it was their home. Walking up the hill he saw their house. He could see Gavin out running around the yard playing, he was a young boy only about five or six. Then he saw himself, it was his younger self, wearing a kilt and all. He got closer as he watched himself sneak up on behind someone who was hanging out clothes to dry. There was a small babe sitting in the grass laughing at him. He watched as his younger self grabbed the women making her sequel and laugh, but something wasn't right, the woman wasn't Lexi. It was another woman, a brown haired woman, she was pretty but she wasn't Lexi.  
Knotting his brows he watched the couple, the woman was pregnant and he kissed her. Looking disgusted by how much his younger self seemed to love the other women he walked away to Lexi's old house, to where he would find Yamish.

Arriving at the house he walked in without knocking and stumbled backwards. It was not Yamish in the house nor Lexi it was her parents, Frazer and Nola. Frazer looked to him when he walked in, "Fergus what is it lad?" Walking into Lexi's old bedroom he saw there to be nothing but an old spinning wheel and knotted his brows. "Fergus are ya goin' mad. What are ya doing?" Frazer told him. Turning back to look at his king and queen he looked to both, "Where's Lexi?" Nola knotted her brows at this, "Lexi who lad?" Feeling frustrated he growled, "Your daughter where is she?" The royal couple shared a look before looking back to him, "Fergus we don't ave' any pups... ya know that."

  
Feeling the wind get knocked out of him he shook his head, "Yes you do, she is small has red hair, blue eyes. She is sweet and kind and beautiful and she is my mate...Now tell me where she is!" Frazer walked up to him at this, "YA CALM DOWN BOY! Now I don't know what as' gotten inta ya but we do not nor ave' we ever ad' any children."

Hearing this he shook his head and ran out of the house. Looking around he went into the woods. Walking around he thought, 'She never existed? Of course Lexi would make it to where she never was born, in her head if she was never born then her parents would still be alive and he would have never went to hell...he would have married another and had pups.... and been happy.'

  
There was only one other place where she could be, a place they had went as pups to get away. He ran all the way to where the edge of the cliff was. Looking out there was Lexi, she was dressed in her light blue dress he had made her. Her red hair was blowing in the light breeze and her head was hung down. Walking up behind her slowly he could hear her crying and could see the slight shaking of her shoulders. He felt the lump in his throat grow as he slowly sat down beside her. She was holding a small wool wolf, the wolf he had made her all those years ago. "Lexi..." opening her eyes she looked to him in shock. "What are ya doin' ere'?" She whispered.

  
Reaching out for her she leaned away. "Ya shouldn't be ere'..." He cocked his head to the side at this, "And where else should I be luv?" Lexi cried at this and he watched as more tears slide down her face, "Away from me.." "No luv, I belong here with you." Lexi cuddled her wolf, "But I can't make ya happy." her voice cracked and broke as she cried and Crowley felt tears of his own slide down his face. "Don't you say that. Don't you ever think that I would be better off without you. You are the only reason I am ever happy..." Lexi sobbed at this, "But I was bedded by another, ya can't want me anymore..." Crowley watched as she shook and curled in on herself, she was panicking.

  
Lexi closed her eyes as the past two months flashed before her. She had been wondering around the upper part of America for almost a month. She had been lost but not as much as she was now. Her heat was coming and it was coming strong. Fergus was no longer there and he could not help her, just thinking of her lost love made her heart ache. Curling in on herself she walked down the empty road. She was panting and whining with every wave of her heat. She had never been through a heat without her alpha, he had always been there to sooth her as soon as the pain started. Hearing a truck come up behind her she kept moving forward but was surprised when it stopped beside her.

Looking over she saw as a man opened the passenger side door. " Hey gal, need a ride...I'm headed into the next town." Lexi bit her bottom lip before nodding and getting into the truck, she needed to hurry up and find a place to stay before her heat came.  
They had been riding for almost an hour, Lexi had not said much to the man, something had not felt right about him. She could feel his eyes roaming her body yet again and curled up more on herself. Pulling up into a truck stop the man placed the truck in park and looked to her with a smile. Lexi looked around but saw nothing but more trucks and a old motel. Meeting the man's eyes she furrowed her brows, "I thought ya were takin' me inta town?" "Now doll I thought we could have more fun here." With this being said the man began to move his hand up her leg. Lexi growled low in her throat and slapped him. Not knowing how much she had just angered the man he grabbed her and threw her back onto the bed. Pinning her down he began to try to take her pants off, "NO NO!!" Lexi was weak from her heat but her fear and anger out weighed this, just as he leaned back to take out his cock Lexi felt her sharp claws grow from her fingertips. Slashing sideways she slit his throat covering her and him with blood.

  
As soon as he feel to the bed Lexi got out of the truck as fast as possible. Walking down between the trucks she rounded the corner only to be stuck in the back of the head and black out.

Coming to her senses Lexi looked around the dark room. The omega quickly began to panic when she saw she was hanging by chains around her wrists. Whimpering she thrashed in her bindings, "Well well well Lexi long time no see." Looking up she saw as a red head made her way over to her, Lexi did not know the woman by her body but she could never forget that voice. "Abbadon." The demon chuckled as she went to stand in front of Lexi. Taking a knife she slowly drug it down the side of her face. Lexi screamed under her breath but refused to give the bitch the satisfaction. "Tell me Lexi, Where's Crowley?"

  
Not answering she again chuckled and then snapped her fingers, hearing the door open she could not see who entered. "Oh we are going to have so much fun with you." Looking over Lexi's breath catches, standing beside Abbadon is the truck driver from earlier only now his black eyes showed.  
The man had quickly unhooked her chains and threw her to the ground making her groan in pain as she heard her ribs break. Kicking, the man grabbed her legs and flipped her over onto her stomach. With her hands still chained she could do nothing to fight the attack. She cried and screamed as he ripped her pants down her legs. She felt his weight on her back as he lined himself up with her. "Oh come now Lexi I know you are in heat, you need this." Abbadon taunted, Lexi struggled as much as possible but to no luck. She screamed a blood chilling scream as the man entered her. She was dry and it hurt so bad, she could do nothing but lay there as he had her way with her. After thirty minutes she was close to blacking out from the pain. He held her face to the concrete floor as he slammed into her. She was praying, not to God, Lexi had always thought he never cared about her, no she praying for Fergus to forgive her and for him to be happy. Closing her eyes she thought of the mate she once had, the only man she had or ever would love, as long as she lived.

  
"Lexi. Look at me." Hearing his alpha voice she snapped out of her trance and met his eyes. Dull grey eyes met his own, they were red and swollen from crying and held so much pain. "You are the only one I want. I love you so so much. It doesn't matter what happened to you, I will never not want you. You are my mate, my wife and I will never stop loving you. I will never stop fighting for you." Lexi cried more at this, "Why?" Giving her a sad smile he again tired to reach out for her, he moved slowly and she trembled as his hand cupped her face, "Because I promised you the day you were born, that I would love and care for you forever and I never break my deals." Leaning forward he slowly moved her into his lap. As soon as she was in his hold she cried and threw her hands around his neck. Holding her tight he rocked her and cried as well.

  
They stayed like this for some time, until he leaned back, "Now luv what do you say we go home." Lexi just nodded and kissed his neck, "Good then ya can trim up this beard." Crowley chuckled at this, "Yes ma'm." Taking a deep breath he left her body and went back in his own. Opening his eyes he looked to Lexi. He watched as blue eyes fluttered open and though he knew she was in much pain she smiled at him.


	40. Ch 40 trying again

It took a couple of weeks and with Castiel's help Lexi healed, she was still very timid about people touching her and would curl up when people got too close. Crowley had become very protective over his mate, no one was allowed to get too close to her or touch her. If it wasn't for the fact he knew Yamish and Lucius so well they would not be allowed in the same room as her. When Quill had said it was okay Crowley took his wife home. Arriving back in their bedroom in Giraldus Crowley quickly carried her over to their nest and sat her in it gently. He smiled as she curled up and burrowed herself in the furs. Looking back at him she smiled and reached out for him. He had been very patient with her, he would not touch her unless she made the first move which was very strange for him. Being an alpha he always held the right to do whatever he wanted with her but now he was slow, afraid he would hurt or scare her. He had seen rape victims before and knew they needed their space, he would give Lexi as much time as she needed.

  
Slowly he eased himself into bed beside her and smiled as she cuddled into his side. Breathing in her scent he sighed, he was so close to loosing her, he had never felt so much fear in all his life. Smiling he looked down to Lexi, "Well luv, if it's okay I know of someone that would love to see you." Lexi cocked her head at this but Crowley just snapped his fingers making their hounds appear. Seeing their mother Growley and Juliet both ran over to Lexi and jumped on the bed. "Hey you two calm down." Crowley said making the two be more easy around Lexi. "Their alright Fergus." Lexi told him with a giggle as she loved on them. Juliet was the most excited she was licking and nuzzling Lexi as much as she could. The hound had missed her mother very much and it showed. Growley the more easy going one had layed down at Crowley's feet and watched his female's happiness at being reunited with their mistress. Seeing this Crowley pet the male, "Good boy."

  
After a couple of hours Yamish brought up their supper on a cart. Seeing the hounds he greeted them by throwing them both a large bone. Crowley shook his head at this and watched as the two went and layed by the fireplace. "Ere' ya go. Ya know Lex, I saved ya, Dis made Haggis tonight but I told er' ta make ya something else." Lexi made a face at this making Crowley and Yamish laugh. Once he had left they started eating at the small table in their room. They had deer stew with homemade rolls and honey butter. Crowley had disappeared only for a second to get them some wine. Once they had ate Crowley helped his wife onto the balcony much to her dismay. He could tell something was wrong so sitting down on one of the chairs he pulled Lexi to sit in his lap.

  
He watched her at first, she leaned against him and played with his fingers. "What is it dove?" She took a breath as she laced her fingers in with his, "Everyone is treatin' me differently." Stroking the top of her hand he looked down at her, "We are just worried about you darling, we know you went through a lot." "I know but I'm not made of glass, I'll be okay.... I just want everythin' ta go back ta the way it was." Crowley knew what she meant, she had always been one to hate being the center of attention and now she was. "I can not promise what other will do Lexi, nor can I say that I am not going to act different because I am. I don't like the idea of you being out of my sight anymore. I need to feel like I can protect you... but I do see your point and I will try. So this being said what would you like to do?" Lexi smiled at this and turned to look at him, "Go take a bath."

  
Crowley was very slow as he moved Lexi to straddle his lap. He looked at her asking permission to continue, Lexi smiled at him and then leaned forward to press her lips to his. He couldn't help the growl in his throat at feeling her lips on his again. Moving his hands to her hips he held her as he slowly licked at her lower lip. Lexi didn't open at first but then slowly parted her lips for him. He did not want to overwhelm her so he gently rolled his tongue into her mouth. Groaning at her taste he held beck the alpha wolf, he needed to take this slow. Feeling her slowly join him he smiled, he let her take her time and play as she tangled her tongue with his own. Moving to the laces of her dress he began the process of stripping her. Unlacing all of her dress he pulled the soft material over her head. He could not help from looking down at her body, when he saw her nude breast he moaned into her mouth.

  
Next to go was his shirt, Lexi slowly unbuttoned the black dress shirt and loosened his tie. Crowley watched her carefully if he saw any signs of un-enjoyment he would stop. When she had pushed the shirt from his shoulders she rested her hands on his belt buckle. Her face was unsure, "Lexi we don't have...." "No, I want ta." He sat back as he watched her undo his belt and pants with shaking hands. Meeting his eyes she begged him without saying a word and he took a deep breath as he lifted her and walked into the bathroom. Sitting her on the counter he kissed her as he dropped his pants. Kicking off the pants and toeing off his socks he pulled back to look at his wife. He had never been a bashful person in front of her, she had seen his body since she was fifteen, but now he was feeling nervous.

  
Lexi looked up at him through her lashes. Seeing no sign of fear on her face he hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs. She was in nothing but her collar now, the collar marking her as his and he couldn't get enough. Smelling her sex he groaned as his own needs came into effect. Crowley would never force her into anything but he could not help his cock from hardening. It had now been three months since he and Lexi had rutted. He wanted her bad, needed to mate his female. Swallowing his growls he lifted her into his arms and stepped into the large tub. Sinking into the hot water Lexi curled into him.

  
Crowley slowly and tenderly washed her body, rubbing the sponge in small circles. She was relaxed making him smile. He messaged her back and thighs and then washed her hair. Once she was clean she leaned up to wash him, "Lexi you don't have to do this." Lexi smiled softly at him, "Yes I do Fergus, I luv ya, and I promised ta take care of ya ta." Smiling he leaned forward and cupped her face and met her lips. "I luv you to my beautiful lass." Once they both were clean he lifted her out. Being dried off he carried her to the bed and layed her on it.  
He spread her out before him and looked over her body. She was still very skinny making her hip bones and ribs stick out. She pulled on his neck making him move to hover over her. He looked into her eyes as he brought his face down to kiss her.

Deepening the kiss he tasted her, both moaning into each others mouths. Feeling his cock cut into her thigh she gasped, breaking from his mouth. "I'm sorry darling..." Crowley started he didn't want to overwhelm her. "No it's okay, I need ya Fergus... I need ta be close with ya again." He looked down at her and closed his eyes, "Lexi I don't..." " Fergus please, I need to get it out of my head... I need to get... him out of my head...I need ta feel ya, my husband." Lowering his head he peppered her skin with kisses "If you want to stop you tell me, do you understand me, I mean it Lexi, you tell me to stop and I will."

  
Hearing his voice she could tell he was serious and nodded, "Aye Fergus." Hearing the words pass her lips he began to suck and lick at her skin. He took his time mapping out her body, his wife's body. He sucked marks into her pale skin slowly moving down to her nipples. Sucking them to hardened peaks he soothed the raw skin with his tongue. Continuing downward he kissed around her hip bones and inner thighs. He watched her face as he trailed his fingers to her sex, rubbing his knuckles lightly over her folds he felt her slick cover his fingers. Carefully he moved his fingers between her lips and messaged her making her relax into his touch. Keeping his eyes on his mate he slowly pushed his middle finger into her core making her moan but tense at the same time. "Are you alright dove?" "Aye." Taking a breath to calm himself he pumped his finger into her adding another to ready for him.

  
Once she was relaxed and ready he crawled up her body. Kissing her lips he lined himself up with her and looked into her eyes, "Are you sure, we can stop luv." Running her hand up his arm to the back of his neck she bit her bottom lip, "Please baby.... please..." Kissing her deeply he sheathed his cock into her, letting out a loud moan at being inside of her, "Ahhh God, mmmm.... feels.. so.. good." Looking at her beneath him he saw her looking at him but her face looked like she was concentrating, "You alright?" she nodded at him and kissed him. Moving his hips he rolled into her gently. After a while Lexi began to moan at the feelings her husband was creating for them both. "Fergus ahh..." Sucking at her skin he growled, "That's my good little gurl, good bloody gurl. Mmmm fuck baby, cum for daddy." Hearing her alpha's commands she did as she was told and felt her muscles tighten around him. She scratched her nails down his back, drawing blood. Lexi moaned and screamed his name as she came instantly sending Crowley into his own climax. Biting down on her neck he filled her with his seed. He continued to roll his hips into hers as the waves of his climax hit him. He tasted her blood in his mouth as he marked her as his. "Mine." she heard him growl into her skin and smiled, "Aye yers." Hearing him purr he released his hold on her and went to work cleaning it. Once he was satisfied he looked down at her and gave a warm smile, Lexi was close to sleep but held a small smile on her face. Rolling off of her and laying by her side he pulled her to him, "I love you Lexi, so very much." "I love ya ta Fergus." Holding her in his arms they both fell asleep.


	41. Ch 41 familiar face

The month went by good other than Dean supposedly dying. But Crowley had went to him and helped him turn into a demon. Having the mark of Cain made it to where he couldn't die he just became a demon. Dean was now hanging out around Crowley and Lexi. He had left Sam to take a chance to 'howl at the moon.' Lexi was unsure of this he was not the Dean she remembered. One night they were all at a bar much to her dismay. She and Crowley sat one of the tables in the back while dean was busy murdering one of the karaoke songs. The mates were tuning out the music as much as they could, Crowley held Lexi in his lap and was busy tracing patterns on her thigh and hip. "Fergus?" she mumbled into his ear making him lean forward, "Yes luv?" "Can we go ome'?" twirling her hair around his finger he stopped. "Yes dove, let me tell Dean and pay our bill then we will leave." Lexi nodded and Crowley stood setting her down on her feet.

  
She watched as her husband went to pay for their drinks and then went to talk to Dean. She was waiting by their table when a man walked up to her. He was smiling at her while scanning her body making her feel very uncomfortable. He was a taller man with messy blonde hair and dressed in tattery looking clothes. "Hey pretty lady, what do you say me and you get out of here." Lexi growled low in her throat "Leave me alone." She said as she looked away from him trying to ignore him. "Now now doll come on, you sure do have some pretty hair." When he said this he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. Having the memories of her rape come back at being touched she grabbed his hand and twisted it hard. Hearing his bone snap he fell to his knees and screamed drawing attention. Crowley was by her side in an instant asking her if she was alright, when the man stood he tapped Crowley's shoulder making the demon turn around and look at him. "Is this your bitch? She broke my hand so if I was you I'd move out of the way so I can teach her some manners."

  
Crowley growled at this he felt as his teeth elongated and his eyes turned red. Grabbing the mans throat he slammed him up against the wall, "Oh but I'm not you, and for your information that is my wife and you will not lay a hand on her. Scum like you do not even have the right to look at her, let alone talk to her. So if I was you mate I'd get out of here as fast as possible before I personally drag you down to hell and skin you alive." Seeing the man close to loosing consciousness he let go of his throat throwing him away from them both. Wrapping his arm around Lexi's waist he nodded to Dean as he led her out of the bar before disappearing.

  
Once they were home Crowley walked over to the bedside table and emptied his pockets. Grinning Lexi got an idea walking up behind him she wrapped her hands around his middle. Crowley smiled at feeling her hands on him. Rubbing his abdomen and chest Lexi slowly slide her hands into his pants making him groan. "Now darling ya wouldn't be starting something would ya." Lexi hummed as she bit her lower lip and began to undo his belt buckle. Closing his eyes Crowley concentrated on the sensations she was giving him. Lexi slowly circled him to pull out his semi hard cock. Pushing him back he fell backwards onto the bed and looked down at her as she licked up the vein of his cock. "Ahh fuck."

  
Bobbing her head up and down she sucked him into her throat looking up at him she saw his head was thrown back and his mouth was in awe. So taking him deep into her throat one last time she pulled back and darted into the bathroom. "Oi, where are you going?... Oh no you don't." Lexi laughed as she shut and locked the door behind her. Cutting on the water to the shower she began to strip. "You better open this door little gurl or your going to be in trouble...." Lexi giggled when she heard him by the door. Seeing the lights turn off she backed up but bumped into something. That something turned out to be a someone, Lexi screamed in laughter as she was grabbed from behind and the candles in the room lit to give the dark room a soft glow. Chuckling Crowley held her tight against his chest and began to nibble on her shoulder. "Thought you could get away from me you little minx."

  
Turning around in his arms she was instantly lifted up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Looking at him she saw he was also naked and began to kiss and lick at his throat making him purr. Crowley carried her to the shower and backed her up against the stone. Letting the hot water run down their bodies he kissed at any skin he could while she assaulted his neck. Feeling her nibble on his ear he laughed, "Darling no... ya ...ya know I don't ..ha ha." He couldn't help a laugh from escaping his throat. "Lexi no no tickling."Grabbing the nape of her neck he pulled her back to slam his lips into hers. Moving his hand under her bottom he began to rub at her slit. After a few minutes he slowly slide her onto his shaft making them both moan out. Lexi gasped and moaned as he moved her hips up and down. He pumped his hips into her pelvis and within minutes they were screaming in their orgasms.

Catching his breath he rested his face in the crook of her neck. Pulling back he looked at her before he could react she spit water into his face. Cutting his eyes at her she giggled and he just chuckled and carried her to the bed.

  
Crowley sat on his throne as he waited for his mother to brought before him. Lexi had apparently had to go back to Giraldus for some reason but told Crowley it was a surprise and he couldn't come. He had mixed feeling about seeing his mother again and wished Lexi was here. Rowena had came to stand in front of him and was currently going on about how she left him for good reasons when Lexi ran into the room followed by Juliet and Growley. Crowley cocked his head to the side as she ran up and jumped into his lap taking no notice to his mother standing in the room. "Lexi luv what is it?" he asked her with a chuckle, he didn't think it was anything bad as she was smiling from ear to ear and all giddy. Lexi hugged his neck tightly making him confused. "Darling wha..." All of a sudden they both looked to see his mother standing there with her brows raised and clearing her throat.

  
Lexi cocked her head to the side as she stared at the familiar woman. "Well if it isn't the wee princess. I aven't seen ya since ya were a pup, my ow' ya ave' grown young Lexi.... I see ya and my son did stay with each other all these years." Lexi knew that voice anywhere... Fergus's mother, Rowena. Lexi growled at the woman in the room, how she despised her for what she used to do to Fergus. "Lexi darling you remember Rowena....my mother." Crowley said trying to calm his female, "Unfortunately." Lexi said looking at the woman. "Why I'm urt' Lexi, I thought ya used ta like coming over and eattin' supper with us..." This was when Crowley interrupted, "You never fed us... you were supposed to watch us for two days and stayed gone only leaving us a loaf of bread." Lexi nodded at this and then turned back to him, "Fergus I ave' somethin' for ya." She smiled at him making him curious. "And what would that be dove?" Lexi looked to Rowena and then to him, "It's in the room...come on." She said excitedly as she pulled him up to his feet.

  
Making his way to the door he followed Lexi, "Oi ya can't just leave me ere'." He heard his mother say from behind him. Holding onto Lexi he snapped his fingers and summoned two demons into the room, "Show my mother to her room, and make sure she stays there." With this he followed Lexi to their door but stopped when she didn't open the door. "Ya ave' ta close yer eyes." He looked at her raising a brow until she did her 'pouty face' and then did as she asked. Hearing her open the door she pulled him inside before he heard the door shut and lock. "Okay open." he opened his eyes to see a table in their room with a full meal on it. There was Ham, potatoes, cabbage and rolls. Looking to her he cocked his head, "Happy Birthday." Lexi cheered making him smile. He had completely forgot, "Thank you little lamb." he told her with a smile as she led them over to the table.  
They ate their meal and then Lexi went and brought out his favorite, toffee pudding. "Oh luv your amazing." After they finished desert he carried her over to the bed. They were just lounging when Lexi bit her lower lip. "What's wrong baby." Lexi giggle at this, "Nothing." he watched as she reached over and lifted her pillow. Grabbing a small box she straddled his lap. Handing him the box she smiled, Crowley grinned at this and looked up into her eyes, "Is it something sexy?" Lexi giggled as she watched him open it. Tearing away the black wrapping paper and red bow he open the box and moved the tissue paper out of the way to reveal a pair of shoes. They were not shoes that would fit him or her they were a small white pair of little knitted shoes. He stared at the small things that would fit his finger before looking up to Lexi. Lexi was smiling at him and had tears in her eyes. He looked down at them again before sucking in air and looking back up at Lexi, "We...we're... going to have ..a baby?" Lexi nodded and was instantly pulled into his arms.  
Crowley couldn't breath, he couldn't think as he hugged his wife. "We're going to have a pup!" After all this time they were going to be parents. He could not help the tears from running down his face. He pulled back to look at Lexi and saw she was crying. He placed his palm on her belly and felt the small heartbeat of their child. "Oh God Lexi, thank you. Thank you. You make me the luckiest man ever.. I love you so much." He never thought they would have a pup of their own, they had given up hope... but now this was real. "How far along are you? How did you find out? When did you find out?" Lexi giggled at his questions. "I found out today but I had my suspicion for a couple of days. I don't know how far along I am yet, I have ta go see Quill tomorrow, Do ya want ta come?" Crowley chuckled at this "Of course I do." Pulling her he layed her down on the bed and lifted her shirt. Laying down beside her he placed his ear on her belly and listened to the small heartbeat. Rubbing her belly the two talked on into the night and slowly drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	42. Ch 42 Priorities

As the months passed Lexi's belly grew with their child. Crowley had stayed by her side and made sure she never did too much. In her first trimester Lexi slept a lot, Quill had told Crowley that it was normal and not to worry her body just needed rest for the big change it was going through. Because Lexi was so small Quill had told them to come in every two weeks so he could make sure everything was going well.

  
On her first check up Crowley was very nervous. Quill had came in and lifted her shirt up, starting the scan on her belly he could not see anything and told Crowley to undress her from the waist down and to cover up with a sheet. Knotting his brows he did as the doctor asked, he took off Lexi's pants and underwear before covering her up with a sheet. Lexi was shaking and worrying her lip alerting Crowley she was afraid. After a few more minutes Quill came back in and told Lexi to scoot down to the edge. Crowley had to move her himself and helped place her feet into the side holders. He held her hand and stroked her face as Quill told them he would need to do an internal exam. Lexi whimpered as he slide the large scope into her and Crowley could not help his growl at another man touching her. Quill had heard the alpha king's growl but understood his worry. He watched the screen before smiling widely and turning it to the mates. There on the screen was a very small pup, Crowley smiled widely when he heard the loud and strong heartbeat of their child. Lexi was also smiling and had tears running down her eyes, they did it they would finally have a child of their own.

  
Crowley had felt a swell of pride when they found out they were having a boy, he would get his son. When she had felt him kick Lexi imminently grabbed her husband's hand and pressed it to her swollen belly. He smiled at her when he felt the strong kicks of his son, "He's strong." He had told Lexi just for her to smile, "Just like his papa."

  
Not all had been well though, Crowley had banished Rowena from hell. And then they had both found out that Sam had been making deals with her, she was to help get the mark of Cain off of Dean and in return Sam was to kill Crowley. It had not went well for the hunter when he threw the hex bag at Crowley making him angry, he reminded Sam that he could kill them any time he wanted and to remember the only reason he was living was because Crowley allowed it. "You're right I am a monster, and I've done bad, I've done things you can't even imagine. Horrible, evil, messy things. And I've loved every damn minute. So thank you Sam, for reminding me who I really am." With that he went back to Lexi.

  
She was now seven months and very round, much to her dismay. Luckily for her Fergus had not seemed to mind, in all actuality he had seemed to enjoy the sight of her full with his pup. She was busy packing up some of their belongings when she felt a change in the air. Before she could turn around she felt hands make there way around her abdomen, rubbing her belly. "Lexi luv I thought I made it very clear that you were not to do any packing... I told you that I would get some demons to do it. You know you are not supposed to be doing any heavy lifting, Quill said so." Lexi rolled her eyes at this, she hatted loosing her independence. Crowley had made plans for a large mansion to be built for them in hell. With the baby coming they would need more room than just their one bedroom.

  
Turning around she looked at him, "I am fine, I don't want some demon packing up my panties." Crowley growled as he leaned down to kiss her lips. "No more Lexi, I mean it." She cut her eyes then stuck her tongue out at him. Crowley smirked before quickly sucking her tongue into his mouth. Lexi moaned and rubbed her hands up his chest. Feeling her hands on him Crowley felt his cock come to life, while kissing her deeply he began the process of stripping them. When she was bare before him he looked down and felt his eyes change, her belly was round showing how he had successfully bred her making her carry his pup. Her breast were now large, full of the milk that would feed his child. He loved the sight of her being pregnant and somehow found it to be quite the turn on. Lifting her up he sat her on the bed before getting on it as well.

  
Sex was a bit more complicated now that she was pregnant, they could not have sex with her on her stomach nor with him on top of her. Crowley ultimately had got curious one day and google different sex positions to do while pregnant and found most people said to let the woman be on top. He had scoffed at the idea, he was an alpha and females did not top men in their race. In his time it was completely unheard of, men were supposed to be on top. No, helping her move he put her on her hands and knees before him. Giving her a pillow she hugged it and leaned her head down onto it, she was now kneeling on the bed and held her front up on her elbows. Lexi whimpered as he rubbed his cock up and down her slit, covering it in her juices. Slowly he pushed in giving her time to adjust. He could not help but moan as he felt how tight she was. Pushing the whole way in he slowly rolled his hips into her ass. It wasn't long and Lexi was screaming in her orgasm. Holding her hip with one hand Crowley quickly pulled out when he felt his climax coming. Pumping his cock in his other hand he cummed on her back and ass. He hated pulling out but he could not cum in her when she was pregnant. Catching his breath he rubbed his cum into her skin to scent her before helping them both to lay down. Within minutes Lexi was fast asleep making Crowley chuckle. "That's one way to get you to stop doing too much."

  
Within the next week Lexi and Crowley had everything packed to move into their new home. Crowley had kept it a secret from her, not letting her see it until now when they would move in. Just as he was taking her hand he felt himself being summoned.... by Castiel. Lexi smiled at him and told him it was alright that she would take a quick nap while he was gone and that when he returned they would go see their new home. Kissing her Crowley put her to bed, telling her sorry before disappearing.

  
Lexi had been asleep for a while now when she felt a strong pain in her stomach. Clenching up she held in her scream and felt the bed get wet. Looking down she moved her hands between her legs to feel water... her water broke... the baby was coming now. Grabbing her phone beside the bed she called Fergus. The phone rang and rang but he didn't answer, "Shit, Dammit Fergus answer the phone." After a few more tries she called for Juliet, '' Juliet I need ya ta take mama to Giraldus... hurry." In an instant they were in the castle. It was night time but she quickly made her way out into the hallway to Yamish's room. She pounded on the door as hard as she could, "YAMISH, WAKE UP!" the door open to reveal her cousin and his new wife, Rose who was also pregnant. "Lex what's..."

  
By this time Lucius had awoke to the commotion and open his door, "What in the hell..." Lexi had had enough, "The baby is comin'!" Yamish and Lucius eyes went wide. Quickly Lucius scooped Lexi up into his arms, "AHHH!" Lexi screamed as another contraction came. "It's okay Lexi lass breath... Yamish Go get Quill now!... Rose try ta get up with Fergus." Lexi groaned and then Lucius ran with her to the Medical wing.


	43. Ch 43 Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this is the last part of When is forever too long… but if you have an idea or have something you would like written (like a side story or other) Message me, I am more than willing to write more I’m just lost on where to carry the story. Also if you would like other stuff message me my ask is open. I will pretty much write anything or at least try lol. Love ya’ll and thank you so much for reading my story it means alot.

Castiel had wanted his help to get the mark off of Dean. They had go all of the ingredients for his mother to do the spell. He had even brought in the boy who he had found out his mother loved as her son. "A cruel, shameful, disgusting low." But Crowley only retorted that, "It's only cruel if you actually go through with it." As Rowena gives Oskar a hug, she looks angrily over her shoulder at Crowley before stabbing Oskar in the neck with a fountain pen and draining his blood into a bowl. Crowley smirks as his mothers only love died. She had done the spell sending all three of them flying backwards. With the spell complete the witch betrayed them, locking Crowley to the floor she placed the mad dog spell on Castiel and sent him to attack Crowley after looking at her son. "It's a shame my son in all yer long years ya ave' never seen true power... Enjoy yer last moments. I think I am going ta go a pay me daughter in law and new grandchild a visit." Crowley's eyes went wide at this,"NO! NO! You don't touch my family!" Rowena laughed as she made her way out of the warehouse with the book of the damned, "I'LL KILL YA!!" Crowley roared.

  
Castiel had went to attack him but luckily he had been able to exit his body and leave through a drain. Once he possessed a woman he quickly made his way into her house. Apparently her husband and some of their friends planned on having an orgy. Feeling enraged and worried about his wife and child Crowley quickly killed the people so he could summon his demons. They were quickly able to get rid of the spell holding him and he reentered his body. Pulling out his phone he saw that Castiel had stabbed through it. Telling his demons to keep a look out for Rowena he teleported to their chambers in hell. Arriving in the room he saw that Lexi was no where to be found. Just as he was panicking Juliet came and began to whine. Letting her take him where ever he found himself in Giraldus. He was walking down the hallway when he heard his name being called.

  
Looking at the person he saw it was Yamish's wife Rose. She was a nice girl, she had brown hair and was a beta. She was currently three months pregnant with her and Yamish's pup. "FERGUS! Oh thank God... Lexi is having the baby, she is in the medical wing." Seeing the women panting he helped her sit down and told her to rest before taking off in a run down to the medical wing. At first he did not know what room she was in but then heard screaming. Looking around the corner he saw Yamish, Lucius, Magnus and Growley all siting about. Looking up Lucius stood, "Pushin' it aren't ya lad..." Walking over to the door he was stopped by the older alpha, "Now lad, she is alright. Quill said she is doin' very well." Crowley looked to the man and huffed. He knew the rule, men folk were not allowed in the room while childbirth was going on, he could do nothing but sit and wait.

  
They all sat and waited for any news to come. "This as' been goin' on fur six ours'... Never mind I don't want a pup." Yamish said making Magnus chuckle, "Kind of too late for that lad, You will be going through this in about six more months." Yamish let out a huff at this before looking beside him at Crowley. The great king was sitting in the chair with his face in his hands. His knees were bouncing and he hadn't said a word. Every time Lexi screamed he would clench up and hold his breath, "She's alright mate, Lex is strong...." Crowley nodded and then all noise stopped. The room and halls were filled with the loud cry of a baby. Looking up he saw the doctor walk out. Instantly Crowley stood and walked over to meet the doctor, who smiled at him. "She did very good lad. Ya can go in now." Crowley smiled and slowly made his way into the room.  
There laying on the bed was Lexi, her hair was in a braid down the side of her face and she looked exhausted but she was smiling.

She looked up when he entered and smiled at him before looking down at the bundle in her arms, "There is someone who wants ta meet ya." Gulping he made his way over to his mate. Moving beside her he looked down as she pulled back the plaid blanket to reveal not one but two small babies. He looked back up at her with wide eyes at seeing the twins. Lexi smiled at him, "That's the reason I ad' them so early, yer daughter was hiddin'." Crowley could not help the big goofy grin on his face, "So technically speaking I did give you a litter." Lexi and him both laughed at this. "Come ere'." she told him and he sat in bed beside her.

  
He jumped and began to panic as she moved both of their pups into his arms. "There ya go." Not moving at first he looked down and smiled as the two cuddled into him. At this time he felt a tear roll into his beard, "Thank you..Lexi... they are so beautiful." He couldn't stop staring at them, his children. One was bigger than the other, and he felt bad he couldn't tell which was which, they looked the same. "Ah Lexi.. I ..I don't know which is which." He mumbled as he looked at her. Lexi smiled as she sat up some, Crowley knotted his brows as he saw her wince but she told him she was okay. Taking one of the babies from him she layed it between her legs on the bed. "Okay ya lay the other one down ta." Doing as she told him to do he slowly and gently layed the babe beside the other.

  
Watching, Lexi looked to him, "Okay Which do ya think is which?" He looked over both pups until he looked to his wife, "I'm guessing that the bigger one is our boy." Lexi smiled and nodded. He smiled and watched as she unwrapped the pups from the blankets, the two were naked and he quickly got to see which was which. His son was bigger, he quickly counted ten fingers and ten toes and then looked him over. He looked to have his mother's dark red hair but his face. Next he looked to his small daughter, she had brownish red hair but was thin and small like her mother. Both pups had slight points to their ears making him smile. He couldn't help his chuckle when they began to whimper and grunt. In the next second he regretted it as both began to cry and scream. Lexi giggled at him as she unlaced her gown revealing her breast.

  
Crowley watched intently as she lifted and cradled both pups to her breasts. He chuckled as the two opened their mouths and looked around for the teats. It didn't take long, within no time they were both suckling away. He heard the slight sucking and small grunts as they tried to eat as fast as possible. He watched how their mouths moved around his mates nipples. Lexi leaned into him as they fed. He gave a soft grin and rubbed both of their heads, amazed at how soft their hair was. Lexi sighed as she relaxed into her husbands arms, she loved how interested he was with their babies. After they had ate she handed one to Fergus and showed him how to hold and burp them. He was overall a quick learner and enjoyed holding his pups, the two were now fast asleep on their fathers bare chest. Lexi giggle when their daughter tugged at his chest hair making him wince.

  
Seeing how she could barely keep her eyes open he pulled her to lay her head on his chest. "What do you want to name them?" Crowley asked her softly as to not wake the two. "What do ya like?" Crowley looked the two over before answering, "I like Gauge and Lilly." Lexi smiled at this, "Rodrick Gauge and Lilly Ivory Macleod." Crowley grinned, "I like it... Now sleep my luv." Lexi needed no more command from her alpha as she quickly followed their pups and went to sleep.

Closing his eyes Crowley leaned back and smiled. He had everything he ever needed in his arms, he had his loving, beautiful omega and his two pups. He could already see he was going to like this.

\--------------------------

It was years later that now Fergus Macleod again, thought back on his life. There had been much pain and hard times but there was much happiness as well. When everything with the darkness had happened he had finally decided to give up his title as king of hell to protect his mate and pups, his family. Sam and Dean had turned him back into just being a lycan, no longer a demon. He and Lexi ruled over Giraldus together. Much had changed over the years but the Winchesters and their pet angle had always came to visit.

  
The great king walked down the halls to each of their children's rooms. He stopped to make sure they were all okay and sleeping soundly. Gauge had grown to be a strong young man and followed his father into being an alpha. He and his twin sister Lilly were now ten and she was just like her mother, wild but sweet. They had four more boys after the twins and all kept them on their toes. There was Angus, Seumas, Lucian and Frazer. Angus and Frazer were the two trouble makers, they seemed to take after their father and had once burned one of the old barns down with a pair of matches. Lastly was their sweet little girl, Grace. She was all for her father. It was quickly showed that she would be like her mama, an omega. Fergus was very protective over her along with her five brothers.

  
Once he was done he walked back to his chambers, untying his kilt he crawled in bed beside his wife, "Ya do know my luv nothing is goin' ta appen' in fifteen minutes." He grinned at this, "Yes I know little lamb." Pulling her to him he kissed her lips and down her neck. Licking at the nape of her neck he sucked her nipples into hard red peaks. Moving down he kissed her stomach and then slowly rolled her over onto her stomach and climbed on top of her. Lexi moaned as he entered her. Pushing in to the hilt he let her adjust, sucking marks into her pale skin. "Ahh good gurl." Pulling back out he thrusted in and out of her. Lexi moaned and dug her nails into the sheets as he quickened his pace. Moving his hands he held hers down beneath his own, showing her dominance. Feeling his knot grow he pushed in as deep as possible, locking behind her pelvic bone. "Mmmm cum for me my little omega." Following her alpha's orders she screamed his name as Fergus growled and bit down on her neck, filling her with his seed. Holding her close he rolled them over. With her back to his chest he stayed inside of her, held together by his knot. They were drifting off to sleep when Fergus kissed at her claiming mark, "I will love you forever Lexi." Lexi smiled in his arms, "Forever is a long time." Kissing her once again he layed his arm over her placing his hand over where their eighth child was now growing, "Forever is never too long." He told her before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
